The Prep & The Skater
by paupu fruits rox
Summary: Twilight High School is divided between the school's biggest click. Preps and Skaters, Roxas as a prep and Axel as a skater the two hate each other guts with passion. But all will change this year! Yaoi AkuRoku no other boy and boy pairings! FYI Mpreg!
1. Prologue

**I can't believe this is my third YAOI I'm writing! I've like been writing all summer long lol**

**Anyways I came up with this story a few nights ago and thought about how I could make this into a story so I just kinda brainstormed on the topic and came up with some good ideas about this AkuRoku story.**

**So this first page is mainly the prologue because I need all the readers to understand how the school works and to see who's friends with who and ext...**

**I hope everyone likes I'm gonna try to get two chaps on the story today so I'll be typing alot!**

**Oh yeah everyone I've put this lots of times on my other two stories (Dest. High School & SUmmer SeaSalt) I can't use Word to type my story on so I have to use Notepad which doesn't have spell check so I know my grammer and spelling may be off some so keep the reviews low on spelling and grammer please! thank u!**

**OH yes this is YAOI so if any of you don't like AkuRoku then don't read there will not be any other yaoi pairings ok!?!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight Town... What to say about it, well the town was more like a city, one huge city with streets full of people and crowds always busy from morning to night, it was like the city never slept. 

As for the high school... Twilight High School to be exact was just as crazy. It was one of the most biggest and populated high school in the area and there are five high schools that's how crowded the city is. Forget the city lets concentrate on school.

Twilight High School had many clicks and groups of all different types of students, there were the goths, cheerleaders, jocks, drama geeks, nerds, band geeks, art freaks, and ext... but out of all the different types of social groups there were two impeticular that stuck out the most and those two groups were the preps and the skaters.

How about we start with the preps.

The preps were one of the richest most snobbiest students in school. Not to mention the hottest. The said students were Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Selphi, Wakka, Rikku, Cloud, Leon, Yuna, and Roxas.

Oh boy Roxas, he was we known for being Cloud's younger brother and being Sora's cousin. He was one of the cutes boys in his grade as a Junior. To get the grades straight Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Selphi, and Riku were all juniors and the others such as Cloud, Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Leon, and Wakka were the seniors.

School was almost perfect for Roxas he had it all it but he did have one deep dark secret he would never ever admit and if his so called friends the preps found out boy oh boy they would have him kicked out of their group.

But other than that he had grades, looks, and his peers with him to make his life perfect...well almost perfect there was one thing in the preps way and that is the skaters.

Preps hated the skaters.

Now lets switch from preps to skaters.

The skaters had money and were just about as rich as the preps at school except they aren't snobs, they are more down to earth and boy did they love to skate and listen there favorite bands play after school.

The students in this said group are Demyx, Zexion, Namine, Larxene, Paine, Yuffie, Marluxia, Zack, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and the one and only Axel.

Lets talk grades again. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Namine were the juniors while Larxene (Who happend to be Namine's oldest sister) Paine, Marulxia, Zack and Yuffie were the seniors.

Yes Axel was the hottest boy in his grade next to Roxas, most students would assume that he would be a senior because of his height but he just happend to be extra tall. Axel had the reddest hair and greenest emerald eyes and girls just loved him. Plus he had the greated singing voice ever.

Him, Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia loved to play music with their guitars and drum set, but they just played for fun even though they were good they weren't planning on being a huge popular band in the future.

But other than that school was great but could've been better if the preps weren't in their way.

And yes the skaters hated the preps just as much as the preps hated them.

Mainly the two students who diliked each other the most were both none other than Axel and Roxas.

Whether they knew it or not this school year is gonna be a big change.

* * *

**Well there was the prologue**

**I hope everyone liked it, I tried to make it a catchy as can be**

**I want to get the next chap up by tomorrow!**

**So please leave lots of REVIEWS!!!**


	2. First day of school

**Okay here is chapter numero 1**

**here is where the real drama begins!!! lol**

**Before I go on I hope all of you enjoyed the prologue!**

**Anyways I really don't have much to say I mostly said it all on the prologue so enough about me here's the story!**

**One more thing the story point of views will switch with Axel and Roxas but Roxas is the main character so the focus will always be on him and Axel two but he's the second main character!**

* * *

Yes it was the first day of school! Not that is not something to be proud of! The very first day of school means another eighteen weeks of livin hell! but it was fun after having a lazy summer, it's nice to get back to work. 

Not for Roxas of course. Roxas woke up to the sound of his oldest brother Cloud knocking on his bedroom door. "Roxas, Roxas time to wake up" Roxas groaned looking over at his alarm clock which read 6:12 a.m. "This is not happening" Roxas finally got out of bed. He walked up to his window opening it to get some fresh air "Well I guess this means my summer is over"

Roxas walked over to his closet snagging his favorite Abercrombie polo shirt with his ripped jeans. After putting his favorite wardrobe on he went to the bathroom where he found Cloud getting ready. "Cloud?" Roxas asked searching for his favorite hair gel. "Yeah?" said Cloud fixing his own blonde locks. "I ran out of gel can I borrow some of yours?" Cloud grabbed his get moving over to Roxas"thanks" Roxas grabbed a quarter size of gel and messed it all around his hair the way he like it.

"Your not going to school looking like that, you have a reputation yah know?!" snapped Cloud

"What?!" cried Roxas

"You look like one of those fucking skaters at school with that emo style hair"

"..." Roxas looked over at his hair again.

"Here let me do it" Cloud styled his little brother's hair his way.

"There" said Cloud being proud of what he had done.

"My hair looked like this all last year I want to try something different!"

"Fine then you can say goodbye to all of us and go hang out with those traiters we hate"

"Okay" Roxas left the bathroom leaving his hair untouched.

"Roxas, Cloud breakfast is ready" said the maid.

Roxas and Cloud went down stairs to the kitchen sitting next to their parents. The maid handed them their pancakes and bacon making their enire morning meal perfect.

"So Cloud are you going to make us proud again this year" asked the father.

"I'll be a thousand times greater this year than last year" said Cloud.

"If you get all A's again this year you'll be wanted at every college in Twilight Town or even better the University of Destiny Island"

Roxas rolled his eyes. He was treated very poorly by both his parents. His father Xemnas was very cruel and abusive to Roxas and same for his mother Lulu, but both parents cared for work even more than their own children so half the time Roxas didn't have to worry about his mom and dad, since they were never home. But if any of the two kids were loved most it was Cloud because he was the oldest and smartest. It wasn't fair, no child should be treated that way but that is what Roxas always assumed.

"You ready to go Rox?" asked Cloud finishing his meal.

"Yeah" said Roxas grabbing his school bag.

"Bye mom bye dad" said Cloud walking out. "Bye son" both parents said in unison.

"Seeyah mom and dad" said Roxas getting ready to leave out the front door.

"Roxas you better behave yourself this year! You got that?!" snapped Xemnas.

"If only he were like his older brother" said his mother enough for Roxas to hear.

"All I said was "bye" said Roxas

Roxas just shot a look of hurt on his face "Roxas you coming?" asked Cloud in his black corvette. "Im driving myself I'm not grounded anymore" said Roxas walking over to his yellow 2007 mustang.

"Okay meet yah up at school" said Cloud driving off.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_ "I heard you! I heard you!" said Axel turning his alarm clock off. "Why today! I don't want to go to school" Axel dragged himself out of bed towards his cloet where he picked out his tight skater jeans and his tightest black t-shirt from Pacsun. To top it all off he grabbed his favorite shoes of all time his black & white checkered vans "Perfect now I'll be looking good on the first day"

Axel walked into the bathroom to check himself out "Im to good looking so there isn't much I can do" he said laughing to himsself.

Axel's oldest brother Reno was in his freshman year at Twilight University. So things were very weird with out having his older brother around to talk with in the morning. Plus he lived only with one parent, both of his mom and dad were divorced but his dad wanted nothing to do with him or Reno. So they just live with their mother Aerith, who is one of Twilight Town's best lawyer so she made more munny than what she could handle.

Axel lived in one of the niced pent house apartment which had the niced view of the city. His apartment building was a on the same street as Roxas's house so it has always been a problem with the two living on the same street.

After Axel had finished eating up breakfast he left the house leaving to school. He didn't have the chance to say bye to his mom since she is gone by 6 a.m.

Axel took the elevater down to the parking lot which is below the building he lived in. After he walked out of the elevator he walked towards his red 2007 mustang which was his favorite car in the entire world.

"My baby" Axel said walking up to his car "Im sorry I haven't drove you in a while and sorry that the stupid fucking prep Roxas has the same car as I do"

Axel turned the car on speeding off to school.

The speed limit read 45mph while Axel was going 55mph.

Right as Roxas pulled out of his driveway he pulled out to the street but had to slam on his breaks because of a certain redhead that pulled out in front of him speeding off. Roxas laid down his horn "You fucking asshole! I swear If he ruins this school year I'll beat the hell out of him!"

"Stupid Roxas can't even drive right" said Axel pulling his hand out of his window flipping the blonde off.

* * *

**Haha I told you those two hate each other!!!**

**lol**

**I Hope you all liked it!**

**For you yaoi lovers the akuroku plushi luvy stuff will come by the 4th or 5th chap im not so sure**

**Anyways cookies for REVIEWERS!!!!!**


	3. Screwed up

**Sweet!!! chap 2 is up!!!**

**lol**

**I hope everyone likes!**

**Now I know what you all are thinking, that it seems impossible that Axel and Roxas are going to get together but you are wrong! In the beginning there will be a lot of argueing between the two but trust me later on they will be inseperable and deeply in love with each other!!!**

**well i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas pulled into the school parking lot, pulling up next to his cousin Sora. 

Roxas was relieved to see his pals near him. "Hey Rox! How's it going?" asked Sora

"Like hell"

"Why what happened?"

"Stupid Axel almost caused a rec this morning and put me in the foulest mood ever!" snapped Roxas

"He's a prick, just forget about him, lets go hang out with Kairi and Riku" said Sora walking over to his other peers.

Roxas followed his cousin and started chatting away with the others. Soon after Cloud and Leon came over to join them.

"So Roxas did you ever call Marlene? Because remember you both exchanged numbers" said Kairi

"Oh that didn't go to well"

"Oh my gosh what happened?!" asked the entire group in unison

Everyone had their attention on Roxas to hear about his summer relationship.

"We called each other a few times and went out as well but... Believe it or not she liked someone else"

"Who the hell would that be?" asked Riku

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Roxas

"Who was it?!" everyone asked

"...Axel Hikari"

"Where the hell is that punk?! I'll beat him up if I see him, I can't believe he stole your girl" said Cloud furiously.

"Don't know, don't care"

"I'm your brother Rox, you should've told me I would've took care of it" said Cloud

"You can't protect me forever" said Roxas.

Cloud shrugged.

"Speaking of the asshole, him and the other fucking skaters are over there making our school look bad"

* * *

Axel and his friends all chilled on the railings practicing there skate boarding moves, while Zexion and Demyx sat up against the wall practicing their guitars. This is the way Axel liked things, his lifestyle was so laid back and simple. 

"So Axel how was your summer?" asked Zack

"Oh the usual, yah know? I chilled most the time, went to Tokyo to visit with some family...Oh yah did I tell yah guys the good news?!"

Everyone Namine, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia all turned their attention to Axel.

"What is it?" Everybody asked curiously to here Axel's good news.

"This definatily proved that I'am hotter than Roxas" Axel cleared his throat while everyone moved in closer to him.

"Ok I guess this freshman girl Marlene liked Roxas, you guys know Marlene right? That little cheerleader yah know?" everyone nodded.

"Ok well she liked Roxas last year and I guess she got the guts to ask him out so they dated some over the summer, I don't know how she heard of me but right in the middle of her and Roxas's relationship she dumped him because she saw me and thought I was the cat's meow!" laughed Axel

"Are you fucking serious" asked Demyx.

Axel nodded "Yep she told me the whole story and that was the cherry on top of a perfect summer" said Axel

"Did you two date?" asked Namine

"Uh only for a little while, I had to give her some credit for what she did to that pathetic blonde so I took her out but told her that I was bi, and preferred boys other than girls and it ticked her off a bit but I didn't really care" Axel chuckled.

"So if you said you were bi but preffered boys wouldn't that make you gay?" asked Olette.

"Well I pretty much gay but I still might go out with a girl because there are some that I kinda like but I still will always prefer boys" said Axel.

* * *

After the drama ended between the two groups, things went back to the usual. The preps stood around their cars sitting under the palm trees on campus just gossiping and taking pictures of each other. While the skaters just skated and listened to their favorite rock songs and stayed relaxed before school started. 

When the bell rang all the skaters just stayed at their spot for a while waiting for the hallways to get less empty.

"Well I guess the final bell will ring here soon" said Axel.

"Yeh I better head to class" said Zack

"Me too"

Everyone scattered and rushed to class. Axel walked into class looking for a spot "Hey teach!" said Axel. The teacher turned around with her eyes lit up "Axel Hikari my favorite art student" said Mrs.Lucrecia Crescent. Axel smiled feeling special. "How about you sit with...hmm lets see how about Mr.Strife...Roxas there he his the seat next to him is empty so you can be his art partner" said Lucrecia.

Axel glared at the blonde as Roxas glared back at the redhead.

Axel slowly walked to his assigned seat pulling his chair far away from the blonde.

Since it was the first day of school Lucrecia had to go over classroom procedures, rules and emergencies.

"Oh yes I almost forgot get used to the person you are sitting next to because they will be your art partner for the semester"

"How fucked up can this school year get?" said Roxas

"I got an idea, I don't talk to you and you don't talk to me and everything will be dandy, how about that" Axel offered.

"Can't argue with that" said Roxas.

"Cool"

"I still hate you, you know you really fucked my summer up" snapped Roxas

"And what was that?" asked Axel

"I was this close to dating the hottest youngest cheerleader. Marlene Wallace." said Roxas

"Oh heh, yeah she told me I was hotter than you" laughed Axel.

"..." Roxas just glared at the redhead.

"You want to meet me after school again" Roxas said with anger rising in his voice.

"Do you want to meet my fist with your face again and lose?" Axel shot back.

Roxas remembered the painful memories from his sophomore year and promised himself to never get into another fight again.

By the time the two stopped talking class had about ten minutes till the bell rang.

Axel pulled out a few of his skating magazines and started reading. Roxas rolled his eyes when he saw the cover. "Axel" Axel looked up at the teacher.

"Yes?"

"Come up here to my desk and tell me about your summer" said Lucrecia

"K, Sweet"

Roxas thought who the hell would want to know what that moron did all summer.

When the bell rang Axel grabbed his belongings and left class forgetting his magazines. Roxas made sure none of his friends were around, after looking left to right the coast was clear the blonde grabbed the magazines sneaking them into his bag.

* * *

**The ending wasn't to cliffy I think**

**But you guys will soon find out Roxas little secret and the last part was a big clue! ;**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed!!!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**WooHoo!!! Chaptah 3!!!**

**lol**

**Well I don't have much to say, only that I've been typing this story all day, and fallen behind on my other two fics.  
I'll try and catch up on those as well**

**So yes I know I know people keep on leaving reviews about Axel hating Roxas & Roxas hating Axel and don't like it well trust me the yaoiness will be coming later!**

* * *

Lunch oh yes the best time of the day at school. Especially at Twilight High. It was the only time where students got the chance to get in their very own groups of friends to talk, chill, and just eat, it was like heaven. 

As for the preps they had their own hang out spot in the school courtyard, which was a patio table right under two big palm trees, which was perfect for shade and very relaxing.

And last but not least there are the skaters. Their lunch hangout spot is on the stairs on the opposite side of the courtyard where the preps were. It was perfect for them to practice skate boarding and showing off their new moves to the other student body.

How about we start off with the preps.

Roxas was relieved when he saw all his fellow peers sitting under the palm trees. "Hey guys" said Roxas taking a seat next to Sora, Kairi, and Selphie.

"Hey you" said Kairi.

"Guess what?" asked Sora

"What?" Roxas asked back

"I got a girlfriend" said Sora

"Really, who is it?" said Roxas looking around

This made Kairi giggle and blush a little.

"Kairi" Sora said proudly.

"Oh...Well you two will be really cute together, I just never thought that both of you would like each other like that" said Roxas

"We went out with each other a lot the last two weeks of summer but today in class we were writing notes and I asked her if she would like to be my girlfriend" said Sora smiling over at Kairi.

"Does Riku know?" Roxas asked.

"N-no why?" Sora wondered.

"I always thought he liked Kairi"

Kairi shook her head from right to left "No way we are just friends"

Roxas shrugged.

"Hey guys" said Yuna, walking with Rikku, Cloud and Leon by her side.

Everyone waved back at the four walking towards them. Yuna, Rikku, Cloud, and Leon took a seat with the rest of the group and started gossiping and chatting all about the first half of their day.

"Hey bro, so how's your day been?" asked Cloud sitting next to Roxas.

"Not to good, well I mean its good but lame" said Roxas

"What's so lame about it?" asked Cloud

"...Axel, he fucking told me why Marlene broke up with me" said Roxas

"Why were you even talking to him?" asked Cloud with concern.

"We have first period with each other and we have to be partners"

"So why did Marlene brake up with you then?"

"She thought Axel was way hotter than me and so those two ended up hitting it off" said Roxas

"That fucking pisses me off, where is the redheaded freak and his stupid fags he hangs out with?!" said Cloud looking around the courtyard.

"And to make it worse he brought up the time last year when he punched me in the face and laughed about it" said Roxas

This made Cloud's fist clench even tighter.

* * *

When the skaters get to their hangout spot they bring out their own radio playing their favorite band music such as My 

Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Hinder, AFI, Flyleaf and much more. Some times when they were in a good mood they would turn

it up real high were the entire courtyard could hear them.

The whole gang was their Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Zack, Namine, Olette, Paine, Hayner,Pence, Marluxia, Yuffie and the one and

only Axel who always was the last one to show up on his skate board.

"Yo Axie, do you think you can land that 180 off the railing?" asked Yuffie working on some of her landings.

Axel went to the top of the stair case and jumped onto the rail with his board doing his 180 perfectly. All the students who

saw him make that perfect landing gave him an aploud.

"That was a peace of cake, you should see me do the 360 but I can't do it hear I have to do it at the Market near our garrage

where are band plays"

For the next few minutes Paine, Larxene, Yuffie, Zack and Axel worked on their skate boarding, teaching each some new tricks till Axel remembered something.

"Ok everyone I have to tell yah what happened in my first class" said Axel

"What happened?" asked Demyx

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to one of Axel's anti-prep story.

"So I have Art first period with Ms.Lucrecia and I walk in and we chat for a sec because I'm her favorite student and anyways she tells me where I have to sit and it happens to be Roxas"

Everyone gasped looking at each other like-we-hate-that-kid-but-want-to-hear-the-rest-of-this-story-kinda-look.

"Yeah I know I just looked at him like I was about to kill him, so I sit next to him and by the time Lucrecia was done talking Roxas was like "I still hate you" and I talk back to him well he opens his stupid mouth again and was like "Do you want to meet me after school again?" I thought are you stupid or something who beat you up last year? That was me! So I said "Do you want your face to meet my fist again?" Heh he didn't say anything after that" laughed Axel.

The rest of the group laughed along with him.

"Oh yeah and to make it better I told him why Marlene broke up with him and the look on his face was priceless" said Axel causing the rest of the skaters to laugh their ass off.

"You rock Axel, now that story made me kinda hungry lets go get some grub" said Zack walking off with Axel behind him.

"Sure thing, I want some chips" said Axel a pulling a dollar out of his back pocket.

As they walked across the other side of the courtyard Roxas caught sight of the redhead.

"Roxas look, Axel only has one friend with him so this should be easy if you were to go kick his ass right now" said Sora

"Yeah bro lets go" said Cloud dragging Roxas along.

As Axel and Zack got to the vending machine, Axel looked on the reflection of the glass and saw Cloud and Roxas coming towards him and Zack furiously. Axel quickly nudged Zack. Zack looked at the reflection on the glass and was one step ahead of the two brothers walking towards him.

Right as Cloud was a few feet behind Zack getting ready to knock the hell out of him, Zack quickly turned around punching Cloud clear across the face. Cloud quickly kicked back at Zack's leg causing the black haired male to fall to the ground causing serious fight.

"Zack! Are you o-" Axel was cut off by trying to dodge Roxas who tried to smack the redhead clear across the face. Axel pushed Roxas to the ground kicking dirt in the blonde's face. Axel turned back to Zack and began to help him. Zack held Cloud down as Axel was about to hit him but was stopped when Roxas came up from behind him jumping onto his back trying his hardest to hurt the redhead.

By the time Axel began to fight back with Axel the entire courtyard was chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over again. All the preps and skaters ran towards the four boys fighting.

As Sora saw them fight he looked towards some of the skaters pissed off "You mother fuckers started this!" That only made things worse. "Oh so do you want to fight?!" snapped Hayner. "Lets!" said Sora taking his jacket off. "No Sora!" yelled Kairi.

"TEACHER!!!" yelled the students.

All the preps and skaters ran away from the scene. "Don't think this is over!" yelled Sora. All the skaters just ran not caring what the brunette had to say. Hayner turned around flipping Sora off.  
All the students scattered even Cloud and Zack they didn't want to have to deal with the principal on the first day of school. Which meant all who was left was Axel and Roxas still going at it.

Later after school

Axel and Roxas sat in the principals office.

Axel sat with a bag of ice on his arm, as for Roxas had his bag of ice on his upper cheek.

"This is all your fault" said Roxas glaring over at the redhead.

"What the fuck! You and Cloud are the ones that started at you stupid blonde!" snapped Axel.

"Fuck you!" Roxas shot back.

"I don't need this!" said Axel getting up from his seat.

"Leaving so soon Hikari? Sit back down" said Princible Diz walking into the room.

Axel sighed walking back to his seat.

"So I see you boys got into a fight huh? Well I don't care who started it or why it happened but fighting is something I would find in fourth graders not in high school and especially my high school!" Diz said raising his voice.

Axel and Roxas never saw this side of Diz before but it was enough for his anger to scare the two.

"I forbid this kind of behavior...But you two boys won't be getting a chance anytime soon serve detention after school, because there has been to many teachers busy with sports, clubs and meetings after school for the next two weeks so you two got lucky" said Diz.

"I better not ever see you boys fight with each other or with anyone, is that understood?!" snapped Diz

Axel nodded.

"Yes sir" said Roxas.

"Good now you boys get out of here" said Diz messing around with files and paper work.

"Sweet, I have better things to do then stay up here in this hell hole" Axel muttered under his breath enough where Diz couldn't hear him but enough for Roxas to hear.

Axel grabbed his cell phone out calling Demyx "Hello Dem?"

Roxas was not to far behind Axel and decided to listen to the redhead's conversation on his phone till he got to his car.

"Yeah how about we skate in front of the Twilight Town Clock Tower they have some of the best railings and stairs to practice on" said Axel

All of what the redhead was saying was interesting the blonde.

* * *

**MWUAHHH!!! I'm sooooo evil! I couldn't believe I had those two cuties fighting!**

**Well I hope some of you have got the idea of Roxas's little secret! ;D**

**Anyways leave a bunch of REVIEWS!!!!!!!**


	5. Secret friends

**YAY Chaptah 4 is up!!!**

**I'am having so much fun writing this story I haven't even updated my other two stories!!!**

**lol**

**I'm trying to update as many chapters as possible because I'm going to Korea and Chicago in two weeks and I'll be gone for three weeks!!! And no I'm not Asian lots of people have asked me if I'm Asian because I'm going to Korea! nope lol I'm half white and half hispanic! lol**

**ok enough about me now here's the story!**

* * *

Roxas drove home with Axel on his mind. He thought he could maybe sneek out of his house in the evening and go check out the spot where Axel and his friends are going to be skating at. 

Roxas opened up the gate to his drive way and pulled his car into the four car garage. The street Roxas lived on were all big apartment buildings but not just any apartments, pent houses. The house Roxas and his family lived in used to be one big boarding house but his father Xemnas offered to by the entire house and remodel it to be more designed as a mansion.

The thing that Roxas liked about the house was that their were a few fire escapes that surrounded the house so it made it easy for the blonde to sneak out.

When Roxas got inside his house he saw Cloud lieing down on the sofa in the living room. "So what was your punishment?" asked Cloud.

"Umm...Diz told me and Axel to never fight again and there was no time for detention" said Roxas walking towards the kitchen going to the fridge for a drink.

"Well lucky for me I don't have any bruises so mom and dad won't have to yell at me" said Cloud

"You suck, Diz called mom and dad today I think so I'm probably will get into trouble by dinner time when they get home" said Roxas opening up a can of Sprite.

Boy oh boy was Roxas right his mom and dad well mainly his dad would not be happy about the situation.

By dinner time Xemnas was furious with the young blonde. After they finished dinner Xemnas made Roxas stay behind and have a talk.

"Roxas you know you have dishonored your family!" snapped Xemnas

Roxas slowly nodded "You know I wasn't the only one Clou-

"Don't bring your brother in on this! You were caught and that's all that matters! You are worthless and will never be any good to this family" said Xemnas.

All the things he was saying to Roxas brought tears to his eyes.

"Fine cry that's all your good at!"

"Stop dad! I'm not worthless" cried Roxas trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

Xemnas quickly got out of his seat and walked over to Roxas picking him up by his collar slapping him clear across the face causing the blonde to fall to the ground spraining his ankle.

"Don't you ever tell me to stop!" snapped Xemnas

He picked up Roxas by the arm forcing the blonde to stand pushing him into his bedroom. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night you understand?!" Xemnas yelled slamming the door shut.

Roxas stayed on the floor crying. "Suck it up Roxas" he said to himself wiping the tears off his face. Roxas went into his bathroom getting a hot towel to put on his wounds. And then went to his mini refrigerator making himself a bag of ice to make the wound and pain go away.

Roxas looked at the time which read 6:30. "Damn I'm not staying up here all night!" said Roxas. He went under his bed and brought out something that could cause him to lose his reputation and worst of all his friends.

His skateboard.

Believe it or not skateboarding was Roxas's passion. It was something he was actually good at. Plus he's been skateboarding since he was eight years old and is actually pretty good. He had a secret place he liked to skate at, it was a place no one from school ever went to and best of all his friends never even went near that place so he never had a problem getting caught.

Roxas locked his bedroom door and turned his stereo up high enough so nobody could here him. He opened up his window and made sure the coast was clear. He snuck down the fire escape and jumped over his fence, so now he wasn't even on his property any more which means he made it out with out getting caught.

Roxas had his skateboard in his bag and was ready to go do what he does best.

* * *

Axel sat on the steps in front of the Clock Tower. "What's wrong Ax?" asked Demyx. 

"It's nothing" said the redhead.

"Why aren't you skating?" asked Yuffie

"Stupid fucking Roxas hit me real hard on my back and my chest, so it hurts to skate" said Axel.

Axel wasn't happy at all his entire day was ruined by Roxas and that just messed up everything.

"You guys I'm not feeling to well so I'm gonna head out of here" said Axel grabbing his skate board.

Everyone else looked at each other oddly, that was not the Axel they knew, the Axel they knew was always happy, laid back, and never let things like this get in his way.

The whole gang just waved to him goodbye.

Axel slowly walked back to his apartment building, but decided to take the short cut instead, he just wasn't in the mood to take the long way back home.

As Axel went to the back ally he saw something that he thought he would never see in a million no a billion years!!!

Roxas was trying to land his 360 but kept failing, his next attempt was almost right but landed it wrong causing him to fall against the pavement. "Fuck why can't I get this right!?" the blonde cried.

Roxas looked up and stopped what he was doing when he realized he was face to face with Axel.

"Axel?! What the hell are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here!" said Roxas trying to get up but failed since his leg was still limping from Xemnas beating him.

"I should ask you the same question" Axel smirked. "Man oh man is this the greatest blackmail moment or what!" Axel took out his camera taking some pictures of the blonde. "Perfect I wonder what your friends will think" Axel laughed.

"No please no!" Roxas limped towards Axel "You can't! I'll do anything!" said Roxas begging for Axel's mercy.

"Relax kiddo, I'm only going to use this if I have to" Axel smirked.

"Can you promise me?!" asked Roxas.

"Fine I promise, and why are you purple right here on your neck? I don't remember hitting you that hard" said Axel.

"You didn't it was...Me and Cloud we were uhh wrestling" said Roxas making quick excuse up.

"Mm hmm right"

"Why aren't you with your friends?" asked Roxas

"Oh well I wanted to skate with them but some blonde prep hurt me real bad at lunch today so I was in to much pain" said Axel

"What about you aren't you in pain as well" asked Axel

"A little it got worst when I got home" said Roxas

"Why arent' you with your friends?"

"I'm in a lot of trouble right now my parents have no idea that I snuck out" said Roxas "Plus if they ever found out that I skate they wouldn't ever talk to me again"

"That's not right, that means they're not your true friends if they found out you skate"

"I know it's not right but they are all I got...Skating is something I fell in love with" said Roxas.

"I was watching you for a while and you really aren't that bad" said Axel taking a look at Roxas skate board.

"Thanks, I bought it at FastForward a couple years ago, its my favorite" said Roxas.

Axel handed the skate board back to Roxas. Axel noticed Roxas limping on his foot. "You know you shouldn't be skating when your hurt like this" said Axel taking a look at Roxas leg.

"I know" said Roxas

"Did I do this to you?" asked Axel "Or was Cloud you restled with?" Axel chuckled.

"No umm I can't tell you who did this to me but its getting late so I better go" said Roxas.

"Ouch!" Roxas fell right to the ground.

"Ok you can't walk back like this, come here" said Axel walking over to Roxas helping him up.

Axel picked up Roxas bridal style and sat him up against the steps, Axel looked at Roxas's leg.

"You obviously sprained it, so you can have some of this" Axel took a small jar of healing creme to help the pain on the blonde's leg go away.

Roxas smiled at Axel "Thanks"

"No prob" said Axel

"Oh yeah and Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you at lunch today... that was real stupid of me"

"It's ok, I'm sorry too"

"You know after this we will have to go back as enemies again" said Roxas

"Ain't that the truth" laughed Axel "You know you really aren't so bad Roxas, you don't seem like any of your other so called friends, if you ever want to you can skate with me and my pals after school if you ever want to?" Axel offered.

"Heh thanks but I skate alone, and I'm to scared if any of your friends say any thing...Or maybe we can be secret friends yah know?"

"So we just pretend we hate each other at school but chill and be buds after school?" said Axel

"Yeah just promise me to not say anything"

"Ok I promise"

"Cross your heart and hope to die" said Roxas

"Stick a needle in my eye yah yeah I get it" said Axel

Roxas and Axel walked back home with each other talking only about skating. Axel told Roxas a few stories about his skating life as Roxas did the same.

"Oh yeah Axel when you left those magazines in class today I couldn't help to take them" laughed Roxas.

"Heh you can have them, I was wondering what you were thinking when I got those out" chuckled Axel.

After Roxas said bye to Axel he climbed back over the fence onto his lawn, climbing up the fire escape, getting back into his room with out getting caught.

"Wow I think I made a new friend... a real friend" said Roxas as happy as can be.

* * *

**Aww how sweet is that! those two are so meant to be together!!!! ;D**

**lol**

**so anyways I'm on a roll today! its raining and I have nothing elso to do other than write and type more to my fic!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	6. Uh Oh!

**Chaptah 5!!!**

**OMG it's been raining all week and I really have nothing else better to do than write! well...type I mean lol**

**so yes right now Axel and Roxas are friends wink wink ;D plus they also made a promise last chap! so that's a huge step in their relationship oh yah and they also apologized!**

**I will have those two making out soon enough well not to soon it will be a while till they get to be boyfriends! **

* * *

**  
**

After saying goodbye to Roxas, Axel went back to his pent house which was down the street from Roxas's home.

Axel took the elevator up to room 108 which was the highest floor of the building which gave him the perfect view of the city. Axel got home and realized that his mother was still at work. This made Axel wish Reno never left to college. His older brother Reno was like his best friend, he had him to talk to when no one else was around, and now that he was gone it was like he was a lonely child.

Axel walked in leaving his skate board in the front entrance.

"Damn my chest hurts" said Axel rubbing his bruises. "Well I might as well just play some video games to make the pain go away" he said grabbing a drink out of his fridge walking towards his living room.

His living room was quite big. It had a huge eighty inch plasma screen tv with every kind of game console there was. He owned a PS2, PS3, Wii, X-Box 360, Game Cube and the very old Nintendo 64 he had it all, Aerith always felt bad that she couldn't always be there for Axel and that he never had a father to be there for him so she always spoiler both Axel and Reno. But money was never a problem for them, she was the city's greatest lawyer and made the best money.

But it didn't always mean the family was always happy, Axel always wanted to be closer with his family or atleast have some one to care about and care for him.

Axel began to think about his afternoon with Roxas. He couldn't believe how well they got along, and how they talked and talked the entire way back to their homes, it was like they were meant to be best friends...or more.

Since Axel was bi he always preferred boys than girls but he never really thought that Roxas was really cute or good looking till this afternoon.

"Heh he's straight we could never be more than friends...I'm surprised we're even friends"

* * *

"Hey Roxas?!" Cloud knocked on Roxas door hoping the blonde would let him in. "C'mon let me in" said Cloud.

"Oh shit!" Roxas quickly grabbed his skate board to hide it from Cloud. He pushed all his items that had anything to do with skating under his bed as quickly as possible.

"Ok everything looks good"

"Roxas please open"

"Oh right sorry"

Roxas rushed to the door letting his brother in.

"Roxas I'm sorry for what dad did to you at dinner umm...Are you ok?" Cloud asked

"Yeah never better" said Roxas

Cloud looked at him oddly "Listen I know dad hit you real hard, I could hear it from up stairs and your telling me your ok?"

"Well I'm still in lots of pain but most of it has gone away" said Roxas a little nervous.

"Hmm Alright then I was just worried that's all because you were awfully quite in here" said Cloud walking out of the bedroom.

Roxas sighed "That was close"

The very next day in art class wasn't too bad since it was only Roxas and Axel in there and none of their friends to break them apart.

"So are you skating this afternoon?" Axel asked

"I'm not sure, I would like to...If I do would you like to join me to help me on some moves?" he suggested

"Yeah all my friends are gonna chill at this one cafe this afternoon so we can go chill at the spot a skate at ok?"

"Sounds cool" said Roxas

After school Roxas left a message on Cloud's phone telling him he was gonna chill with some of his friends after school. As he got home he grabbed his skate board and snuck out on the fire escape making sure he didn't see any one especially Cloud. As Roxas jumped the fence he realized he made it again with out getting caught, he walked down the street towards Axel's building, where he saw the redhead waiting for him in the front entrance.

"Yah ready?" Axel asked

Roxas nodded.

"K, lets get going" said the redhead

The two boys found an ally that was perfect for skating and for nobody to see them. Axel skated for a while showing Roxas some of his stunts while Roxas watched in amazement. Then after Axel was done Roxas showed the redhead what he can do, Axel thought he was pretty good for never having any kind of lessons.

"Well how about we call it a day?" said the redhead

"Yeah, I'm pretty thirsty" said the blonde.

"C'mon our hang out spot is right down here, we have some drinks" said Axel walking down the street.

"So are you sure any of your friends will be here?" asked Roxas

"I'm sure they told me they were gonna chill down at the Twilight Cafe" said Axel.

Axel showed Roxas the hang out spot actually known as the "Secret Spot"  
It was a nice little hole in the wall place in a back ally. Roxas liked its location and thought it was a cool place for teens to hang out.

Axel walked in making sure no one was in the room "Ok its alright Roxas nobody is here so you can come in" Roxas wasn't sure whether to trust the redhead or not, he was worried if it was a prank and that all the skater from school were in there hiding waiting to ruin the blonde's reputation. As the blonde walked in he realized that it was only just him and Axel and no prank being pulled on him.

"You wanna drink?" the redhead offered

"Yes please" said Roxas walking towards the fridge.

"Well we have Monster, Full Throttle, and a billion other energy drinks"

"I'll have the Red Bull" said Roxas.

The two boys went to go sit on the couch and talked no only about skating but school and their lives outside of school for a couple hours. They never realized how much they had in common it was almost like there were meant to be together.

"So what time it?" asked Roxas

"Umm lets see... ten till seven" said Axel

"Are you serious!? It only feels like we've been here for a few minutes"

"Well I guess time does fly when your having fun" chuckled Axel

"Heh you got that right" the blonde laughed.

They both walked back home thinking they got away with hanging out with each other again.

"Axel can you help me get over the fence?" asked Roxas.

"Sure" said the redhead

Axel walked down with Roxas to the blonde's house.

"How about I throw your bag with your skate board over the fence first so it will be easier for you to get over"

"Ok" said Roxas throwing his bag over the other side to his lawn.

"Alright thank you Axel"

"No problem, do you need me to help you over?"

Axel put his on the blonde's waist helping him up the fence, but failed when the blonde fell against the ground

"Wow Rox you ok?" asked Axel "Haha...Yeah I'm fine just fell that's all"

"What the hell"

Axel and Roxas looked at who ever just yelled at them, which happened to be Cloud.

Cloud really came at a bad time. Seeing Axel holding onto his brother's collar like he was about to beat him.

"Get your hands off Roxas!" yelled Cloud running up to the blonde.

"Uhh no! Cloud it's not-" the blonde was cut off when Cloud pulled him off the ground.

"Did he hurt you?!"

"No Cloud please"

"I'll take care of this, I don't ever want to see you near him again do you understand?!" Cloud yelled.

"Fuck you Cloud you don't ge-" Axel was unable to finish when Cloud threw his fist at the redheads chest knocking him towards the ground unable to move.

"I'm sorry he hurt you Roxas"

Roxas wanted to help Axel so badly but couldn't...His reputation was more important.

"Roxas I thou-"

"Well you thought wrong" said Roxas trying his best to look angry towards Axel.

"Lets go Roxas" snapped Cloud.

Roxas and Cloud walked back home leaving a very hurt Axel on the ground.

* * *

**Aww I feel bad for having Axel get hurt but trust me it will all work out to some yaoiness!!!**

**I love Axel more than Roxas so I really hate hurting Axel like that!!!**

**Don't hate me Axel lovers!!!**

**REVIEWS! PLEASE!!!**


	7. Love or Hate?

**Hey peeps! Numero 6 is up!**

**I know last chapter was very hard for me to write! Poor Axel!**

**Anyways I have not much to say but I will be leaving in ten days soon on vacation and I will be gone for the rest of july!!! so it I won't update any of my stories till August! I know I know its a very very very long time I'll be gone so I'm trying to get this story up to about 12 chapters before I go so anyways... I have nothing else to say so here's chapter six!**

* * *

Roxas felt bad for Axel, he felt like he portrayed him and wanted to talk to him to get things back to normal between the both of them. He didn't even see him at school the very next day which really worried him. 

When school was over Roxas quickly stopped by his house to drop his things off and tell Cloud he was going to hang out with Sora. Which was obviously a lie!  
Roxas walked down his street to Axel's apartment building. Roxas walked in the front lobby very shocked to see how nice and fancy the designing was. He walked towards the main desk to ask about Axel.

"Hi, I was wondering if you can tell me where Axel Hikari's room number is?" Roxas asked.

"Yes it is room 108 on floor 13" said the lady.

"Thank you"

Roxas took the elevator the the thirteenth floor. Once he got to the floor he felt butterflies in his stomach hoping that Axel would understand. Roxas stood in front of room 108 and stayed calm before he knocked. "Please forgive me please!" he said under his breath.

He finally knocked on the door hoping for an answer.

The door opened as blue eyes met green...more like angry green eyes.

Axel shut the door in the blond's face before he had a chance to speak.

"Axel! Axel please let me explain!" Roxas shouted knocking on his door over and over again.

"Go the fuck away!" said Axel

"I'm gonna stay here till you open up!" Roxas yelled back.

Axel finally opened up the door again.

"Fine what is it?" snapped Axel

"Can you please let me in so I can talk to you?"

Axel opened the door and stood aside allowing the blond to come in to his house.

Roxas wasn't expecting his home to be as nice as his, it almost seemed way better than his house.

"You wanted to talk then talk" said Axel with his arms crossed against the his chest.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday and there's a reason why I couldn't defend you and it has nothing to do with me being a so called prep or my reputation"

"Before I tell you I was wondering if you were ok, I'm sorry for my brother hitting you like that"

"It hurts real bad that's why I didn't go to school today"

"Where does it hurt?"

"My chest" said Axel

"I can make the pain go away, do you have a bag of ice and a warm cloth?" asked the blond

Axel nodded showing Roxas to the kitchen. After they got what they need they both walked back into the living room.

"Ok umm can I see where he hit you?" said Roxas

Axel lifted his shirt up showing the blond his bruised chest. Roxas blushed a little but he began to get a little tense since he didn't realize why he was blushing because he's straight. Of course he had a hard time getting his eyes of the redhead's abs.

Roxas put the ice on Axel's chest numbing the pain. "You have to let the ice numb the bruise first" said Roxas Axel nodded

"You know I still hate you"

"I know, you have every right to hate me" said Roxas

After he removed the ice placing the warm cloth against Axel's chest, that made most of the pain go away.

"Is it starting to feel better?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded "Yeah. How did you know to do that?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise me to keep it a secret ok, because if any word gets out then I'll be taken away from my family even Cloud can't even tell our friends"

Axel was surprised on how deep a secret this was. "Yes I'll keep it a secret"

"Ok do you remember the other day when I was limping and I was purple around my neck and cheek?"

Axel nodded

"Well my dad did that, he beats me all the time for the littlest things its because I'm different, even my mom will hit me and it's not just any hit they punch me and scratch me, they even locked me up in my room for an entire weekend with out any food because I talked back to them about my grades"

Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing "Wait what's different? why are you different?"

"I'm bi"

That was music to Axel's ears, of course Roxas has no idea that Axel him self is bi.

"And yesterday after Cloud hit you I knew If I helped you or took your side Cloud would have told dad and I knew I would've been beaten up worst than you...So I'm sorry for everything and I completely understand if you hate me forever"

"That's terrible Roxas"

"I'm glad my mother never treated me that way when I came out of the closet"

Roxas looked up at Axel surprised.

"Wait your gay too?"

"Well bi actually but I'm more gay now, see when you first start off being bi you try to like the same sex and the opposite sex all at once but eventually you become interested in the same sex which makes you gay or sometimes people don't like the same sex and go back to being straight, so you might as well say your gay"

"Wow your like an expert on this"

"So do you like any boys at school?" Axel asked

"Umm there is one I like"

"Really like who?"

"If I tell you then I would have to kill you"

"Who is it?!"

"I'm sorry that's for me to know and you to find out"

"Ok what if I say I didn't hate you anymore, now will you tell me?!" pleaded Axel

"Nope, anyways its going to be a few minutes after seven I need to go" said Roxas getting up from his seat.

"No!" Axel jumped in front of Roxas locking the door so the blond couldn't leave.

"I won't let you leave till you tell me who you like and I promise to keep it a secret" said Axel

"Well duh if I did tell you, you wouldn't tell any of your friends" said the blond

"This is hard Rox, I'm not good at riddles"

"It's not a fucking riddle! Please I have to go!"

"No not till you tell me"

"..." Roxas glared at Axel

"Hmm I wonder who you would like. Is it one of your friends or my friends? Do I even know the guy?"

"Oh my fucking god Axel it's you! Ok?! Now can you let me go?!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA I'm so evil!!! The ending is such a CLIFF HANGER!!!**

**If I get ten reviews by tonight then I'll update and have the next chapter ready for tomorrow or tonight!**

**SO REMEMBER TEN REVIEWS!!!**

**THANK U!**


	8. Storage room

**YAY chapter 7 the part that everyone has been waiting for!!!**

**Ok well it didn't take to long for me to get ten reviews I actually got about fifteen!**

**So here's some more:D**

* * *

Roxas couldn't believe what he said to Axel. He had never told anyone how he felt for them until now.

"Is it true Roxas?"

Roxas blushed, he really didn't want Axel to know that he liked him. "Please I have to go" said Roxas. Roxas pushed past Axel walking out of the house, running to the elevator. Roxas quickly pushed the button before Axel could reach him.

"Roxas don't go!" said Axel running to Roxas.

"I'm sorry I should have told you we hardly even know each other and I'm telling you that I like you more than a friend"

"Is that such a bad thing? I mean I like you"

Roxas turned around towards Axel "Really?"

Axel smiled down at the blond nodding his head.

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and walked him into the elevator. They both stood together for a few seconeds till Axel broke the silence.

"So out of curiosity does this make us boyfriends?" asked Axel very nervous but anxious to hear the answer.

"I hop- I uh mean if that's ok with you than I gues-" Roxas was cut off when Axel wrapped himself around the blond.

"Yes! The two hottest boys in school hooking up with each other! This is great" said Axel hugging Roxas real hard.

"I...can't...breath" said Roxas with his face smashed into the redhead's chest.

"Oh sorry, just got carried away" chuckled Axel

The two of them stepped out of the elevator walking to the front doors.

"I really don't want to go home" said Roxas

"I know if your dad hits you or anything just come to me ok?" said Axel

Roxas smiled "thanks"

"Sure thing"

"Do you want to hang out this weekend?" Axel asked

"Yes"

"Alright I'll call you then"

"Ok I'll seeyah tomorrow"

"Bye" said Axel

Roxas ran off but came running back to Axel placing a quick kiss on his cheek and then ran towards his house.

"Did he just... Yes he kissed me!" Axel was happy as can be.

"He kissed me he kissed me and we haven't even dated yet!"

Roxas was looking forward to going to school. He didn't care about his friends all he wanted was to see Axel. But the problem was he couldn't because of his friends so he and Axel have to hide their relationship.

After Roxas pulled up to school, he walked to his favorite spot under the palm trees with all his friends.

"Her Roxas, what's up?" asked his cousin Sora

"Not much, you know just the usual" said Roxas totally lyeing he has been up to lots of things like skating, sneaking out, and of couse the one and only redhead Axel.

"So umm how are you and Kairi doing?" Roxas asked

"Pretty good, we're planning of hanging out this weekend" said Sora

"Yay!" clapped Kairi

"We should all hang out this weekend!" cheered Selphie.

"I know what we can do..." said Kairi

Roxas began to get board of their conversation and tuned them out. He began to look around for his new lover. He spotted the skaters and the redhead along with them.

Axel sat on the school stairs chillin with his friends, he peeked over looking at Roxas. Roxas made sure none of his friends were paying any attention to him, after he checked he looked back at Axel and gave him a small wave. Axel waved back and smiled back at the blonde.  
This began to make Roxas giggle some. Roxas then blew a kiss at the redhead. Axel pulled his hand out and pretended like he caught it and blew a kiss back at Roxas.

"Roxas, oh Roxas" Sora waved his hands in front of Roxas face.

"Huh?! What is it?" snapped the blond

"Who are you looking at?" Sora asked

"Nobody just...Oh look at the time we need to head to class" Roxas rushed off to the back side of the school.

"Ok...He's acting weird" said Sora

Axel looked at Roxas, the blond signaled him to follow him. Axel gave him a quick nod.

"Hey you guys I have to go to class and talk to the uhh teacher about an uh... assignment yah so I'll seeyah later at lunch"

Axel walked off following Roxas.

He didn't see the blonde he walked to the back entrance of the school. "Pss Roxas are you here?" Axel tried not to yell to loud.

"Was I too late?" Axel sighed and leaned up against the wall next to a door for storage. Out of know where the door opened pulling Axel inside. "Hey what the he-" Axel was cut off.

"Shh!"

"Roxas?"

"Heh yep" said the blond.

"Is it ok to stay in here?" Axel asked.

"Yeah nobody ever comes in here only during assemblies and school events, so I thought this would be a nice place to meet"

"You know your smart for a blonde" said Axel

"Oh shut u-" Roxas wasn't able to finish his sentence as Axel shut him up with his own lips. Roxas couldn't believe Axel actually was actually kissing. So he began to give in on the kiss as well. He pulled his arms up around the redheads neck as Axel put his hands on the blond's waist pulling him closer.

Axel began to trace kisses down Roxas neck and- BEEP!

"NO Stupid bell!!!" yelled Roxas

"Damn it! It just ruined the moment" snapped Axel.

"Atleast we have are first class with each other" said Roxas

"Yeah lets go" said Axel taking the blonds' hand.

"We have to leave seperate Axel"

"All right you leave out this door and I'll leave out of the other door, ok?"

Roxas nodded "Seeyah in art"

"Ok bye"

The two boys scattered the storage room meeting up with each other in art like nothing happened.

Art was the same as usual of course Axel and Roxas still had to hide their relationship in front of the other students in art as well. Which was hard on them real hard. They both planned on meeting each other together at lunch in the storage room.

By lunch time Axel and Roxas both met each other and all went well but not for their friends.

Axels' friends had no idea where he was and thought it was very weird of him to have not said anything about leaving or telling them where he went.

Demyx looked around and didn't see the redhead any where in sight.

Roxas friends were curious where he was as well. Especially Cloud he texted him and everything and no response. Sora was wondering looking around and couldn't see the blond anywhere in sight.

The problem was if Axel and Roxas keep on meeting up together like this both the skaters and the preps will soon find out.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter it didn't go the way I wanted it! I was in a rush to write it! but trust me their relationship and drama will get ten times better!!!**

**I did my best to not make it cliffy because I have some good cliffy ideas! **

**Thanks for eveyone who reviewed!!!**

**cookies for you!!! lol**


	9. Boyfriends first

**I'm soooo sorry about this chapter being extremely late!!!**

**Anyways this story had gotten so many reviews and its only been on here for a week and people are crazy about it!**

**Well right now Axel and Roxas are thinking they are gonna get away with hiding there relationship but sooner or later people are gonna get the idea that they are seeing each other and it won't be looking good in the future for them!**

**Anyways thank you reviewers I love everyone of your reviews! I haven't gotten a bad review yet and that makes me so happy! And all the comments you reviewers leave me make me laugh so much lol and I show it to my friends and we read them together! So anyways thank you! COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!!!**

* * *

By lunch time Roxas and Axel weren't interested in hanging out with their friends they had other plans on their mind. When the lunch bell rung Axel texted Roxas telling the blond to meet him at his car. 

Roxas didn't want any of his friends to see him so he decided to take a different route to get out of the school. When he made it outside the school with out any of his friends seeing him he snuck down to the parking lot looking around for Axel.

"Pss Roxas!" the blond jumped when he heard the sound of his name.

"Axel?" Roxas said looking around

"Over here" said the redhead

Roxas was relieved to see that it was Axel and nobody else.

"C'mon lets get into my car so no one can see us" said Axel.

They both got inside the car greeting each other with a kiss.

"So did we come here to make out?" Roxas asked.

"Well...I was thinking maybe we leave school...is that ok with you?" Axel suggested.

"Yes I don't want to be here" said Roxas.

"Wait! Do I need to drive you back because of your car?" said Axel

"I didn't drive to school today, Cloud drove me" said Roxas

"Alright then lets get the hell out of here" said Axel driving off campus.

"Axel I'm hungry can we stop somewhere to eat?" said Roxas

"What are you hungry for?" said Axel

"I don't know umm...how about Sonic"

"Ew I don't like that place" said the Axel in disgust

"Aww please" Roxas pouted

Axel looked at him and couldn't help but think how cute he looked

"Uh fine I'll go there for you"

"Yes!" Roxas leaned over to kiss Axel on the cheek.

(A/N ok FYI I know most of you may not know what Sonic is, its a real cool fast food place where you pull your car in and push a button and order your food and the waiters bring out your food to your car its like a drive in but it's only in Oklahoma, Texas and the southern part of the U.S.)

They pulled up to Sonic and ordered lunch. After they finished they both ordered a hot fudged sundae. As they finished it together Axel saw some of the ice cream on the blond's face and thought of a good idea of how to get it off.

"Axel can you push the button and tell the waiter to bring out some napkins, please"

"I have a better idea" said Axel with a smirk

Axel leaned over to Roxas and began to kiss and lick off the ice cream. Roxas didn't expect but began to like it and leaned into Axel to give him more access to take the ice cream off his face. Axel began to deepen the kiss and go down the blond's nexk and then-

_Ring, ring ring!_

"What th-" Axel stopped and saw his phone ringing. "Its Demyx, they probably want to know where I am" Roxas looked over at his phone and saw he had five text messages.

"Yeah I have a few texts...And they all want to know where I'am" said the blond.

"Axel?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think we'll ever get caught?"

"Leaving campus? Nah I don'-"

"No I mean do you think any of our friends will find out that we're seeing each other?"

"If we keep on doing this... I don't know sometimes I think we won't but other times I think we might get caught"

"Does it scare you?"

"No because if my friends found out they would be upset with me because I lied to them but they except me for who I am and I know if they found out that I was seeing you they would be shocked but they wouldn't quit seeing me"

"I wish my friends could be more understanding"

Sora and the others sat around their favorite spot in the school courtyard and were trying to get a hold of Roxas. Cloud concerned the most and kept on calling him.

"Damn it!" said Cloud snapping his phone shut

"I've been texting him and he won't pick up" said Sora.

"Well where ever he is I'm gonna find out" said Cloud

The skaters weren't doing their usual stuff like skating and listening to music. They were concerned about Axel and wanted to know where he is.

"What the fuck!" said Demyx

"He he still not picking up?" said Yuffie

"No" said Demyx looking around for Axel

"Where the hell could he be?" said Zexion

"I don't know but I will find out" said Demyx

* * *

Axel and Roxas decided to practice on some skating till school was over. Roxas knew he had to be home once school was over so he wouldn't get into any trouble. Axel dropped him off at his house and left right as he got out of the car so no one would find out. 

Roxas got inside his house hoping Cloud or his parents weren't home.

"Where the hell were you today?" Roxas stopped and turned around looking face to face with his brother

"Damn Cloud! Do you have to scare me like that?!" snapped Roxas

"I was just worried about you ok?! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"It uhh died" said Roxas coming up with the first thing on his mind

"So then where did you go?"

"I got a bad headache during lunchtime so I decided to stay in the nurses office and until it went away"

"Whatever" said Cloud

Roxas left to the kitchen to get a snack leaving his backpack and cell phone of the counter.

Cloud looked at the phone and saw that it was fully charged and not anywhere near dead.

For the rest of the evening Roxas didn't care about anything all he wanted was Axel. He had fallen head over heals for him and every time the redhead came to his mind he got all excited and felt something he never felt before. He wasn't sure if it was love or maybe it was because he was happy for a change but he didn't care about anything else.

* * *

Later on that evening at Axel's place Roxas decided to stop by. Axel wasn't expecting the blond to come over, he was just playing video games since he was board out of his mind. Axel stopped and put his game on pause when he heard a knock on the door. 

"Hm I wonder who that could be?" He said walking towards the door. Axel took a look through the peeking hole (A/N I don't know what its called but I know its that little circular glass hole u look through when someone is at you door lol k, back to the story) He noticed it was Roxas and decided to let him in.

"Roxas hey there" Axel said grabbing onto the blond. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel giving him a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you Axel"  
"Me too" "So Axel I was thinking we could start by where we left off from this morning in the storage room" Roxas said with a smile Axel knew exactly what the blond was saying and was more than glad to do so. He placed his hands under the blond's chin lifting his head towards his. Roxas stood up on his tip toes since he is shorter than the redhead. Axel leaned in down closer to Roxas till there lips met. Roxas brought his arms up around Axel's neck pulling Axel closer to him. Axel placed his hands on the blond's waist rubbing his bottom. Roxas allowed the redhead's tongue to explore around in his mouth, enjoying the taste of him. Axel began to bring his hand up Roxas shirt as he went down his neck placing small kisses till he got down to his chest. But unfortunitly all the fun stopped as another knock was heard at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" asked Roxas "No...I don't think so" Axel said looking through the peeking hole. Axel turned to Roxas with shock.

"Who is it!?" squealed Roxas "Demyx, Yuffie, Namine and Zack" Axel said with panic.

"Where should I go?! Is there a door I can sneak out of?!" cried Roxas "No that's the only door to leave out of!" Axel said freaking out even more "Maybe they might not know your here" said Roxas "Hey you might be right I just won't answer" Axel said brilliantly

"Yo Axel we can hear you! So open up!" shouted Demyx knocking even harder.

"Fuck! Ok then this means I have to hide you Rox!"

"Axel who are you talking to?!" said Zack, with everyone else laughing in along with him.

"Ooh! I know follow me!" Axel grabbed onto Roxas hand pulling him along up stairs. Axel ran into his room with Roxas right behind him and opened up his closet. "Ok go in when the coast is clear I'll signal you to come out k?" Roxas nodded and hid in the closet which happened to be one long walk in closet. He was impressed. Roxas decided to hide behind all of Axel's clothes just in case all of his friends walk in or something.

Axel rushed down stairs ready to open the door.

"Hey guys what's new?"

"Alright what's going on?" asked Demyx

"Nothing"

Yuffie, Namine and Zack all walked in looking around suspiciously

"I couldn't have sworn I just heard you talking to someone in hear" said Yuffie

"It was the uhh... T.V." Axel thought to himself that was a good one to come up with.

"No it wasn't the television, I even heard other movement" said Namine

"Like...?"

"Like there was more than one person in here" Namine said looking around

"Well it was just me" chuckled Axel beginning to run out of excuses.

"Axel listen we need to talk" Demyx said flatly.

Axel gulped.

* * *

**HAHA HUGE cliff hangy!!! Mwah hahah I'm sooooo evil!!! Now I'm about to leave to Korea tomorrow and I don't want to leave all my fellow readers hanging so I will quickly do my best to update tonight!!! Ok?!**

**And if i don't I'm terribly sorry!!!**

**And aftet tomorrow this story won't be updated till the first week of AUGUST!!!**

**I will not give up on this story!!!**

**so please leave reviews!**

**have a great summer**


	10. Oh my lord!

**Hey everyone!**

**Im back from traveling!**

**well i'm not gonna say much because i know all my readers are to anxious to read this new chapter!**

* * *

Axel was scared to death. He had know idea what all of his friends wanted.

"So you all wanted to talk so...talk" Axel looked around making sure everything looked alright.

"Ok lets go to your bedroom" Demyx said walking towards the stairs with Namine, Yuffie and Zack following him. Axel panicked since Roxas was hiding somewhere in his bedroom.

"No! Why not we just talk here in the living room and...Ooh I know I'll make us something to eat, what would you guys want?" Axel blurted out trying to distract all his friends from going to his room.

Everyone just stood there on the steps and gave each other an odd look. None of them had know idea why Axel was behaving the way he was.

"Nah I don't have much of an appetite" said Yuffie

"I just ate" said Zack

"Thanks but no thanks" said Namine

"No offence but your cooking isn't to great Axel, plus I'd rather go play video games on the PS3" Demyx said rushing upstairs with everyone else following him.

Axel stood there beginning to think his whole life was over.

"Please don't go upstairs! My room is a mess" Axel tried his best to yell out "upstairs" to warn Roxas that everyone was heading up to Axel's room.

"Axel C'mon!" Demyx hollered

Axel slowly walked into his room quivering. He looked around curiously making sure a certain blonde wouldn't be in sight. Demyx sat on his bed while Zack set up the video game console as Yuffie and Namine were using his computer to chat online. All seemed well he just had to get them out of his house soon so Roxas can get home.

"Wait a second" Demyx snapped at Axel.

Axel was beginning to worry

"I almost forgot, we all need to talk to you" Demyx said flattly

"Oh right that" Axel chuckled nervously.

Demyx had Axel sit between him and Zack on the bed with Namine and Yuffie sitting across on the couch.

"Ok what's wrong?" Yuffie asked "I mean you've been behaving so... different lately it's not you"

"Uhh it's nothing really, I think I'm ok" Axel answered hoping they would not question his answers

"Listen whatever it is you can just tell us yah know? we're your friends" Zack said putting his hand on Axel's shoulder

A part of Axel wanted to tell all his friends that he had a boyfriend but the other part of knew he couldn't tell because...

"Was it Roxas? Because he seems like he fucks up your life a lot" Demyx said coldly

"No i-" Axel was cut off

"Because you know we'll be more than glad to kick his ass for you if that makes you feel any better" Demyx offered

"No it has nothing to do with him" Axel knew very well that all of this had everything to do with him but that's why he couldn't tell them that he was with him because they all hated the blonde's guts.

Roxas heard everything going on from inside the closet. He understood why Axel couldn't stand up for him because all of his friends dislike him but the other part of him thought maybe this is just gonna mess up their lives, but he wanted to wait and give their relationship some more time.

"Hmm Ok then but whatever is on your mind we're all gonna find out" said Yuffie walking back towards the computer.

"Sure whatever you guys say" Axel said scratching his head looking over at his closet.

"Uh Axel why on earth do you keep on looking over at your closet!? I mean every second you've been in here its like your head snaps a glance over at the closet every five seconds!" Demyx teased

"That's not true" said Axel

"Well I'm gonna see" Demyx set the controller on the bed and walked over to the closet. Axel ran infront of Demyx blocking him from opening the doors.

"Jeeze Ax, protective much" Demyx chuckled

"It's very messy so I suggest you not go in there" Axel snapped.

"Whatever you've seen my room it's worst, and plus you have a maid that just came over the other day to clean your bedroom so i doubt it that's filthy already" Demyx pushed past Axel grabbing onto the knobs.

Axel knew it, he knew that this was it, everything his life, skating and his friends were about to be over with for him. His entire reputation would be blown. The second Demyx steps into his closet and sees Roxas right there would be the end. He would be known as a traitor.

Demyx walked in turning on the lights looking around suspiciously "It's not dirty or messy at al- Ah hah!!! I knew it!!!" Demyx half yelled.

'OH god this is it!' Axel thought burying his face in his hands.

"Axel I knew you got a brand new skateboard, and you never told me" Demyx cried holding onto it like it was gold.

Axel felt so relieved.

"Oh that ol'thing, I just bought it at some sale at that old surfing store, they were getting rid of there skateboards for fifty percent off so I thought that I would buy one" Axel said grabbing the board and hanging it up on his wall.

'Damn that was close' Axel thought

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was hard on Axel but after everyone left he felt relieved. After saying goodbye to his friends he 

rushed up stairs to search for Roxas. He opened the closet doors and turned on the lights to find the blonde. "Roxas its alright to come out now" Axel stood there and was shocked to see that Roxas wasn't in sight. "Pss...Roxas everyone is gone so come on out" Axel scratched the side of his head and thought where on earth could that boy be?

"I can't believe you didn't see me sitting here on your bed as you ran in here Ax," That' voice was music to Axel's ears. He turned around and left the closet and saw Roxas laying on Axel's bed. He was lying on his side with his arm holding up the side of his head looking as innocent as can be.

'oh god this kid is gonna give me an erection' Axel thought.

"So are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all night or come over here with me?" Roxas teased.

Axel smiled at Roxas and walked over to him sitting on the other side of the bed. He leaned over to place a kiss on the blonde's lips' "I'm sorry about all of that, I really didn't expect anyone to show up" Axel said laying down closer to Roxas.

"It's ok but...Do you think that our friends will get in are way like that because I'm scared that one of us will get hurt and..." Roxas stopped he didn't want to say anything else that might affend Axel or their relationship.

"No just forget about everybody else, if we just be our normal selves when we are with our friends then I think we can pull this relationship off" said Axel pulling Roxas's waist closer to his.

"Yeah I hope so" said Roxas hoping Axel is right

Axel leaned over to kiss Roxas. Roxas on the other hand was stressing about their relationship but forgot about it as fell he into a deep kiss with Axel. Axel rolled on top of Roxas straddling his legs on each side of the blonde. The two boys began to choke each other with their tongues, which felt like an eternity but was really a couple minutes. Axel began kissing a trail of hickies to Roxas chin to his neck. Roxas grabbed onto Axel's shirt very tightly beginning to pull it off the redhead.

"Wait" Axel stopped what he was doing and held onto Roxas's hands from pulling his shirt off.

"What is it?" asked Roxas

"Do you have to be home any time soon? Because I don't want to do anything that's gonna get you into any trouble"

"Oh right! well it isn't to late and plus Cloud's with his friends and my parents won't get home till midnight anyways so I can stay later" Roxas said grabbing a hold onto Axel's collar pulling the redhead closer to him. Axel liked where this was going.

"So where were we?" Axel said leaning in towards Roxas.

"I remember" Roxas grabbed onto Axel's shirt and began to pull it off. Axel did the same to Roxas. Both boys began to make out half naked for the next few minutes beginning to show even more skin. Axel trailed kisses down Roxas's stomach and stopped once he got to his pants and began to unbutton and undo his belt.

But they were interupted once more...

"Axel how was your da- Oh my goodness! AXEL!!!" Aerith yelled as she waltzed in to her son's bedroom.

Axel quickly grabbed the blankets and hid under them along with Roxas.

* * *

**LOL Im sorry i made the ending cliffy! Don't worry I'll update soon! haha**

**but if i get lots of reviews i'll have the next chapter up tomorrow!!!**

**well I really had fun in Korea I missed writing my fanfics! I feel bad that I left all my readers hanging for three weeks! well trust me it won't happen again!**

**I hope everyone liked this chappy!**


	11. Living hell

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!!!!!!!!!**

**okay so i'm so board right now and i'm in a good mood for typing my stories but I have been to into this fic. my other two stories Dest. High School and Summer SeaSalt are gonna be on hold for a while because I want to finish up this story before I begin writing my other two stories!**

**but it will be a while till I finish this story up first because it has a ways to go! So it won't be ending anytime soon**

* * *

Axel and Roxas both sat side be side on the sofa in Axel's living room with Aerith sitting right across in her leather recliner. Both boys we still half naked, with only their pants on but yet topless. 

"Axel... I don't know where to start" said Aerith tapping her foot against the ground. "I knew you were bi but... I never thought you would go this far..." She was shocked to see her son doing sexual things but since it was with a boy that made it harder on her. Aerith was the type of mom who would except her kids no matter what but she was a cool mom and didn't make a big deal out of it.

"So are you mad at me?" Axel asked slowly moving his hand towards Roxas.

"No I don't care that you are dating a boy it's the fact that I saw you two doing some sexual activities that disturbs me" she said.

"I wasn't about to do anything just kiss him a little..." Axel blushed he knew he was lyeing. He knew very well he wanted to do more than that.

Roxas on the other hand was red as Axel's hair. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with an adult.

"Um I'm sorry I should've encouraged him to do that, I promise to not ever do that again" said Roxas squeezing onto Axel's hand even tighter. He didn't want Aerith to dislike him for the stuff he did with Axel.

"Oh no dear it's alright on the plus side you two are only boys so it's not like you can get pregnant so I guess there isn't to much to worry about, I guess I just over reacted a bit, by the way my name is Aerith excuse me for not introducing myself" she blushed.

"The name's Roxas Strife" He said holding his hand out for Aerith to shake.

As Aerith heard the name it sounded extremely familiar.

"Wait a sec! Your the boy that Axel never liked?" She quickly shot a glance over to Axel. Axel just smiled and said. "Well It's kinda a long story"

"We have lots of time" said Aerith willing to hear how her son who used to hate Roxas but is now in love with the kid kinda story.

* * *

After the story is told 

"And so that's how it all happened" said Axel wrapping an arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"Well If you two are happy together then I'm happy to" Aerith smiled. "Roxas you are welcomed to come over anytime ok? Oh my it's almost time for dinner, would you like to join me and Axel? It's not everyday we have a guest" she asked Roxas.

Roxas was pleased and thought he has nothing else better to do tonight so... "Sure why not?" said Roxas happy as can be.

"Ok well I hope you guys are in the mood for Chinese i'm making sweet n' sour chicken and rice, your favorite Axel, no go put some shirts on you two" said Aerith walking into the kitchen.

They both went upstairs to put their shirts back on.

"I really like your mom Axe, she's very understanding" said Roxas pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Thanks, yeah she's pretty cool" said Axel walking over to Roxas who happened to be checking himself out in the mirror.

"I wish my mom could be like yours..." Roxas said depressingly

Axel felt bad for Roxas he wrapped his arms around his waist to comfort him. "I'm sorry about your parents, like I said if you don't ever want to be around your family you are always welcomed here, ok?" Roxas nodded.

After hanging around in Axel's bedroom Aerith called the two boys to the kitchen to eat dinner. Afterwards Roxas had to leave back home so he wouldn't get into any trouble.

Roxas didn't want to leave. He felt like Axel's home was more welcoming and caring than his own home. Walking to his own house was like walking to hell, he didn't want to have to deal with his mom, dad or brother Cloud.

As he walked in he realized nobody else was inside, that was the way he liked it. There was no one to hurt him.

"Where were you?" asked a voice that came out of no where. Roxas heart jumped he thought he was the only one home, but realized he was wrong.

"What? Who is it?" he asked.

"Who do you think? It's me Cloud" Cloud sat up from the couch which surprised Roxas, he didn't expect him to be sitting there.

"Damn Cloud why do you always scare me like that?" Roxas snapped

"I asked you a question Roxas and I want an honest answer" Cloud snapped back

"I was just...umm" Roxas couldn't think of an excuse to come up with soon enough.

Cloud walked up to him and noticed something on Roxas.

"Who were you with?" Cloud asked

"No one I was just shopping for some clothes at the mall by myself is there a problem?" Roxas asked mockingly

"By yourself huh? Then where did you get the hickies from?" Cloud smirked

Roxas touched his cheeks and realized how soar they were. 'oh god I'm in trouble' Roxas thought

"Those aren't hickies those are the bruises from Axel when we fought at school last week" Roxas thought that should've been a good excuse for Cloud to buy.

"I wasn't born yesterday Rox, You didn't have any of those marks in the past few days and plus those aren't even punch marks those are definatly kiss marks" said Cloud looking closer to Roxas's face.

"Just forget about ok!" Roxas half yelled walking past Cloud.

Cloud quickly grabbed onto Roxas's wrist before he could get away.

"You were with a boy weren't you?!" Cloud asked.

"No!"

"Don't fucking lie to me!"

"Ok I was now leave me alone" Roxas said with tears forming in his eyes

"Hm, the second dad sees that he's not gonna be happy" Cloud said tightening his grip on Roxas's arm

"NO shit! You think I don't know that!" Roxas yelled.

"Know what?" Roxas and Cloud quickly turned around as they say Xemnas standing in the entrance with Lulu right behind him.

Cloud didn't want to say anything to get Roxas hurt. So he decided to make up a lie.

"No..Nothing we were just arguing about something at school, trust me it's nothing" Cloud let go of Roxas pushing him away.

Xemnas kept a close eye on Roxas for the rest of the evening, he knew very well that Cloud was lying to him so he decided he was gonna figure it out.

"Roxas go to your room, Cloud I want a word with you" said Xemnas pulling a chair out for Cloud to sit in. Roxas did as he was told, same for Cloud.

"Be honest with me Cloud, what were you and Roxas talking about before I came in? You better tell the truth" Xemnas said coldly.

Cloud knew he couldn't lie, his father could always tell if he lied. "Well I think Roxas has a boyfriend...If you look on his neck you can see hicky marks, and I saw them and I asked him where he got it from and he began to yell at me until you came in"

"Hmm...A boyfriend huh?" Xemnas disliked Roxas for being gay same for their mother Lulu. She wasn't any happy to hear this as well.

"I will not allow this!" snapped Lulu

"Calm down dear, I'll settle this" said Xemnas walking towards Roxas's bedroom.

Cloud felt bad for telling the truth but apart of him hated his brother for being a homo.

Xemnas came right up to Roxas's bedroom door and barged in with out even knocking.

"Roxas! I hear that you have a lover?" said Xemnas upsettingly

Roxas sat at his desk and thought he wasn't gonna fear his dad anymore.

"Yeah and you know what I do love him and if you don't like that then that's your problem" Roxas snapped back.

Xemnas's heart began to fill with hatred and anger as he heard his son say those words to him. He grabbed Roxas by his collar and punched him hard against his face knocking the blond into the wall. He couldn't hold himself up against the wall so he ended up falling to the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Yo...You can hit m..me as hard as... want but I still... love him" Roxas said trying his best to talk.

"Is that so? Well if you don't break up with him by this Monday then we will not feed you anymore, or give you the stuff that you have me and your mom will take that all away and you will be home schooled. You will no longer be able to leave this house. Is that what you want?" Xemnas asked coldly.

"No" Roxas cried wiping the tears forming out of his blue eyes.

"That's what I thought, break up with him by the time you go to school on Monday and from now on you can't go anywhere after school with your friends you head straight home the second school ends, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" said Roxas doing his best to not cry in front of his father.

"Good!" Xemnas walked out of his room slamming the door shut.

Roxas stayed on his floor and began to cry.

"I have to break up with Axel this Monday... No! I will make this work out between us"

* * *

**I know I feel so sad for poor little Roxas it's ok things will get better for him just wait!**

**Well I hope you all liked it!**

**leave a bunch of REVIEWS!!!**


	12. Break up

**Ok I can not believe I'am on Chap. 12 already!**

**A/N Ok I have this important note that I really need some of my reviewers to read! And this is really beginning to tick me off! Ok I've said this before, and I have to say this again. For the millionth time I don not! I repeat I do not have Microsoft Word! I have Notepad to type my story on and Notepad does not have SPELLCHECK! or GRAMMER CORRECTION CHECKS as well ok so I would appreciate it if people would quit leaving me reviews about my spelling or grammer ok! Because I'am a great writer and speller and I do make mistakes sometimes and I don't have time to read over my story to catch typos ok?! So please people don't leave me anymore reviews about my spelling or grammer!**

* * *

School was very weird to Roxas that Monday. He didn't want to see Axel, apart of him wanted to be with the redhead but the other part of him knew he really needed to break up with him and let things go back to the way they were before. 

"Hey Roxas" Roxas heard the sound of his name being called and looked up to see who was calling him. He saw Sora with his girlfriend Kairi, Riku and Selphi sitting at their favorite hang out spot at school.

"Hey guys" Roxas waved walking up to his fellow peers.

"Hey Rox, I haven't talked to you in a while" said Riku

"Oh well I've been busy yah know?" Roxas said knowing that he has been busy with Axel.

"Busy with what?" Kairi asked. Roxas just glared at her, he never really cared for her that much but he had to play the role of a prep and act like he liked people even though he didn't.

"It's nothing really just been having some family problems" Roxas shrugged wanting to drop the subject but didn't work to well when Cloud overheard as he walked over the group.

"Like what? We're in the same family Rox" Cloud teased causing Roxas to get really ticked off.

"Yeah I'm your cousin Rox, and my father Xehanort tells me everything that goes on in your family since are dads are brothers so I haven't heard any family problems yet" chuckled Sora.

"Whatever!" Roxas snapped walking away from the others.

"Is it something I said?" Sora asked.

"I was just kidding" Cloud said chasing after his brother.

"Roxas! Roxas stop!" Cloud shouted. Roxas kept on ignoring Cloud. "Look you know I was kidding ok? We weren't serious yah know?!"

"Just fuck off Cloud I have a lot on my mind"

"C'mon I'm not gonna say anything about your sexuality, I swear I will never say anything like that in public"

"Roxas, listen we need to talk, I heard all the things that dad said to you last night and I'm very sorry for telling him but you know it was either you or me. But I was kind of curious who is your boyfriend? I mean does he come here?"

Roxas knew Cloud would not tell anybody else but he knew very well that if it was Axel all hell would break lose.

"All I'm gonna say is that he comes to school here and that's it" Roxas said walking off to class.

* * *

Axel on the other hand had no idea what was going on with Roxas's life. He hadn't seen him since Friday and has been trying to get a hold of the blond all weekend but he never returned his calls. 

After Axel got done chilling with his friends he went to class walking past Cloud, Sora, Leon and Riku. Cloud looked over at Axel and saw him go into class right after Roxas.

"Hey guys I'm gonna seeyah later ok?" Cloud walked off to Roxas's classroom and peaked through the crack of the door. He saw only Roxas and Axel in the classroom and no other students in there. He saw Axel grab onto Roxas hand and was surprised he didn't see Roxas punch Axel in the face or start a fight. 'What the fuck why are they talking like they're b-' Cloud finally realized that Axel was Roxas boyfriend. He grabbed his cell phone out and took a picture. He decided he wouldn't show that to anyone but if Roxas was to do anything disrespectful to him he knew that would be perfect blackmail.

"I can't believe this" said Cloud walking away to his first class of the day. Then Cloud realized if he didn't break up with Axel soon then his father Xemnas would really hurt Roxas and he didn't want to see his brother get abused by his dad anymore so Cloud decided to forget blackmailing Roxas. He needed to help him.

Back to Axel and Roxas.

"So what happened to you this weekend, I called you on Saturday and Sunday and you never answered your phone" said Axel grabbing onto Roxas hand

"I'm sorry I got in a fight with my dad and things just haven't been to well between us" said Roxas remembering the things that happened the other night between him and his dad.

"It's ok Rox, like I said I can't do much about that but if you don't want to be with your family you are always welcomed to come to my house ok?" said Axel placing a kiss on Roxas's forhead. Roxas smiled and kissed Axel back on the lips.

Roxas saw a text on his phone from Cloud: Roxas I just saw you and Axel together and you better break up with him today!:

Roxas eyes lit up he couldn't believe that Cloud had saw them together. He noticed the door was cracked open and he saw that any student could have seen him and Axel sitting there together in class.

Roxas decided to text him back :PLzz don't say anything!:

Cloud: I'm not but I did take a picture of you and Axel together in class holing hands and if you don't break up with him I'll show it to everyone:

Roxas: What?! Plz No!!! Why are you doing this?":

Cloud: This is for your own good, I don't want dad to hurt you but if this is what it takes then so be it:

Roxas realized today he has to break up with Axel...but when would the right time be?

"Who were you texting Rox?" Axel asked as the teacher and a few students began walking into the classroom

"Uh...Sora, he just told me he wants to hang out with me this afternoon" Roxas lied.

"Oh that's too bad well I guess I can hang out with you tomorrow then or another time this week" said Axel.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah Rox?"

"I don't want to be here during lunch, would you like to leave campus and go somewhere else?"

"Sure I guess, where would you like to go?" Axel asked

Roxas knew he had to make the spot perfect.

"I was thinking maybe the park near our street we live on"

"Ok whatever's fine with you" said Axel

* * *

Axel and Roxas walked along the sidewalk with the sight of palm trees along the path, with benches in between some of the trees. It was a very romantic place to go. Axel held onto Roxas's hand and talked more about each other's lives. They found a food stand that was selling sea-salt ice cream and both of the boys decided to buy some.  
After they bought their own delicious snack they found a tall water fountain that had a statue in the middle and thought that would be a nice spot to sit next to and eat their snacks. 

Roxas decided he would wait for a while. He didn't want to break up with Axel right away, all he wanted to do was enjoy his last moments with the redhead.

It made him feel mad, it's not right that he has to break up with him because people don't think they should stay with each other. But on the other hand he would lose his family and friends if he did stay with him much longer, plus he couldn't take anymore pain of his dad beating him so breaking up with Axel is the best thing he can do.

"So do you have any plans this weekend? Because we can go find a nice spot to go skate and afterwards take the train to the beach and spend a couple nights with each other...If you want to because my mom owns a beach house at Twilight Beach Resort so we can stay there, just the two of us" Axel said with his seductive grin.

"Uhh...umm I don't know how to say this... that sounds' great Axe, but no..." Roxas knew now was the right time. "Listen we can't be together anymore, my family found out that I have a boyfriend and a couple nights ago my father threatened me saying that I better break up with you by Monday or else they would take me out of school and I wouldn't be able to see you or any of my friends...Plus my friends already are getting suspicious about us..." Roxas didn't know what else to say he just wanted Axel to understand.

"That's not right Roxas...How the hell does your father know about us?" Axel questioned furiously.

"Cloud found out and told him, plus my friends they'l-" Roxas was cut off.

"Your friends?! What the hell Roxas your friends are not true friends they don't even know your gay and if they did find out they wouldn't be your friend, so why do you hang out with them if you have to be fake around them?! I just don't get you Rox!!?

"What the fuck Axel I thought you would understand!" Roxas halfed yelled

"Well if you were smart Roxas you would ditch your friends and leave your fucked up preppy life behind and your family I don't get either that's not a good enough reason for you to break up with me just because your father told you so! Since when did you ever start listening to him"

Roxas thought Axel would understand immediatly and let him go but he was very wrong.

"So what are saying that I'm stupid?!" Roxas yelled with tears falling out of his eyes. "I thought you'd understand"

"I thought I saw something in you Roxas...But I was wrong you are just like the others always thinking about yourself"

"Fuck you Axel! You think that all of your friends are perfect and understanding well they're not! I'm sure if you told them you were with me they would be upset with you also! So don't fucking tell me that my friends aren't understanding!"

"I bet your family doesn't even abuse you! And if they do you fucking deserve it!"

"First of all they do you don't even know them so just fuck off!"

"I don't fucking need this from you! You can get your own fucking ride home" Axel said walking off

"Fuck you I ha-hate you!" Roxas yelled.

Axel just flipped him and kept on walking.

To make the scene even worst, the weather wasn't even better as well, clouds came in as it started off sprinkling rain turning into a down pour.

Roxas was left in the park alone crying with rain blending in as his tears,

'This is for the best...I guess'

* * *

**'Tear' I know I'm terribly sorry for the break up! but trust me it won't last those two are inseperable!!!**

**After a day or two with out each other they are gonna realize how much they love each other and can't be with out each other!**

**well writing all that made me want to cry! lol**

**OH YES! PLZ read my authores note on top of the page!!! Because I need some of my reviewers to read it!**

** thank u! **

**tell me how u felt be leaving REVIEWS!!!!**


	13. Fatefull meeting

**Writing this story has made this summer very fun! I'm so mad that school will be starting in about two weeks!!! So FYI when school starts I'll only have time to maybe put up one or two chapters a week, but till then I'll be typing away on my laptop adding more chapters as possible! lol**

**anyways I feel bad for having Axel and Roxas break up last chap it put tears in my eyes j/k not really but still you get the point.**

* * *

By the time Roxas got home he was drenched in rain but he could've cared less. He felt heartbroken and bad that he had to end his relationship with Axel. 

As he walked into the front entrance of the house he took off his shoes and did his best to dry himself off to avoid leaving a track of puddles through out the house.

"Hey Rox" Roxas looked up and saw Cloud standing just a few feet infront of him. Cloud noticed the look on his brother's face and realized he split with Axel. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

"Please tell me you did what I though you did" said Cloud

"...We're not together anymore so you don't need to worry...I can't believe I ever liked him...I hate him so much" Roxas said doing his best not to remember what happened earlier that afternoon.

"I'm so confused Rox, one moment you're fighting him at school and the next you're boyfriends..." Cloud found it disgusting that his younger brother was gay but he loved him no matter what, he just found it odd that Roxas liked Axel, his biggest enemy at school.

"If it makes you feel any better mom and dad left to Traverse Town on business so they'll be gone for the rest of the week" Cloud said trying to comfort Roxas since he knew he hated both his parents.

"Thank god that made this week a bit better" Roxas went up to his bedroom to change out of his wet clothes to something more warm and cozy to wear around the house.

* * *

Axel slammed his front door shut as he came into his pent house. He was so furious about what happened and couldn't get it off his mind. 

As he took his coat off he hung up on the hanger as he walked in and saw a note lying next to the coat hanger that read:

Dear Axel

I have a huge business meeting in Traverse Town this week so I probably won't be home till next Sunday.

I left a few twenties on your desk so if you get hungry you can go out or eat something here.

Be good in school, and if you need anything just call the maid.

Love Aerith

Axel thought it would be nice to have the house to himself for the week so he can get some time alone to think and get things back together.

Axel was tired but worst of all hurt, not physically hurt but the inside. His heart. It ticked him off to think about what happened that afternoon and everytime it came to his mind it made him have more hatred towards Roxas.

* * *

The very next day at school was hard for both of them. Axel didn't want to see Roxas he wanted to avoid the blonde for the rest of his life, while Roxas wanted to see him again but was to scared to because of Axel's attitude. 

Roxas sat with all his friends under the palm tree talking about their same old boring lives. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Selphie knew that there was something wrong with Roxas. All they wanted to know was what is on his mind.

"Roxas? Are you ok?" Sora asked with concern

"Fine" Roxas said glaring towards the skaters

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore, we've hardly seen each other for the past month"  
Roxas thought about it realized that's how long him and Axel were with each other.

"...Whatever" Roxas walked up from where he was sitting and left to go have some time to himself.

Axel was chiling with his friends leaning against the wall talking and having a good time acting like nothing ever happened between him and Roxas.

Axel caught a glimpse of Roxas walking by and almost wanted to follow him but he remembered the way he hurt him the other day. 'Then again I he's right he does have an abusive family...maybe he had to break up with me... but still that's not good enough' Axel snapped out of the thought and decided to forget about it and do what he does best. Skate.

* * *

Axel's mother and Roxas's parents three of the best lawyers in Twilight Town. But as you may know both of their parents were on Destiny Island on business which happened to be very unfortunate. 

Aerith walked over to Roxas's parents, of course she was totally oblivious to the fact that their son was Roxas.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Strife, I'm Aerith Hikari and it's very nice to meet you" she said holding her hand out for the two of them.

Xemnas nodded shaking her hand as Lulu came forward to do the same. "Yes same here, I'm Lulu and this is Xemnas, I'm assuming we'll be working with each other on this case?" Lulu asked.

"Why yes of course" Aerith said offering the couple to sit down. The three adults spent their time doing work for the next few hours. Everything was going well till they were almost done.

"So Aerith you were saying you had a two son's and that one come to college here on the island, where does your other son go?" Lulu asked calmly.

"Well my youngest Axel he goes to Twilight High right now, he in the eleventh grade an-"

"Twilight High? Well we have both of our sons' attending that school right now, their names are Cloud and Roxas"

'Wait a sec Roxas! Isn't that the boy my son is dating? It is! His last name is Strife and that's their last name so it has to be their son!' Aerith thought

"I know your son Roxas, he's dating my son Axel I met him the other day at my pent house and he is the most charming boy I have ever met, those two are so inseparable" Aerith said as happy as can be.

Xemnas didn't like the sound of that. Lulu decided to play along.

"Oh yes is that so? Well our son Roxas has been that way for a while and yet he hasn't had a boyfriend up until now" Lulu said being fake as can be.

"Are they still together?" Xemnas asked. The rule Xemnas set for Roxas was he had to break up with Axel by Monday and it was Wensday already, but everything Aerith was saying made it sound like the two boys were still together.

"Yes they are, they were so happy when I last saw them I doubt that they'll break up anytime soon" Aerith smiled.

Lulu and Xemnas glared at each other feeling hatred towards Roxas.

* * *

By the time Saturday came along Roxas was doing his normal Saturday routine by sleeping in. Unfortunatly his father was coming home ready to give his son hell. 

Roxas woke up and that there are only one bad thing and one good thing about today. Good thing first, it was the weekend and he didn't have to deal with his friends. Bad thing, his father and mother were coming home from their business trip.

Xemnas came home furious at Roxas. He was not going to allow his son to date other boys and that's final.

As Xemnas walked in he saw Cloud lying on the couch in his pj's watching the usual Saturday morning shows. "Cloud, I need you to go upstairs to get Roxas" Cloud wasn't in the mood to hear those two fight but he had no choice to do as he was told. He went upstairs and walked straight to Roxas's bedroom. He stopped and knocked on the door, as he waited he was begining to feel sorry for his younger brother. Roxas opened the door seeing Cloud.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.  
"Father wants to see you" Cloud said.  
"Can't it wait"  
"No! Go see him right now, he's in the garage" Cloud snapped at Roxas.

Roxas walked down to the garage, being terrified as can be. He opened the door and saw Xemnas glaring at him.

"What did you want?" Roxas asked.

"You didn't do as you were told, get in the car right now!" Xemnas yelled.

Roxas had know idea what he was talking about but had no other choice but to get in the car.

Xemnas pulled out of the driveway furiously.

"Roxas you know that you are a disgrace to this family, I fucking told you to break up with your boyfriend and you defied me and I'm

\not going to allow that" "But dad I al" "Don't fucking talk back to me" He yelled back. Backing handing Roxas in the face causing the blonde to be unconscious.

Xemnas pulled over and grabbing Roxas out of the car, leaving him out in the street. He elbowed Roxas back in the stomach knocking him out completely. Xemnas looked around making sure there was no witnesses, after looking from left to right he saw that there was no one else and drove off.

Roxas lied on the street unconscious. This wasn't anything new to him of course. Whenever Xemnas did this to him it would only be for a week. Roxas would have to stay in the park and have to make a living by himself until his father or Cloud would come back to get him. He would sometimes stay at a friends house for the week and sometimes if he wasn't aloud to stay the night at his friends' house he would have no choice but to sleep in the park.

But this time luck was on his side.

As Aerith was driving home she caught site of the young blonde lying on the ground all beaten up. "Oh my what on earth has happened to that kid?!" Aerith panicked, she pulled over and got out of the car as quickly as possible. She turned the body over and realized that it was Roxas.

"Oh my! Roxas! I have to tell Axel"

She didn't know where he lived so she decided to bring him home and show Axel what had happened.

* * *

**Uh oh she's totally clueless that Axel and Roxas hate each other! and are not together lol Tee hee I'm soooo exctited to see where this is going hahahah I'm soooo evil for leaving all of you readers hanging**

**well leave me a bunch of REVIEWS and I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow evening!**


	14. Together again

**(A/N) Ok I have kinda have good news but i don't know if its good or bad. A week from now school is going to start! Y.Y and so I will be so much busier and I will not be writing as often so I will probably only get one chapter up a week maybe two the most if I have more time on my hands but there are a few other things that are going on my mind write now that I've been stressing over and I won't be writing my stories as often but don't get any ideas that I'm gonna stop writing! Because I hate it when people start stories on here and don't finish and even if i did want to quit writing stories on here I will at least finish up what I started so I just wanted to let you guys know I won't be updating as often after this week!**

**but other than that I just want to thank everyone so far that has been reviewing me! i really do appreciate all the comments everyone has left me so far and all my reviewers have left me good comments! So thank you all! Cookies for you:**

* * *

Axel came to his appartment building after skating with his friends, he saw a text message on his cell from his mother that read. : _Please come home, it's an emergency it's a long story so I'll tell you when I get back home_: Axel was concerned about his mom he had no idea what the emergency could be at the moment.

"What happened?" Axel rushed to the elevator pushing the button constantly over and over again till the the doors opened. He quickly pushed his floor number 13 hoping to get to his house as quickly as possible. "C'mon elevator! Hurry up!" By the time Axel got to his floor he ran to his pent house hoping to see his mom.

As he got inside he saw that it was just him. "Mom are you here?" No response. Axel got his cell phone out and was about to call his mom but couldn't as he saw that his phone dyed on him. "Damn battery, guess I'll just have to use the home phone" He went to his bedroom to charge his phone but as he got through his doors he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Roxas lyeing on his bed.

Axel was at a loss for words.

"Roxas! What the hell?!" This really confused the redhead. Axel knew he had to call his mom to see what's up.

Before he called her he went over to Roxas. "Roxas what on ea-" He noticed Roxas wasn't a wake and it didn't seem like he was sleeping either, he looked more unconscious which made Axel wonder what happened to the blond.

Axel heard the sound of the front entry doors open which must have been Aerith. "Thank god she's home" Axel rushed out of his bedroom and ran down stairs to his mom.

"Oh Axel I was hoping you wouldn't be here so soon I didn't want you to see your boyfriend like this" Aerith panted as she quicky took the medicine out of her bag.

"Boyfriend?! I brok-" Axel realized that he hadn't told his mom that he and Roxas both split, but he thought that it would be best to leave that a side right now and forget about it for now and tell her later.

"I don't get it, why is he here?!" Axel questioned Aerith.

"I found him lying on the street all beaten up, he wasn't even awake so I thought I would bring him here since I don't know where he lives"

"Hmm I really have know idea how this happened" Axel knew that it couldn't have been any of his friends because he's been skateboarding with them all day so he was totally clueless.

"Well never mind that I bought him some pain medicine to make some of the bruises go away and other scars or whatever he has on his body go away" She took the medicines out of the bag and handed them over to Axel.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Axel asked

"He's your boyfriend so you go rub this around on his body and it will help him heel a bit, now go" Aerith snapped

Axel wasn't happy about this, a part of him still disliked the blond but the other side almost felt bad to what happened to him. He walked up stairs into his room and saw that Roxas hadn't moved one bit. He took a deep breath and moved closer to him. He opened up the jar of heeling medicine and grabbed a dime size amount into one hand. The other hand gently lifted up his shirt showing his bruised stomach.

"Damn who the hell did this?" Axel hissed to himself. He gently rubbed the medicine onto his bruises until it rubbed into his skin.

"Hn...nn" Roxas slowly woke up to the touch of pain. He slowly remembered the events that happened earlier on that day. But the last thing he remembered was that his father beat him enough to knock him out and left to suffer in the park for about a week. But that's not what it felt like. He began to feel warmth but the pain still hurt but going away slowly. As he awoken from his deep thoughts as his eyes met with green eyes peering down at him. The emerald eyes seemed blurry at first but began to sharpen out as he soon realized the figure staring down at him was none other than Axel.

"A-Axel? Is it really you?" Roxas managed to say, "I don't g-get it what am I doing...here, I thou..thought you were upset an-" Roxas struggled to speak but couldn't, his voice was quivering as his body shook from the pain his dad left him.

"Shh Shh calm down Roxas, everything will be ok, forget everything that happened between us, we'll talk about that later, as for now you need to rest" Axel said grabbing some more medicine out of the jar rubbing around the blond's skin.

Roxas nodded but still clenched in pain. The thoughts of what his father did to him came to his mind. Roxas couldn't take the memories of the stuff that happened that morning. His eyes began to fill with tears, it hurt him to think that his own dad would hurt him but ex-boyfriend who he told that he hated was taking care of him.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" Axel asked hoping he would get a good answer

"..." Roxas glared at Axel, "I already tried to tell you but you wouldn't believe me"

"No I don't think so" Axel thought

Roxas sighed "Forget it"

"No I won't, not until you tell me"

"I'm not gonna play any of your little ignorant games"

"Axel is everything going okay up there?" Aerith asked from down stairs.

"Umm yes everything is going fine don't you worry!" Axel responded back.

"I'm gonna come up there to check"

"SHit!" Axel cursed under breath. "Roxas I don't want my mom to know that we split up yet so play along"

"What!?" Roxas shot back

"Pretend that we're still boyfriends okay?!" Axel quickly sat behind Roxas pulling him into his lap acting like nothing ever happened between the two.

"What the hell Axel I'm not doing this with you!"

"Do it or I'll show everyone at school especially your friends the picture of you skateboarding"

Roxas didn't like the sound of that so he had no choice but to play along.

The door opened as Aerith walked in. "Oh thank god you're doing fine, I was so worried about you sweetie" She went over to the table and grabbed the medicine. "Axel did you put this on right?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah I did" Axel responded

"Alright, Well if it's not a problem would you mind telling me who did this to you?" Aerith asked

Roxas didn't want to tell but thought he was going to ended up telling Axel and his mom anyways so why not. Roxas sighed. "Well my parents are very abusive and something happened between us a few days ago so long story short my dad beat me up and left me there at the park...And I can't go home for a week so I would sometimes sleep at a bench or ask one of my friends if it's alright if I stay the night"

Aerith's jaw was close to touching the ground. Axel finally figured it out, Roxas was right about his father being abusive, he felt so stupid.

"Roxas that is terrible! I'am a lawyer and I can have that stopped, that's just not right for your father to treat you like that!" Aerith protested.

"Wait please don't say anything to him either because he's a lawyer too"

"Hold on, I almost forgot I met your mom and dad in Traverse Town on my business trip this last weekend and I believe his name is Xemnas and your mother's name is Lulu, am I right?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah that's them" Roxas answered.

"Damn well I promise to not say anything but if anything like this happens again I will do something about it" Aerith stood up getting ready to leave Axel's bedroom. "Roxas you can stay here as long as you want, stay here for the week"

Roxas nodded.

"Roxas I really would like to thank you for being there for Axel as a boyfriend, he's been so happy and I just would hate to see you both seperate...well I leave you two alone" Aerith said walking out of the room.

"So you told her when she asked but not me" said Axel lifting Roxas out of his lap.

"Axel I tried to tell you when I was breaking up with you but you would let me talk"

"I'm sorry" Roxas said with tears dripping out of his eyes.

"No don't be sorry, I was being so stubborn, my mom is right I was so happy with you and I guess I just got so upset when you were leaving me..."

"I didn't want to leave you" Roxas cried

Axel walked back to his bed to comfort the blonde. He put his hands to his cheeks to stop the tears coming from Roxas.

"Axel...I don't hate you"

Axel put his hand under the blond's chin pulling him closer to his face till their lips met. Axel put his arm around Roxas waist pulling him onto his lap, as Roxas slowly wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, till they pulled away breaking the kiss.

"Does this mean we're boyfriends again?" Roxas asked

Axel nodded leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Awwww YAY they are back together again!!! lol I was so happy when I was writing this chapter! I just couldn't wait for them to get together again. there's a few reasons why I had them break up for a while but one of the reasons was to make more drama lol**

**so anyways I hope all of you liked it!**

**REVIEWS PLZZZZZ!!!**


	15. Show me love

**Iam sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been finishing up my other story Summer SeaSalt by the way it's complete**

**Anyways, I also started typing another story, but it hasn't been posted on here yet, but it will soon after I post this chapter up, it's AkuRoku and it's soooo good! lol I know all of you will love it but anyways back to this story, I'm not sure excactly were I'm going with on this story so I'm just writing with what comes to my mind lol**

* * *

Axel took good care of Roxas for that week. He went to school each day picking up Roxas's homework and helped him do it each night. By Thursday night Aerith decided to let Axel stay home the next day with Roxas since he was being so good to the him.

"Axel?" Aerith knocked on Axel's door.

"Come in" said Axel who was laying on the bed next to Roxas.

"Since you've been taking care of Roxas so much this week, I want to let you know that you don't have to go to school tomorrow, you can stay here with Roxas since he's been by himself for most of his time here"

"Thanks mom, your the best mother in the world" Axel said.

"I'm your only mother" Aerith teased back at the redhead.

"But I have to leave tonight I have to go to Traverse Town, so I need to be at the train station in thirty minutes so I won't be back till Sunday, Ok?"

"Sweet" Axel said under his breath.

"What was that sweetie?" Aerith asked

"I said have a good trip, me and Roxy will do fine here by ourselves"

Aerith smiled, "Ok you two behave, by Roxas get well and you be good to him Axel"

"I know mom"

She shut the bedroom door leaving the two in Axel's bedroom.

"You know what this means?" Axel said pulling his hands around the blonde's waist. Roxas smirked, "Oh god yes" He turned around facing Axel. Axel pulled him closer, till their lips met. Roxas lay on top of Axel having a wrestling competition with each others tongues, of course Axel's tongue was stronger and won that battle.

Axel hated being on the bottom of Roxas, he knew he was the dominant one in this relationship. So he grabbed Roxas and pulled him down below him switching positions. Roxas could feel Axel's erection going against his legs, and he was ready for it.

Roxas allowed Axel to pull his shirt off and trace kisses all around his chest. "Axel?" Axel heard his name being called by Roxas but wasn't ready to answere to it. Instead he kept on leaving hickies all over the blonde's body. "What is it Rox?" Axel panted. Roxas leaned up and kissed Axel all around his neck and then got to his eye level.

"Do you really love me?" Roxas asked very seriously. Axel wasn't sure where he was going with this but he did very well know the answer. "With all my heart" said Axel leaning in to kissed him gently on the lips, and pulled back "Roxas I love you so much" Roxas smiled and felt warmth and love all inside of him but it wasn't enough. "Then show me that you love me"

Axel has been waiting for this moment to come. Axel unbuttoned Roxas pants and pulled them completely off seeing the blonde's member. Roxas didn't like that he was the only one with his clothes off so he pulled of Axel's clothes as well.

Axel was ready to go into the blonde, everything was in position, right as Axel was seconds away from going in, Roxas got a bit nervous. "Axel sweetie, please wait!" Axel was a little confused and wondered why he was being stopped. "what's wrong"  
Roxas began to cry some. "Will it hurt?" Roxas asked as tears came down his face.

"Roxas...it always hurts the first...time, I'm not gonna lie and tell you it doesn't" Axel wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his cheek. "You won't regret it" Axel was ready to do this, Roxas was glad to know the truth and decided..."Ok I'm ready then..." Roxas was still nervous but if anyone had to take his virginitiy away he was glad that it was Axel.

Axel pulled the blonde's legs apart and rubbed his cock around preparing him for the good stuff. Axel finally went in on him slowly thrusting back and fourth. Roxas knew Axel was right it did hurt but if felt so good he wanted more of it. "Axel damn...go...ah faster" Roxas panted, he pulled his arms around Axel sqweezing onto the redhead's shoulder blades. Axel began to excelerate on him, and began going in him even further.

Axel did as he was told. He went inside him all the way giving Roxas something to scream about. "Harder ah! Ax...Ah Oh Damn Axel!" Roxas screamed to the top of his lungs. Roxas enjoyed every second of it. Axel pulled out and rubbed Roxas's member and then pulled his head down to it blowing into the blonde.

"Uh ah! Axel I..." Roxas hands got more violent with the redhead, he began scratching all over his back, leaving all kinds of scars over his back. Axel just sucked and blowed, and thought he would do that and then stick his fingers inside of him. HE pulled inside the blonde with two fingers causing Roxas to pant around screaming Axel's name. Then the best part came while Axel began to suck even harder he added another finger inside the blonde. "Axel! Oh God...give it...to me harder!" Roxas held on tight to the bed covers crying his eyes out.

Axel was enjoying every second of Roxas scream out his name and make all kinds of noises for him. Axel wiped the cum that was hanging off his chin and still kept in pushing his fingers in and out of the blonde, he pulled his fingers out of Roxas and got on top of Roxas kissing around Roxas lips, he wanted Roxas to get of taste of it. He still wanted to go inside Roxas once more so he pulled his erection inside of him once more. "Oh Ax ah!" The second time Axel went into Roxas was still just as good.

Axel eventually pulled out completly, he was wanting to do it doggy-style but thought he wore out Roxas a lot and thought that he would have to save it for next time around.

He began to kiss down at Roxas's waist line and then slowly kiss him up on his chin, Roxas pulled Axel down to him tighly, wrapping his legs around Axel's waist. Axel eventually got off of Roxas and layed on the blonde's side.

He held onto Roxas real close to him, Roxas leaned back against Axel feeling his breath against his neck. Axel wasn't though kissing Roxas, he chewed around his neck leaving about six to eight hickies on his neck.

They stayed like that for most of the night touching each other and kissing one another till the both passed out.

Axel woke up first that morning, he saw that Roxas was leaning up against his chest and he didn't want to move and wake up Roxas. Instead he ran his fingers through his hair and messaged his back soothingly wanting Roxas to stay a sleep peacefully.

Minutes later, Roxas opened his eyes and saw he was looking at Axel's chest, his hands were wrapped around the redheads' stomach and that Axel was almost laying on top of him, which reminded him of all the memories of what happened last night. He smiled at the thought.  
He looked up and saw Axel smiling down at him. "Morning sleepy head" Axel smirked. Roxas pushed Axel on to his back and got onto of him. He leaned in and kissed him on his mouth, doing a quik french-kiss and he pulled apart from him and stared at his emerald eyes. "what was that for?" Axel asked.

"For last night...I want to let you know...I'm glad it was you"

Axel was pleased to hear that. "I'm not sorry about anything that happened last night"

Roxas was happy and hungry.

"Axey?"

"Yes my love"

"Can you make me some breakfast?"

"Sure I guess I'm hungry too"

"Yes" Roxas pecked Axel's nose "thank you"

Axel lay there staring at Roxas.

"Well aren't you going to start cooking something?" Roxas questioned.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"YOu on top of me"

Roxas blushed and looked at his body realizing he was ontop of Axel.

"Oh sorry"

Roxas got out of bed and slipped some clothes on while Axel did the same. Right as Roxas began to walk Axel noticed him limping. "Oh god! It fucking hurts to walk!" Roxas explained.

Axel smiled sheepishly "Oops I guess I left that part out"

"Yah no shit"

"It was all worth it though wasnt it?"

"Well yeah but limping?"

Axel sighed he walked up to Roxas and held him bridal style down stairs. He put the blonde on the couch while he went to the kitchen to cook up sum breakfast.

"I guess I should limp around more often" said Roxas

"In that case I'll do you more often" Axel chuckled in the kitchen.

* * *

**Ok well atleast they did it! lol I know the sex was a kinda short but I didn't have time get to into detail, I feel like this chapter was really lame I hope I do better on the next chapter!  
**

**well leave me REVIEWS!!!**


	16. Priceless

**Well I was emailed some very good reviews from my reviewers so I thought I would update the story this week instead of next week )**

**so anyways at first I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen next on this story but then I came up with a few more good ideas so yeah other than that I don't have much to say.**

**P.S. My birthday is sept.10 Im turning 17 years old!!! YAY!!! lol**

* * *

By Monday Roxas didn't want to go to school. He didn't care to go back to his old life with his fake friends. He didn't care at all to see his cousin Sora with his dumb girlfriend Kairi or his best friend Riku. All he wanted to do was run away forever and spend the rest of his life with Axel. 

He changed into his favorite pair of jeans he got from Abercrombie and a long sleeve t-shirt from some other expensive store that had a weird name he couldn't pronounce. As he began to walk around his bedroom looking for his shoes he realized something extremely bad. "Oh god, please tell me this is not happening!" He cried. After walking around some he noticed that he was still limping. "Damn you Axel for going all the way in on me," He cursed under his breath. Well maybe I'll just walk kind of slowly and maybe Cloud or any of my friends won't notice.

He went to the bathroom to brush his hair and noticed something ten times worse. "I have fucking hickies all over my neck," he complained some more. "Good thing its beginning to get chilly outside," He ran into his bedroom grabbing a scarf and wrapping it around his neck, in a stylish way. "Hm, I guess this is the best it gets," He huffed.

He went downstairs and saw Cloud already eating breakfast. He tried his best not to walk in front of Cloud as much. "Mornin Cloud," said Roxas hoping Cloud woudn't notice anything. "Hey Rox," Cloud didn't even look up at the blonde, so maybe he wouldn't even notice him limping. "What's with the scarf?" Cloud asked.

"Oh uh... You know it's cold outside," Roxas spatted out, _'Perfect one Roxas just keep it up and everything will be just fine'_ He thought to himself. "You never wore it last year, when mom bought it for you for Christmas," Cloud shot back. "I lost it then found back in my closet," Roxas said filling his cup up with paupu juice.

"Whatever, anyways I'm not going to school today, I'm meeting Yuna today and we're leaving to Destiny Islands for Thanksgiving Break," Cloud said getting up from his chair and handing his dishes to the maid.

"Why are you going there?" Roxas said with a mouth full of pancakes.  
"Because I finished up all of my tests from the first quarter of school and since our break starts this weekend, I'm going to be on the islands with her family, and you'll just be here alone," He said digging through the fridge for a soda.

Roxas finished off his plate and handed it to the maid for her to clean. "So wait if mom and dad aren't going to be here for thanksgiving break then who am I going to spend, Thanksgiving with?" Roxas asked.

Cloud shrugged "Cousin Sora and his family, I don't know," Cloud left to his room to pack his stuff.

Roxas grabbed his backpack and headed to school. On his way, he thought about who he could spend the holiday with. "Axel...no he probably already has plans with his family, and won't even want to spend it with me," He stopped at the stop light and thought some more. "I guess Sora is my last resort," The light turned green and he pulled into his school parking lot.

He pulled his keys out of the ignition and saw all of his friends doing the same thing in the same place. Then he looked the other direction and saw Axel with all of his friends skating around on the steps and curbs, playing music, and just hanging out enjoying each others company. But no not his friends all they ever talked about was gossip, latest fashion, the beach, and did I say gossip? Anyways that just wasn't Roxas' cup of tea.

He got out of the car and limped slowly over to his friends. "Please don't notice, please don't notice," Roxas prayed to himself getting closer and closer to all of his pals. "Atleast the scarf will hide my hickies," He touched his neck and realized that his scarf wasn't with him, he realized he took it off during breakfast. "Damn it," Roxas cursed to himself.

Before he knew it his friends were just only a few feet ahead of him. "Hiyah Roxas!" Sora waved. Roxas wanted to punch him in his face but decided to fake it. "Hey Sora," Roxas pulled a small grin on his face. "Haven't seen you in a while," Kairi said scooting over for Roxas to take a seat next to her. Roxas got the hint and took a seat at the table with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "Where's everybody else?" Roxas asked. "Oh Selphi is going with her sister Yuna to Destiny Islands- Roxas cut her off. "Oh yeah Cloud told me he's going to spend the holiday with Yuna and her family there," Roxas said looking away, wishing he was in another group of friends. "Yeah, and Rikku has a job interview while Selphi and Tidus...Well no they told me they wanted to just ditch school today," Kairi finished leaning her head on Sora's shoulder. Roxas rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Roxas what's that?" Riku asked. "What's what?" Roxas asked back. Riku pointed at his neck. Roxas face turned red as a cherry. "Oh its umm..." Roxas couldn't think of a good excuse to come up with. "Those are hickies!" Kairi cheered.

Roxas shook his head no.

"Yes it is!" Kairi chanted some more.

"No uh...its...its"

"Look Roxas, Sora kisses my neck to see" Kairi showed her neck to Roxas and he thought she looked like a leopard, Roxas thought that as to much information, _'I really didn't need to see that slut'_ Roxas thought.

"Who's the girl?" Sora teased.

"It's not a girl!" Roxas didn't want it to make it sound like it was a boy even though it was.

"It's not a girl? Haha then what is it a boy?" Kairi laughed. Riku and Sora laughed along with her, making Roxas want to kill all of them.

"No!"

"Aww look how red he's turning, we're only teasing you Roxy, we know your not gay, now just tell us who's this lucky girl?" Sora asked.

"Shut up, I don't need this," Roxas grabbed his back pack and began to walk away.

"Oh my gosh Roxas your limping!" Kairi almost shouted, this time a few student from the other tables over heard and turned their heads his direction. "Shut up you guys!" He shouted back.

"Did my little cousin get laid?" Sora teased some more.

Roxas couldn't take it.

"It's about time," Riku laughed.

"You know what who fucking cares," Roxas shouted back.

"Did you do it with a guy? Seriously!" said Kairi

"What the hell makes you say that," Roxas asked

"Duh Rox, it's the girls that should be limping not the guys,"

"Roxas are you gay?" Sora asked seriously this time.

Roxas thought about it, and decided he didn't need them, they aren't even real friends. No more faking it, not anymore.

"You know what? I'am and if you guys have a problem with that then screw you," Roxas said, it actually felt good to get all of that off of his chest.

All three of them gave him dirty looks, they of course were all homophobics. "Ew Roxas that's just disgusting!" Kairi shivered. Roxas glared at her.

"Who is it?" Sora asked.

"None of you damn business," Roxas walked off.

Sora and Riku didn't like the way Roxas tone, "Whatever Roxas, lets go you guys," said Riku walking away with Kairi.

"Fuck you Roxas don't think you can ever come back to us, you fucking fag!" Sora yelled.

Roxas went running in search for Axel. He hated them some much and to think that not only did he just lost all of his friends he didn't have much of a family or anythng. Only Axel. Roxas went running till he saw Axel with all of his friends. He had built tears in his eyes. Axel happened to see the blonde and noticed things weren't to good. "Roxas..." Axel got up and looked at the blonde seeing that he was crying. Demyx looked at Axel and heard what he had said. "What is it?" Demyx asked looking at the direction Axel was staring at. "Forget him Axel he's just a fucking- Demyx realized Axel wasn't in sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everybody Namine, Larxene, Zack, Zexion, and Demyx just gawked at Axel.

Axel went running towards Roxas, not caring what his friends thought. "Roxas! What's wrong?" Axel asked. Roxas wiped his tears aways as Axel grabbed onto both of his arms. "They found out about you and me...And I couldn't keep it a secret anymore I just had to tell them and I...Saw the hatred in their faces when I told them... And..And" Roxas couldn't finish, Axel pulled Roxas into a tight hug. Roxas hid his face into Axel's shirt. "Shh, Roxas it's ok, you can hang out with me, I promise things will get better," Axel did his best to comfort the blonde.

"I'm not that sad," Axel looked at Roxas oddly. "What do you mean?" Axel asked.  
"I'm glad I'm not their friend anymore, but it just hurts to lose them and they not except me for who I am," Roxas sniffled trying to dry in eyes off.

Axel looked over at all of his friends, who happened to be looking at both Roxas and Axel like they were in the best part of a movie. "Come with me," Axel held Roxas's hand and lead him over to all of the skaters. "No Axel," Roxas pulled his hand back. "What?" Axel asked grabbing a hold of the blonde's hand again. "They don't like me Axel and I don't want you to lose them just because of me," Roxas said.

"My friends except me for who I am, they don't care that I'm gay, and if I tell them about you they may be a bit shocked, but they'll understand," Axel smiled, doing his best to comfort him. "Okay," Roxas nodded hoping the redhead was right.

"Axel what the hell?" Demyx snapped, he looked at Roxas like he was an alien from another world. Roxas just hid behind Axel not wanting to be seen, but it was to late as all of Axel's friends had already saw the blonde.

"You guys there is something I need to tell you," Axel said looking down at Roxas. "Roxas is my boyfriend." "How did this happen?" Zexion asked.  
"It happened a couple months ago when school started," Axel answered.  
"You didn't answer Zexion's question," Demyx said setting his skate board down.  
"It's a long story," Axel said sqweezing onto the blonde's hand.  
"We got a lot of time till school starts, so start telling," Demyx moved in closer taking a seat on the sidewalk. Everybody else followed and moved in closer to Axel wanting to hear the story.

_Minutes later_

"Dang Roxas I had know idea," said Demyx patting the blonde on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, and now they're not even talking to me," said Roxas leaning his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Aww well it's ok, you can be our new friend," Namine smiled.

"Axel said you skate huh?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, for a few years now," said Roxas.

"Cool, you'll have to come hang out with us some time after school, like Wenseday or Thursday it'll be fun," Zack said cleaning the wheels of his board.

Roxas nodded. "Well I'm done sharing him with you losers, so we're gonna head to class," Axel said holding Roxas close to him.

Roxas waved to the bye and walked to his first class with Axel. "I like your friends Axel, they're very understanding," said Roxas doing the combination to his locker. He opened the locker setting his backpack and his folders in there since he didn't need any of that stuff for art. "Yeah I have some pretty cool friends," Axel bragged. Axel realized that Roxas doesn't have to hide his relationship with him. The ten minute bell rang as many of the students walked down the hall chatting and heading down to their classes. As Roxas stood next to Axel talking about what they were going to do after school. Axel caught a glimpse of Kairi, Sora and Riku.

Axel whispered something to Roxas. Roxas looked and saw the three walking towards them. "Lets go Axel, I don't ever want to see them again," Roxas said pulling onto Axel's hand to follow. Axel pulled his hand away from Roxas and grabbed his shoulders, pressing his body up against the lockers.

Axel pressed his lips to Roxas. "Ax..Axel what are y...you doing?" Roxas whimpered trying to catch his breath. "You don't need to hide your relationship anymore," Axel answered, slipping his tongue down the blonde's throat. Roxas caught site of Sora, Kairi and Riku. They stopped dead in their tracks and just stared in disgust. Roxas waved his hand at them, as Sora just glared at him. Kairi held her stomack and put her hand to her mouth "Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick!" She ran off to the girls bathroom. Riku shook his head "That's low man" He walked off along with Sora.

Axel looked and saw that they had left. "How was it?" Axel asked.

"It was just like the other kisses you've always given me," Roxas answered.

"No not that kiss, the look on their faces," Axel chuckled.

"Oh, It was enough to make Kairi go throw up," Roxas laughed.

Axel grabbed onto Roxas' hand and walked to class.

"We should do that more often," Axel said.

"Yeah it sure was worth it," Roxas giggled.

"A skateboard from Zumiez $99.00, a polo shirt from Hollister $35.00, breaking up with your friends because of being gay and then kissing with the boyfriend just to tease them...Priceless for everything else there's my little Roxas," Axel said biting onto the blonde's ear.

Roxas pushed him away "Your a dork Axel" Roxas laughed.

Axel put his hand to his heart as if he was hurt by that, "Ouch Roxas, that really hurt my heart," Axel teased.

"You have a heart?" Roxas chuckled.

"We're through! You can forget we ever happened," Axel teased back.

"Ok I'm sorry, what do you want me to do to make it up to you?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm...this is a once and a life time oppertunity, what should I make you do?...Ooh I know se-!

"No sex!" Roxas shot back.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"And I said No, I'm still limping"

"I'll let you be on top next time, please"

"If you shut up I'll think about it," Roxas said.

"..." Axel stayed quiet for about 5 seconds.

"Did you make up your mind yet?" Axel asked.

"Ok no sex for you!"

"NOOO!!!"

Unfortunitly the rest of the day was mostly like that.

The best part about it was, Roxas got his mind off of his friends and made new ones.

* * *

**YAY Roxas has been approved by the skaters:D**

**Anyways I hope you all liked it, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

**Here is my myspace URL _crazysexycoolevan_ or my kh space is _paupufruitsrox_ (P.S. there's a underscore between all of the words to my URL it just won't go on here)**

**anyways add me to your friends if you do have myspace!  
**

**thank you**


	17. Heading to Midgar

**I'm soooooo terribly sorry that it's taken me forever to update this story! Ever since school has started I've been so stressed out and extremely busy and I haven't found the time to update this story!**

**Anyways that's all I have to say about that now on with the fic:)**

* * *

Roxas was stressed out now about his family, even though he lost his friends and gained new ones, he still had his family to worry about. He hated that he always had one problem after another. Roxas sat around his house thinking about what he's going to do for the holidays. 

"Damn it! This fucking sucks!" He yelled to himself walking back in fourth from his living room to his kitchen. He had been debating on what to do for Thanksgiving, it was one of his favorite holidays, Roxas always thought it was a good time of the year when the whole family can gather around and talk, enjoy the nice fall weather and have a big feast with turkey as the leading meal.

But no not this year. His mom and dad had left on business and were planning on spending the holiday with each other as his brother Cloud went with his girlfriend Yuna and her family to Destiny Islands. He knew for a fact that Sora and his family weren't inviting him since he admitted that he's gay, and all of his new friends probably had plans with their families.

"I wonder what Axels' doing for the holiday?" Roxas rested his hand in his chin and thought about calling him. Roxas decided he'd call up the redhead and see what's up.

He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and called up the redhead. He heard it ring and prayed that he'd answer.

"Hello?"

"Axel, hey it's me Roxas"

"Hiyah Rox, how's it going my love?"

Roxas loved the way Axel talked to him.

"Umm I don't know how to say this but my family isn't here..."

"What do you mean?" Axel was bit confused.

"I mean I don't have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with and I was wondering well..."

"Huh that's horribly Rox! No I will not let you spend the holiday alone!"

"Really?" Roxas was happy that Axel understood what he was going through.

"Really really, your coming with me and spending time with my family"

"Thanks Axel"

"My mom and I were planning on going to Midgar tomorrow and meet my brother and some of my family"

"That sounds great but I feel rude since this is last minute an-"

"No your coming with me whether you like it or not"

"Heh, okay whatever you say"

"Good"

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You know Axel, I'm kind of lonely right now"

"Is that so" Axel was liking this.

"Yeah I was hoping that maybe you can come over to my place for a change, and plus my family's not going to be here for a week"

"Are you sure"

"Positive" Roxas said with a grin.

"Cool I'll be over in ten minutes"

"Love yah see you then"

"Love you to bye"

Roxas fell back onto his couch, thinking all about Axel.

Minutes later the redhead showed up at his door. Roxas skipped over to the front door to answer.

Axel looked all around admiring the landscaping of his front lawn and the huge gates that surrounded his enite house. Axel always thought it was odd that he lived in this huge mansion in a city. It was like the only house on that street. All hoped was that he would never have to meet Roxas family.

The sound of the door knob moved as Axel shot his attention to it getting ready to be greeted by the blonde. The door opened revealing Roxas, Axel smiled at him as Roxas stood aside allowing Axel into his house.

The second the door slammed shut, Roxas grabbed Axel by the collar and pulled him into an embracing passionate kiss. Axel pushed the blonde up to the wall holding him tightly around his waist. Roxas slipped his arms around Axel's neck, as Axel stopped his frenching and moved towards the blonde's neck leaving all kinds of marks.

"Mmh...So good" Roxas cried out, Axel stopped and looked at the blonde's neck.

"Oops"

"What?!" Roxas pulled on his red hair lifting his face to his eye level.

"You have a few more hickies on your neck"

Roxas went over to the mirror to check the damage on his neck.

"I think it looks sexy Rox-ass" Axel whispered into the blonde's ear giving him chills. Axel bit onto his ear turning Roxas on.

Roxas pushed Axel all the way into his living room. Axel was confused at first and thought Roxas was mad at him. Roxas shoved Axel down on the couch and got on top of him, placing one leg on each side of the redheads waist. Axel liked where this was going. Roxas began to unbutton the top of Axel's shirt, placing kisses all over the redheads chest.

"Mmh..Roxas" Axel panted.

"Shh, it's my turn to be on top" Roxas smirked down at Axel.

Axel smiled placing his hand on the blondes' cheek.

"Why is that"

Roxas lifted his eyebrow up at the question.

"Because...I'm thanking you for allowing me to stay with you for the holiday"

"Okay then show me what you got"

Axel layed back pulling the shirt off the blonde while Roxas began to unzip the redheads pants.

Axel knew this was going to be a fun night.

_(A/N I didn't want to get to into the sex scene because I have a lot more to write and I'm very busy so I had to cut this chapter a bit short so I decided to not write them having sex, but they still did it and will talk about it ;)_

_The very next morning_

Axel heard the sound of his cell phone ringing, waking him up like it was his alarm clock. He felt weight on top of his stomach, which made it impossible to reach the noisy devise. He tried to not to wake up Roxas who was sleeping like an angel curled up against his chest with bare naked.

"Now I can get used to this" he said to himself. He reached over to grab his jeans which were thrown against the flow and picked through the pockets finding his cell. It read that he had a missed call from Aerith.

He dialed her number to see what she wanted. But first he had to let Roxas sleep in peace so he gently picked up his laying it on the side replacing his body with a pillow, Roxas help onto the pillow as if it were Axel. Axel smiled at the tired blonde and placed a kiss on his forhead.

He walked into the kitchen and called his mom.

"Mom?"

"Axel, where have you been?" Her voice being shaky

"Don't worry I'm over at Roxas house, I slept over last night"

"Oh dear lord, I hope you didn't do what I think you did, and I hope he's alright"

"Mom it wasn't like that, now why did you call?" 'Even though it was Roxas who was on top of me last night making me yell his name' Axel thought

"I'm planning on leaving in two hours to Midgar to visit your brother and our family"

"Oh that reminds me, would it be okay if Roxas could come with us because his family won't be here for Thanksgiving so I was hoping he could celebrate it with us"

"Alright that's fine, the more the marrier"

"Sweet!"

"Now just be ready to leave here in two hours okay, I'll meet you at our taxi in front of our pent house building"

"Kay, see you then"

"Bye"

Axel set his phone on the counter and was about to return the living room.

"So did you have fun last night?" Roxas asked leaning against the doorway with a scowl on his face.

"A matter of fact I did" Axel grinned walking slowly over to the blonde.

"Then why aren't you limping? I went all the way in on you and you seem to be walking just fine"

"Well I'm kinda used to it..."

"That's no fair" Roxas said crossing his arms.

"No its not" Axel said wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist biting on to his ear, "But I can make it up to you"

"How?"

"My mom told me you can come with us to Midgar for the holiday"

Roxas face lit up as he turned around facing Axel.

"Really!?"

Axel nodded.

"Yes!" Roxas squealed leaping into the redhead's arms.

"We'll be leaving here in an hour so go get ready"

"Okay" said Roxas running up the stairs to his bedroom to get his clothes packed. He came down immediatly towards Axel to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" Roxas ran back upstairs to get ready, while Axel stood in the hallway with his hand against his cheek blushing as red as his hair.

_Couple Hours Later_

Aerith sat in the drivers seat driving her son and his boyfriend to Midgar. Both boy sat in the back together in the Range Rover _(A/N FYI I'm in love with the Range Rover so I always make that a vehicle in my stories ;)_. They started off talking, Axel told Roxas about his family and what Midgar is like, then later they watched movies and listened to their own iPods. After a few hours went by the boys were passed out. Aerith glanced to the back seat and saw Roxas' head laying on Axels' lap, while Axel used his pillow up against the window to rest his head.

Aerith smiled at the two boys and continued to head to Midgar.

Axel yawned and saw Roxas sleeping peacefully on his lap, he began to run his fingers through his blonde locks and message his head gently.

"You two are so cute together" Aerith said startling Axel

"Oh, yah think?"

"Mmh, now we'll be staying at your uncles' house, Vincent"

"That's good he has a nice place"

"Yeah but you and Roxas are going to have to share a room, I know how much you hate sharing a bed but we're only going to be there for about four or three days so it shouldn't be a problem"

'Three nights sharing a bed with Roxas, that's not enough I could use a few years of that' Axel thought.

"Oh trust me that won't be a problem" Axel grinned mischieviously.

"It wouldn't be a problem for you" said Roxas

Axel looked down and saw Roxas smiling up at him.

"I hope I didn't wake you up"

"You didn't" Roxas said lifting his head up.

"We'll be in Midgar shortly okay boys?"

"Alright"

"I'm so excited I've never been to such a big city before"

"Yeah it makes Twilight Town look like a small rural area, and Twilight Town's still a big city too"

"My mom just told me we'll be staying at my Uncle Vincents' house, his wife's name is Shalua and they have a daughter named Shelke she's my cousin"

"I can't wait to meet them"

"And there's more but I don't think they'll all make it but trust me you'll like"

"I know I will" Roxas said resting his head on the redheads' shoulder, Axel wrapped his arm around the blonde and looked out the window admiring the view of the country side.

By the time they got into Midgar Roxas couldn't keep his eyes from looking out the window, he had never seen such beautiful landscaped buildings and so many people everywhere. But there was one thing he was worried about.

"Axel?" he whispered.

"What's up?"

"Do we need to hide our relationship in front of your family?"

"No, they're very excepting and plus I'm not the only one"

"Okay I just wasn't sure and I didn't want to do something that would embarras you"

Axel ruffled the blondes' hair "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas it would take a lot to embarass me" He chuckled.

"We're here!" Aerith cried, taking the keys out of the ignition getting out of the car to unload their bags.

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and helped Aerith unpack.

Axel handed Roxas his suit case and stood aside waiting for Axel to get his stuff.

"Aww they're here!" Roxas heard the sound of a woman coming from behind him, he turned around and saw a lady with a nice tall model figure body with golden colored hair wearing glasses. She had a small tank top on revealing her belly button, and a skimpy skirt on. Roxas figured by her age that she had to be the mom.

'Jeeze if that's the mom than imagine how sluty Shelke might look' Roxas thought.

She walked past Roxas giving a warm greeting to Axel and Aerith, "And this most be Roxas!" Roxas pulled his hand out for her to shake but instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embarrassing hug. "Aerith has told me all about you and Axel" she winked. Roxas blushed scratching the back of his head smiling.

"Hey Vincent!" Aerith waved, Roxas was a little shock to see the dad as well. Vincent had black shoulder length hair, he had a very lean tall figure just like Axel, and had very pale white skin with dark auburn colored eyes. "You guys made it" He said in his low raspy toned voice.

"We sure did" Aerith looked over at Roxas pulling him over to her side. "This here is Roxas, the one I told you about. Roxas this is my older brother Vincent Valentine" Roxas held his hand out to the black haired man, he responded by shaking it as well. "It's nice to meet you" said Vincent. Roxas smiled a bit nervously "Yeah same here."

"C'mon everyone come on in" Shalua offered helping Roxas with his bags.

Roxas took a look at the home, it was four stories high and was gated and surrounded by other large homes and buildings. Axel walked in behind Roxas, "You two will be sharing a bedroom on the third floor, with Nero, Reno and his best pal Rude.  
"I'll take our bags up there, you just wait right here and get to know the family" Axel said taking a few of their bags to the bedroom. Roxas nodded and took a look around.

After he got past the entrance hallway he saw a big kitchen with bar and to the left of that was a big living room who he saw a young girl about his age siting down in.

She looked over at Roxas and smiled, she even happened to have a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Hello" she said softly. Roxas never heard such a calm voice before, "Hi, I'm-" she cut him off "Roxas I know my mom told me all about you" she answered.

Shelke wasn't much like her mom, she had a sleevless pink colored dress on that came down to her knees and had golden colored hair flipped out above her shoulders.

(A/N i'm sorry I've had tons of authors notes but one more thing if you don't know who any of these characters I'm using they are all from Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus)

Another boy walked into the room, he looked very much like Vincent. "Nero this here is Roxas" He looked at Roxas from up and down. "Charmed I'm sure" he said in his low toned voice. Roxas didn't know what to say to that, he seemed rather different from the rest of the family. He had black hair that was very choppy and pale colored skin, his style of clothes were very emo, he was wearing a black tight long sleaved shirt with tight skinny jeans. He happened to be holding the book ' The Catcher in the Rye' which explained a lot.

Roxas just smiled and knew already he wasn't liking Nero that much.

He walked up stairs to go find Axel. He remembered Shalua saying that he and Axel were going to stay on the third floor so that's what he did.

When he got to the third floor he saw a room which looked like the room him and Axel were staying. And he was right he saw Axel unpacking his belongings out of his bag.

"Man I really like you family, except for that Nere boy, he seems like a snob, I'm just glad we have this nice big queen size bed for us to sleep in tonight, which you know what that means" Roxas smirked over at Axel.

When Axel turned around he looked at Roxas oddly as Roxas did the same.

"You...Your not Axel!"

* * *

**Hahah that ending cracks me up!**

**Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I wasn't sure of what to write about on this chap, I was kinda at a writer's block for a while with this story so that's why it took me a while to get it updated.**

**Sorry about that!**

**REVIEWS PLZ!!!**

**Oh yeah I have a myspace! it's URL is crazy-Sexy-cool-evan & my KH myspace URL is Paupu-Fruits-Rox Fyi those should be under scores in between the URLs!**

**Add me as a friend:D**


	18. Making babies

**I'm so glad I finally finally got this chapter up! jumps up and down tee hee anywho I hope you like! lol I know everyone was like is that Reno who Roxas saw at the end of the last chapter, I was like you'll have to wait and find out!**

**Other than that I'm sorry this is two weeks late, like I said ever since school has started I've been so busy and it's been hard for me to find the time to type in my stories! Well the only thing that matters is that I got it typed in and updated on here so here you go!**

**I hope you like :)**

* * *

Roxas looked at the redhaired man as if he was about to murder him. "Who are you?! You're not Axel!"

The unknown man looked down at Roxas very oddly and freaked out by the blonde, "Uh... I'm Reno..." He just stood there stairing down at Roxas strangly and very disturbed to hear about what Roxas had said about sleeping with Axel.

"Oh so you two have already met" Axel said walking into the bedroom behind Roxas. Roxas couldn't help but look back and fourth from Reno to Axel.

"Wait as sec. So your his brother?" Roxas asked Reno.

Reno slowly nodded his head.

"You both could pass as twins" Roxas tried to see any differences between them but couldn't. The only thing that he found that was different between the two had was, that Reno's hair was styled a bit differently and had a ponytale, and had a red tatoo at each end of his face on the side of his eyes. But other than that they both had the same eyes, color of hair, and height.

"Reno this is my boyfriend Roxas" Axel said wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Boyfriend, eh? I'm Reno" He said holding his hand out to Roxas. Roxas grabbed still with a blush on his face.

"What's the matter Rox?" Axel asked

"Uh...Nothing" Roxas was embarrased at what he had said to Reno earlier.

"It's ok little dude your secret is safe with me" Reno told Roxas patting him on the shoulder, walking out of the room.

"What's he talking about?" Axel asked.

"Nothing... Is your brother gay?"

"Ahaha gay? No way! He's as straight as my hair, but he's very supportive"

"Oh I just wasn't sure, forget it"

"Alright well our bedroom is across the hallway so if you get tired or whatever you can go in there and chill"

* * *

The family gathered around the kitchen and living room and began to cook dinner and have conversations of when they were all children and talked more about how the met. Everyone was curious of how Axel met Roxas.

"So tell me Axel, how did you and Roxas meet?" Shalua asked raising her eyebrow at the redhead.

Roxas blushed everybody was staring over to him and then to Axel. But really they were never suppose to be together. Axel was a skater boy while Roxas was a rich little preppy school boy who both happened to hate each others guts since they could remember.

"We met each other at a... umm..." Axel couldn't think of something quick enough, he began to scratch the back of his head and looked back at Roxas.

"We met by skating, he helped me with some skating tricks and a few moves and I got hurt one day and he took me over to his house and got to know each other a lot better..." Roxas wasn't sure were to take this.

"And before you know it we were kissing in the back seat of my car" Axel wasn't the best at making up stories but everbody in the room sighed. Roxas rolled his eyes thinking that Axel was the worst lyer ever.

"That's such an original love story, you two are meant to be" Shalua said clasping her hands together.

_'Atleast they bought the story'_ Roxas thought.

Axel went into the dinning room to setup the table, Roxas followed him and helped as well.

* * *

After dinner all of Axel's younger cousins went outside in the front yard to go play hide n' seek and other kiddy games. Everybody else sat around the table talking, Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and pointed his head to the left giving Roxas the signal to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked.

Axel opened the front door allowing Roxas to walk in front of him, "Outside, we can sit here on the porch and watch my cousins play."

Roxas sat down on the patio furniture, there was a couch with three chairs around it and a bench that swung back and fourth. Axel sat next Roxas on the couch pulling the blonde onto his lap.

Roxas smiled at his cousins, he loved kids and thought they are so cute when the smile and run around using their imagination.

"I love your family Axel" Roxas said quitely almost in a whisper.

"Do you now? I'm glad you do, and they like you to" Axel began to kiss the back of the blonde's neck sucking every inch of his bare skin.

"Th-that feels nice...huh" Roxas moaned.

Axel chuckled, moving up to his ear which was a wake up call for Roxas.

"No not there, we have to do that in bed, or else I'll end up doing things in front of these innocent little kids"

"Aww you just sucked the fun out of everthing" Axel whined.

"I'll turn the fun back on when its time to go to sleep, k?"

"Promise?"

Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek, "I promise"

Roxas leaned back onto Axel, as the redhead pulled the blonde's hips all the way onto his lap. Messaging his lower back, Roxas leaned his head back against Axel, and continued to watch all of his cousins play.

"I've always wanted kids"  
Axel felt his heart sank as he heard Roxas wish. He knew that they were both boys and couldn't reproduce, would this mean that Roxas wouldn't want to be with him when it came time for a serious relationship such as marriage?

"What's wrong Axel?"

"Oh nothing... What do you mean by wanting kids?"

"You know, raise a family and..."

"Do you want to have kids with a woman?"

Roxas knew where Axel was going with this, and didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"No sweetie" Roxas faced Axel looking deep into his eyes "If we could I would love to have kids with you but we're both boys and you know that can't ever happen. But you know there's adoption now a days and we can always have someone close to us have a baby for us or..." Roxas couldn't think of anything else.

"Ok that's all I needed to know, I just thought you were wanting to get into a relationship with a girl"

"No, I just want you"

Axel liked what he was hearing now.

"Well maybe if I hit it in you real hard tonight I could get you pregnant"

"You can do it all you want but you know that won't ever happen" Roxas laughed.

"Hmm we'll see about that"

"Note to self, make sure Axel wears a condom tonight" Roxas joked.

* * *

**_later that night_**

"c'mon Axel I'm not gonna wait all night" Roxas teased lying half naked in bed. He was wearing his favorite black boxers with a robe except it wasn't tied around his waist.

"I'm coming babe, just give me a minute" Axel finished checking himself out in the mirrior and approved of himself.

He walked into the bedroom, and got a major erection the second he saw Roxas sitting up at the end of the bed with his black silk robe hanging on him and his chest showing, Roxas practically looked like a manwhore.

"..." Axel was speechless, Roxas smiled at him and crawled up to him.

He pushed the redhead down on the bed while he jumped onto his lap placing each leg on each side of the redhead making love. "Rox-as... how..."

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"You look so fucking amazing right now..."

Axel grabbed his waist and pulled him under him.

"Uh no fair you cheater, I wanted to be on top" Roxas pouted.

"You were on top last time remember? And plus you expect me to be on bottom while you look like a little hoe here on the bed, uh huh no way I'm going to be on top" Axel grinned.

Roxas slid the redheads' shirt off leaving him in his plad pj's.

Axel began to bite onto the blonde's ear, making moan like a whore.

"Uh..Ah- Axel!"

Axel continued, to turn the blonde on.

"Stop-uh...teasing..me" Roxas held on tight to the redhead's shoulders feeling Axel's member rub against his already.  
Axel pulled down his pants, being completely naked ready to go in.

He opened up his legs preparing himself to go in on the blonde, he looked up at Roxas' head making sure if it was okay. The blond nodded, giving him the approval that he's ready.  
Axel smiled, and did what he does best. He thrusted back in fourth starting of slowly to get the adreniline in his body pumping.

"Ah faster! Much...harder uh!"

Axel did as he was told getting into it much faster and starting to pick up the pace.

He wanted to make Roxas scream his name, so he thought while he was in on him already he would add some digits in there as well.

He tried to slide a finger in there to make it feel ten times harder.

"Mmh Ahh! Harder I think i'm gonna-"

And yes they were both beginning to reach there climax.

Axel knew he wouldn't stop till he heard his name, so he added his middle finger in there as well.

Roxas held on tight the Axel's back leaving all kind of scars and marks, he never felt it this way before but he loved every second of it.

"Ah- Axel! Uh my Go-"

Axel finally let go and collapsed on top of Roxas.

Both boys layed together in there sweat panting over and over trying to catch their breathes.

Axel rested his head on top of the blonde's chest while Roxas ran his fingers through his thick red hair. Roxas lifted the Axel's head up placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Axel answered. He held on tight to Roxas waist and planted his head underneathe the blonde's neck, Roxas responded by wrapping his arms around his neck.

They both were still out of breath and continued panting and making out. Till they fell asleep, Roxas eventually layed agains the redhead's stomach as Axel held him tightly in his arms, making sure Roxas was fast asleep before him.

* * *

The next morning Axel slowly opened his eyes rethinking of the events that happened the night before. The screaming and thrusting that came through his head of him and Roxas made him smile.

Speaking of the blonde where is he?

Axel noticed he wasn't in bed with him and couldn't imagine where he might be. "Roxas?"

He saw the bathroom door shut with a shadow behind the door. He got out of bed lazily and walked over to the door and knocked lightly. "Roxas? Are you in there?"

"Axel?" Axel heard Roxas and knew he didn't sound to good.

He opened the door and saw Roxas throwing up in the toilet.

Axel gasped "NO it can't be!"

Axel didn't think it could happen, "Why are you throwing up? Are you pregnant?"

Roxas shrugged and then realized he had to slip his head back into the toilet to puke some more.

"I didn't think that this could happen, or could it?"

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!! _Okay me and my friends are not sure weather we should get Roxas pregnant in this story or not! I know I know he's a boy and they can't have babies but, this is call fan FICTION and in fictions anything can happes so give me your vote and tell me if you think Roxas should have Axel's kid or not!_**

**and REVIEWS PLZ!!!**

**sorry for it being late and kinda short!**

**Love Yah!!!**


	19. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I'm not dead, I'm sorry for such a late update!

Now I'm not quiting on my stories or anything like that, but school is so stressful and I have my ACTs coming up and I've been studying like crazy and I'm addicted to so many T.V. shows in the evening that I don't have the time to type up a stories.

What I'm trying to say is, it will be a while for me to update this story and my other fic as well. I'm not sure on how soon I should update but who knows it may be soon if I find the time or it may be a couple of weeks from now, who knows but I'm not ever giving up on my stories so don't you worry!

PLZ READ THIS!

Okay so I've read all of my votes if Roxas should be pregnant or not, now this idea was something me and my friends came up with. Mpreg has always sounded so hot to me lol and I was like I want that in one of my stories so we decided this story but I wanted to know what all of you readers would think so I had your votes and most of my reviews were yes have Roxas get pregnant and then some said no to the Mpreg idea and I totally understand.

But the reason why I was planning on getting Roxas pregnant was because I was kind of running out of ideas for this story and I want it to keep going and going but I wasn't sure what else to put so me and my friends were like make it into a Mpreg which is something I definatly didn't have on my mind when I came up with this story but now I've had second thoughts and think I'm going to turn this story into a Mpreg but...

If anyone has any ideas I don't care what it is please tell me on what you think should happen next and I'll put that into some thought and maybe switch the story around or something, so please tell me what you think you would like to see happen next in Roxas and Axel's love life!

thank you so much and please review to this!!!


	20. New Item

Hey everyone, well i'm not doing much right now but i've been thinking all about this story for the past couple weeks and i know i needed to update, so i was like now's the time. And plus after reading everyones reviews they gave me so many great ideas and tips that I was so happy and thankful for that!

I know I've made this story AkuRoku but it shouldn't just be about them, I need to add a bit more romance and drama so I thought I should pull Sora and Riku out of the closet as well but remember they both are homophobics in the story but that shall change! Muahaha lol

And of course the Mpreg idea well here's the answer!!!!!!! YES Roxy will have Axey's baby but... Not yet for now he's just going to be sick and not feeling well but he will let a secret out and that will affect him later on down the story and get pregnant!

so anyways enough with the small talk and on with the story

( BTW I don't bete this story so please excuse the typos)

* * *

The next morning Axel slowly opened his eyes rethinking of the events that happened the night before. The screaming and thrusting that came through his head of him and Roxas made him smile.

Speaking of the blonde where is he?

Axel noticed he wasn't in bed with him and couldn't imagine where he might be. "Roxas?"

He saw the bathroom door shut with a shadow behind the door. He got out of bed lazily and walked over to the door and knocked lightly. "Roxas? Are you in there?"

"Axel?" Axel heard Roxas and knew he didn't sound to good.

He opened the door and saw Roxas throwing up in the toilet.

Axel gasped "NO it can't be!"

Axel didn't think it could happen, "Why are you throwing up? Are you pregnant?"

Roxas shrugged and then realized he had to slip his head back into the toilet to puke some more.

"I didn't think that this could happen, or could it?"

* * *

"No!" Roxas quickly felt more vomit coming up his throat and whipped his head back into the toilet to let it all come out. "No I'm not but I wouldn't be surprised if I was..." 

Axel was lost and had not a single clue on what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" He asked shutting the bathroom door so no one else would hear.

"I've never told anybody this before... Only my family knows" Roxas wiped his mouth off with the sleeve of his shirt and slowly stood up, Axel gently grabbed his arm and helped him off the floor.

"You have to promise me Axel to never tell anyone this ok?"

Axel nodded "Okay I promise"

Roxas took his eyes off Axels and staired down towards his feet, he mumbled something that Axel could barely hear "I'm sorry Rox, what was that?"

"Icahaveabis" he babeled again.

Axel shook his head and lifted Roxas chin up to hear more clearly

"Still can't hear you sweetie"  
Roxas took in a deep breathe and knew he would have to tell him sooner or later "I can have babies!" he finally spatted out.

Axel was speechless and didn't know what to say to that.

"Wha- I mean how? I was seriously kidding about me asking you if you were pregnant because I know we did some stuff in bed together and... umm you know and I saw you throwing up and that just gave me the idea that you were pregnant...But I was kidding"

"No I'm not kidding, its something that runs in my family like a gene and some of the boys in my family can get it and some can't and well I have it"

"Wow, I've heard some guys before can get it but its extremely rare for them to get this"

"Yeah I know and thats why my family never wanted me to be gay was because first of all they hate homo's second they don't want there son having kids with a guy, they just hate that"

"I see..." Axel wondered off trying to figure out how he will have to tell his mother Aerith, he knew to keep it a secret but she would eventually find out sooner or later.

Roxas had never told anyone else his deep dark secret before, it had made a few tears begin to drip out of his eyes, Axel lifted his hand up to the blonde's cheek and swiped it off soothingly, he leaned and pressed his lips to the blondes' making him feel better about the whole subject.

Roxas began to weep, "Shh Roxas, its okay... Why are you crying?" Axel held Roxas tightly against his body while Roxas hid his face in Axel's chest.

"Are you going to...leave me now that you know that I can..." Roxas was to busy crying to even finish up his sentence. Axel didn't like where Roxas was taking this.

"Roxas listen to me I love you no matter what, don't you think I would ever leave you for something like that, that's ridiculous, I love you to much for that to get in the way of us"

Roxas held onto Axel's waist and didn't want this moment to end, he loved it when Axel held him like he was, no one ever cared for him like this so he took advantage of moments like this.

"I love you Axel"

Axel smiled and kissed his forehead "I love you too"

* * *

The rest of Thanksgiving Break went by fast, Roxas had got a chance to meet Axel's family and the best part was they excepted him for who he was which is why he loved his family, he knew he could never bring Axel to his family, it wouldn't be the same. 

Aerith, Axel and Roxas had returned to the city after a long road trip, Roxas didn't want it to end it was like a fantasy turning back into a reality or a dream in a fairy tale then waking up. Why do all good things end? He asked him self as they pulled up infront of his house.

He looked at his home, one big palace size house in the city which didn't look like it should belong. When people saw his home from the outside they would probably think the people living there are lucky and must have a loving family. Which it did seem like, but Oh No! Are they wrong, his home was like a black hole, no love, nobody who cared for one another and pure hell. Roxas didn't want to go home one bit.

Roxas sighed.

"Is you family home?" Axel asked Roxas shook his head back and fourth, "No thank God they're not, Cloud will be back tomorrow and my mom and dad will be back in a few days which is fine with me"

"Okay well if you need anything just call me, I'm down the street, the pent house guy knows you enough now to let you through the front doors so that shouldn't be a problem" Axel chuckled.

"Thanks hun, I love you" Roxas said leaning in for one last kiss before he returned to hell.

"No problem sweetie" Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap for a hug and finally broke the kiss not wanting the moment to ever end.

"Lets get you unloaded"

Axel helped Roxas with his luggage and gave him one last kiss before he let him go home.

Roxas waved bye and walked towards his door step, after he stepped into the house he saw the maid cleaning around the furnature, he was glad to know he wouldn't be home alone.

After he unpacked he saw his phone in the kitchen beeping over and over again. "Who the hell keeps on calling us?" He walked towards the phone as it read six missed phone calls and two messages. He clicked the missed calls button and saw the name of the person who had called, "Oh my gosh why had he been calling?!" He asked himself.

He wanted to hear the messages so he clicked on the message buttons to hear what he had to say:

"Hi umm Roxas, this is Sora...I want to talk to you, we've been best friends for so many years and its not right for us to stop talking like this... please call me back this isn't a prank or some kind of joke"

end of message

Roxas clicked on the button again to hear the next message.

"Roxas hey its me again... Sora, I hope your not to mad at me, just please give me a call, we need to meet in person and talk this through not just me but Riku and Kairi miss you to okay and they would like to have a word with you as well so please do me a favor and give me a call soon"

end of message

Roxas was surprised but he had to agree, him Sora, Kairi and Riku have been pals since they were in toddlers and he had to admit that it wasn't easy to give them up as friends, he sighed and reached for the phone.

"I guess I'll give him a call and see what's up"

He dialed Sora's number and waited for the brunette to answer.

After a few rings finally the phone picked up.

"Hello?" asked Sora

"Sora...Its me...Roxas"

Sora gasped "Roxas! Is it really? Its about time you called, where have you been?"

"You might be disgusted if I were to tell you who"

"...Axel?" Sora guessed

"So you said you wanted to talk...So talk"

"I want to see you in person and not talk about this over the phone"

"Okay where would you like to meet?"

"I was thinking about the Starbucks down the street would be a fine place to chat, is that alright with you?"

"Sure"

"Okay do you think we can meet there in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah"

"Okay see you then"

"Bye"

Roxas hung the phone back on the receiver and was still not sure about meeting up with his ex-best friend/cousin, he was bit nervous if this is somthing that would hurt him like a prank or a joke of some kind. But the message on the phone sounded serious saying this wasn't a prank or joke. So Roxas trusted his insticts and decided to grab a few bucks and head out the door to meet up with Sora.

About 20 minutes later

Roxas and Sora were seated outside of the patio or Starbucks with there beverages, they watched the traffic go by and talked a bit about their family. But Sora didn't come for small talk.

"Roxas why did you get with Axel? You know we've never gotten along with him or any of his friends, its like you betrayed us, what did we do to you?"

Roxas shrugged, he was hoping this wouldn't be broughten up but it did and he couldn't change that. "Well, you see all of the preppy students at our school have always hated the skating life style or emo stuff or whatever you want to call it. And honestly I've always like that, I've been skating for about five years now maybe even more but I always knew if I told you that... You and all of our other friends wouldn't except me"

"I can't argue with that, but still and not only that but..." Sora looked around to make sure nobody was near them "you're gay as well? I never saw that one coming and I'm sorry that we all teased you about that"

Roxas blushed and tensed up a bit he couldn't believe he was having this conversation, but something dirty crossed his mind and it put a smile on his face.

"You know likeing a boy I believe is way better that a girl... by the way are you and Kairi still together?" Roxas asked

Sora shook his head, "Know she's being way to complicated right now and I couldn't take her drama so I had to end it, we're better of as friends anyways"

"Have you ever felt like you like a boy before?" Roxas asked

Sora had no idea where Roxas was taking this "Wh-what no way?! Why do you ask that?"

Roxas shrugged "Girls are to complicated and you should really consider datina a boy like... I don't Riku perhaps?"

Sora blushed and glared at the blonde, Roxas flinched a bit at his reaction, "Seriously ROxas?! RIku and I are straight as can be and plus he's a homophobic"

"No he's not, he's always a flirt with both girls and boys and he's been caught at reading a PlayGirl magazine remember at the holloween party two years ago?"

Sora was rethinking about the past and realized Roxas is right, Riku has been a bit turned on by boys but that didn't mean they could be a couple, or could it?

Sora erased the thought out of his mind and quickly changed the subject, Roxas saw it on Sora's face and the seconde Sora changed the subject, Roxas tuned him out as a crazy idea came across his mind and it was the best plan ever to get Sora and Riku together.

After they finished their drinks Sora and Roxas had made up and were friends again, Roxas was to anxious to get to his house and call Axel about his evil little plan to get Riku and Sora together.

* * *

"So you and Sora are friends now?" Axel asked on the other end of the phone. 

"Yeah after you left from me house yesterday we met up at Starbucks and talked..."

"Becarful Roxas I don't want you to be hurt by them again"

"No I'm not to concerned about any of that, but Sora did ask about us"

"Us?"

"Mm hmm, yep he sure did, I told him its so much better being gay, girls are just a hassle and cause drama. So I told him he should consider about getting with a boy"

Axel chuckled on the other line, "So did you tell him he should get with a guy"

"Ahaha yep and his face was priceless, I told him he needs to get with Riku because you know how he is, he says he's straight bu-"

"Okay he's such a liar, Riku is all the way outside of the closet, he tries to be manly and jockish but he's not, I remember when I had him in English last year and when he said what he wanted to be when he grows up he said a male model for Abercrombie and Fitch which has gay written all over it and then he said he wants to be a designer when he gets older, I was like yep he's gay"

"That's so funny, well the best part is I got an evil plan up my sleeve which involves Sora hooking up with Riku"

"Ooh I like, count me in"

"OKay here's the plan we will need a closet..."

* * *

Sora had gotten a message to meet Roxas near his locker at school the very next week. Sora did as he was told, as he got inside the school he walked down the hallway till he saw Roxas, Roxas stood beside his locker with a grin on his face. 

"Hey Sora"  
Sora was a bit suspicious, "Hey? What's going on"  
"Nothing just glad we're friends again that's all"  
Sora kept a close eye on Roxas, "Okay... I guess I'm glad to"

They turned the corner till Roxas saw the janitors closet up ahead, he just hoped that Axel was close by just not in sight.  
Roxas and Axel had Riku locked up in the janitors closet, Roxas couldn't believe Riku fell for his trick, but Axel kept an eye out making sure he wouldn't get out.

As they got close Roxas opened up the closed door and quickly pulled Sora in there.

"I got him"  
Axel came out on the other side of the door and locked from the outside, since Sora and Riku were inside the closet they could easily unlock it so Axel had brought a chair out and pushed against the doorknob, so they can't get out atleast until they kiss.

Sora began to bang on the door, "Roxas what the hell?! I thought we were friends!"

"We are, I just want you to have some fun with a boy and see if you like it or not" Roxas said on the other side, Axel began to laugh some.

"Who is that? Are you with Axel?!"

"Yes" chuckled Roxas

"Well when I get out of here you two are gonna get it, so let me out right now!"

"No way, I won't let you out till you and Riku get some one on one time"

"Riku?" Sora turned around and saw Riku leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face, "Riku how long have you been in here?"

"For a while now, I honestly don't know why"

Sora blushed and scratched his head some, he noticed Riku's outfit and the way he looked wasn't the bad he actually looked cute 'Oh no I'm crushing on him! Get that nasty thought out of my head we're friends F-R-I-E-N-D-S friends!'

Axel and Roxas had there ears up against the door and listened to the two inside the closet, "pss Roxas" Axel whispered

"Yeah?"

"I think I want this to move a bit faster" Axel winked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, lets shut off the lights so its complete darkness in there, and Sora may be afraid an-"

"And want to cuddle up with Riku" Roxas said completing Axel's sentence

"I love it when you can read my mind" Axel purred into the blonde's ear, he grabbed Roxas by the waist and pulled him close to his body kissing Roxas all over his neck to his ear. Roxas giggled and kissed the redhead back, Roxas reached over to the light switch and shut the lights off, while they turned the hallway into a makeout session.

Sora gulped when he saw the lights out, "Damn it I hate the dark" He tried to see if anything was visible but wasn't "Riku I can't see you" he began walking around

"I'm right here don't worry"

Sora followed his voice but tripped over the broom stick, landing up against Riku, this made Sora blush like a yaoi fan girl coming across a boy/boy manga with tons shonenai.

"Listen Riku I know the reason why we're in here and... I have to ask you something"

"Huh?"

"Are you...gay?"

"Gay? Ahaha no way" Riku was a bit tense now and Sora could tell since he was still leaning against him.

"For real Riku, Roxas and I have talked about it before and he wants me to try and get into a relationship with a boy because he thinks its better to be with a boy than a girl so... He thought he would try to get us together and well he won't let us out of the closet till we...kiss"

"Plus he thinks your gay" Sora admitted

"...Um Sora"

"Lets just kiss and get this over with so they'll let us out"

Riku nodded, "Okay" Riku grabbed a hold of Sora's waist and pulled him closer to him, he brought his hand up under Sora's chin and leaned in slowly hoping he was aiming towards Sora's lips, since it was dark they still had a hard time seeing.

After what felt like hours were only secondes till their lips both met, the feeling was so wrong at first Sora thought to himself why and how did he get into this mess, but after Riku slipped his tongue inside the brunette's mouth, Sora began to have second thoughts about this.

He actually liked. After this whole scene feeling wrong, it began to feel right.

"Sorry" said Riku he let go of Sora's waist hoping he didn't upset him, "That was longer than what it should've been..."

Sora put his finger up to his lip, "No I'm not sorry, I actually...Liked it"

Riku smiled, "Heh, I'm sorry I never told you that I was atracted to boys, I just thought my reputation was more important than my sexuality"

"I understand, you need to apologize to Roxas, you know for teasing him about being gay" Sora chuckled

Riku nodded "Yeah I guess" he smiled scratching his head "Wait speaking of Roxas can we come out now?!"

"That's right I almost forgot" Sora rushed to the door knocking on it "Roxas! Open up we kissed okay now open up the door!"

Riku reached over to the door know and opened the door, Sora's jaw dropped "It was unlock this entire time!?"

Sora stepped out and noticed Roxas or his boyfriend were no where in sight, he sighed.

"I guess I'll have to apologize to Roxas later" Riku looked up at the clock and saw he still had time till class started.

"You know this was very awquired and I totally understand if you don't want to see me ever again am-"

"No uh I mean, honestly Riku...I kinda liked it, screw our reputation"

Riku smiled at him, "So you really don't care if we're 'out' about this?"

Sora shook his head "Nope don't care one bit and if Kairi or Selphie don't like it, than hell with them, they'll just have to learn to accept this"

"Does this mean we're an item now?" asked Riku

Sora nodded, he grabbed Riku's hand and walked down the hallway to class.

On the other side of the wall Roxas and Axel stood in a daze, "Roxas?"

"Yeah Axel"

"They're a couple now"

"I know I didn't think my evil plan would work, I was really kidding about it"

"Oh well it worked" Axel grabbed onto Roxas' hand "Now I have to go to class"

"Okay" Roxas leaned over to Axel wrapping his arms around his waist "Don't go, walk me to class will you?"

Axel smiled and held Roxas against him "I sure will sweetie"

* * *

Sora and Riku walked along the hallways feeling great about being out and not caring about what the student body thinks, but friends may be an issue. 

Kairi and Selphi were in the same hallway as well walking to class till they saw the new couple.

"What the hell?! You too?!" Kairi pointed out, everybody in the hallway stopped and saw who Kairi was pointing at and all eyes were on Sora and Riku, it would be soon that the whole school and friends would find out.

Sora froze 'Dear God I hope they accept us'

* * *

I'm sorry it took me forever to update this story!!! Well I hope you guys liked it, I had to put some Sora/Riku in there to make it a bit more juicy ;D

lol

anyways please Review and I will say this one more time Roxas will be pregnant just not yet okay? Seyah next chap!!!

Cookies for Reviewers!!!!

* * *


	21. Road trip

**Cool so yeah I came up some great ideas for this story and I'm just so excite and all motivated all over again! lol anyways so I wanted to get Riku and Sora's relationship going and I know it was kinda fast I was in a little hurry but oh well they are boyfriends now so get over it! no j/k**

**but yeah I really don't have much else to say so now on with the story!**

* * *

Riku and Sora stood face to face from Kairi. She had no idea what was going on with the two boys she just looked at them oddly as Selphi stood next to her with the same expression on her face. Sora felt is face heating up, while Riku just held on tighty to Sora's hand. 

"What did I miss? I mean why are you both holding hands?" Kairi asked

Sora gulped "um well uh you see... it started lik"  
"We were locked in a closet and had no choice to kiss so we could get out and we both liked the kiss and each other and now we're boyfriends" Riku spatted out.

Sora was surprised how Riku turned a long story into a short story. "Yeah what he said"

"But Sora you were like straight just a few days ago and now..."

"And now I'm like gay okay? So accept it" Sora couldn't help but feel like a bitch towards Kairi but she did deserve it she tends to be quite cruel from time to time towards people.

"And by the way, me and Roxas are friends again, lets go to class Riku" Riku agreed with Sora and nodded, they both walked past Kairi as the two girls stood speechless in the middle of the hallway.

"Why is the whole world turning homo on me?!" She cried

"And its always the hot ones" Selphi sighed watching Sora and Riku walk off until they were out of sight.

"So..." Started Selphi

"So what?" answered Kairi

"Are you going to accept them for being you know... gay?" asked Selphi

"I don't know, I've known them since I was in diapers and now I feel like I'm losing them, I'm getting a head ache I'll just have to think about this later"

Selphi nodded "C'mon we need to head to class, and get our minds off this"

Kairi agreed with her friend and walked to her first class of the day, she just hoped things would go back to the way they were before.

* * *

By Friday afternoon Roxas wasn't in the mood to deal with his family or be around any of them, so he called up Sora to see if he wanted to hang out. But the brunette wasn't available since him and Riku were together it seemed like now it was impossible to get to hang out with him since Riku had him all to himself. 

Roxas wanted to hang out with his boyfriend Axel but he tried to avoid him on weekends so he wouldn't get in trouble with his family. He lay on his bed with his head facing the ceiling wondering if his life would ever change or if he could get away from his family. He wished it didn't have to be like that but unfortunitaly it was.

He felt his cell phone vibrate from his back pocket, once he pulled it out he checked the caller i.d. and saw that it was Axel calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey hun, are you alright? You sound stressed"

"I just hate my home, Cloud found out from his girlfriend Yuna that we were together at school and he was bitching at me before my parents got home saying I need to stay away from you..."

"Do your parents know about me?"

"No, but Cloud doesn't want them to find out or my dad will beat me very badly"

"So your brother is saying it in a protective sort of way?"

"Yeah, its nice to know that he cares but still, I shouldn't have this problem... My family should accept me for who Iam" Roxas began to feel tears running down his face.

Axel heard the sound of Roxas sniffling. "Roxas hun are you okay? Your not crying now are you?"

Roxas did his best to stay calm but couldn't "Im sorry I didn't mean to do this" He did his best to wipe the tears away from his eyes but it was pointless only more came out.

"Roxas don't cry!" Axel cursed to himself "Roxas sweetie I don't want you to have to spend the weekend with your family so just wait a sec!" Axel set his phone down and left his room.

"Axel? Are you on the line still?" Roxas asked still trying to dry his eyes off.

About a minute later Axel got back on the phone.

"Roxas you still there?"

"Yeah"

"Okay good, I asked my mom if it was okay for us to go to our beach home on Twilight Beach and she said that was fine"

"You have a beach home?"

"Yep, its very nice, we should go there together this weekend, its kind of big though so if you want maybe we could bring some people, but I don't know who because your friends hate me and I know my friends kind of like you but they still don't know you to well..."

"I know, It would be nice if I could bring Sora and Riku but I don't think you guys ever got along beause we all did get into that fight in the beginning of the year"

"Thats true, but since they're now gay we might have something in common" chuckled Axel

"Hmm...Your right, I'll make an excuse to get away for the next couple of days and talk with Sora about it okay?"

"Okay call me if anything goes wrong"

"Heh, I sure will, I love you"

That was music to Axel's ears to hear the sound of Roxas telling him he loved him,he sighed and wished that the blonde was in his arms that very moment sitting in his lap with his arms around his neck an-

"Axel? Are you still there?" Roxas asked

"Oh sorry about that?" Axel blushed scratching the back of his head nervously

"You do love me right?" the blonde asked again

"Uh...I wa-"

"What are you doing? Are you scamming on another guys or what? Your stuttering and won't answer my question"

"No I'm not, I just got distracted, jeeze it doesn't take much to get you ticked off"

"You still haven't said you loved me"

"Roxas hun, I love you with all my heart from top to bottom"

"I know I was just teasing you"

"Only tease me in bed you got that?"

Roxas face turned the color of Axel hair

"Sure thing" said Roxas

"See you later" said Axel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas felt his stomach growl and was craving some sushi or something sweet, so he went down stairs to see what was in the fridge. Cloud was sitting in the living room playing a game on the PS3, Roxas was glad he didn't see his mother or father in site.

He opened up the fridge and scanned for anything that looked good. He saw his favorite snack, SeaSalt Icecream, "Come to papa" He opened the popcycle out of the wrapper and walked over to the living room watching Cloud play his videogames. Which he happened to be very involved in at that very moment. He didn't even notice Roxas licking away on his treat while he was in the middle of his boss battle.

Roxas remembered he needed to call Sora and ask if he and Riku were able to come with him and Axel to Twilight Beach for the weekend.  
Roxas didn't mind if it were to be just him and Axel but he wouldn't mind other company around either, plus he knew very well that both of them would spend enough alone time in bed together each night.

He threw away his popcycle stick and went straight towards the phone, he dialed in Sora's number and waited for an answer, "Please answer" Roxas prayed to himself over and over again, hoping for the brunette to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sora thank God you answered!"

"Yeah I was busy sorry about that"

"No problem, anyways I was wondering, I know you and Riku don't like Axel very much but things have been changing and I think you guys need to give him a chance..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well... Axel invited me to come with him to his beach home on Twilight Beach for the weekend and he offered me to bring a few friends and I thought I would have you and Riku come but you both don't like him and he is willing to make peace with you guys if you do the same for him, so what do you say?"

"I guess... That really does sound like a lot of fun and Axel doesn't seem like a bad guy so I guess I will go but let me ask Riku first.."

"Okay call me back whe-"

Sora began chatting with somebody that very moment, Roxas listened carefully and noticed it was Riku's voice he was hearing

"He said yes, his dad is leaving out of town and won't be back till Tuesday so that's a definate yes!"

"He does know we are hanging out with Axel right?"

"Of course, he said he can stand him for a couple of days, so when are we going?"

"Since its Friday afternoon I want to leave in an hour atleast before my parents get home, I'll just tell Cloud to tell my parents I'm staying at your house this weekend and you can tell your dad your staying at my place this weekend, It will work out fine"

Cloud put his game on pause the second he heard his name coming from Roxas, he slowly stood up from the couch and crept towards the kitchen.

"It works everytime we do that" chuckled Sora

"Heh yep, Okay well go get ready, Axel will probably drive us so I'll call you when he gets over to your place"

"Cool see yah"

"Bye"

Roxas hung up the phone and was about to head up stairs till...

"Where do you think your going?" Cloud asked stepping out infront of Roxas, Roxas gulped and hoped his older brother hadn't been listening on his coversation.

"I was planning on staying at Sora's house for the weekend" He was hoping his brother would fall for it but Cloud wasn't as slow as he looked.

"Is that so? When I last checked Sora and Riku were enemies with Axel"

'Crap why does he always figure out my plans' Roxas thought.

"Please Cloud, I don't want to be near mom and dad this weekend, you know they hate me, they only like you. They treat me like crap and my life is hell around hear when they're home, which will be in about an hour, so can you just do me this one favor and tell them I'm staying at Sora's house for the weekend?" the blonde pleaded

"No!" Cloud almost yelled "First of all you shouldn't even be near Axel and second if mom and dad were to find out that you are planning on staying at the beach with your boyfriend this weekend instead of you being at your cousin's house, they would kill you and me to for lying, so that's a no"

"Please Cloud I love him and I would do anything just to be with him and all I ask is for you to do a little white lie to mom and dad for me" Begged Roxas

Cloud shook his head again, "That's just wrong Roxas you are a boy! You shouldn't be in love with another boy! Listen I love you and you mean a lot to me because you are my only brother but I'm not doing this anymore I hate to see dad beat you and I want you to stop seeing Axel this instant"

Roxas began to feel his eyes getting puffy, he did his best to hold back his tears but couldn't.

"Cloud I really appreciate you telling your brother what's best for him" said a low quiet yet harsh voice

Both boys turned their heads directly towards their dad, Xemnas.

"Roxas" His father asked, Roxas gulped.

"Y-y-yes" he stuttered

"Come hear"

Roxas slowly strided over towards his dad and stood about a foot away from him with his eyes glued to the ground.

"Is that true what Cloud just said?" he asked in his low cold voice

Roxas was to afraid to answer and new if he lied he would definatly get it, so he had no choice but to say...

"Yes" he held his eyes shut and was ready to feel a hand come running across his face. Cloud had seen this to many times and hated seeing it, so he had slowly walked out of the kitchen so he wouldn't have to see Roxas get hurt by his dad again.

Xemnas raised his hand and back slapped Roxas clear across the face, the blonde lost his balance and fell against the wall, he held his hand up against his face were his dad had hit him, rubbing it to make the pain go away.

Xemnas grabbed him tightly around his arm yanking him towards him "Are you dating a boy right now?"

"Y-yes" his body feeling shaky, he felt the tears running down his face and new there would be more.

"Fuck Roxas! You know the rules around hear, what part of that do you not understand!?" Xemnas had hit Roxas so hard the seconde time that even the wall couldn't hold him up this time, he was hit so hard he fell straight on his back.

"Dad please!" Roxas cried.

"First of all I hate fags like you!" He kicked Roxas on the side of his ribs causing him to cry his lungs out.

"Dad! N-no stop! Please!"

"And second I don't want you having any kids and if I find out that you are fuckng around with him you are disowned by this family, I swear I will throw you out onto the streets!"

Roxas held his arms around his waist from were his dad had kicked him, Xemnas pulled him from off the ground and dragged him to his room.

"If you are gonna start acting like a fag than I'll fucking treat you like one! Now walk on you damn feet!"

"Dad my stomach hurts, ow! Please slow down!"

"No this is your problem not mine, I don't want to see you for the rest of the week. You are not having any breakfast, lunch or dinner you got that?!"

Xemnas had finally reached Roxas bedroom door, "Now I want you to fucking seperate from your boyfriend and get yourself together, I don't understand why you can't be like Cloud or your cousin Sora they're the only normal guys in this family"  
He opened up his door and yanked the crying blonde in there, he pushed him up against the wall and held him by his hair "Roxas you better get your act together, I don't want you fucking around with guys anymore or anyone else when you go back to school on Monday you can't hang out with any of your friends, you stick around with Cloud and if you don't you'll be feeling more on my fist against your face, do I make myself clear?"

Roxas slowly nodded, "Yes" he cried out.

Xemnas let go of him and slammed his door shut, locking his door so he couldn't get out. Which meant the only way out was the fire escape.

Roxas fell to his floor crying, that was it he knew right then that his father had pushed him enough to make him want to leave for good. "Can't take this anymore" He went over to his cellphone and dialed in Axel's number.

"Hello"

"..." Roxas did his best to clear his throat he didn't want to make it sound like he was crying "Axel I'm sorry I called you so late"

"Oh no that's fine, so can you go?"

"Yeah, I invited Sora and Riku and they agreed on going"

"Okay come over to my place and we'll get packed up"

"See you then" Roxas hung up his phone and grabbed his duffle bag.

He wasn't planning on telling the redhead about what just happened, he didn't want Axel to worry about him or get involved with his family so he kept everything on the down low.

After he had everthing he needed he opened up the window and was on the fire escape, he walked down the steps being as quiet as possible lookng left and right hoping no one would see him.

When he made to the ground he threw his bag over the fence and lept on over to the other side. When he made it over he felt free and away from hell, it was a relief.

* * *

He walked down the busy street towards Axel's pent house building, he recieved a text message from the redhead reading: 'meet me in the parking garage' 

Roxas snapped his phone shut and did as he was told, he walked down towards the underground garage till he found the redhead.

"Roxy over here" Axel haullered from his Range Rover, Roxas smiled when he saw his boyfriend dragging along his heavy bag with him

"Axel can you help me with this, its kinda heavy" Roxas stopped walking halfway towards Axel's car, the redhead sighed "I suppose, but don't get used to me carrying your stuff" Axel teased.

Axel grabbed onto the blondes' bag and lifted it over his shoulder, "Thank you" Roxas smiled, Axel tossed the bag into the backseat and closed the doors, he turned around and kissed Roxas on his cheek "No problem" he smirked.

"So uh where does Sora live again? He lives around the corner right?" Axel asked "Yeah the big building with the statues around it, him and Riku will be outside"  
"Coolness"

After they picked up Sora and Riku they were out of the city and on the country road heading to the beach. At first things were a bit awquired especially for Axel since him, Sora and Riku had never got along but things were really going smooth, Axel and Riku had a lot in common except for skating, Riku was still a skater hater but other than that him and Axel liked the same things.

"Jeeze I always thought that those two would never have a conversation with out punching each other in the face" Sora whispered to Roxas.

"True that, they're talking like they're best friends no, more like brothers" Roxas responded.

Riku was reading the map out to Axel, the trip to the beach was about a five to six hour drive, Axel didn't usually go out to the beach that often so he wasn't to familiar with the road so he needed somebody reading off the directions to him.

"I hope you two don't end up making all of us lost" said Sora

"Calm down Sora, I'm good at reading maps thats why I made Roxas trade seats with me so I could read the directions"

When the four boys started off their weekend trip, Axel and Roxas sat in the front seat, while Riku and Sora were in the back, but that had change, Roxas and Riku swapped seats, which was the last thing Roxas thought was going to happen.

"Hey guys I'm running low on gas so we can buy some more snacks and take a restroom break" said Axel

"Good my bladder feels like its about to explode" Sora smirked

"Maybe you should lay off the soda for the next couple hours" Roxas retorted

Sora gasped "You know I need my caffiene Roxas, how dare you"

They pulled into the nearest gas station they saw, Axel parked the car and began to fill it up with gas while Sora sprinted to the restrooms and Roxas and Riku went inside the store to stalk up on some candy.

Sora walked into the store and snuck up behind Roxas, "Boo!" he pulled out his hands and tickled the blondes ribs, Roxas leaped up almost dropping all of the skittles and sour patches out of his hands (A/N FYI Those are my favorite candies, everytime i go on a road trip that is the first thing i grab in a gas station or drug store lol) "Damn that hurt Sora" Roxas quickly handed the candy over to Sora, "OW" he winced in pain holding the side of his ribs, "Roxas! I'm so sorry, did I really hurt you that badly?" Sora asked.

Roxas held his arms around him looking left and right making sure Axel hadn't come inside the station yet, "Sora can you keep a secret?" Roxas asked.

Sora noddad in a instant "Yes I can"

"Before I left to meet Ax- Wait I'm getting ahead of myself, Okay you know how my dad has always been a bit abusive towards me?"

"Yeah I remember you used to tell me those stories about how he hit you and punished you"

Roxas sighed "He found out about Axel and long story short he over heard Cloud and me talking about this trip and heard the part where I was still in love with Axel... So he slapped me across the face twice and the second time I fell to the ground and then he kicked me real hard in the ribs, so that's why it hurt when you came up from behind me. And its not just my ribs its also my eniter stomach that's in pain right now so I just hope Axel doesn't hug me to tight or else" Roxas made sure that nobody was around "I bet he may want some sex tonight and if he does I'll just have to make an excuse because I'm in way to much pain and that would make it ten times worse" Roxas whispered.

"Roxas I'm so sorry for what I did and what Uncle Xemnas did to you as well"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know"

They both walked up the cashier to pay up

"Roxas what does Uncle Xemnas think of me?"

"He told me he thinks that you and Cloud are the only normal boys in this family because as far as he knows, I'm the only gay one and... you know the other thing"

Sora nodded, he knew their family secret that about one out of five boys in the family have the ability to give birth, and that was one of the reasons why Roxas parents treated him so badly, and the sad part was it wasn't his fault.

Sora felt that Axel needed to know this but he had to find the right time to tell the redhead. He felt bad that Roxas was going to be in a bad situation and Axel needs to know every bit of it.

* * *

The time was nearly minutes till midnight when the four boys made it to the beach house, Sora was asleep while Roxas listened to his iPod, as for Riku him and Axel talked more about school and the directions to their destination. 

"I'm so glad we're here" Axel yawned

"Sora you need to wake up" Riku said leaning over to the back seat patting the brunette on the leg, Sora opened his eyes slowly and then awoke with surprise, "Are we here?" he asked. Rikue nodded "Yep lets get unpacked"

Axel handed Roxas his bags, "Roxas?" Roxas turned around very tiredly "Here's the key to get in" Axel handed the key over to the blonde "Thanks," he began to walk off "Oh and Axel?" he asked. Axel took his attention away from Riku and Sora again and back to Roxas. "Yes?" He asked.

"I'm going to take a shower, I feel kinda sweaty and so I'm going to fresh'n up before we go to bed" Roxas took in a deep breath and turned back towards the front door.

Since it was dark outside Roxas didn't see a very good view of the house, but as he walked closer the beach home was bigger than he expected, it stood on thick wooden stilts, with a long porch that surrounded they enitire home and was two stories high, it was way better than what he was expecting which by the way was a small seaside shack is what he pictured.

Sora was glad when he over heard Roxas say he was taking a shower now he had to do was get Riku to go away for a few minutes so he could talk with Axel in private.

"Sora?" Riku handed over Sora's bags from the back "I agree with Roxas I'm going to go take a shower also, I'm a dirty boy that needs to get clean" he winked, Sora blushed

"How many bathrooms does this place have Axe?" Riku asked

"Umm let me think?" Axel locked the car do and walked over towards Riku and Sora "Five, but on doesn't have a shower" the redhead answered

"Sweet, well go unpack Sora" Riku walked into the house while Sora stood beside Axel waiting for the silver haired teen to get out of sight.

"Axel I need to talk to you about something" Axel looked at Sora oddly

"What is it?"

"You have to promise me to keep this a secret and not tell this to Roxas, because he doesn't want you to know this but I don't want you to hurt him, because I hurt him today an-"

"What? Sora I don't get what you saying"

"Shh keep it down I don't want him to hear you, listen do you know anything about his family?"

"I just know his dad and mom treat him unfairly and that they might have hit him a few times but he doesn't talk about them much"

"Well you have to promise to keep this a secret okay?"

"Okay okay I will, now what is it?" Axel asked desperatly almost sounding like a little five year old for candy from his mom

"His dad hurt him real bad earlier today and he kicked him very badly in the ribs and you have know idea how much pain he's in right now, when we were at the gas station today I scared him by coming up behind him and tickled his ribs, and its not just his ribs that hurt but he told me his entire stomach hurt and I hate to say it because this isn't my business but..." Sora leaned over towards Axel and Axel leaned in towards him Sora as he whispered into his ear "But I don't think you two will be having sex anytime soon"

Axel's hace matched his hair "Sora"

"That's what he told me and he wanted you to know but then he didn't so, don't get all horny in bed for the next couple nights"

"Darn, that was the part I was getting excited about" Axel whined, "This has got to stop, I can't let his dad do this to him anymore"

"Axel you promised me, you wouldn't say anything so keep your mouth shut"

"I know and I will. Than what can I do for him?"

"I dunno, oh wait! I have an idea, maybe you can give him a nice masage or you know something sweet and simply romantic"

"That sounds hard but I'll try" Axel smirked

Axel's smile kind of scared Sora, "Don't do anyting you wouldn't want your mom or grandma to see" Sora said walking into the house.

* * *

Axel walked into his bedroom, it had one queen size bed with silk sheets, a table with two chairs around it, with a plasma screen t.v. that Reno bought, and breath taking view of the ocean. Axel thought with the romantic view of the beach would help with the idea that came to his mind. 

Roxas walked out of the bathroom with a towel around is waist and on his head to stop his hair from dripping water on his shoulders, the second he walked into the bedroom he stopped dead in his tracks and noticed the change in the room. The French doors were opened with the breeze of the ocean filling up the room and candles scattered with a few flower pedals spread across the floor and on the bed.

"..." Roxas was about to speak but the atmosphere of the room was so romantic he was still speachless, he opened up the French doors that led outside and took a step out onto the porch.

"Do you like it?" Roxas jumped up slightly and turned facing the redhead

"Axel..." He blushed and realized that not only was the bedroom and view of the beach was beautiful but he was half naked and had nothing under his towel he hadn't found the chance to slip on his boxers.

"Did you do this for me?" the blonde asked he was feeling nervous, it was sweet what Axel had done but it scared him, he got the impression that he was wanting sex and his body was in to much pain to do that.

"Yes I thought we should just relax tonight, you know we had a long week and the road trip really took a beating to me today so I thought I'd make the room look relaxing and romantic," Axel sighed "I know that sounds kind of cheesy bu-"

Roxas silenced him throwing himself into the redheads' arms for a hug "Thanks Axel, that sounds perfect"

Axel did his best to hold Roxas softly so he wouldn't put him in anymore pain, he led him back into the room turning the lights out for the night.

* * *

**OH YEAH i didn't have time to get my fic edited so i know there are some parts of mispelling and typos, im sorry:( **

**What did you readers think of the ending? I thought this chapter was long enough ( even though akuroku chapters can never be to long lol) anyways I loved writing this chapter and now Axel and Riku and buds now!**

**other than that I dont have much to say just do me this one favor and REVIEW!!!**

**: thank you!!!**


	22. At the beach

**woot woot i'm on chaptah 21! YAY ME Well more like 19 because Author Notes don't count**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter up, I live in Oklahoma City and If you've watched the news lately you'll notice that we had a huge ice storm that came through last week and I fortunately had electricity but for some reason a week later we lost our cable so I couldn't log onto the internet so Notebook was working and I thought what the heck this is a good time for me to update my fics. lol**

**KINGDOM HEARTS 3?!?! Tell me what you think about this!  
_Okay so I was thinking about Kingdom Hearts 2 and Chain of Memories and what crossed my mind the most was Axel and Roxas of course, and as you all obviously know Roxas lives on and will be in the upcoming KH games but the bad part is Axel (i hate to say it) dies tear but as I watch the Re: COM vids and the things Axel did in KH2, I thought it over and I think he truely does have a heart and has feelings, he's so mysterious and he did save Sora's life twice, first he saved him from Marluxia and Larxene's evil plan to become their slave and take over the Organization and if it weren't for Axel Sora would've been doomed second, the scene in KH2 were Axel does dies', if it weren't for him coming then Sora would've died because he couldn't take on all those Nobodies by himself, so tell me what you guys think because he deserves to come back to life in the upcoming KH games!!!_**

* * *

_BTW THIS FIRST PART IS KINDA FUNNY! lol_

After Axel waited for Roxas to drift off to sleep that very romantic evening he too had fallen asleep minutes later, which led him to an dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

Axel found himself wondering around school, it was a normal day so far but things seemed different he felt like he was living in the past, Roxas wasn't himself.

He was the snobby prep he once was. Axel spotted the blonde with his older brother Cloud and all their other stuck up friends.

Axel wanted to talk to Roxas and ask him what was wrong with him. He looked around and to see if this was a dream, it was one of those dreams were it feels so real so you can't tell if its real or fake.

Axel slapped his face around to see if it was real or not, and after making his cheeks red he realized it was real.

"I guess this entire time I was with Roxas..." He sighed "It was just a dream? Were we really together?" He questioned himself.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Axel stomped his foot to the ground took in a deep breath and was ready to talk to Roxas.

"Axel!" Demyx hollered

Axel forgot all about Roxas and went running to Demyx

"Yo Dem! Long time no see"

"Same here Axe, hurry up or we'll be late for class" Demyx gestured his hand so Axel would follow.

Axel felt a device vibrate inside his back pocket, "Who could this be?" he checked the number and wasn't familiar with it, the message read: "Meet me at your place ;"

Axel lifted his eyebrow up and looked around seeing if anyone was playing a joke on him,

Axel:who are u?

Unknown: does it matter?

Axel was getting furious with his mysterious stalker texting him

Axel: Okay why are you at my house?

Unknown: You'll see -

Axel: when do you want me to come home?

Unknown: how about now? I can't wait after school sexy

Axel thought to himself Sexy?

"I'll take a crazy chance"

Axel: I'll be there asap

Unknown: You better

The redhead gulped, "I hope I don't die, I bet it might be somebody who'll rape me and kill me afterwards and cut my bodies into pieces and sell it on Ebay or something, huh or worst! What if my mom is hurt?! Aerith I'm coming!" Axel went running down the street till he got to his pent house building.

He went running into the elevator clicking on the button over and over again as if it were to make the elevator get to him a bunch quicker, by the time the elevator doors opened Axel rushed the people to get out and began clicking on the top floor button. "Damn it hurry! This is the slowest fucking elevator in the world damn it!" When he reached his floor he went sprinting to his door.

He was about to barge in but waited, he stood outside the door quietly, he put his ear up to the door to see if he could listen to anybody on the other side but couldn't make a sound. "It doesn't sound like anybody's home"

He got his key out of his pocket and unlocked his front door, "Here goes nothing" He slammed the door open and saw no one. His house was empty and looked the same, he was still nervous if his intruder may be upstairs or somewhere else in the house, so he grabbed the umbrella next to the front door and would use it if the stranger came at him and attacked.

He peeked over at his kitchen and it looked clean and tighty, so he moved past the living room and walked quietly up the stairs, he peeked into his mother's room to see if she was in there, "Psst, Mom?" He whispered, the lights were on but there seemed to be no sign of her anywhere, "Okay I'm scared, Aeriths' not home, maybe this was a joke" Axel wiped the sweat off is for head and chuckled to himself walking to his bedroom, "Yeah I bet it was some stupid prick from school playing a-"

The second Axel walked straight into his room, he saw rose petals on his floor, his radio playing soft rock tunes, the lighting was romantic, and the best part of all his room was really clean. The rose petals led a trail towards his bed, which he happened to see a figure on the bed but couldn't make out who it was.

Axel stepped in closer to his room and held the umbrella up to himself, he reached over to his light switch and turned it up to see who was lying on his bed.

"Roxas?" He gasped, the second he saw the blonde he dropped the umbrella.

Roxas was laying seductively on his bed, holding a rose in his hand, he was half naked with no top on but black leather pants and a chocker around his neck.

For some odd reason Axel's instincts were telling him this wasn't good, he wasn't feeling an orgasm or erection, it was fear.

"Hey what's with you today one minute you were my enemy again at school and now your asking for it, I'm confused"

"Heh" Roxas let out an evil laugh, "Now we can do this the easy was..." He tossed the rose over at Axel as it landed in front of his feet, he bent down and grabbed the rose and brought it up to his eye level.

"Or we could do this the hard way" In the blonde's other hand he brought out a whip, tugging it tightly around his body.

"Oh god this is gonna hurt please no!" Axel begged, "Your not the Roxas I know" He quickly turned around to leave out the door, but he wasn't quick enough.

Roxas whipped his whip towards the direction of the door, Axel jumped back while Roxas beat him to the door locking it shut, Axel began stepping back wards until he fell back onto his bed. Roxas giggled and climbed on top of the redhead straddling his legs on each side of him, positioning his waist to his.

Axel attempted to get away but couldn't. "Now now Axey baby, you chose the hard way and well..." Roxas pulled out a pair of furry handcuffs as he locked the redhead to his bedpost. "Naughty boys need to be taught a lesson" he purred in his ear.

He pulled off the redheads clothes until he was completely nude.

"I finally got you right were I want you..." Roxas had his way with the redhead, all the redhead gave his was a bunch of moaning and screaming well mostly begging for mercy, the blonde wanted more.

"Now I've had my fun, but how about we switch positions eh?" Roxas offered.

"Never, not until you give me my Roxas back, because the Roxas I know would never rape me!" Axel protested.

Roxas sighed, "You asked for it" Roxas moved off Axel.

"Asked for what?" Axel panicked, "Let me off here, get my hands free now!"

"Oh I'll get them free" Roxas unlocked his hands free but Axel couldn't find the energy to get away from Roxas.

"Your to week to get away from me Axey, now I won't be easy on you till you scream my name" the blonde teased, pushing Axel back down.

"Never" Axel protested he rolled over on the bed lying on his stomach, he did his best to crawl away free but couldn't.

Roxas sighed, "Fine with me" He swung his whip real hard and fast till Axel gave in.

"No this is a nightmare wake me up! Please wake up!!!"

Axel couldn't wake up from his torturing dream so he practically suffered through out the night, while Roxas well his dream was going real well and way different than Axels'.

His dream had taken off to the future, he was still the same age but the year was 2009 and him and Axel had just moved in together in a huge home, out by a romantic beach. He was away from his family and especially Xemnas.

After him and Axel moved into their new home they went for a walk out onto the beach, "Axel thank you for taking me away from my family"

"It was no problem, don't worry about them they'll never find us here and we can start a new life out here"

Roxas stopped walking and stood straight in front of Axel holding tightly to both his hands. "Really? Your so romantic" Roxas stood up onto his tiptoes while Axel leaned in till both their lips met. Roxas had swung his arms around his neck as Axel had picked Roxas up by the waist while Roxas had his legs wrapped around the redhead's waist, they eventually lost their balance falling into the sand.

They lay together watching the sunset, Axel knew this would be the perfect chance.

"Roxas?"

Roxas took his gaze off the sun and stared into Axel's deep emerald eyes, "Yes?"

"What are you planning on doing for the rest of you life?"

Roxas was shocked and wasn't sure what he was saying at first.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Axel brought out a silver ring with a diamond in the center surrounded by other smaller diamonds.

"Will you marry me?"

Roxas felt tears rolling down his face, he nodded "Yes," He smiled and wiped the tears off his face "Yes Yes! I will" Axel gently grabbed his left hand and slipped the ring onto his ring finger, he brought his hand up to his face and kissed it.

"Axel I love you so much"

"Hun, I love you to, you are my world"

The rest of Roxas' dream was perfect, the wedding, honeymoon everything about it was romantic and loving. It was just him and Axel together forever.

* * *

By the next morning Roxas felt the sunlight on his face, he heard the sound of the beach outside as it made him smile, it brought back the fond memories of his dream, but a part of him was disappointed due to the fact he it was only a dream and not real. He turned to face Axel, who happened to be at the other end of the bed curled into a ball.

All he remembered was that night Axel was holding him in his arms and he was snuggled against his chest till he was out cold, he expected the redhead to be holding him still when he woke up but he wasn't they were both sleeping on two opposite sides of the bed.

"Axel?" Roxas rolled over till he was lying on top of the redhead, he noticed Axel was still fast asleep, this put a smile on his face.

He straddled both legs on each side of Axel's waist. And stared down at him, "He's so cute when he sleeps" the blonde spoke to himself.

Axel felt some weight on his body, and slowly began to open up his eyes. He saw a blurry vision of Roxas and freaked out, it was deja' vu.

"Oh please Roxas no more! I'm sore already I've had enough of that whip of yours so don't rape me anymore please!"

Roxas looked down at him oddly, "Axel are you okay? I don't have a whip" he had put the back of his hand up to Axel' for head to check his temperature.

"Wait!" Axel leaned up "Its you Roxas, its the real you! Oh God thank you!" he pulled Roxas into a deep hug.

"What's wrong Axel?" Roxas pulled away.

"I'll explain everything, I had a nightmare you were evil and made me have sex with you and I didn't want to so you punished me and then whipped me around, and began teasing me" Axel sighed of relief.

"Uh I don't know what to say to that, but my dream was way better..." Roxas wondered off thinking of his sweet dreams.

"What did you dream about?" Axel asked, very curious of the blonde's thoughts leaning to wards him.

"Like I'm going to tell, if I told you than it won't come true"

"I've never heard of that" Axel protested.

"Well it is"

"I think you got it wrong, I believe its a fortune cookie that believes if you don't tell your fortune to somebody else than it will come true"

"I don't care, dreams do come true if you keep them to yourself"

Axel shook his head "Roxy Roxy, Roxy"

"Don't Roxy me three times"

"Aww" Axel put his hand behind the blonde's head and pulled him closer to him and he pecked a kiss on his forehead, "I love you no matter what"

Roxas put his pout face on.

"Now what?" Axel asked

"I'm hungry"

"So why are you telling me?" Axel teased know what the blonde wanted.

Roxas leaned closer to Axel and was about to whisper into his ear, Axel thought the blonde wanted to make love.

"Cook me something pretty please"

Axel's frown turned upside down, "That's what you wanted?"

Roxas nodded his head up and down with a small smile.

"Well I can't cook but I'll try" Axel leaped off the bed and jolted into the kitchen ready to cook something up for his lover.

Axel dug through the pantry searching for anything that was eatable for the blonde, "Hmm should I make him beacon and eggs? Pancakes?" He kept searching to see what he might have, "Ooh I know he'll love it!" Axel brought a box of cereal out and some milk out of the fridge.

"Watcha doing?" came a voice from behind him, Axel nearly dropped the milk when he heard Sora.

"Jeeze Sora why don't you give me a heart attack"

"Haha sorry I didn't think I startled you" Sora goofed

"Anyways I'm cooking some breakfast for Roxas"

"Cereal? Seriously Axel?"

Axel looked at him with a grin nodding his head, he felt proud of himself

"Axel you would, I think he would like for you to actually cook him somthing not but it in a bowl and pour milk into it, that's not cooking"

"To me it is"

Sora felt a bit frustrated 'Damn how does Roxas put up with him' Sora thought. "If you really want to impress him how about you make him some pancakes shaped in a heart of something in that nature"

"If I do then you'll need to help me okay?"

Sora sighed "I guess"

"But I'll take the credit and say I did it all myself"

"Sure whatever, its really no big deal" Sora said

Minutes later after labor in the kitchen (for Axel of course...)

"Almost finished now you can flip that pancake" Sora told Axel shutting the gas off the stove.

Axel did as he was told doing his best to keep the heart shape in place, "Yes I did it again!" Axel cheered.

"By the way Sora how was it last night?"

"Was what?" Sora asked a bit confused

"Oh don't play dumb I'm better at that you" Axel said sticking his tongue out at the brunette, "No really, was it the first time you and Riku did it"

"Umm do you mean..." Sora looked at the bedroom doors to make sure Riku or Roxas wouldn't come out, "Sex?" Sora whispered.

"Duh, How was it?"

"Between you and me Axel... we didn't do anything"

"Are you a virgin?" Axel asked

"No when I was with Kairi we did it like two to four times a week"

"Woah! TMI Sora"

"TMI?"

"To much info"

"You asked for it"

"But what I'm saying is have you ever done it with a boy?"

"No, Riku is my first boyfriend"

"Do you want to do it?"

"Yeah but I'm nervous because I've never liked a boy before"

"Hmm, well I think you should do it for the first time with a boy right this weekend like tonight or sometime before we leave"

"I don't know Axe-"

Axel cut him off immediately "No! You are going to do it and will like it trust me. If I have to I'll make you both do it. Anywho I need to take this to Roxy" Axel picked up the trey from the counter with breakfast on it.

"Thanks for helping me Sora"

"Sure I guess"

* * *

_A few hours later_

Finally Riku had woken up, he had realized Sora wasn't in bed with him which made a frown come upon his face. He got out of bed and went to see what the boys were up too.

"Yay he's awake" Cheered Sora as he saw the silver haired teen coming in.

"Ah" Riku yawned "How late did I sleep in?"

"Almost till noon" Axel answered.

"We're planning on going to the beach real soon, you coming?" Sora asked.

"Of course I'm coming, but first I need to eat I'm starving"

"Axel and I made heart shaped pancakes there are three left for you"

"Sweet, thanks" Riku blew a kiss towards Sora.

Sora pulled his hand out and pretended like he caught it. Axel watched the two play their little love games and thought their love and his and Roxas love are totally different. Axel came up from behind Sora and nudged his shoulder "Psst, remember what I told, go into the next step of love"

"No don't say that to loud, and its still the morning"

"Okay I'm just trying to help" the redhead teased.

Sora blushed.

* * *

_Later on at the beach._

They had all drove down towards the public beach were they were letting people rent surf boards, and selling all kinds of Popsicles. Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku had unpacked their beach towels and tanning lotion and walked off to the beach, they found a nice beach tent to settle under.

After they attracted attention to themselves by rubbing suntan lotion on themselves they went sprinting into the water splashing around and later on onto the sand trying to build sandcastle which failed every time a big wave would come to shore.

After a while Roxas and Sora sat under the big umbrella they pitched into the sand and talked about how much fun they Were having, meanwhile Riku and Axel were having to much fun trying to surf which the two couldn't do every time they got onto the board they fall back into the open water. So they had their own competitions to see who could stay on the longest.

"Those two will never give up" Roxas sighed grabbing some more tanning lotion and rubbing it on his arms

"Tell me about it, I can't believe they went for so many years hating each other and now they're like best friends" said Sora.

"Did you like sleeping with him last night?" Roxas asked nonchalantly

"You asked as if it sex is no big deal, no we didn't do anything"

"Wow cool down cuz, I wasn't asking you that I was just saying did you enjoy cuddling with him or anything in that nature?"

"Oh my bad" Sora blushed "Um yeah I mean we made out and stuff but, I told him I was tired and needed some sleep so he was okay with it and..."

"And? Okay I know this isn't my business but did you want to do it? Or were you to scared?"

"Huh Roxas how dare you the only person I've done it with is Kairi and I don't know if I'm ready to do it with a boy especially Riku"

"Ew" The blonde shuddered "Kairi and sex in the same sentence grosses me out"

"Whatever I'm going to go back to get some more Popsicles"

"Ooh get me more sea-salt flavored please"

"Sure sure" Sora walked off.

Sora stopped immediately as he felt a hand tug on his arm "And where do you think your going?" Riku asked.

The brunettes heart had began to beat fast he enjoyed it whenever Riku would touch him it didn't't matter where it was his touch just felt so good and loving. "Oh umm..."

"At a lost for word huh? I know" Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's waist "Lets go for a walk"

"But..the... uh Popsicles" Sora stuttered.

Riku laughed "I love it when you stutter" He leaned into the brunettes ear and whispered "It turns me on"

Sora felt like melting, he lost his balance and fell into Riku's chest. Riku helped him up and pulled him off the ground "Maybe the suns' heat has gotten to you"

"No I'm fine" While Sora tried to get his feet to touch the ground he accidentally kicked Riku's member, "Ah" Riku let go of Sora immediately holding onto his manhood. "Wow you hit hard" He fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Riku I didn't mean to kick you" Sora offered his hand to the silver haired.

"No you didn't" Riku pulled his hand up so Sora could help him off the ground...but he had something else in mind. When their hands had met Riku pulled Sora on top of him as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Sora had both his legs between Riku's legs, Riku pulled his arms around the brunette a while Sora had one hand in his silver hair and the other rubbing his chest.

"Mmh" Sora moaned

"..." Riku kept holding on tighter to Sora enjoying their little make out session.

They broke apart as Sora put both his legs around the Riku's waist trying to catch is breath.

"I'm sorry" Riku admitted "I've should've asked you first"

"No I really liked it" Sora chuckled.

"Would you like to continue this somewhere else?" Riku offered with a grin

"Yes" Sora answered

Sora got off Riku and helped him off the sand, Riku and Sora held hands and walked away from the beach.

* * *

Roxas waited by himself, he soaked up some sun for a few minutes and got impatient with Sora, "Damn where is he with the Popsicles?" He looked around and didn't see him anywhere in sight and not just him he saw Axel trying to surf still but didn't see Riku with him either.

Roxas walked towards the ocean and took a seat into the sand watching his boyfriend make a fool out of himself.

Axel caught a glimpse of the blonde by himself and wanted to spend time with him. When he came out of the water he drained the salt water out of his hair and picked up his surf board walking towards the blonde.

Roxas watched him and almost thought his looked like an angel that very moment, his red shaggy wet hair glowed with the sun and his perfectly toned body looked as if he had been sweating for hours, Roxas did his best to get his mind out of the gutter thinking of what Axel looked like.

"Hey, you having fun?" The redhead asked

"Yeah I love it here" Roxas patted the sand next to him to give Axel the idea that he wanted him to sit next to him. The redhead did so.

They sat in that same position for a few minutes till Roxas turned his head away from Axel and looked around

"Whatcha looking for?" Axel questioned

"Sora..."

"Oh I think him and Riku went somewhere I saw them walking together"

"No popsicles for me" Roxas pouted.

"Aww I'll go get you some" Axel began to get up from the sand.

Roxas tugged on his arm, "No don't leave me, stay here with me"

Axel smiled and did so.

Roxas decided to not sit next to the redhead instead the moment Axel sat back down Roxas crawled in between his legs and leaned against his chest.

Axel snuck his arms around his waist and traced a few kisses behind his neck.

"Hmm" Roxas moaned, he turned around and faced the redhead pushing him back into the sand resting his head on his chest, "I don't ever want to leave"

"I know if I could I'd stay here forever with you Roxie"

Axel began to rub the blonde's back and started messaging him lower and lower until his hands snuck into his pants. Roxas liked the feeling of Axel touching him but... As he looked around he saw some kids not to far and didn't want any complaint from the parents.

"Hmm" Roxas tried his best not to moan to loudly "We need to go some where more private"  
Axel stopped rubbing the blonde's ass and looked as saw a few kids coming their way, "How about we go to the car" he suggested.

Axel and Roxas walked back to the car, Axel held his hand around the blonde's waist as they walked off the beach as Roxas had his arm around Axel's waist as well.

The approached the car about to get into the back seat but...

"What?" Roxas questioned

"They beat us to it" Axel's jaw dropped seeing something he thought he would never see. "Wow go Sora" Axel laughed.

"I guess no sex for us anytime soon" Axel frowned.

"Oh well lets go get some more sea-salt popsicles" Roxas grabbed Axel's hand heading back to the beach.

While Riku and Sora used did it like bunnies in the back of Axel's car for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**Haha me and my friends were laughing our asses of on the last part we were going to continue it and make it go further but we had to stop the chapter there for now!**

**Anywho I hope you likie so...**

**REVEIWS PLZ!!!!**

**  
**


	23. Boys gone wild

**WOO HOO I'm soooooooo HAPPY I finished up another chapter before the break is over! GOOD FOR ME!!!!**

**AHAH I just came up with TONS of ideas for this chapter and sooooooooooo much DRAMA I promise you this, this story is no where near being done! That's the GOOD NEWS!**

**The BAD NEWS is...no J/k there's no bad news I just wanted to scare yah! TEEHEE**

* * *

"So did you two naughty boys clean that sticky white cu-" 

"Yes we cleaned it all off your back seats" Sora blushed cutting Axel off who happened to be grinning at Sora and Riku's actions that happened earlier on that day.

"Have you guys seen Roxas?" Axel asked.

Riku and Sora were sitting in the living room watching television and didn't hear the redhead. "Is he in here?" Sora happened to be sitting on Riku's lap by the time Axel came in, "Gosh you two that's what the bedrooms are for" Sora clenched his fists together getting tired of Axel's jokes.

"He's outside on the porch" he answered being a bit annoyed.

"Thank you" Axel grinned.

Roxas sighed he wasn't happy knowing this was his last night to be at the beach he couldn't keep his eyes off the sunset it was to beautiful to not watch and it was different in Twilight Town there were too many buildings to even see the sunset it was always at an angle which made it always look like it was morning or evening.

"Roxas" Roxas turned his attention off the sunset and on to Axel who was a few feet behind him. He smiled at him and turned back at the sunset Axel knew that there was something on his mind. Axel wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder "Tell me...What's wrong?" He asked.

Roxas shrugged "I love it here..."

"And so what's the problem?"

"I don't want to ever leave, its perfect I could live here with you forever and that would be enough for me to be happy"

Axel wasn't sure what to say to that he wanted to tell him,'Yeah Roxas for now on we can stay here and forget Twilight Town' but that's not possible they have school to attend, Roxas has his family as Axel has his and they would get into so much trouble if they didn't go back to Twilight Town.

Axel kissed Roxas on his neck Roxas smiled and began to giggle some "My neck is my tickle spot Axe..Ahah" Axel kept on kissing the same spot as Roxas' chuckled began to turn into low moans. "I love you" Axel whispered.

Roxas smiled and lifted his head up to meet Axel's green eyes "I love you too"

Axel took Roxas' hand and took a seat on one of the cushioned chairs under the umbrella he patted his lap giving the blonde the hint to sit on his leg, Roxas picked that up right away and snuggled against Axel's chest and pulled one arm around his neck and held onto Axel's hand not wanting this moment to ever end.

They looked into the sunset and watched it set, the light faded away until the sun was completely gone and all you can see is the remnants of the light still scattered across the sky coming in colors of yellows and many shades of pink.

"Hey you guys?!" Sora hollered completely ruining the love moment between the two boys.

"What?" Roxas asked a bit annoyed by his cousin.

"Since this is our last night here do you think you guys want to get into the hot tub with me and Riku?"

"As long as you both don't have sex than fine with me" Axel laughed.

Sora glared and went back inside cheering that they were all going to be 'hot tubbing'.

"Sorry Roxas I said yes if you didn't want to we can just stay here and..."

"No its alright" Roxas cut in with a smirk growing on his face "We have all night to make love in bed" Axel liked the sound of that it was like music to his ears.

* * *

Roxas went into the bedroom to get his bathing suit on while Axel met up with Riku in the kitchen he wanted to have lots of fun tonight. 

"Riku"

"Yo Axe"

"I was thinking since we are about to get into the hot tub how about we have some drinks to go with it?" Axel offered.

"What kind of drinks?" Riku asked not sure if the redhead is joking or being serious.

"Come here" Axel brought his mothers' liquor cabinet key out of the drawer and walked into the back of the pantry as Riku followed. "Do you drink?" Axel asked unlocking the door.

"Uh duh, what do you think me, Kairi, Sora, Selphie and Tidus did all weekend?"

"Dang I never thought you guys would be the kind to drink"

"Yep Kairi and Selphi were the worst it didn't take them much to start dancing on the tables" Riku laughed.

"AHaha I would love to see that, but it won't ever happen they hate me for taking their precious Roxas away"

Axel finally unlocked the door and as it opened the closet revealed a small room with all kinds of wines and two refrigerates holding all kinds of margarita mixes, vodka's and more.

"Damn I feel like I hit the jack pot will your mom get mad at us?" Riku asked opening the refrigerator doors and checking out what all Axel had.

"Nope" Axel shook his head from left to right "My brother Reno buys most of this when him and his friends come here over the summer and they buy more than what they can handle"

"Can Sora hold his liquor?"

"Yes you would think he wouldn't but he actually can, how about Roxas?"

"Didn't Roxas ever drink with you guys?"

"No he always had a curfew and couldn't hang out that often"

"Interesting..." Axel thought "I've never seen him drink but I'll offer some to him and if he wants it cool if not oh well" Axel shrugged.

The two teenage boys grabbed all what they needed and once they were satisfied with what they had they left the liquor cell and back into the kitchen and prepared a few drinks for their boyfriends'.

Roxas met up with Sora who was already relaxing in the hot tub. The hot tub was pretty big and could fit almost ten people it was outside on the patio looking over the ocean. Roxas like the scene of the beach at night it was very soothing to him.

"Where's Riku and Axel?" Roxas asked "I thought they'd be in here already"

"I don't know I heard him and Axel talking in the kitchen but I was to excited to get in here"

Roxas pulled his t-shirt off and sat at the edge of the tub dipping his feat in first "Damn that's hot"

"Nuh uh it feels good" The brunette protested

Roxas held his breath and slowly brought his entire body in the boily water, "It feels nice doesn't it?" Sora asked.

"Yeah its warm but it makes me feel tired yah know? Because it relaxes your bones" Roxas answered.

"Riku! Axel! Come join us!" Sora cheered

Riku and Axel both held the beverages in their hands as the slowly got into the hot tub, "Roxas would you like some of this?" Axel hand the blonde a glass which looked like soda but had more to it.

"Hold on before you drink I know looks like Coke or Dr.Pepper but it's really half coke with some Skyy Vodka mixed in, I promise it tastes good I have the same but if you don't want to drink it you don't have to" Axel offered.

"Oh how did you get a hold of liquor?" The blonde questioned.

"Who cares as long as the cops don't come by or Axel's mom come we're all good" Sora took another gulp.

"Its my brothers' him and his friends bought to much and me and Riku grabbed what was left" Axel answered the blondes' question.

Roxas took a sip and to his surprise he really liked it "Do you like it?" Axel asked, he gave Riku and Sora a worried look. Roxas nodded "I like it...when I finish this can you make me more?" Axel's jaw dropped it wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Yeah no problem" Axel answered. He sure wasn't expecting his boyfriend to enjoy the alcoholic beverage and for him to take advantage of it.

After an hour had gone by Sora was pretty good he knew his limit on alcohol Riku was nearly tipsy he had Sora sitting in his lap and they kept on flirting and joking around, Sora was used to Riku behaving this way when they drank. As for Axel and Roxas it was a bit different...

Roxas was already on his fourth glass and after a while he wouldn't put any soda in his drink it would be all vodka or other alcohol such as beer with just a little bit of coke.

"Hmm If yah look at the stars long enough they move hehe" Roxas giggled staring off into space, Axel was mostly dizzy not drunk yet as Roxas but a couple more glasses would've did it.

"OH yeah?" The redhead looked up at the night sky and just saw a blur "Uh I don't see any stars..."

"Maybe they're hiding or don't feel like shining tonight" Roxas was got on top of Axel and straddled his legs with Axel's hips.

"Do you guys know what feels good?" Riku asked

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Skinny dipping"

"Your damn right" Roxas began reaching for his own swim pants and ready to get in the nude.

Axel and Sora were more alert and were happy to see their own boyfriends' getting naked. "Axel! If I get naked than you have to also" Roxas whined taking another sip of his beverage.

"Same goes for you Sora" Riku demanded.

Axel and Sora looked at each other and reached for their own swim trunks and took them off, "Lookie" Axel through his pants at the other end of the patio. "Yay good job Axie" Roxas kissed the redhead's cheek and took his own off.

Soon after Sora and Riku had their swim trunks off which made their night even more fun. "Hey I have an idea" Sora quickly jolted out of the tub and went running into the beach house. Roxas started giggling as he saw his naked cousin behavior. "What is it Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora came back outside with a digital camera in his hand, "Good idea Sora" Axel said grabbing Roxas' hand taking him out of the hot tub. "Yeah I thought we could take some pictures to make ever lasting memories" said Sora.

Riku, Axel and Roxas began posing immediately all over the furniture as Sora snapped away at the crazy boys. He got shots of them from head to toe posing seductively and playing games luckily it was night time and no one could see what they were doing outside.

"Hey Riku lets make a Roxas and Sora sandwich"

"Mhh that sounds good" Roxas laughed

"Okay I'll put the camera on auto" Sora set the camera up on the table and had it pointed at the direction were they were going to pose for the picture.

Sora and Roxas stayed back to back as Axel stood facing Roxas as Riku did the same to Sora they stayed squished together (still naked) like boys gone wild.

Sora like the photo so they did more until they were too tired to take pictures.

"Uhh ahh!" Sora yawned stretching his arms out "Riku I'm tired" Sora pouted. Riku smirked at Sora and scooped him in his arms "OK than let me go tuck you in bed" the silver haired teen whispered into Sora's ear.

"Goodnight Roxas Goodnight Axel" Sora waved as Riku shut the door to their bedroom.

Axel was laying on the couch as Roxas sat on top of him kissing and licking all over the redheads' chest. "Roxas?" The blonde looked up at Axel wondering what he wanted. "Hm?" Roxas asked.

Axel leaned down to Roxas and whisper a few sweet nothings into his ear. Roxas began giggling like a teenage yaoi fan girl coming across male on male porn.

Axel helped Roxas stand up who couldn't walk straight at the moment due to all his drinking earlier on that night. Axel led him to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Everything was a blur that night for both Roxas and Axel they weren't thinking straight or behaving normal before the went to sleep that night.

---------------------------

_next morning_

---------------------------

Roxas' head was throbbing he didn't have any dreams that night or anything all he felt was a head ache coming on and naked? "Wha-" He slowly touched his body and tried to find a piece of clothing on him but he had nothing on. He peeked over and saw the sleepy redhead still snoozing at the other end of the bed naked too with the sheets covering his mid section.

"Damn I what did we do that night?" Roxas asked himself, he got out of bed and grabbed the towel off the chair and wrapped it around his waist searching for his boxers'.

"Gah morning" Axel yawned sitting up out of bed "What are you doing?" He asked Roxas. The blonde was really ticked off he wanted to remember what happened the night before and is hoping to get a straight answer from his boyfriend.

"Found them" Roxas put his boxers on and turned to Axel "What happened last night?" Roxas asked with a worried tone in his voice. Axel wasn't expecting Roxas to be concerned about last nights' events not that he could remember either.

"Honestly Roxas I was half drunk I don't remember much just screwing around in the hot tub with you, Sora and Riku uhh... I'm not sure about what happened after that" Axel began scratching the back of his head thinking his hardest to remember anything.

Roxas looked at him with a bit of disappointment on his face and turned away from him seating himself at the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?" Axel asked not sure why Roxas seems so upset.

Roxas shrugged "I don't know I just... Did we do any thing that I might regret?"

"No I mean we were all in the hot tub having fun drinking an-"

"That's it!" Roxas finally got it "You gave me that beverage with liquor and I liked it and wanted more"

"Yeah and I said I was half drunk and well I think you were worst than me"

Roxas didn't like the sound of that, "Do you think Sora and Riku might remember anything?" The blonde asked.

"Riku I think not he was just as drunk as you at first and Sora was pretty much alright at least from what I remember"

"Than I'll ask about it on the way home" Roxas remembered today was the day he had to go back to home or in other words 'Hell' he felt his heart sink at that word and it felt like his life was ending.

"Why don't you ask them now?" Axel asked.

"I have a head ache and need to pack, plus it will be better if we all talk about it on the way back to Twilight Town"

* * *

After all four boys backed up and cleaned up the house they were on the road a few minutes after noon and would be getting into Twilight Town by five O'Clock. 

"So Sora do you know what we all did last night?" Roxas asked hoping he would get a straight answer from his stubborn cousin.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious because I've never been drunk in my entire life and I want to know what we were all doing because I have no memory of any thing that happened"

"Alright let me think here..." Sora pulled away from Riku who was fast asleep against the window and sat up behind Roxas who was in the passenger seat next to Axel driving.

"We sat around in the hot tub talking and you kept on wanting more beer and vodka umm..." Sora rested his chin on his hand thinking more about their crazy night.

Roxas began blushing he couldn't believe what all Sora was telling him already.

"Oh yeah and you got on top of Axel and wanted him to touch you and kiss you than later Riku suggested that we go skinny dipping and you were the first or second to get naked but don't be embarrassed we all got naked" Sora laughed.

Roxas sank lower into his seat he looked over at Axel who luckily wasn't listening to a single word they were saying he was chatting with Demyx on his cell phone.

"So I got my digital camera out and took dozens and dozens of pictures of us I downloaded them on my laptop this morning if you want to see th-"

"Wow wow wow wait a sec!" Roxas turned around faced Sora eye to eye "Your saying you got pictures of us in the nude?!"

Sora nodded "Mm hmm I sure did"

"Let me see" Roxas demanded

"Hold on let me get the camera" Sora dug through his luggage in the backseat while Roxas waited impatiently for the brunette to find his device.

"Here yah go" Sora handed the camera over to Roxas who happened to snatch it out of his hands immediately.

Roxas turned it on and began scanning through the pictures his face was the color of Axel's hair by the time he was done looking. "Delete these now!" Roxas demanded.

"No can do" said Sora

"Why?!"

"Because its pointless I already have them downloaded on my computer"

"..." Roxas felt like shooting himself "What did we do after our boys gone wild photo shoot" Roxas asked amusingly.

"I don't know what you and Axel did but me and Riku went to bed"

'I guess me and Axel didn't do it then because we were both naked already from skinny dipping so we probably just went to sleep after taking photos of ourselves' The blonde did his best to think on the positive side as much as possible.

'_Or worse' He thought again_' What if we had sex and he didn't use a condom?! '_Could that mean that I'm._..'

* * *

**Ooh CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry I felt like this chapter was horribly bad! TO me it SUCKED! AND I MEAN SUCK BALLS I DIDN'T LIKE IT AT ALL I FELT AS IF I COULD'VE DONE BETTER!!!**

**Oh well what's done is done I promise to do better next chap and I DO NOT HAVE A BETA PERSON TO CHECK OVER THIS STORY AND I DON'T WANT ONE SO PLEASE NO CRITICISM ON MY SPELLING OR GRAMMER!!! Thank you!**

**I do hope you guys enjoyed it so REVIEWS PLEASE:**


	24. AN 3

**DON'T FREAK OUT!!!**

And yes this is another **AUTHORS NOTE!**!!!

I hate writing these and having to post them but there are a few things you lovely readers and reviewers need to know!

First of all I just got a job ( Hideaway Pizza its only in Oklahoma City) and I will start working next Monday and I've been training all after school and on weekends so what I'm trying to say is I've been extremely busy to write I have tons of ideas for both of my stories I've been writing but I haven't found the time to update them.

Second I have also been stressing over the SAT's and even when I'm done working or training I come home and begin reading and studying my SAT book so its been hard for me to find the time to update my stories and I just wanted to let you people know because I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update next.

I don't want any of you to get the idea that I abandoned my story or I died or something I would never quit on something I started I will end it properly:D

SO like I said I don't know when I'll update next it may be next week or three months from now I don't know and I hate it that I can't add another chapter to my story any time soon so what I might have to do is make my chapters a bit shorter they may not be as long any more :(

if u have a myspace u can add me to my friends list and still stay in touch!!!

here's my URL below

But I promise I will continue!!!!!! If u have any story ideas let me know!!!


	25. Positive

**Yo! I'm back!!!**

**I know its been a while so I'm sure all of you want to read the story before reading my comments but I will say I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have some good news but it will wait till the end of the chapter!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

When Roxas got home he was expecting to be greeted by his father Xemnas and get the living day lights smacked out of him but he was very fortunate that both his parents had left on an emergency business meeting. He wondered around the house searching to see if at least any of the maids were home. "Hello?" the blonde shrugged and walked into the kitchen to find a snack to chew on. 

_Click Clack_ The blond felt his heart race as he heard foot steps coming down the hallway.

"Who's there?" he called

Cloud came storming into the kitchen furiously "Roxas! Where the hell have you been?!" He nearly yelled.

"Dude Cloud chill I was just with Riku, Sora..." He wasn't sure if should even mention you know who's name.

"Do you know how lucky you are that mom and dad left the night they locked you up in your room? Because if they'd happen to come check on you and you weren't in there then you'd have the fucking living day lights smacked out of you!"

"Cloud do you seriously think that I was gonna stay in my bedroom the entire weekend? Hell no, I had fun with Axel-" Roxas shut his mouth immediately trying to quickly figure out a way to erase what he just said.

"Axel? Damn it Roxas how many times is it going to take us to tell you to not be with him? Dad and mom hate homosexuality and the fact that you can have kids Roxas doesn't make this situation any better. I don't want you to get hurt okay? I hate it when ever I see dad hit you so can you please at least do me a favor and don't talk or see Axel for good?"

Roxas wasn't in the mood to argue so he decided to lie, "Sure I'll tell him to stop seeing each other..."

"Good" Cloud ended the argument and grabbed his car keys leaving out the front door, "I'm going out with Yuna, I'll be back by eight."

Roxas knew his brother was right and that he needed to tell Axel they should keep their relationship on the down low.

* * *

For the two months Roxas and Axel hardly ever saw each other they met up usually after school once or sometimes twice a week, at school whenever Cloud or any of his friends came around Roxas split away from the redhead to make it look like they were only friends. Axel was okay with the idea he didn't want Roxas to get hurt by his parents especially his father so if he had to hide their relationship and lie by saying he was single than he was perfectly okay with that. 

Even as the days went by Axel didn't even see Roxas at school, is he alright? he questioned himself.

"Sora" Axel saw Sora and Riku sitting next to each other on the bench in the school courtyard by themselves with none of their friends around so he figured this would be a good time to ask about Roxas.

"Hi Axel!" Sora waved.

"Hey Sora, Hey Riku" Axel said as he approached the two boys.

"Whats up?" Sora asked.

"Sora do you have a single clue how Roxas is doing?"

"Yeah I believe he doing alright, if its about his family don't worry the only reason he's not at school is because he's been sick"

"Oh yeah?" Axel crossed his arms a bit surprised it wasn't his dad that might have been involved.

"I called him last night and he was saying he's been throwing up and feeling nauseated"

"Alrighty then that's all I needed to know" Axel turned around to head to class.

Sora waited for Axel to walk further away before he spoke to Riku.

"Is Roxas really sick?" Riku asked Sora.

Sora nodded turning his attention off the redhead who was now opening the door to get inside the building, "Yeah he is, I guess I should call him..."

"I thought you just told Axel that you called Roxas last night"

"Well...I didn't want him to worry so I lied, it was more like last week"

"Since its only lunch time I'm sure now would be a good time to call him Sora, since his parents aren't home it wouldn't be a bad time to call" Riku suggested.

"Your right" Sora grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the blondes' number the brunette sat in silence waiting for the phone to pick up.

"Hello"

"Roxas I'm so glad you picked up"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, but I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

Sora was a bit shocked at the blonde's voice it didn't sound like he was sick or anything.

"Are you still sick because last week you were, and Axel was a bit curious to know how you were doing"

"...Its' my stomach that hurts"

"Your stomach still hurts?! Dang you need to get some better Tums or Peptobismal"

"Its been like this for almost three weeks now and I told my parents I have the flu but..."

"But what?" Sora asked clutching onto the phone a bit tighter and pressing it to his ear.

"Can you come over right now?"

"Now? Roxas its lunch time I just can't walk off campus and leave I have class to go to"

"Please just this once I need to talk to you" Roxas begged

"Umm hold on" Sora took the phone away from his ear and turned to Riku, "Riku hun can you do me a favor?"

Riku cocked his eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"Go to my third and forth block classes and get my homework for me, because I need to go see Roxas right now its important"

"Okay but what's his problem?" Riku asked.

"He hasn't really told me yet but I'm going to his house and find out" Sora answered.

Riku shrugged, "Sure why not"

"Sweet thank you" Sora leaned over to Riku and pecked a kiss on his cheek and put his cell phone back up to his ear, "I'll be over in ten minutes"

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door opened up as Roxas greeted his cousin Sora in his home. "Hello again Roxas" Sora said handing his coat on the hook.

"Hey Sora" Roxas greeted back locking the front door, "Damn its cold outside"

"I know Riku and I sat under the tree in the court yard for about ten minutes till I called you"

"So you said you spoke with Axel?" Roxas tone almost had a smile in it and Sora was glad to hear him sound happy.

"Yep he was just saying he hasn't gotten the chance to speak with you so he asked me instead"

"That was nice of him, but I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" Sora grabbed a hold on each side of the blonde's shoulders getting a bit excited to know what the blonde has to tell him.

"So umm..." Roxas wasn't sure how to say it so he thought of the best way to put it, "You know that weird male preg gene that runs through our blood?"

Sora nodded listening intently.

"And I'm one of the boys in the family that has it..."

"Yes yes so..."

"I think I'm pregnant" Roxas didn't want to see the look on his cousin's face so he shut his eyes expecting to hear Sora laugh in his face and think its some kind of joke.

"What? But how because you and Axel haven't seen each other in a while and I know you told me you guys don't even hang out that long"

"I don't know how it happened either but for the last few days I've been doing some research on the computer and I've had all the symptoms that a woman has when she's pregnant and two months ago when you, Riku, Axel and I went out to the beach when I was suppose to be locked into my room, I believe me Axel had sex the last night when we were there, I'm pretty sure"

"But its possible you may have the flu Rox, and I do remember that last night at the beach I didn't get drunk like you three because I can hold my alcohol, but I do remember you and Axel going into the bedroom..."

"...And I bet he didn't use the condom because he was drunk" Roxas finished his sentence.

"Lets be sure about this, get your coat on Rox" Sora grabbed his coat and bundled up.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked pulling his scarf around his neck.

"To Moogle Shop on the corner, we'll buy preggers test"

Roxas felt the adrenalin kick in, the pregnancy test would determine the truth.

* * *

When they got to the cashier Roxas was a bit embarrassed to set the preg tester on the counter. The cashier grabbed the item and looked at it and then cocked her eye brows as she looked at Roxas and Sora. 

Sora pulled his arm around Roxas, "He's doing this for his girlfriend, you know how it is?" said Sora.

"Oh" said the cashier setting the tester in the bag.

Roxas paid up and the second she gave Roxas his receipt him and Sora were back on the street pacing back to his' house.

Sora and Roxas were in the upstairs bathroom reading the directions carefully, "Okay Rox, all you gotta do is pee on that part and wait for that part there to be either a positive or a negative"

"Easy enough" Roxas felt his hands shaking to find out the answer.

"What'cha waiting for?" Sora asked.

"For some privacy" Roxas answered.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Its not like you have something that I haven't seen" he said shutting the door.

Two minutes later

Roxas did his business but no sign of a positive or negative showed up.

"You done yet? Can I come it?" Sora asked.

"Yes" Roxas answered.

"Well... What is it?" Sora began to get all excited.

"I don't know I did it about a minute ago" said Roxas hoping he did everything right.

"Then it will be a bit longer because the directions say wait about three minutes"

"Okay" Roxas and Sora looked at the visual screen waiting for a plus or minus sign.

"Look!" Sora pointed out, "I see the lines coming up and it looks like a..."

"Oh gosh it reads positive" said Roxas he began to feel his heart beat in and out of his chest.

"Woo hoo! This is great you and Axel are gonna be daddies, well you'll play the part of a mommy but still-"

"Sora you can't tell anyone, I will tell Axel but you can not tell anybody else, for now this is A and B conversation, okay? and second this isn't good at all you know what my dad will do if he finds out?!"

"I know I'm sorry damn well school will be letting out real soon which means your parents will be home soon so you should call Axel when he gets home because the sooner the better"

Roxas nodded, "Your right I should, but I want to be with him when he hears the news"

"No just call him I think sometimes its better that way, but you and Axel do need to think of a plan to hide your pregnancy"

"Damn it your right could my life get any worst?" Roxas cried out.

Sora patted him on the back to help comfort him, "I'll help out okay, I'll think of a plan or something so if you need me just call"

"Thanks Sora"

* * *

_Later that night_

Roxas walked back in fourth around his bedroom not so sure to call Axel now or wait to tell him in person. But maybe Sora was right talking it over the phone might be better.

Roxas grabbed his cell phone and dialed in Axel's number. He listened to it ring till he heard the redheads' voice.

"Hey boy hey"

"Axel hi"

"Roxas how are you doing? Sweetie have you been alright? Sora told you were sick"

"Yeah about that I don't think I'm sick anymore"

"Well that's good now I can see your cute face at school now"

Roxas knew this would harder than he thought.

"Axel I don't know how to say this..."

"What is it?" Axel asked.

Roxas knew that would grab the redhead's attention.

"I don't know how to say this..." Roxas knew the only way to get this over with was to just say and get it over with, but would Axel accept it or would he freak out over this and not want to be apart of the baby's life? All these questions came running through the blondes' head all of a sudden and the whole idea didn't seem good anymore.

"Say what? You got me all excited now tell me"

'_just say it Rox_' "I'm pregnant" Roxas spatted.

Axel froze and dropped the phone.

* * *

**OOOHHH CLIFFY!!! I promise to have it updated by Wendsday or Thursday, anyways the reason why I wasn't able to update was because I got a job in January but I kinda got fired because I've been to busy with high school and anyways its all good now and I have time to write my stoires, well... I wouldn't say I got fired It was more like a quit but it feels like I got fired.**

**So tell me what you think by leaving REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh Yes I'm sorry this chapter was extremely short!!!! Forgive me!!!!**


	26. Underneath it all

**Ello I'm back With the next update! I promised to have this story updated by Wednesday so here it is, I actually finished it before Wednesday but I wanted to wait for a few more reviews even though I already had 15 on Sunday morning when I updates lol**

**I hope all of you like the Mpreg idea and the reason why I'm going with it is because most of you votes for the idea and really thought it would be nice to see Roxas get preggers , and plus most of the Mpreg stories from kingdom hearts I've read have never been finished :(**

**Lets see what Axel thinks about this idea**

* * *

"Axel are you still there?" Roxas asked, he felt his heart beating faster he couldn't stand the silence coming from the other line. Was Axel scared or happy about the idea? Roxas had no clue pregnancy had different points of view on it sometimes it could be a good thing and other times it could be a bad thing. 

Roxas did want to know what Axel had to say he feared that his boyfriend would not be happy about it, the blonde hung up the phone and fell back against his bed burying his head in his pillows sobbing his eyes out.

On the other hand Axel couldn't believe that Roxas was right. The very first time Roxas had told him he could have kids, his thought was that he believed him he never thought that this could happen. "How the hell did this happen?" He asked himself he picked up the phone he dropped and heard the ring coming from the other line, "He must've hung up...Poor Roxas. I need to talk to him about this" Axel grabbed his cell phone and coat and left down the street to the blondes' house.

As he got to the mansion he went to the side alley where he could find Roxas. He got his phone out first to call him so he could meet Roxas outside.

"Damn you Roxas pick up the phone"

Roxas wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked to see who was calling him, Axel of course. He tossed the phone to the other side of his bedroom not caring if it broke. "You had your chance to talk"

The second Axel heard the answering machine he hung up. "I'm coming in" Axel climbed the fence and leaped across onto the fire escape that lead to the blondes' bedroom.

Roxas lay on his back and tried to figure out how he was going to hide this from his parents. Should I run away? If I tell them would it be possible for them to except it? Or what about abortion? No no that's to cruel. "I'm so fucking screwed"

"Roxas..." Axel tapped on the window demanding the blonde to let him in.

"What the-" Roxas got up from his bed and stood at the window looking at Axel, "You can't just pick and choose when you want to talk about this Axel" Roxas unlocked the window for the redhead to get in, "And if my parents come home and see you hear I'll be in big trouble"

"Roxas I called you so we could talk about this but your being a total ass right now by not answering your phone"

"Ass? Look who's talking I told you the news and you didn't say anything and the suspense began to scare me I wasn't sure if you were happy about it or not so I hung up" Roxas sat down on his bed looking up at Axel.

"Lets forget about it, so..." Axel began feeling a bit awkward talking about this to the blonde, "...how far along are you?" he asked.

Roxas thought that's not a bad way to start off the topic, "Two months" he answered.

"Two?" Axel thought about what all they did about two months ago, "Roxas the last time I remember doing it with you was about uhh... three or maybe four months ago, but I used a condom"

Roxas shook his head.

"Nope it was another time"

"Hmm I don't recall" said Axel scratching his head walking back in fourth in circles.

"It was the time when Sora, Riku, you and I went to your beach house and the last night we were there we all got drunk and Sora told me we did it"

"I was drunk, so that's why I don't remember of course"

"Yeah..." Roxas didn't know what else to say.

Axel sat down next to Roxas looking down at his feet, he knew that the two of them will need to come up with a plan as soon as possible.

"We need to find a way to hide this from your family Roxas"

"I know"

"And not just them but school as well" Axel also suggested.

Roxas nodded.

"Its been two months so far right?" Axel asked.

"Yep which means I have about seven months to go" Roxas answered.

"This may be a bit easier than I thought"

"What do you mean Axel?"

"Okay when a woman is pregnant for the first three months her pregnancy doesn't show much, and since its February we have till May"

"Why May?" the blonde questioned.

"School will end in May so you don't have to worry about hiding your stomach" Axel answered, "Your stomach will defiantly be showing by May so maybe I can tell your teachers that your really sick and I can take all your homework home to you, so you won't fail"

"Aww man I'm gonna get fat" Roxas clutched onto his stomach curling his body up into fetal position. Axel smiled at him and thought now would be a good time to comfort him. Axel scooted closer to the blonde and pulled him into his lap. "Yah know this is the first time I've ever been inside your home" Axel said looking around the blondes' bedroom.

"I know its kind of sad, if my parents weren't anti-homosexual kind of people than maybe you would've been here at my home long before this"

"When will you have the baby?" Axel asked trying his best to keep their conversation up.

"I haven't thought about it yet, lets see umm... I got pregnant in December which means..." Roxas used his fingers one by one to count out the months. "I think sometime in August"

"August huh?" Axel thought about it for a second and thought August would be perfect. "That's good because you'll have the baby before school" said Axel.

"Who will take care of the baby? Because we need to have somebody watch the baby during the last year of school"

"Hmm, we have time to think about it, so don't stress" Axel placed a kiss on the blonde's for head and picked him up off of his lap setting him gently down on his bed. "Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"I don't want your parents to come home and see us together or your brother as well" Axel grabbed his coat and put back on walking towards the window he came in through. He didn't want to tell Roxas why he was really leaving weather the blonde liked it or not he was going home to tell his mother the situation, he had no idea if she would be happy or not.

"Nobodies' home except us" Roxas got up from his bed and paced over to Axel clutching onto his arm.

"I want you to rest Roxas, I'll need to find a doctor to take care you, I'll need to find the right doctor to book you an appointment to see how well your health is an-"

"Axel I'm fine your acting as if my due date is next month or something"

"Is your stomach beginning to show?" Axel asked taking a hold of the blondes' waist trying to lift his shirt up to see but the blonde protested. "No!"

"Oh c'mon its my kid your carrying now let daddy see" Axel begged. "And besides its only been a little over two months"

Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt up showing his belly to Axel, "There you happy?"

Roxas still had his same normal stick thin figure, "I don't see any baby bump are you sure your pregnant Rox?"

"It takes time Axel it will soon start to show in a couple weeks or so"

Axel nodded placing his hand on top of the blondes' still slim belly. "I gotta go hun" Axel placed his hands on the blondes' waist and pulled him into an embracing hug Roxas had pulled his arms around Axels' neck and held him tightly he stood onto his tip toes and kissed the redhead on the cheek. "Don't go" Roxas begged.

"Sweetie I have to, tomorrow after school you can come on over to my place"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

* * *

**I know I know its very short but the point of this chapter was to show Axel's response to the situation. But I promise next chappie will be much longer, there will be planning to how they're gonna hide it from Roxas' parents and Aerith will find out from Axel and more!!!**

**I don't expect to many Reviews becuase of the shortness of this chap, I was gonna put the part in where Axel tells his mom but I didn't have the time I have to study for the SATs. and my dad was all like you've been on the laptop way to long so yeah I had to stop here and quickly post it lol**

**Now I'm not sure when I'll have it posted up because I do need to update my other fic Fears and Lies, so yeah I'm hoping this story will be update by next Monday or at least some time next week for sure!!!**


	27. Drama king

**On with the show! lol I found some time to type in my story today since I was board at home and not doing anything. I did make this chapter longer than the last, I just hate making chapters to short I feel like a disappointed my readers when I make them to short.**

**So yes Roxas is pregnant and OMG I came up with the cutest idea ever! You'll find out when he has the baby but I don't know how many chapters away that will be because there will be some drama along the way so for the next 9 months in this story will have some chaos to it! but don't worry nothing bad! I don't want to spoil it for you guys but I will not allow Xemnas to hurt the baby!!!**

* * *

The redhead walked home through the harsh ice cold wind thinking about Roxas and his future son. He knew from now on that his life would never be the same. For now him and Roxas had decided to keep it a secret and not tell any of their friends or family but Axel really wanted to tell his mother, Aerith. 'How would she react?' he told himself. 

As he approached the door to his pent house he was wondering when the perfect time would be to tell her. "Axel hun I made dinner your favorite sushi, shrimp and fried rice" Aerith told him from the kitchen. 'Hmm maybe after dinner I could tell her' He wondered if the idea would be good or not.

Axel approached the table keeping an eye on all the food it smelled delicious and looked great but he had so much on his mind that he didn't have much of an appitite.

"Sweetie why aren't you eating? Isn't this your favorite?" Aerith asked him looking at him as if she knew there was something wrong with him.

Axel nodded, "Yeah its my favorite but I have something on my mind and its bothering me"

"Oh" She set her fork aside and looked him and did her best to look him in the eye but his green orbs were facing the ground as if he was ashamed of himself. "Do you want to tell me?" She asked him.

"Yeah that's the problem I want to tell you but then again I don't want you to get mad at me"

"What did you do?" She said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Roxas" Axel answered flatly.

"What? Axel I didn't want to know that now this may disturb you since I'm your mom but if its because you lost your virginity to him it doesn't bother me. Your still young an-"

"No mom its more than that"

"Oh" Aerith blushed wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"I sort of have to explain this to you before I actually tell you the truth. You see Roxas is a normal boy except for one thing..." Axel struggled trying to tell his mom but knew she would find out sooner or later. "...He was born with a gene that only certain guys in his family get"

"And what would that be"

"You know that rare pregnancy gene that some men get so they can have babies"

"Of course I do, your aunt Shalua deals with that stuff in Midgar"

That sound of that made Axel happy he knew him and Roxas would have to give her a call later.

"That's good to know" said Axel.

"Mmh hmm it is but wait where are you going with this?" Aerith asked getting mixed up.

"Oh right lets get back on track" Axel chuckled, "Right umm... Roxas is pregnant"

"You mean he has that gene running in his blood?"

Axel nodded.

"And I'm assuming your the dad right?"

"Yes well we both are"

"Oh my first of all I wasn't expecting to be a grandma so soon and for the baby being born from a male...Wow"

"Are you disappointed with me?" Axel asked hoping his mom wouldn't be to harsh on him.

"No I'm not its just what are your intentions?"

Axel shrugged.

"Do you want to keep the baby and be a daddy or keep this a secret and put the kid up for adoption and pretend like this whole situation never happened?"

"It sounded to me that Roxas wanted to keep the baby and I thought it would be a good idea to but its going to be hard if his mom and dad find out"

"I'm going to call Aunt Shalua and see if she can set up an appointment" Aerith said getting up from the dinner table and heading towards the phone.

"Hold up mom! You have to tell her to not tell anybody else I promised Roxas that we would keep this a secret he didn't even want you to know"

"I will keep this a secret sweetie now eat dinner okay we have all evening to talk about this" Aerith did her best to let Axel be comfortable about this situation. Axel felt very blessed to know he had a mother who was very supportive of him and was going to be there for both him and Roxas.

* * *

Later that evening Roxas wanted to call up his cousin Sora and let him know about the news. 

"So did he take it very well?" Sora asked.

"Yes he did he had me worried"

"Why is that?"

"I thought Axel would be the type of guy who would freak out ( which he did at first ) and back out by not wanting to be a dad yah know?"

"He seems like that but by getting to know him he seems like he could be a very good dad"

"Yeah" Roxas started thinking about his dreamy boyfriend.

"Is your stomach starting to show?"

Roxas placed his hand on his lower stomach and it felt the same. "No Its been a little over two months so I'm not sure"

"Its because your so fucking skinny the skinnier you are the longer it will take to show"

"Well that's good"

"But it should begin to show by the third month and if not then no doubt about it the fourth month at least"

"School will be over in three months I will need to find away to hide it till the summer"

"We'll find a way don't you worry"

"By the way Sora have you told anyone about this?"

"No not even Riku"

"Good I made Axel promise me to not tell a single soul"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Sora laughed.

"Heh yeah well I gotta go peace"

"dido"

Roxas snapped his cell phone and lazily got off his bed and walked over to his mirror lifting his shirt up. He still looked like his normal self and he was scared shit less to see the first sign of his baby bump. Roxas sighed "How the fuck and I'm going to hide this from mom and dad? I wonder if it will be a good idea to tell Cloud? Nah word will get out and mom and dad will soon know" He told himself.

* * *

Before school started on Monday Axel was planning on meeting Roxas in the parking lot, but till the blonde got to school the redhead planned on skating on his skate board to up his skills. Roxas drove into the parking lot leaving his car parked a few spaces away from the redhead. Roxas had won his old 'preppy friends' back and even though they were all snobs he had always been friends with them since he was a toddler. He had to keep his distance from the redhead and but not be his enemy at the same time. 

"Hi Axel" Roxas waved, the redhead jumped off his board and threw in the back of his car. After slamming his trunk shut he greeted the blonde with a tight hug.

"Yo Roxas"

Roxas pulled away and glanced up at the redhead who happened to be smiling down at him. Roxas wasn't sure what to say but somebody had to break the silence.

"So...How are you doing?" Axel began.

Roxas thought not to bad to start off a conversation. "I uhh...I'm doing good" Roxas answered.

Axel nodded. "Roxas I wanted to tell you this..." Axel leaned against his mustang holding onto both of the blondes' hands tugging on the blonde to lean against him but Roxas wasn't wanting any attention getting thrown his way. So he slightly rebelled to the redheads' wishes. "Axel not now just tell me what you were going to tell me"

Axel rolled his eyes and let go of the blonde, "Fine, like I was saying you might not like this and I know I made a promise to you but I told Aerith"

"You told your mom Axel?" Roxas was more upset than Axel expected.

"Axel I didn't want her to know yet and plus when I did want her to know I wanted to be there with you!"

"Roxas calm down she took it well an-"

"No I don't care how well she took it, we made a promise to keep this between us till I was ready for your mom or any of our others friends to know"

"Roxas I'm sorry"

Roxas crossed his arms and scowled at his boyfriend. "Jeeze Roxas if I would've known you were going to throw a fit like a little five year girl I would've said anything"

"Now your pissing me off" Roxas began to walk away from the redhead.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Axel asked.

"To hang out with my real friends"

"Pfft" Axel couldn't believe the hell he was going through that moment.

"And don't tell anyone else you got that?!" Roxas demanded.

Axel shrugged, "Whatever" the redhead grabbed his backpack and walked the other direction towards his friends who happened to be sitting around on the steps chatting away and grinding there skate boards on the rail.

"Axel answer me! 'Whatever' isn't an answer" Roxas hollered.

Axel turned to face him, "I can't stand drama Roxas so after your done taking a chill pill then we'll talk" said Axel.

"Excuse me"

"I didn't stutter Roxas"

"Fine if your going to be that way then I'll be that way to you" Roxas walked to the school ignoring the redhead.

Axel sighed 'I'm going to be a dad in about seven months and Roxas is already having hormone problems and is blaming shit on me and starting drama all over again, I hope I can handle this' He thought. "Axey baby over here" Demyx hollered.

"Thank god I have my friends" Axel muttered to himself, "Hey guys" He waved as he approached his peeps.

"Axel long time no see, how have you been?" Yuffie asked.

'Not so well I just got a boy pregnant and he starting drama' Axel wanted to tell them so that they would him out with his problems but he had to stick to his promise. "Everything is going great"

"So I guess Roxas thinks he's still to cool to hang out with us huh?" Yuffie asked as Axel to his seat next to her.

"No, he just misses his friends. Its for the best he still has the preppy thing about him and loves to start drama like always"

"Tisk tisk that's life"

"Story of my life" Axel chuckled.

"Dude Axel Zexion showed me this cool new skate trick and now I can land my 180"

"That's sweet Demy"

"It is sweet watch" Demyx grabbed his skate board and got up to the top of the rail warming himself up.

"Hey Axel" said Namine sitting on the other side of the redhead.

"Hi Nams, what have you been up too?"

"Nothing just hanging with Yuffie"

"I haven't seen your older sister Larxene lately where is she? I miss hanging out with her"

"Yeah well she's not going to school anymore she's in a bit of trouble"

"What happened?" Axel asked.

"She hasn't told me who the person was but supposedly he comes here, but she thought she was pregnant and told my mom and now she's living with our aunt working and not going to school anymore. Our mom was pissed"

"Damn I had no idea, but she's not pregnant right?"

"Right, our mother was mad so she had Larx, get home schooled and working a part time job saving up some money for college"

"Oh I see" Axel had the urge to tell all of his friends but he just didn't want more chaos to start.

"Axel you seem very stressed are you sure your okay?" Namine asked.

"No I'm really not" Axel always like Namine and thought she could keep secrets so maybe she could be his secret buddy he could talk to about this situation. He just had to promise himself to not tell anyone else after her.

"Do you want to tell me?" she looked at him with worriedness in her eyes.

"I think so, follow me" Axel walked to the side of the school were nobody hung around.

* * *

Roxas approached his cousin Sora and his boyfriend Riku at their usual spot under the palm trees. Kairi, Selphi and Tidus were sitting across from them. "Hey guys" said Roxas. 

"Hello" Kairi greeted

"Roxas its been a while since we've talked with you" said Selphi.

"Yeah just...busy" Roxas sort of answered.

Sora was the second person next to Axel's mom who knew about Roxas' pregnancy.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

Roxas understood what he meant, "Yeah I'm okay just stressed" Roxas answered. Even though Sora can be immature and annoying he could also be a really good friend when one really did need him, and it made Roxas happy to have Sora there for him.

"I just have tons of homework to catch up in"

"where have you been?" Kairi asked.

"At home I've had the flu"

"I hate the flu, the only good part about it is throwing up and losing weight" Kairi giggled.

"True that sister" Selphie laughed along.

"You two would say that" Riku shimmed in.

"Your acting like I'm actually bulimic and I'm not I'm just saying when throwing up it helps take off those extra pounds" said the auburn haired girl.

Roxas liked the fact that his friends began to except him the way he was, Kairi, Selphi, Tidus and there other friends have never excepted him for dating Axel but since Sora and Riku 'Came out of the closet' together they began to except homosexual relationships.

"Oh my gosh Roxas guess who Tidus is dating?" said Kairi.

"Who?" Roxas asked looking over at Tidus.

"Rikku, Yuna's best friend"

"Uh huh seriously?"

Tidus nodded, "Yep I hit the jackpot"

"She's pretty but your acting like she's the hottest girl in school"

"What the hell she is" Tidus defended.

"Pshh whatever, anyways Roxas how are you and Axel doing?" Selphie asked.

Roxas felt his cheeks burning up, "Oh umm he's doing fine we hung out several times in the last couple months"

"Oh that's nice I was just curious if you two were still together" said Selphie.

"I have to admit even though we never used to get along with Axel, he's always been pretty hot for a redhead" said Kairi.

"You have red hair Kairi" said Sora.

"I know duh, but my hair is like auburn meets chocolate and I'm pretty for having this natural color"

"Damn Kairi your so full of yourself"

"I can't help hit Sora"

Roxas thought these conversations were so pointless and dumb but he missed them, he turned his focus towards the school and saw Axel talking with Namine. He kept a close eye on them for a few minutes. 'Okay he said to himself they've been chatting for quite some time now when will their conversation stop?' he thought to himself.

Roxas didn't want it to look like he was staring so he turned back to his friends.

"Ew" Kairi said with a sour face

"What is it?" asked Tidus.

"Namine she's over there" Kairi pointed "Huh look Roxas she's with Axel"

"There just friends" Roxas answered at least that's what he was hoping since they were standing very close with one another.

"Still I hate her, she's so quiet and hangs out with all the freaky skater kids and she's drawing all the time, don't you guys think that's just weird?" Kairi asked glowering back at the blonde.

"Your just jealous because she's a blonde haired blue eyed girl and plus she is pretty" Tidus spoke up.

"Tidus shush you have a girlfriend already" Selphie chuckled.

"Huh look she's kissing him!" Kairi gasped.

Roxas quickly shot his attention to Axel and to his surprise Axel had his head close to her neck, from where he was it looked like the two were kissing" Roxas clenched his fist together and felt like ripping the redhead's hair out.

"Ooh if I didn't have a headache right now I would go an-"

"Slap Namine yeah you should do that to her later" said Selphie.

"No I'm more pissed at Axel" He turned his attention back to the redhead and Namine but they were gone inside the school.

* * *

Axel had brung Namine to the side of the school and made sure nobody else was around. 

"Okay so can you keep a secret?" he asked the young blonde girl.

"Yes Axel and if you want I can do my best to give you advise as well"

"Good gosh your such a good friend"

"Hehe no prob" she smiled.

"Alrighty..."

Axel explained to her Roxas' pregnancy situation that runs through his family and got the main stuff down.

Axel looked right and left one last time hoping nobody was around to hear after checking the coast is clear he leaned to Namine's ear and whispered, "He's pregnant"

"Huh Oh wow" She gasped.

"Shhh please you can't tell anybody"

"Oh I won't but wow!"

"Yeah and we got into a bit of a fight this morning and that's kind of on my mind as well"

"Hmm how abou-"

The school bell had rung as it interrupted there private conversation.

"We can talk about this during locker time" Namine offered.

"Sounds good to me"

"Okay see you then" Namine waved jolting off to her first class

"Bye" Axel headed to class preying that Namine would keep this to herself, he just needed somebody to talk to about the situation so now he had Namine.

As Axel unlocked his locker he grabbed his books that he needed and turned around ready to head to class but instead he was face to face with his boyfriend.

Roxas stood glaring up at Axel, "What now Roxas I need to go to class"

"No!" The blonde demanded, "We need to talk" he stated flatly.

* * *

**Damn I've been leaving all of my endings with some cliffies lol **

**HAHA I loved writing this today I put so much drama and a bit of some angst to it I hope all of you enjoyed. Like I said there will be tons of ups and downs between Axey and Roxy**

**Reviews Please!**


	28. Liar liar

**SPRING BREAK IS HERE! I have no plans or any vacations this break so I shall be sitting at my laptop and typing away! lol I do have some plans with my friends so if I have the time I will do my best to update my story twice over the break but I can't guarantee it.**

**I left you readers hanging on my last chapter so enough with me and on with the story:D**

* * *

Roxas stood in front of Axel at his locker with his arms crossed and tapping his left foot on the ground. Axel hated the words, '_we need to talk_'. Nothing good came out of that line.

Axel rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest mocking his pissed off boyfriend. "What is it Roxas?"

"Axel how could you betray me?" Roxas asked with an upsetting tone in his voice.

"What? I didn't do anything your acting as if I cheated on you or something" Axel exaggerated which wasn't the best thing to do.

"Exactly that's what you did" Roxas pointed at him, "With that stupid freaky girl Nami...whatever her name is" Roxas always had a hard time remembering how to pronounce her name.

Axel couldn't take it, "Namine?"

"Yes her!" Roxas snapped.

"First of all Roxas, Namine is one of my best friends so don't ever call her names like that and second what makes you think I was cheating with her?"

"Earlier this morning I saw you two kissing on the side of the school, your head was near her neck... You both seemed pretty close" Roxas felt very hurt explaining what he had seen.

Axel knew immediately what Roxas was talking about. It was when he had told Roxas' secret to Namine, but how did Roxas see? Axel thought he was on the side of school were there were hardly any students around to see them. "Roxas I wasn't kissing her we were..." Axel paused for a second to quickly come up with something to say, "... Talking about her sister Larxene that was all it was personal family stuff"

Roxas wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. It seemed like he was telling the truth even though he wasn't. "But I always see the way she looks at you Axel and I don't want her to have you"

"Roxas" Axel sighed he stepped closer to the blonde and placed his arms around his shoulders embracing him into a comforting hug. "The only person that can have me is you and like I said me and Namine are only friends, and nothing more"

"Can you still do me a favor?" Roxas asked pulling himself out of Axel's grasp.

"Sure" Axel shrugged.

"I don't want you to hang out with her anymore" Roxas voice had changed from hurt to almost a demanding tone. Axel was a bit turned back from the blonde's attitude change.

"Umm no can do" Axel answered afraid to see the blonde's reaction.

"Excuse me? Axel I'm going to have your kid and your fooling around with a blonde bim-bow. How do you think that makes me feel?" Roxas asked getting upset again.

"Roxas she's my best friend why can't I be able to talk to her? I also have no attraction to girls what so ever, so why are you getting jealous? It would make a bit more sense if you got mad at me for hanging out with Demyx"

Roxas was pissed enough that his boyfriend was rebelling to his demand, he grabbed his books from off the ground and turned his back to Axels'. "I don't have time for this we'll talk later in private" Roxas didn't like the fact that their bickering was beginning to grab some head-turners and he hated that kind of attention.

"Damn fucking hormones" Axel cursed to himself slamming his locker shut and heading to his first class.

"What?" Zack asked. Axel flinched as he heard Zack standing behind him.

"Damn Zack, keep creeping up on me" said Axel walking along with his black haired friend. "By the way how have you been doing?" Axel asked.

Zack shrugged, "Okay I guess... But why were you just now yelling at Roxas?"

Axel hoped he didn't hear their whole conversation. "Oh it was nothing it was over umm... A school project" Axel came up with the first thing that popped into mind.

"I see, that kind of stuff does gets frustrating" said Zack.

"Tell me about it" Axel said back.

* * *

Namine stood at the end of the hallway as she saw Roxas walk away from Axel. She didn't want it to look like she was stalking them by getting into their business so she pretended to be getting a drink at the water fountain. She looked over her shoulder as she wiped her mouth and saw a furious Roxas coming her way.

She felt weird knowing that he was pregnant and that nobody else knew except for her and Axel.

Before she knew it Roxas was only a few feet away from her and getting closer but all she was expecting was for him to ignore her and walk past her but she was way wrong. He grabbed her by her arm and yanked her away from the students walking the hallway.

"Do you like Axel!" Roxas demanded looking her straight into her blue eyes.

She had no idea where this was all coming from but she didn't feel at all threatened. "As a friend" She answered calmly.

"Oh whatever don't lie to me"

"Roxas I really don't know you that well so I don't understand why you are accusing me of this"

"Psh, do me a favor and don't go near Axel okay?"

Namine stood leaning against the wall with a big question mark on her forehead. She had no idea why Roxas was being mean to her she hardly even knew him. She watched Roxas walk out of sight and finally she headed off to her first class of the day.

* * *

By lunch time Axel was avoiding Roxas he didn't want to talk with him for the rest of the day. His sat by himself in the school courtyard under a tree. Not to far from him he was watching his friends skate on the steps and rails doing their normal routines.

Namine caught a glimpse of Axel and wanted to figure out why Roxas was upset with her that morning.

"Hey Axel" She waved as she approached the redhead.

Axel looked up from the grass to see Namine standing right in front of him.

"Hi" he did his best to return the smile she was giving him but wasn't in the mood.

"Axel why is Roxas mad at me?"

Axel went from stressed to shocked in .5 seconds. "What? Did he say something to you?" He asked.

Namine came up to the tree and set her bag to the ground, "He came up to me this morning and grabbed me by the arm and said, 'Do you like Axel? And ordered me to not see you again' I was like first of all me and Axel don't like each other like that and I hardly even know you" Namine sat beside Axel finishing her story.

"I'm sorry that happened. This morning when I was telling you his secret he thought we were kissing each other" Axel felt a bit awkward talking about all this with Namine.

"That makes more sense" Namine sighed.

"I guess Roxas and me are going to have another talk again"

"You don't sound to happy about that"

"He's been so bossy and moody. I hate it! Its so frustrating"

"How about you do as he says" Namine suggested.

"Your kidding me" Axel was hoping she was joking but the look of her face had serious written all over it.

"No really if Roxas doesn't want you and me to be together than we won't talk with each other for the rest of the week and do you best to be there for him all the time and listen to him when he really needs you. That might cool him down some"

Axel sighed, "I hate to say it but... Your right"

Inside the school cafeteria Roxas took a seat next to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphi and Tidus at their favorite circle shaped table in the center of the cafeteria.

Roxas looked around for Axel but couldn't spot the redhead teen anywhere.

"Roxas why aren't you eating?" Sora asked.

"No money" Roxas really wasn't hungry but didn't want to worry Sora or any of his other friends again by not eating so he used the 'I have no money' excuse.

"Here you can have my fruit" Selphie said setting the cup of canned fruits in front of Roxas. Roxas observed it and before he knew it he felt his tummy growl.

'_I guess in order to keep the baby healthy I'll need to eat regularly_' He thought.

Roxas grabbed the spoon and began eating the fruit. Before he finished it Sora had handed him the other half of his turkey sandwich which the brunette can never finish.

After eating his free lunch Roxas grabbed all of his trash and walked to the trash can to throw it all away. As he disposed it he took a glance out the windows and saw Axel and Namine sitting pretty close together under a tree.

The blonde felt his heart sink. He wanted to go cry his eyes out he couldn't understand why Axel was spending so much time with Namine.

"Roxas what's wrong?" Sora asked throwing his empty bottle into the trash can.

Roxas looked around to make sure nobody was near them, "I don't understand..." Roxas looked at the direction of the couple sitting under the tree once more.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Axel has been spending all his time lately with Namine" Roxas answered.

"Oh yeah was he really kissing her this morning because it did look like it"

"He told me he didn't but still look at them now they look close don't they?" Roxas pointed out. Sora looked over at the two sitting under the tree but to him it looked like they were just talking.

"They've been best friends for so many years Roxas, I'm not taking sides or anything but I don't think they're flirting or anything in that nature"

Roxas thought maybe he was over reacting to things, "I want him to quit talking with her, they act like they're more than friends"

"Don't worry about it Rox, to me it seems like you two need some time alone together to talk things through"

Roxas nodded. "I'm defiantly going to talk to him"

-----------------------------------------------

Axel sat around his house for most of the afternoon doing pretty much nothing. He didn't have any homework so he grabbed a bag a BBQ chips and sat in the living room playing his favorite video-games for a couple of hours. His mother, Aerith, had to work late that night so Axel had the house all to himself.

Till he heard a knock at his door.

Axel put the game on pause and wondered who on earth could be at his door that moment.

He opened the door as green eyes met blue.

"Roxas" Was all the redhead could say, he thought Roxas would be to upset with him to talk to even come talk with him so it was a surprise for the redhead to see the blonde show up at his house.

"Am I interrupting anything?" The blonde asked, he wasn't mad or showed any expression in his face he knew he had an attitude the past few days and needs to lose it.

"No I'm the only one here" Axel stepped aside allowing the blonde to come in. Axel shut the door behind him, "Are you thirsty? Or like something to eat? Its close dinner time" Axel offered.

Roxas shook his head, "No I'm fine, I just thought we needed some time together and talk"  
"I agree" Axel walked into the kitchen while Roxas took a seat at the stool chair watching the redhead grab a beverage from the fridge.

"I know you said you weren't thirsty but here" Axel offered the blonde a cup of sprite (Roxas' favorite soda)

"Thanks" Roxas said taking a sip, thinking it was sweet of Axel to remember his favorite beverage.

Axel took a sip of his coke and sat next to Roxas.

"I'm sorry Axel"

Axel knew the blonde should have been sorry, he's been bossy and demanding the past couple days. Axel didn't think he needed to be sorry for anything he never kissed Namine or even flirted with her so why be sorry for that?

"Don't worry about it Roxas"

"I think since I'm pregnant I'm starting to get defensive over you. And every time I see you with someone you like it makes me kind of mad. And today me and my friends saw you and Namine together and I swear it looked like you two were kissing"

"Heh Namine is a long time friend we'll never be more than that trust me the thought of even kissing her sickens me"

"But it seems like she really likes you. Like today during lunch you both were sitting together under that tree and you two seemed pretty close"

"No we were just talking I just have had a lot on my mind"

"Why won't you come to me and talk?" Roxas asked.

Axel couldn't believe he asked him that. "Seriously Roxas? Every time we talked today it turned into an argument"

Roxas frowned. Axel placed his hand on the blondes' shoulder, "Dude Rox, relax its okay. All you need to do is just calm down and take things easily"

Roxas nodded and began to get out of the high-chair, "Where are you going?" Axel asked.

The blonde shrugged, "Home" He answered. Axel quickly got of the chair and stopped the blonde, "No" said Axel taking a hold of the blondes' arm.

"Please stay with me?" Axel begged not letting go of Roxas' arm.

"Axel I'm not feeling good I just want to go home and get some rest" Roxas said pulling away from Axel.

"Get rest here, call your brother and tell him your staying over at Sora's house"

Roxas stopped pulling away from Axel and thought that's not a bad idea. "Fine" Roxas grabbed his phone and called his brother.

Axel took his cell phone out too and texted Namine.

**Axel:** _Things are getting better between me and Roxas_

**Namine:** _Sweet! I knew things would begin 2 look on the bright side_

**Axel:** _He's staying my house 2nite ;_

Axel snapped his phone shut as he heard Roxas hang up with Cloud. He took a seat on the couch and changed the channel on to some reality show. Roxas set his phone on the table and came into the living room as he saw Axel spread across the entire couch. The living room had one large chair that was meant for one person but could almost fit two, and then there was a love bird couch which was for two people or sometimes three and then there was one large couch that could fit almost six people and Axel was taking up the entire couch. He had his head laying upon the armrest with his legs stretched out the other end.

"No fair Axel where do I sit?"

"Well..." Axel leaned up, "_A,_ you can sit on that chair, _B_, you can sit over there on that couch or _C_," Axel pointed at himself, "lay on top of my sexy body" He smirked.

"That's so lame Axel" Roxas chuckled walking over to the redhead sitting on the edge of the couch, Axel grabbed onto his waist and pulled him onto his lap.Roxas leaned back resting the back of his head against Axel's chest, Axel kissed the top of his blonde locks as he pulled his arms around the blonds' waist resting one hand above his stomach.

Roxas smiled, "Are you excited about being a dad?"

"Yeah Its going to be great" Axel answered.

Axel rested his head back against the armrest and fell asleep while Roxas wasn't to tired to be drifting off to sleep yet.

He continued watching whatever that was on t.v. till he felt Axel's phone vibrate. Roxas looked up at Axel who's eyes were still shut, Roxas slipped his fingers down the redhead's pocket till he felt the small mechanical device.

He flipped the phone open as it read he had a text from Namine.

**Namine**: _Oh gosh Axel don't get Roxas knocked up again! Dang you two are gonna end up w/ twins_

Roxas' eyes widened as he read the message he couldn't believe Axel lied to him. Not only does Sora, Axel and his mother know about his pregnancy but Namine does too. He only wanted Axel and Sora to know about the news, but Axel told his mom when he wasn't suppose to Roxas wanted to tell her when they were all together and now he had found out the Namine knows also.

Roxas felt tears rolling down his cheeks, he could believe that he was crying over this but it hurt him that Axel lied and told Namine also and it made him wonder if the redhead told anyone else.

"Mmh Roxas..." Axel yawned, "What's wrong?" He saw Roxas sitting up reading the text messages he's been sending Namine.

"Who else have you told?" Roxas asked looking over at Axel.

Axel saw that Roxas eyes had tears in them, "Oh no its not what you think Roxas sweetie I uh" Axel couldn't come up with something quick enough to say this time. "Don't sweet talk your way out of this Axel! I can't believe you lied to me"

Roxas dropped the phone on the ground and stepped on it, "I'm leaving I don't ever want to see you again for the rest of my life"

"No wait Roxas" Axel wanted to mourn over his phone but thought he could worry about that later instead he rushed over to Roxas who was trying to get the hell away from the redhead. "Please can we talk about this!"Axel begged grabbing a hold onto Roxas arm who immediately shoved the redhead away, "Don't touch me" Roxas almost made it out the door till Axel grabbed him and slammed it shut.

Axel had gotten onto his knees and wrapped his arms around the blondes' waist very tightly, Roxas did his best to get away from Axel but failed. "Roxas I didn't mean to tell Namine" Axel cried.

Roxas felt even more tears roll down his face, "I promise I didn't tell anybody else" said Axel.

"I don't believe you..." Roxas wiped the tears away from his face but it was useless he couldn't help but cry some more.

"Roxas I had to tell Namine she's one of my best friends, I have to talk with somebody about it"

"Axel you still lied to me and I'm not happy. I thought I could trust you but now I don't think I can ever tell you a secret ever again"

"Damn it Roxas can yo-" Roxas slapped Axel across the face as the redhead let go of the blonde placing his hand over the part of his cheek where Roxas had slapped him. _'Did he seriously just slap me?_' He thought before he knew the door had slammed shut and Roxas was out of sight.

If Axel had the energy he would've got up from off the floor and chase after Roxas but thought that would pointless.

* * *

**Ahhhh They are at it again! Please don't hate me for these two getting in fights. My friends who are with me right now love it when they have these little angst fights so I thought I'd add some more drama to it! lol**

**Just so you lovely readers know things will definitely get better for Roxas and Axel. We just like to spice things up with drama and angst at least there was some romance going on even though it lasted for only five seconds**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**OH YEAH I NEED YOUR VOTES!**

**SHOULD THE BABY BE A _BOY_ OR A _GIRL_!**

**_BTW_ MAJORITY RULES!**


	29. How many?

**I made my decision on the gender and it will be a surprise!! So far its' been half and half I've had so many boy votes at first and then all of a sudden I had a sudden attack of girl votes so its really 50/50 right now but I have an idea and I hope yall will like it! I'm still not sure I keep on changing my mind but I think I'm gonna stick with it!**

**If you guys can do me one more favor can you come up with names for me!? Now it can be girl or boy names now it doesn't mean he's gonna have twins with one boy and one girl! I'm just asking for help on names and I'm good at switching girl names to boy name or visa versa! Thanks u!**

* * *

Aerith struggled staying awake walking down the hallway to the pent house. After a long day of work she as planning on skipping dinner and heading straight to bed. She had enough on her mind such as being a lawyer and having to deal with people all day long and to top it off having a son who happened to get his boyfriend pregnant.

The second she walked into the house she locked the front door and went up stairs to her bedroom. Before she made it to her bedroom she wanted to make sure Axel was in his bedroom or at least in the house. "Axel honey...I'm home" She knocked on his door.

"Axel?" She opened his bedroom door and saw her son curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed. "Hun, what's wrong?" She asked turning the lamp on to make her vision more lucid.

"Go away" The redhead mumbled.

"Now since you said that I won't go away. Now tell me I won't ask you again Axel" His mother demanded taking a seat at the edge of his bed. She looked at his stop watch as it read a quarter past 12. Aerith sighed and knew it really was past her bedtime.

Axel sat up still not making any eye contact with his mother, "Me and Roxas got into another fight today..."

"Oh yeah?" Aerith began to sound a bit interested.

"Yeah and its all my fault"

"And why is that?" She asked moving the hair that had began to fall in front of Axel's face behind his ears.

"I lied to him but it wasn't a bad lie, to me it was more like a white lie"

Aerith crossed her arms, "Well a lie is a lie Axel, whether its good or bad. Bu-" Aerith yawned covering her mouth, "-Its getting late Axel. But like I was saying maybe you should tell him your side of the story"

"I tried and well..."

"Well what?"

Axel turned his face to the side showing his mother the left side of his cheek which showed a red mark in a shape of a hand print. Aerith gasped. "He slapped you?"

Axel nodded. "Mom I don't know what to do. Roxas said he hates me and never wants to talk with me ever again" Axel cried, "We're going to make the worst family ever and its all because of me. we'll end up divorced and have child custody problems and stuff like that" Aerith wrapped her arms around her son and cooed to him. "Did you propose to him?" She asked beginning to freak out. "NO" answered Axel, "But one day it may end up that way."

"Sweetie you two are still young and arguments like this will still happen"

Axel was always a mommys' boy and told her everything no matter what. They were more than mother and son, they were more like friends, she was always there for him to help him or give him advise.

"Thanks mom" Axel sniffled giving his mother a tight hug, "No problem now get some rest its late" She said kissing the top of his forehead and turning the light switch off.

* * *

For the next few days Roxas didn't say a word to Axel. He avoided him in the hallways at school, never answered the redheads' phone calls or text messages.

Axel was getting worried, he wanted Roxas to go see a doctor to be sure that their baby was healthy but Roxas wasn't giving him the time.

"Damn you Roxas answer you phone I'm tired of leaving all these voice messages on your phone. You need to know that I'm human and that a part of being human is that I make mistakes! I'm sorry okay? Now please just call me or come see me" Axel snapped his phone shut tossing it the side of his bedroom.

Aerith over heard everything Axel had said. She came into his bedroom with his laundry folding it nicely and hanging it in his closet. "Axel just give him time. I'm sure he'll begin to miss you and want you back" Aerith said doing her best to cheer her son up.

Axel didn't agree. "Yeah right I know him to well I highly doubt it" Axel retorted leaving his bedroom.

"Now honey that's now a good attitude to have" Aerith almost yelled from the bedroom. Axel wanted to ignore his mother who wished she was right but Roxas isn't easy to win back.

* * *

The very next morning at Roxas' house was very normal, his father was working in his office while his mother was spending her Saturday at the mall having to keep up with the latest trends. As for Cloud, he is the kind of teenager who slept till noon on weekends.

After Roxas ate his breakfast he went back up stairs to take a shower. He locked his bedroom door and grabbed his towel heading straight to his bathroom. He turned the shower nobs onto hot but not to hot just a little bit of cool water. Roxas didn't like feeling all the steam clogging up one room.

He immediately through off his boxers and pajama bottoms leaving half of his body naked, he then grabbed his shirt and pulled it off as well tossing that off to the side as well. Before getting into the shower the blonde caught a glimpse of his full body image in the mirrior and won't ever forget it. "Oh jeeze" He saw the reflection of his belly and began to worry that his pregnancy was starting to show. Before stepping into the shower he walked over to the mirror and turned to his side placing both his hands onto his lower stomach.

His stomach wasn't big yet, it has only been three months so far but he knew it would a matter of time that it would be almost impossible to hide. The thoughts made the blondes' lips quiver.Messaging it gently he sighed, "It's time for me to go see a doctor."

After Roxas cleaned up out of the shower he logged onto the computer sitting upon his desk. He looked up some doctors or nurses that handled male pregnancies in Twilight Town. After he found a few nurses he thought were good he made sure their location was near the part of the city he lived in. He narrowed it down to his favorite nurses and thought Dr.Shalua from Midgar seemed a like a good doctor to go see. She was from Midgar she strangely sounded familiar Roxas could've sworn he had heard of her name before.

Roxas called in setting in an appointment and lucky for him there was an open spot for him to come in that day around 12 o'clock. He finished answering some of his questions and told the lady on the other line he'd come down for his appointment right away.

The blonde grabbed an old light jacked from his closet and zipped it up trying his best to hide his tummy.

* * *

Walking down the street he held onto the paper that had the address on it, he knew the entire city like the back of his hands but the clinic he was headed to he had never heard of so he knew it would be a while till he found the place.

"Hmm...It should be near the Twilight Hospital..." He knew he was near the clinic but wasn't too sure. He saw a building across from the hospital that looked like the place he needed to go to so he thought he'd go inside and find out. He opened the door walking into a very nice sitting room which almost looked like a front lobby as well. He saw a red haired lady sitting at the front desk and asked her if he was at the right place.

"Hello umm..." He squinted his eyes to read her name tag, "Ariel?"

"Mhh" She giggled, "My I help you?"

Roxas began to blush not because it seemed like they were flirting but the fact he was coming in to see a doctor for being pregnant, "Yeah I think I'm at the right place but I'm not sure..."

"Well than" She turned to her computer logging in, "What's your name?" She asked.

"Roxas Strife" He answered.

"Oh Roxas it was me who you were talking with on the phone. Yes, you are at the right place and right on time to be exact so follow me," She said with a smile on her face.

She lead him down the hallway to the elevator when he elevator doors opened she pressed floor number four and gave him the directions, "Now Roxas this is going to floor 4, and when you get off the elevator turn to your left and you see room 411 and that's Shalua's office where she'll take care of you, okay?" Roxas nodded, "Yep thanks so much."

Roxas got to room 411 and opened the door slowly peeking his head in first. He saw two sofas with tables on the side with magazines and a large salt water fish tank making humming noises coming from the filter. It was way nicer than what he was expecting. He shut the door behind him and took a seat waiting for his doctor.

After a couple minutes of silence the office door opened as he saw a familiar looking face, "Dr.Shalua?" the blonde asked.

"Roxas? Is that you?" She came in with a smile looking him up and down with a smile growing upon his face.

Roxas had no idea he was seeing Axel's Aunt Shalua. The last time he saw her was in Midgar he had no idea she worked here in the city. 'Damn if I would've known this was Axel's aunt I wouldn't have ever came here' the blonde thought.

"Well well now how's my nephew doing?"

"Axel?" Roxas thought about it for a second and wanted to say, '_He's a liar and is the worst boyfriend ever and I'm not talking to him ever again_' but that was just wishfull thinking.

"He's doing great he's just been busy so we haven't had the time to talk" the blonde lied.

Shalua smiled, "Wall isn't that nice, follow me please" Roxas followed her into a room he's never seen before. It had an odd shaped table for Roxas to sit on, and chair the leans back with a television screen on top of a huge machine right beside it and a sink with a bunch of cabinets holding some odd objects and tools.

"Now Roxas what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" the blonde questioned not so sure what she meant.

"hehe sill Roxas I mean why are you hear, the are several reasons to be hear. This is a men's hospital so we deal with anything that has to deal with the male anatomy and since you were appointed here last minute I'm not so sure exactly what you are hear for" She answered.

Roxas gulped he didn't want to give her the answer but he needed to know his baby's health, "I'm...pregnant" He felt his cheeks burning up and took his eyes off hers.

Her eyes grew wide, "You mean you and Axel are gonna be?" Roxas nodded his head answering her question.

He wasn't sure what feedback he was expecting but it wasn't this... "Oh well congratulations" She walked over to him giving him a big hug, "Now I know being a boy this won't be easy but we have several ways we can cover this up for you" she said pulling away from the blonde.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well we take care of everything and help the males hide their stomachs because most of the time they don't like going out and being seen looking like a woman who's ready to deliver" She laughed. "Plus male pregnancies aren't that bad, the average male doesn't get as big as a woman and we can usually determine the gender of the baby sooner"

"Oh yeah?" Roxas began to take some interest in what she was saying.

* * *

After Shalua took care of Roxas' check up she did some tests to be sure if the baby was healthy, "So far so good...But I'm gonna have to have you come rest on this chair here" She pointed out. Roxas leaned up from the table and took a seat leaning back. She took a seat next to him, activating the machine, "Would you like to see how your kid is doing?" She asked. "You mean I can find out now? I didn't think it was this soon" said Roxas.

"You said you were about three months right?"

Roxas nodded.

"Than definitely" She answered. She squirted some gel onto his stomach and rubbed it gently after that she grabbed an odd shaped tool that was connected to the machine and placed it upon his tummy rubbing it around after that Roxas could see all the activity going on inside of him.

"Can we tell if its a girl or boy yet?" He asked.

"Nope that will be you next appointment" She answered, Roxas got a bit excited and was looking forward to see what he was going to get.

"Hmm..."

"What is it?" Roxas began to worry he wasn't sure if he liked the look on Shalua's face or not.

"Its nothing bad but there's more than one baby" She said.

"What?" Roxas leaned up looking at the screen.

"You see there are four feet along with two heads, you are having twins!" she cheered.

Roxas jaw dropped. One baby was bad enough but two?

For the next ten minutes Roxas and Shalua talked over how the blonde will need to take car of himself, he booked his next appointment with her and was ready to come in next time. "Shalua?" He asked before walking out the door.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Axel"

"Oh is this a surprise?"

"No I honestly kind of lied to you, we aren't doing so well in our relationship and umm..."

"I completely understand if you need to talk to me about anything..." She grabbed a card out of her packet, "...Then call me"

Roxas looked at the card and dialed the number into his phone book on his cell phone. "Thanks"

Roxas left the building and all he could think of was he was going to be a dad to not only one child but to two. He had one question running through his mind he wasn't sure to do so or not.

"Should I let Axel know?"

* * *

**Okay so I had to stop typing here! I'm in a hurry right now and don't have enough time to finish up this chapter but you guys will find out the gender or excuse me I mean genders next chapter lol**

**I'm sorry this was short and there was no Axel and Roxas togetherness going on but I'll have enough of that next chapter and since I'm not doing anything for Easter I'm hoping to have it updated by tomorrow!**

**So please leave reviews of what you are thinking so far!**


	30. Coming out

**This is one of my fastest updates ever! I updated last night and I'm totally board today on Easter Sunday! lol So I have to get my two boys back together since they weren't together last chapter and I hate leaving you lovely readers hanging.**

**Well I found a few cute names to name the twins but if you guys still have an idea than let me know! You guys still don't even know the gender(s) yet so it will be hard to not the no the gender I chose lol Its all a surprise!**

**Yall enjoy :D**

* * *

"I hate this" Sora punched in his locker, Riku was standing behind him waiting to set his books in the locker, "What is it Sora?" Riku asked.

"Roxas" He kept an eye on the blonde who was leaning against his own locker feeling sorry for himself. "Are him and Axel okay?" Riku asked.

"Exactly that's the problem. The two aren't even talking right now, its a long story. Plus I promised Roxas to not tell anyone what's truelly going on" said Sora who would do anything to get Roxas to be happy again.

"Do you remember what they did to us?" Riku asked with a smirk growing upon his face.

"Hmm?" Sora scratched the top of his head but was clueless, "No...What?"

Riku laughed, "The closet."

Sora felt his cheeks blushing, "I love you Riku" He said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that all it takes to get a kiss from you?" Riku chuckled placing his hands around Sora's waist.

"I'm not that easy to get. But I do love it when you use your brilliant mind" Sora and Riku turned there morning locker break into a make-out session for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna get Axel and then after I have Axel where I want him I'll get Roxas" Sora slammed his locker shut in search of the redhead.

* * *

About two minutes of finding the redhead and shoving him into the janitors closet later. Sora had already found the blonde on time. "Roxas" Sora hollered catching up the the blonde who was walking to class.

"Hey Sora" said Roxas.

"Yeah hi umm... I have to talk you about something" Sora saw that they were getting closer to the closet they had Axel locked up in and prayed his plan would work.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked a bit concerned.

Sora did his best to act like it was a bad thing going on, "Umm its me and Riku" Sora thought that lie would work.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Roxas asked. Sora stopped not to far from the closet door as Roxas stood in front of him. '_Perfect_' thought Sora he had Roxas right where he wanted him.

"No I really want to talk to you in private so how about we step in here for a second" Sora suggested opening up the janitors closet.

Roxas thought that is a very odd place to tell a secret but went along with it anyways, "Okay" Roxas said walking in first.

_SLAM_!

Roxas realized the door was shut behind him and no sora. "Sora what the fuck let me out of here!" He began banging on the door.

"No you need to sort things out with Axel!"

"What? Damn you Sora that's none of...Wait Axel?" Roxas quit punching his fist against the door and turned around quietly seeing the redhead sitting up on old bucket against the corner of the wall.

Sora pushed a chair against the door making it impossible to get out of the closet.

Roxas took a seat upon a step of a small ladder glaring over at the redhead, "So...Don't you have anything to say?" said the blonde.

"If its an apology you want than you won't get one. I tried that already" said Axel who wan't in the best mood for an argument.

"Your a bitch you know that?" The blonde began to feel his anger build up.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm the bitch? That's like the pot calling the kettle black" Axel snapped back. He felt his cell phone vibrate and noticed it was a text from Namine.

**Namine**:_ Y aren't U in class?_

Axel knew a text from Namine at a time like this wouldn't make things better.

"Hmph is that a text from your precious girl friend Namine?" Roxas folded his arms.

Axel looked up at the furious looking blonde and smiled, "Actually it is..."

**Axel**: I'll tell you l8r now's not the time 2 b chatting with u

Roxas began to feel jealous again, "Do you really like her?" Roxas felt his cheeks warming up and tears almost forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh my gosh Roxas" Axel stood up, "I don't like her like that okay? Don't get jealous over her" Axel stood in front of the blonde who looked like he was at the verge of tears.

Axel knelt down to his face level placing his hand upon his cheeks wiping away the tears.

"I hate fighting with you Roxas"

"..." Roxas rested his face in his hands, "Go away Axel"

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked up at the redhead with a glare, "Are you saying I'm mentally ill?"

"No" Axel chuckled, "I mean for the baby?"

That reminded Roxas that he met with Axel's aunt over the weekend.

Roxas nodded.

"You did? How did it go?" Axel began to feel excited.

Roxas shrugged, "I guess it was all right" Axel wanted a better answer than that.

"Sweetie I know your mad at me but please this is my kid too. I think I should have the right to know"

Roxas wasn't sure if now would be a good time to let Axel know they were going to be father to twins.

"Do you really want to know?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded, "Mh please"

"The doctor told me...We are having twins"

"Twins?" Was all the redhead could say he stood up with some many thoughts running through his mind. It was a bit more than what he could handle but he took it pretty well. One kid is enough but two? He felt that they might as well have a whole damn litter.

"Axel?" Roxas stood up walking over to the redhead. Axel turned around facing the blonde who had looked beyond worried.

"Are you happy about having twins?" Roxas asked.

Axel placed his hands around Roxas' waist leaning his head down to kiss the blonde, feeling both of their lips touching was like kissing for the first time. Axel felt as if they haven't kissed in ages. Roxas felt the same he had his hands holding onto the redheads' arms but moved them up slowly till his arms were around Axel's neck. Roxas opened his mouth more allowing the redhead to get a better entrance. Axel hands began to message Roxas' lower back making the blonde feel weak. Roxas couldn't hold himself up he slowly fall back against the wall with Axel still holding him in his grasp.

The redhead began to move south from the blonde's mouth going for the neck, "Nh Axel..." The blonde felt himself beginning to moan. Roxas loved the way Axel was touching him and kissing him, it was so good he had to keep on reminding himself that he was at school locked inside a janitors closet. He didn't want to do anything that he would regret.

After sucked off the flesh from the blonds' neck he rested his forehead against the blonds' pecking a quick kiss against his nose. "I love you" Axel whispered.

Roxas never thought he could feel so loved by one person. It felt good to hear the redhead say those three words to him again.

"Axel?" Roxas asked leaning his head against the redheads' chest, "Hm?" said Axel resting his head upon Roxas'.

"I love you too"

To hear Roxas say that back to him made his day.

* * *

Later that day Axel had taken Roxas home with him. "Is you mom here?" Roxas asked stepping into his pent house.

"Umm I don't think so, she usually doesn't get off work till five or sometimes six depending on how busy she is" Axel answered.

"When she gets home can I tell her we're having twins?" Roxas asked.

Axel smiled, "Why yes you may!" Axel pecked his cheek, "I'm gonna go upstairs and change into my sweate pants, if your thirsty you're more than welcome to go dig through our fridge" said Axel stomping up the stairs.

"Okay" said the blonde taking his light jacket off. With only his shirt on the bump on his stomach was only a little noticable.

He walked into the kitchen and went straight towards the fridge searching for his favorite beverage.

"There's the sprite" He opened up the soda and took a big gulp out of it. Axel stood in the entry way with a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny huh? I'm thirsty"

"Its not that" Axel said walking to the blonde, Roxas raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"I haven't noticed your stomach yet" Axel had his eyes set upon the blondes' tummy.

Roxas set his drink on the counter and placed his hands on his stomach. "I feel the twins kick every now and then"

"May I?" Axel asked.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and placed it on his stomach, "I don't feel them moving" said Axel feeling a bit dissapointed. He had never felt a stomach that was holding a baby and he always wanted to know what that would feel like.

"I guess the twins don't know their own daddy yet" said Axel.

Roxas looked up at him, "No that's not it Axel"

"I haven't been around much since you've been pregnant Roxas"

"Hun that has nothing to do with it..." Roxas said cheering his boyfriend up.

"Well I think it does," Axel placed both hands upon the blondes' stomach and waited for some feedback from the twins but never felt a thing.

"Its okay Axel they were kicking earlier today so maybe they might do it again soon"

Axel shrugged, "I hope so" said Axel.

Roxas yawned, "Someone tired?"

"No just a little I kind of had a long day yah know?"

"Aw you poor poor thing," Axel said place his arms around the blonds' back and lower waist. "Don't feel sorry for or start calling me poor" Roxas demanded jokingly. Axel lifted the blond up from off the ground bridal style.

He carried Roxas into his living room setting him on top of his lap with his arms around Roxas stomach. Roxas curled up against Axel resting his head next to the redheads' neck giving him soft gentle kisses.

Both boys laid upon the couch relaxing telling each other sweet nothings to one another. Roxas eventually fell fast asleep, Axel held the blond in his arms with his hands still placed on Roxas' tummy. And then he felt it, Axel had felt the life inside his boyfriends belly.

"Nhh" Roxas gasped which his voice sounded a bit painful.

"Roxas hun, are you alright?" Axel asked.

"Yes its just when the babies' begin to kick it can hurt just bit"

"Its because I'm here" Axel chuckled.

"Axel honey I'm home" Aerith hollered from the front entry door.

"We're in here mom" Axel said from the living room. Roxas moved off Axel's lap, he never liked getting to cozy with Axel when his mother came around for some reason it always felt a bit awkward. The most he'd do in front of her would hug or kiss Axel but laying on top of the redhead sort of sitting in between his legs was a bit to much for him.

"Who's we?" She asked coming into the living room.

"Roxas" Axel answered.

"Oh" She was a bit surprised that they were speaking to each other again. "Well hello Roxas how are you doing?" She asked taking a seat on one of the chairs in the living room.

"So I hear you are pregnant" She started off.

Roxas simply nodded, "Yep...Three months down and six more to go" He chuckled feeling his face burn up Axel moved over closer to Roxas and held onto his hand tightly.

"Those six months will go by fast and before you know it you'll both be dads" She smiled over at Axel.

"Yep and you'll be a grandmother"

Aerith felt way to young to even be called 'Grandma' the thought somewhat disturbed her but she was still excited for both of them. Not that teenage pregnancy was the greatest thing or anything but she was mostly glad they worked out some of their problems.

"So how's the baby so far?" Aerith asked looking over at Roxas.

Roxas smiled and looked up at Axel and back at Aerith, "Well I found out recently that we're not only having a baby but twins" said the blond.

"No way? Really Axel?" She placed her hand over her mouth as her eyes grew wide, "Wow you two are going to have the cutest twins ever"

Axel was happy to know that his mother was happy.

"This is a good time to celebrate I'm gonna get us some soda's to drink with some snacks" said Axel jolting into the kitchen heading straight for the pantry.

"Roxas hun, can you excuse me for one minute?" She asked.

"Sure thing" he said.

Aerith went into the kitchen to have a word with her son.

"Axel when Roxas goes home I need to speak to you about this"

"About having twins?"

Aerith nodded.

Twins are a handful and one kid is enough but twins was one number too much.

* * *

**OOOHHH what do you think Aerith truelly thinks about them having twins?! You will just have to find out next chappie!**

**I really do have a bad habit for leaving you all cliffies! lol I'm sorry its the best way for me to normally end a chapter lol don't hate me for it! I do my best to update ASAP tee hee**

**REVEIWs PLEASE REVEIWs PLEASE REVEIWs PLEASE REVEIWs PLEASE REVEIWs PLEASE REVEIWs PLEASE REVEIWs PLEASE**


	31. One to many

**I know you lovely yaoi readers have been anxious to read this so here's the story! Enjoy**

* * *

After Axel walked Roxas home he was very curious to know what his mom wanted to say to him. '_What could it be_?' He asked himself. She seemed happy to know about being a grandma to twins so why was she so serious to Axel in the kitchen after Roxas left?

"Hey mom?" Axel asked as he walked back into his home.

"Axel hun we really need to talk about this" said Aerith who was cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. Axel took a seat on the stool chair and kept his eyes fixed on his mom. "So..." he started.

"Axel what do you and Roxas plan on doing once you have the babies?" She started off rinsing the dish towel in the sink.

"Umm being dads..." Axel had no clue what she was trying to say.

Aerith stopped what she was doing and looked directly at Axel, "How? Do you know how expensive it will be to take care of a baby?"

"I know its not cheap but it can't be too bad" Axel answered no liking where this conversation was going.

"We can afford to take care of a baby Axel and the same for Roxas' family they have money too but you and Roxas have a bigger problem" She said taking her eyes of Axel and finished putting the dishes back in the dish washer.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You guys are having twins that's twice the money and twice the work"

"We can do it mom plus your acting as if we're poor or something. Me and Roxas are like one of the richest students at our school"

"Axel you don't get my point, this isn't about money. Its the fact that you and Roxas need to concentrate on school and your futures I don't see how you boys can be dads and go to school at the same time"

"But uh..." Axel tried to defend himself but couldn't. He thought about what his mom had just said and come to think of it... She's right. How can they both take care of twins when having school. They would never have the time.

"But wait mom can you take care of the twins"

"Please tell me that's a joke Axel. Because I work 24/7 and plus to make it worst your not only having one baby but twins that's way to much responsibility hun. I can't take care of the babies and obviously Roxas' parents can't either"

Axel ran out of ideas. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Sweetheart I hate to say it but your best option is to put the twins up for adoption"

Axel sighed, "I'm going to bed" getting off the stool.

"Will you call Roxas?" She asked as Axel walked up the stairs he stopped slowly feeling even more pressure on his shoulders build up. '_Jeeze what the hell will Roxas think?_' He thought to himself.

"We'll talk tomorrow he answered" The question was what would Roxas think?

* * *

"Axel honey" Aerith slightly tapped the redhead who happened to be in the middle of sleeping. It was only a little past seven a.m. and Aerith had to go out of town for the weekend to work on a case. "Nghh" Axel groaned.

"Axel listen I have to leave to Traverse Town to work on a court case so I'll be gone for the next two days"

Axel liked having the house to himself during the weekends. "Mhh kay" Axel answered wanting to go back to sleep.

Aerith leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, she sat up from his bed and left his room. Leaving the redhead to finish up his sleep.

Three hours later.

_Bzzzz Bzzzz_

The redheads' cell phone began to vibrate at the edge of his night stand. It became his alarm clock that morning, "Damn who is texting me right now?" He yawned. He reached over lazily at his mechanical device and flipped it open to see who it was.

Roxas.

The blonde's name brought a smile upon Axels' face.

But then again it didn't, he had to tell Roxas the bad news.

He read the text the blond had sent him.

**Roxas:** Hey Axel :D would u like to hang out w/ me 2day?

**Axel:** sure how about this afternoon?

**Roxas:** sounds good

**Axel:** luv u

**Roxas:** luv u xoxo

"Damn that kid can turn me on" said Axel getting out of bed. He dug through his closet wondering if today would be the day to tell Roxas he had to put their future twins up for adoption. First of all should he even do it or get some more advise?

"Ooh I got it! Sora and Namine are smart" Axel changed into a t-shirt and his favorite skinny jeans with torn holes. He first called Namine.

"Hello"

"Namine hi"

"Hey Axel what's up?"

"Umm I need some advise alright? Can I meet you down at Starbucks"

"Sure which one?"

Of course there was a Starbucks at every corner in Twilight Town so one would need to be specific for directions to meet up at the right coffee shop.

"Hmm...Good question. How about the one by the Market"

"Good choice that's near my place"

"Coolness I'll see you there in about half an hour"

"Okay bye"

Axel hung up and then went through his phone book searching for Sora's number.

"Hello"

"Yo Sora"

"Axel? Hey..." Sora was confused that Axel was calling him did he get his and Roxas phone numbers mixed up?

"Hey Sor, I need some advice about something..."

"Oh yeah?" Sora began getting interested.

"Uh huh"

"What is it?"

"Its about Roxas but I don't want to talk about it over the phone so I decided...How about we meet up at Starbucks in about half an hour" the redhead suggested.

"Okay that sounds tasty I need some caffeine to wake me up"

"Ha I know same here, well seeyah there in about thirty minutes"

"Ok- hold up!"

"Yeah?"

"Which Starbucks?"

Axel chuckled, '_I should've saw that one coming_.' "The one my the Market"

"Sweet see you there"

Axel hung up his phone and headed out of the house.

* * *

About half an hour later Axel met up with Namine and Sora. Axel was a bit nervous having the two meet, from what he remembers during middle school and most of high school Kairi and Namine always hated each other and whoever Kairi hated Sora hated too.

But Sora had matured a bit and moved on as for Namine she was the sweetest little thing since sliced bread and was always forgiving and forgetting.

"So what did you bring us here to talk about?" Namine asked grabbing a seat by the window. Axel waited for Sora to get his frappuccino and join him and Namine.

"Well its about Roxas and you two are the only ones that also know about his pregnancy" Axel answered taking a seat across from Namine. Sora took his heat beside Axel and began licking the whipped cream off his drink.

"Is Roxas okay?" Sora asked wiping the remnants of cream off his chin.

"Yeah, well everything is going fine but one small thing..."

Both Namine and Sora both leaned in anxious to here what the redhead had to say.

"He's having twins" said Axel in a low hush voice.

Namine gasped leaning back in her chair, "No way that's so exciting" she cheered. Sora nodded "Yeah congratulations, I can't believe Roxas hasn't called me to tell me the news" said Sora beginning to sound like Namine. Namine picked up Axel's facial expression and feeling about all this and knew something was wrong.

"Hold on, you don't seem excited about this Axel"

Sora looked over at Axel and he didn't sound a bit happy about having twins, "She's right Axel what's wrong?"

"My mom and I talked about it last night. She said having just one baby is hard enough work and two is twice..."

"Well of course she's right" said Namine, "Did you think it would be easy?"

Axel shrugged and began to nod his head some.

Namine chuckled, "I know how you feel, you began to get so excited about the news you didn't realize the hard work that you will have to put into it"

"Wait a minute so did you bring us here Axel to have me and Namine help you with the twins?"

Axel shook his head left to right. "No my mother was telling me that it would be way to expensive to keep the babies and raise them while we're still in high school..."

"Come to think of it she's right" said Namine placing her elbows on the table.

Sora sipped his drink some more, "Mmh yep if you think about it you wouldn't be able to graduate from high school there would be no time to raise the kids and stay in school it would mess your futures up"

"Uh huh so that is why I need to ask you two what should I do? Should I find a way to raise the twins or adoption?" Axel looked over at Namine first to here what she had to say.

"If it were me I would definatly have to put the babies up for adoption especially if they were twins"

"Unfortunately I have to agree with Namine" said Sora, "Its a hard decision but it would be good for the babies as well, you can have them live with a good family that can be with them all the time and raise them"

"I agree, I'am planning on telling Roxas this afternoon and I just wanted to see what you guys would think to know if I was making a good decision or not" Axel sighed.

"Are you sad about putting the twins up for adoption?" Namine asked.

"Its sad but I don't know the kids yah know?"

"Damn how do you think Roxas will react?" Sora asked.

"I wish I knew that answer to that" Axel answered, "I just hope he takes it well" he sighed.

* * *

Later that Saturday afternoon Axel had taken Roxas out to eat at one of their favorite sushi bars', afterwards Axel and Roxas walked around the streets of Twilight town talking about school and what they are planning on doing during this summer. Lucky for Axel he wasn't in the mood to talk about the twins and to him it seemed that Roxas felt the same due to the fact that he hadn't brought anything up about his pregnancy.

But Axel was willing to let Roxas know what would be the best thing to be done about their baby situation. By the time the sun began to go down Axel wanted Roxas to stay over at his house since his mother wouldn't be there for the weekend. Roxas called his parents to let them know he was staying at '_Sora'_s house' but was really at the redheads'.

"Make yourself at home" said Axel locking the front door. Roxas went straight into the living room and took a seat on his couch. Axel grabbed to remote and switched it on to some reality show that was on MTV.

'_Okay now would be the right time to ask him about it_' Axel thought.

Axel took his seat at the other end of the couch, Roxas wasn't sure why Axel wasn't sitting by him but he scooted over towards the redhead anyways leaning his back against the redheads' chest. Axel brought one arm around the blondes' waist making Roxas feel a bit comforted but knew that position wouldn't last long.

"Axel are you okay?" Roxas asked picking up the sense that Axel wasn't holding him or behaving like his normal self.

"...I have something on my mind I've been meaning to ask you" Axel started off.

Roxas was hoping that it would be good news he was about to be told. Roxas scooted onto Axel's lap and crossed his arms, "So what is it?" the blonde asked brushing some of the hair that had fallen in front of Axel's face.

"Um well..." Axel wasn't sure how to say it, "Okay let me ask you this. What were you wanting to do once you give birth to the twins?"

Roxas thought, '_What kind of question is that?_', "Raising them, be their father" the blonde answered sounding a bit like a smart ass in his tone of voice, which Axel wasn't liking. Plus the answer wasn't something Axel was wanting either.

"I don't think we should keep them" Axel finally let out.

There was a moment of silence Axel wasn't sure what was going through Roxas' head but it didn't look good by his facial expression.

"Please tell me your not talking about the twins" said Roxas his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"I talked about it with my mom Roxas. She said its to expensive, for food, bills for check ups, clothes an-"

"Damn it Axel!" Roxas got up from Axel's lap folding his arms across his chest facing the window with his back to Axel. Axel got up from the couch and stood behind Roxas. "Why are you saying this Axel?"

"Roxas sweetie having kids can be fun but we're too young," By now Axel could here the blonde beginning to sob, "and maybe if we were having one kid we could probably afford this but two kids is one to many plus how can we raise the kids while we have school?"

Roxas had buried his face into his hands, Axel wanted to comfort him. He placed his hand on Roxas' should but the blonde jerked away.

"Roxas you know I'm doing this for the best!" Axel snapped

"No" Roxas cried, "I want us to both keep them and be fathers together..."

"Me too but its impossible" Axel said still trying his best to get Roxas to agree with him.

"We can afford this Axel, we can have them in a daycare or somebody babysit"

Axel shook his head 'no', "Do you have any idea how much that is these days?"

The redheads' answer brought more tears out of the blondes' blue orbs. "Please Axel we can find a way to do this..." Roxas begged some more leaning up against the wall for support.

"Roxas hun, you need to sit down. We've been walking all day can you at least sit?"

"How can I sit at a time like this?" Roxas fired back.

"You know what my aunt said about standing for to long plus we walked for about an hour around the park now take a seat Roxas I don't want to ask you again" Axel demanded pointing over at the couch.

Roxas was feeling faint and knew he needed to do as he was told. He followed Axel's demand and took a seat at the edge of the couch with Axel sitting right next to him. Axel remained silent and stared at the blonde's face. A tear began to roll down his face hanging at the edge of his cheek Axel brought his hand up and wiped it off with is thumb.

Axel leaned in to place a kiss on the blondes' cheek but Roxas had pulled his head the other direction, "C'mon Roxas" Axel whispered. Roxas slowly turned his head to Axel's. Roxas looked into his deep emerald eyes. This time Axel leaned in again and attempted to kiss him on the lips, Roxas didn't respond to the kiss right away. For the first couple seconds he kept his lips sealed not allowing the redhead to slip his tongue into his mouth.

But he eventually he gave in. Axel held the blonde around his lower waist while Roxas slowly brought his arms around the redheads' neck. The point of Axel turning their little argument into a make out session was to calm Roxas down, he knew how much Roxas loved being kissed and touched by him. It always settled him down.

After their lips seperated Axel scooped Roxas into his arms and brought him upstairs to his bedroom to get some rest.

Axel held the blond in his arms doing his best to keep him comforted, "Roxas?" Axel whispered.

"Hmm?"

"With or with out the babies I'll still love you and be with you no matter what" Axel said placing his hand upon the blondes' stomach, Roxas smiled and placed his hand right above Axel's.

But still there has to be some way to raise the unborn infants. Roxas had one plan in mind. If money was the problem then what if he told his parents?

There's only one way to find out.

* * *

**ooOO Uh Oh what do you think will happen to poor Roxas!! I'm terrible for leaving my lovely readers hanging once again Muhahahaha its all part of my evil lil plan! no j/k that was weird of me to say that O.o lol anywho Whatever you do don't freak out! I'm just keeping some drama going but trust me once again things will end up just fine!!**

**So tell me what you guys think and thanks for some of the baby names its still undecided if i want two boys or two girls maybe one of each lol which i kinda like but still i keep on changing my mind!**

**But if you guys still have any other cute names in mind let me know!!**

**THANKS and REVIEWS PLZ!!**


	32. Keep trying

**WOOHOO!! I finally had the time to update!! This chapter may be a tad bit short so I hope that doesn't dissapoint you yaoi luvers too much lol Atleast I only have about 4 in a half weeks till school is over so then I can update anytime over the summer!! YAY!!**

* * *

While Axel was taking a shower Roxas was in the kitchen eating breakfast. He tried to cheer himself up but nothing seemed to do anything for him. He was too upset about having to put his future twins up for adoption.

Roxas was pretty much desperate to find any way to keep his children, that he was thinking about telling his parents. Who knows maybe they might help out by raising the babies with the money they had. They could use it for daycare or somebody to babysit while him and Axel had school. But there was the down side that his parents would hate Axel's guts for getting their son pregnant.

When Axel came down stairs he was hoping to see at least a small smile on Roxas face but instead he still saw the frown upon it. "Roxas what's wrong?" Axel asked knowing that the question was pointless since he knew why the blonde was upset.

Roxas slightly shook his head and continued to eat the rest of his breakfast. "I'm just tired...Y'know I didn't sleep to well last night" Roxas hinted, meaning that putting his babies up for adoption isn't making him to happy.

"Oh" Axel said searching through his pantry for something good to munch on. "If you're still tired you can go relax in my bed or out on the couch"

Axel's comment didn't make Roxas happy one bit. Instead Roxas slammed his fist on the kitchen counter top causing Axel to stop what he was doing and set his attention at his angry boyfriend. "Damn you Axel! How can you be this way?" Roxas nearly yelled.

"What way?" Axel asked in ignorance.

"You acting as if putting our babies up for adoption is going to be easy"

"Well duh it should be! You give birth and than the doctors take'em away to which ever family wants them. If you see the babies it will be harder to say goodbye to them, but if you don't see them it will be easier"

Roxas didn't want to start crying but the tears began to build up in his blue orbs.

"You can cry all you want but its not going to change anything" Axel stated grabbing milk from out of the fridge to add with his cereal. "My decision is for the best and you need to understand that."

Roxas buried his face into his hands doing his best to stop the tears before he really began to ball his eyes out. Axel couldn't help but feel bad for him, he digressed from what he was doing and stood beside Roxas. He placed his arm around the blondes' shoulder but Roxas shoved his elbow into Axel's stomach hoping the redhead would leave him alone. "I can't stand to see you right now Axel" Roxas said getting up from the stool.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Axel asked watching the blonde slip his feet into his shoes. "I'm getting away from you" Roxas retorted heading towards the front door. Axel ran ahead of Roxas stopping in front of the front door.

"Please Axel get out of my way!" Roxas demanded.

Axel shook his head, "No! We really need to talk about this Rox, you need to know that putting up our children up for adoption is for the best"

"Shut up I don't want to hear that word anymore! No let me go!" Roxas pushed Axel out of his way storming out the front door. Axel didn't attempt to go after him, he listened to his footsteps run down the hallway and to the elevator. If Roxas wanted his space from Axel then Axel was going to give him his space.

* * *

Roxas slammed his front door shut when he came home. He wanted to do anything he could to be able to keep his kids, but so far it seemed like everyone has been doubting him. After stomping his way upstairs he heard music coming from his brothers' bedroom. Which gave him an idea.

'_I wonder if Cloud can give me some brotherly advise?_' Roxas asked himself.

Roxas approached his bedroom door hearing the sound of band music mixed with Clouds' voice talking to somebody on the phone. Roxas didn't care if he was interrupting, his brother was probably chatting on the phone with his girl friend talking about the same old stuff. _Knock Knock_!

"Who is it?" Cloud hollered. Roxas knocked again, "Cloud let me in! I need to talk to you about something." There was a pause, Roxas could hear Cloud ending his phone call and walk towards the door.

It opened as Cloud peeked his head out, "What is so important that it couldn't wait?" Cloud asked, Roxas gulped he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Cloud his little secret but he would find out sooner or later. So why not get it out of the way and tell him sooner.

"Um can I come in and tell you something?" Roxas asked, Cloud cocked his eyebrow and wasn't sure what his younger brother had on his mind but it sounded serious, Cloud stood aside allowing Roxas to come in to his messy bedroom.

Cloud walked over to his sterio and turned the notches down on the volume while Roxas took a seat onto his bed. "So what's up? You know come to think of it we haven't talked or been around each other in a while" Cloud mentioned taking a seat at his computer.

"I know I've just been busy..." Roxas wasn't just going to spill out the news right away he first had to get the basics out of the way first. "But can you do me a favor and not get mad at me?" Roxas asked.

"First of all what's the favor? If its money I'm not giving you a dime" Cloud chuckled.

"No its not that... its...Axel" Roxas pretty much whispered the redheads' name.

"Who?" Cloud shot his eyes over at his brother immediately hoping he didn't hear you know who's name, Roxas nodded, "I've been seeing him even though I'm not allowed" Roxas answered.

Cloud took in a deep breath, "What the hell Roxas? I thought you two hated each other?! I mean do you remember in the beginning of the year when you both got into that huge fight? Or even before that you guys have always been each others enemies. And now you two are dating?" Cloud was confused and wasn't sure which level Roxas and Axel's relationship was at but he wanted to know why Roxas had fallen for the redhead.

"Please Cloud don't tell mom and dad" Roxas begged.

"I'm not, I hate seeing dad and mom be cold to you all the time. But what about Axel?"

"...Its not that we're dating, we're more than that. We've at least decided we are boyfriends but you know we can't be opened about that" Roxas felt his cheeks burning up, it was very hard to tell his brother he was in a homosexual relationship.

"Do you really like him?" Cloud asked.

Roxas nodded as a smile spread slowly across his face, "I love him, he treats me with so much respect and I feel like I don't have to be fake to be accepted by him. Our other friends are always judging us by the way we appear and I just hate that preppy life style. But when I'm with Axel and his friends, they're so accepting and support each other no matter what and I like that about him and his friends."

"Oh that's interesting..." Cloud couldn't think of anything else to say, "But is this the reason you wanted to come talk to me? To let me know you're still with Axel?"

'_Uh Oh_' Roxas thought now is the part where he had to tell his preggers situation to his brother, "Well me and Axel did something a few months ago..." Roxas started wondering if Cloud had got the idea about what he was about to tell him, but his brother's face was blank. "We got drunk and by the end of the nigh-"

Cloud stood on his feet and knew where this conversation was going, "Roxas have you been screwing around with him?!" Roxas flinched a bit at his brothers' tone of voice. The blonde nodded answering his brothers' question.

"Roxas" Cloud nearly gasped.

"I'm pregnant" Roxas stated.

Cloud's jaw dropped, "Roxas this is why mom and dad never wanted you in a homosexual relationship because shit like this would happen!"

"What should I do?"

"Not tell mom and dad. Then when you do have the kid either put him or her up for adoption because there is no way you can keep the baby. Plus I don't like kids"

Roxas rolled his eyes and got off from his bed, "Where are you going Roxas, we have a lot to talk about!"

"Your starting to sound like Axel! If I knew you would mention the choice of adoption I would have never told you this!"

"Wait a sec! Is everything okay between you and Axel?" Cloud asked.

Roxas began to feel a bit emotional when Axel came to his mind, "No we just got into another fight about this, he keeps on telling me that our only choice is adoption"

"I hate to say Rox, but even though I don't care much for Axel he is very right"

"..." Roxas didn't want him to be right.

"So how far along are you?"

"A little over four months" Roxas muttered, "And its not just a baby..."

"What?"

"I'm having twins"

"Your fucking kidding!"

Roxas shook his head staring at the floor, Cloud looked at his stomach and noticed he gained a little bit of weight but only in the stomach no place else.

"You look good so far, you could probably hide it if you stick to wearing hoodies and extra big t-shirts" Cloud suggested walking over to his closet. Roxas followed him while Cloud turned the light on in his walk in closet. "Roxas if you need to borrow any of my shirts you can come on in here and wear these," Cloud pointed out.

"Heh, thanks"

"Sure. So are you having boys, girls or both?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't care to know anymore" he answered.

"What why not?"

"If I can't keep them then what's the point. Plus if I find out then it will make me want to keep them even more" said Roxas.

"Its okay Rox, things will get better" Cloud said wrapping his arm around his brothers' shoulder doing his best to comfort him. Roxas leaned against him feeling blessed to have a brother that will always be there for him no matter what.

* * *

"Ah fuck!" cried Axel as he fell to the hard concrete.

"Ooh Axel are you alright?" Namine panicked running towards the redhead who happened to fail his new skate move.

Axel rolled over onto his back and looked up, seeing two Namine's floating around him, "I didn't know you had a twin" said Axel in a perky tone.

"Eh? I think you hit your head a little to hard" Namine chuckled giving Axel a hand, she helped him up on his feet as he tried to gain his balance.

Both Axel and Namine were hanging out in front of the Twilght Town Clock Tower. It is was the spot the skaters come and practice their stunts. But for today it was just Axel and Namine, but of course Namine doesn't like to skate, she has a phobia of breaking her bones or even getting scratches or scares. As for Axel he had a reputation of being one of the best skaters' at his school but ever since him and Roxas began seeing each other he hasn't been around the sport that much.

"What's wrong Axel?" Namine asked as she took a seat beside him on the curb. "You don't skate like you used to" she said.

Axel shrugged his arms, "Its been a while since I skated...And the other part I think is Roxas", '_Roxas_' Namine thought that turned the light on in her little blonde head. "Speaking of him, how's he doing?" she asked.

"Well I told him about getting an adoption and I knew he wouldn't like the idea and things just got worst. I mean we keep on fighting over the silliest things, I just don't get it" he sighed.

"Hmm..." She thought, "So is there any possible way for you two to keep the babies?"

Axel shook his head, "No, you know its way beyond expensive and plus I don't think I'll be a good dad, its too soon. I'm still just a teenager that can't take care of myself"

"Have you told him that?"

Axel looked at her like '_Are you kidding I told him that and Roxas still wants to keep the twins_' kind of look.

"Oh well then I guess we'll just have to see what happens when he has the kids" she said.

"Mmh" Axel groaned, "Bad luck is always on my side"

"Hey" Namine pointed out, she caught sight of a sheet of paper that might help. She quickly stepped on it with her foot making sure it wouldn't get away from her. She bent down to grab it, picking it up she scanned through it as a smile began to grow widely across her face.

"Axel..."

"Huh?" He looked up from the ground staring up at Namine who was standing right in front of him still reading the sheet of paper. "Do you know what this is?" she asked handing him the paper.

"No what..." Axel read throught it not sure what Namine was trying to say. "Oh I know about this, its that huge skating competition that gets held here at the end of the summer and whoever wins can get a big skating contract. But I don't know if I'm up for it, I mean its the best of the best."

"But do you know why you should do it?" said Namine.

"No"

"Imagine, if you win you would pretty much be on the cover of the biggest skating magazines and sign contracts with some big brands. What I'm saying is you'd pretty much be a millionaire..." She took the paper from Axel's hand and read though it again.

"Look" she pointed out, "See you would win one million dollars along with that you're pretty much the next Tony Hawk. Do you remember the last guy that one this competition two years ago and how famous and rich he became? If you can get the money you can forget school and make your money from skating and keep your twins" said Namine.

"You know what..." Axel thought about everything Namine was saying, "Your right!"

"See I'm a total genius" She bragged placing her hands on her the side of her hips.

"Namine I love you" said Axel picking Namine up into a tight hug, "Ha, uh! Axel...Thanks bu- Can't...Breath" She gasped trying to catch her breath while Axel placed her feet back on the ground.

"Your the best I have four months to practice do you think that will be enough time?" he said grabbing his skate board.

"I'm sure it will plus you have the entire summer"

"Yeah I wonder if Roxas will like the idea?" said Axel standing on the top of the rail.

"I don't know, maybe you should not tell him and make it a surprise"

"You think?"

"I don't know, but who knows you might need to tell him"

"Yeah your right"

Axel could only imagine, it would be a dream if he could win the skating competition coming that August. Not only his life would change but so would Roxas.

* * *

**Ooh maybe things might get better for our two love birds!! Then again i'm sorry for having them get into a fight but i'm an angst luver so get used to it no j/k lol**

**anyways I'm starting the next chapter right now!! SO if you guys do me a huge favor, by sending me 10 REVIEWS I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP!!**

**SO REMEMBER 10 REVIEWS!!**


	33. Crashing down

**I promised to have this chapter up after I got 10 Reviews so here it is!!**

**Sorry if it may be a bit shorter than usual I've been on my laptop all night and my fingers need a break everynow and then lol**

* * *

Roxas had an idea but to make sure of it he wanted to ask his older brother Cloud if it would be good or not. "Cloud" Roxas knocked on his brothers' door.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Let me in I want to ask you something again" Roxas said walking past his brother and taking a seat on his bed.

"Is this about your pregnancy? Because I'm not the best person for this..."

"No its about money, you see Sora also knows about this and he believes I need to put the babies up for adoption because its too expensive, Namine and Axel have said the same thing so... How about starting on the first day of summer me and Axel get full time jobs and work are asses off and we can probably afford to have the babies in daycare while we're at school, and then we can work full time on weekends" Roxas suggested.

Cloud thought that's not bad but it still wouldn't work out, "You see Roxas the problem with that is daycare is so fucking expensive these days and plus you'll be beat after school to come home and watch the twins"

Roxas sighed, "C'mon Cloud you're supposed to be on my side here"

"Roxas its true this is the reason why teenage pregancy isn't a good thing" Cloud stated, "I know you're probably mad at me right now because I sound like your '_BF_' but its true"

Roxas still thought there was hope.

"You need to call Axel, Roxas"

"Why? He's being a dick"

"Heh, you'll have to talk with him sooner or later. You can't ignore him forever"

"Fine!" Roxas took the cell phone from out of his pocket and dialed his boyfriends' number.

After several rings Axel picked up.

"Yo"

"Axel"

"Roxas, hi is everything alright?"

'_No everything in my life is going perfectly well' _Roxas sarcastically thought.

"Yes I'm fine, can we talk?"

"Oh my gosh yes I have something very very very important to tell you"

"What? Really? Like what is it?" Roxas asked feeling a bit excited.

"Can I meet you some where?" Axel asked.

"Sure but can it be near my house? Its getting late and my parents don't like me out"

"Yeah how about in front of my pent house building?"

"Sure sounds good"

"See yah"

"Bye"

Roxas snapped his phone shut and faced Cloud, "What was that all about?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know either but Axel was really happy and wants to tell me something very important"

"Like what?" Cloud asked again.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders heading towards the door, "We're gonna meet and he's going to tell me the news."

"Tell me when you get back" said Cloud.

"I will" Roxas shut the door leaving out of the house.

* * *

Axel sat on a bench at the corner of his street waiting for his boyfriend. Roxas continued walking down the street imagining what on earth could Axel be wanting to tell him. '_Could it be possible that Axel would want to keep the twins?_' Roxas thought.

As he got further down the street he caught a glimpse of red, and he was right, Axel was sitting at a bench by himself with a grin on his face. '_Damn it must be real good news_' Roxas thought.

"Axel"

Axel looked over at Roxas and stood up from where he was sitting, "Roxas hey... Umm" Axel wasn't sure how to say it but he didn't want just tell him instantly.

"So what was it you were wanting to tell me?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yeah before we get on topic about that I just want to first tell you that I'm sorry..."

Roxas didn't see that one coming but it meant a lot to him, Axel was being a total jerk to him that morning. "No...I shouldn't have walked out on you like that" Roxas felt that he was a bit harsh towards Axel as well but he didn't feel sorry towards him.

"I can't make this official yet but I think I have an idea to keep our twins from being put up from adoption..."

"Really?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded.

"Yep"

"Oh please tell me I will do whatever it takes Axel to keep our children" Roxas begged grabbing a hold onto Axel's arm.

Axel grabbed Roxas hand and held it tightly in his his own, "Lets take a walk and talk about this," Axel suggested.

While holding hands the two walked down the street listening to the on coming traffic drive by, Axel found a quieter place for them to talk which was by the market away from the busy city taxi's.

"Please listen to everything I have to say before you interrupt me okay?" Axel started off.

"Alright" said Roxas listening intently.

"I was with Namine this afternoon..." Axel looked directly at Roxas to see how he would respond hearing her name, his face cringed for a bit but nodded wanting to hear what Axel had to say.

"I was skating while she was drawing in her note book, we were in front of the Twilight Town Clock Tower. And I fell to the ground after attempting this new stunt and she helped me up. When I took a break on the curb she found a piece of paper on the ground..."

"And..." said Roxas wanting to hear where this was going.

"And the paper read that there's going to be a skating competition this August. And its no ordinary competition, it comes every two years and do you know what the grand prize is?"

"No" Roxas shook his head.

"One million dollars, and that's just the beginning of it, there will be tons of other contracts to sign and it will be a job. I won't need school anymore it will be my big break"

"But Axel..."

"But what?" Axel was sure that his idea would be something Roxas would like.

"I know your a great skater Axel but so are the other competitors. Plus I have an idea already."

"Oh?" Axel didn't want to start another fight so he held in his anger and listened to the blonde.

"I was thinking we could both get full time jobs the first week summer starts. Then we can save all the money we earn and by the time I have the twins we ca-"

"Roxas how many times do I have to tell you this? Money is not our biggest problem. It would help if we had thousands of it, to have someone watch the kids while we're busy but we don't have that kind of money and the money we would make over the summer still wouldn't be enough"

"Axel what the hell?!" Roxas sighed.

"You make me sound like I'm the bad guy, but all I'm trying to do is make things better for the both of us"

Roxas scanned over his watch and realized he needed to be heading home, "Its getting late Axel" said Roxas looking towards the ground.

"Fine then, I'll walk you home" Axel suggested taking a hold of Roxas' hand.

The walk home was mostly silence between the two, they didn't say a word to each other about the twins or anything else. "We're here" Axel finally spoke up as they approached Roxas' house.

"Yeah..." said Roxas walking away from Axel.

Axel still had a grip to Roxas' hand and pulled him into his arms. Roxas wasn't expecting a hug from Axel but it was comforting so he gave in by wrapping his arms around Axel's waist. Axel rested his head on top of Roxas' holding him tighter, "No matter how much we argue...I still love you" said Axel placing a gentle kiss on the blondes' forehead.

Roxas looked up at Axel giving him a weak smile, "I love you to" Roxas replied.

* * *

During dinner time Roxas remained quiet while his mom, dad and brother did most the talking. Xemnas brought up questions about Clouds' future and college, while Lulu commented on how they were going to pay for it and help him choose the right classes.

Roxas felt like he was a failure. He was smart in school and had very good grades it was just that he was pregnant and teenage pregnancy never seemed to have much positivity coming out of it. A part of him was wanting to tell his mom and dad to see how they would react, he wasn't expecting anything good but maybe they could help out money wise.

"Umm mom, dad" said Roxas very silently.

Xemnas and Lulu stopped eating and looked over at their youngest son.

"I have something I want to say..." Roxas started.

"Oh?" said Lulu lifting her eyebrow up and resting her elbows on the table. Cloud was hoping he wasn't going to tell them what he think he was going on telling them.

"Roxas..." said Cloud suspiciously.

Roxas didn't make any eye contact with either his mom, dad or brother. He began to pop his knuckles and stare down at his lap thinking whether if this is a good idea or not.

His mind didn't care at the moment so what did he have to lose?

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY that I had to stop it right there!! I seriously had to log off my lap top early because I got soooooooo busy!! PLZ BE EASY ON THE REVIEWS! lol**

**Well anyways Roxas finally spilled the news to his parents! How do u think they'll respond?! Don't worry I'll leave all you hanging till about the end of the week I have tons going on so It will be a while till the next update which will be the end of the week or next week!**

**REVIEWS PLZ THEY KEEP ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE!!**


	34. Through the monsoon

**Hurry up and start reading!! I'll explain for the late update after the story! lol**

* * *

Roxas held his eyes shut he wasn't sure what to expect. There was a long pause between him, his mom, dad and Cloud.

"Idiot! Why did you say that?" Cloud questioned.

Xemnas and Lulu stared at each other for a few seconds. Roxas' comment took a while to process through his parents mind. But by the time it did things didn't get better, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Damn you Roxas" Xemnas said with his tone slightly rising, Roxas flinched when he finally heard his father speak up.

"I'm sorry I...I-"

"We told you to quit seeing that boy and what do you do?!" Xemnas slammed his fist on the table not only causing Roxas to flinch but Cloud too. "You still see him after we told you not to" Xemnas finished his sentence.

"Hun, what are we going to say when people ask us where this baby came from?" His mother asked Xemnas.

"Nobody will find out" Xemnas answered.

"Wh-What?" Roxas asked.

"Your getting an abortion" Xemnas said getting up from the dinner table and heading into the kitchen to grab the phone.

Roxas felt his heart skip a beat, there's noway he was going to allow that especially from his father. "Dad you can't do that!"

"Yes I can"

"No its illegal by this time"

"..." Xemnas ignored his son and continued to look up abortion clinics in the Twilight Yellow pages.

"Abortions can only be done during the first month of pregnancy and after that they won't do" Roxas knew that for a fact and hoped his father would stop what he was doing.

Xemnas stopped and realize his son was right.

"Roxas how far along are you?" Lulu asked getting up from the dinner table and walking over to Roxas who was standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"I believe I'm around five months"

Xemnas crossed his arms and glared at Roxas.

'_Why isn't he hitting me? This isn't what I was expecting_' Roxas thought.

"I'm not allowing people to find out about this" said Xemnas.

"I agree, it would be terribly embarrassing knowing my son gave birth to a baby"

'Twins' Roxas corrected in his mind.

"And that fact that he's gay" His father added.

Roxas didn't think he was necessarily gay. He never behaved like your average gay-boy with the 'fruity' personality and its not like he was attracted to other guys. He was only attracted to Axel.

"You don't look pregnant" Lulu said staring down at her son's stomach. Xemnas stayed quiet thinking of some idea to have this kid with out anybody else knowing.

"Yeah it takes longer for boys to show" Roxas mumbled.

"Okay I decided..." Xemnas began. Lulu, Roxas and Cloud stopped talking and stared over at Xemnas, "Roxas I'm not kidding anymore you're going to stop seeing boyfrien-"

"But I can't I-"

"Shut up and don't interrupt me!" Xemnas demanded, "As I was saying, I forbid you to see him and when ever school is over you come straight home and I'll have Cloud be sure of that" Xemnas said staring over at Cloud who gave him a nod. "And the baby will be apart of another family"

"That's good because I'm way to young to be called grandma" Lulu chuckled to herself.

'_Typical selfish mother'_ Roxas thought rolling his eyes.

"During the summer you will not be aloud to leave the house alone, if you decide to go anywhere Cloud will have to assist you or your cousin Sora" Xemnas finished off. His phone began to ring from his office the second he heard it he left the kitchen immediately.

Lulu folded her arms and stared down at her son.

"Mom why can't we keep the kids?" Roxas asked.

"Kids? Don't you mean baby?" She asked.

"The doctor told me I was having twins" he answered.

Lulu's jaw dropped the second she heard Roxas' answer.

"Oh lord" She gasped. "Do you know the genders?"

Roxas shook his head, "No, I don't want to know because it will make me want them more. Plus what's the point, Axel told me we have to put them up for adoption"

"He's damn right. You two boys are too young to take care of two babies plus its more a girls job"

Roxas hated his mom especially when she opened her mouth and told him hopeless nothings. She never had a tone in her voice like Xemnas did when he was mad but she would say things that could bring someone's hopes down.

"Its not just a girls job I'm sure I'd be a better parent than some of the other moms out there"

"Psh! Proof it" She laughed.

"I'd love me children and not hate them and abuse them like you and dad did!" Roxas nearly yelled.

Lulu stopped her laughing and back slapped her son across the face, Roxas almost lost his balance but luckily caught himself as he fell against the kitchen counter. He placed his hand upon his cheek and glared up at his mom.

"You don't ever dare speak to me like that ever again. Go to your room" She demanded.

Roxas had no problem with that, he didn't want to see his family for the rest of the night either.

* * *

"Ahaha...Stop that Riku nh...That tickles" Sora giggled while Riku was spread on top of him tracing kisses all around face to his neck.

Ever since Sora and Riku became boyfriends, Sora, would stop by at Riku's house once or twice every weekend. They still did the same thing like they normally would do when they were best friends but now it was way more. Riku would normally bring the brunette up to his bedroom where they would make love.

Sora had his back against the bed while Riku had turned their little study session into a make-out session.

With clothes still on Riku brought his hand underneath Sora's shirt rubbing the brunettes' flesh, starting at his belly and moving up to his nipples. "Ah-uh" Sora moaned feeling the tingling sensation of Riku's touch.

This wasn't anything new to the couple, they had gone the 'whole nine yards' in their relationship a long time ago, which was more like four months ago.

Riku had managed to pull off Sora's shirt leaving the brunette half naked. Sora hated it when Riku left him with nothing on showing off all his skin, before Riku could go any further Sora had zipped down Riku's skin tight vest exposing the silver haired teen s' bare chest. But it wasn't enough for Sora, he had took a grip onto the last piece of clothing hooked on Riku's back and carelessly tossed it off to who knows where.

Both boys half naked continued to make love forgetting they had homework to do.

Riku had finally straddled his legs on each side of Sora's waist, beginning to undo the brunettes belt. Riku's hands' were getting impatient he could feel Sora' erect member on the other side of his denim jeans. Riku felt like he was getting teased he was so close to the jack pot it was frustrating.

'_Bzzz Bzzz_

"Huh" Sora snapped out of his love tranze and felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hold on Riku" said Sora stopping Rikus' busy hands.

"Huh" Riku sighed, "Sora not now...We were getting to the best part" Riku whined collapsing on top of Sora feeling as if he has been defeated.

Sora still had his back against the bed with Riku's head resting on his heart pounding chest.

"I just got a text from Roxas" said Sora, "He's been going through a lot lately so I need to make sure he's alright"

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

Sora wasn't suppose to tell Roxas little male-preggers situation and made a big promise to never tell anyone.

"Just family issues you know how his dad is...I love him like a brother and of course he's my cousin so I always have his back"

Sora flipped his phone open and started reading the message Roxas sent him.

"Oh...My...Gosh" was all that came out of the brunettes' mouth.

Riku lifted his head off Sora's chest and looked up at the shocked brunette. "Sora? What's up?" Riku asked.

"I can't believe it"

"Believe what?" Riku asked once more.

"That Roxas told his parents that he's pregnant and can't see Axel anymore"

"What the fuck?! He's a guy how on earth is he pregnant?" Riku was starting to grow a small grin on his face everything Sora said to him seemed like a joke.

"Oh shit I wasn't suppose to tell you that Riku"

"Okay?" Riku felt confused more than ever.

Sora sighed, "I hate it when I think out loud like that."

"Do you mind explaining this to me?"

"I guess" said Sora, "But in one condition. You have to promise me to not tell a single soul the only people that know this is Axel, Namine, Roxas of course and me obviously"

"Sure"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

"Roxas you're so fucking lucky that dad took this as well as he did"

"I mean why the hell did you tell mom and dad? It makes no sense to me and now you can't see Axel anymore"

"I still saw Axel even when I wasn't suppose to, I've been getting away with it for almost half a year now"

"No its different now, you've crossed the line"

Roxas was curled into a ball resting on his bed, while Cloud lectured him walking back and fourth across his bedroom.

"I wonder why dad didn't hurt me...yah know?" said Roxas.

"I think he has bigger problems right now. You know how him and mom are they think work comes before family and of course they've been having to go to Traverse Town a lot lately because of that court case they've been dealing with. Plus the good news is mom and dad won't be here that much over the summer, mom was telling me they have quite a few business trips to go on"

"That's good" Roxas said grabbing his pillow and holding it tightly in his arms.

"Well its getting late you need to get some rest...night" Cloud said leaving his younger brothers' bedroom.

"Goo-Night" Roxas replied resting his head back down on his pillow. He shut his eyes and imagined that the pillow he was holding in his arms was Axek. He pretended that Axel was lying in bed with him holding him in his arms.

Ring Ring

Roxas snapped out of it and heard his cell phone ringing right beside him, it read, Sora.

"Hello"

"Roxas you told them?! Why?"

"Because I was hoping they would let me keep the twins"

"But still you know how they are"

"I know I know but I was desperate and...Axel and I got into another little argument..."

"Why do you guys argue all the time? I mean there has to be another way for the two of you to deal with things instead of fighting about it"

"Anyways did you tell him that you told your parents the news?"

"No of course not. My dad said I can't ever see him again but he's been telling me that for so long but he seemed more serious this time like he was going to do something about it"

"Like what?"

"Like I can't go anywhere this summer I can only hang out with you and if I do Cloud has to make sure I'm hanging out with you and not Axel"

"This sucks"

"Tell me about it'

"What else did they say about the babies?"

"Oh um that I still have to put them up for adoption"

"I'm sorry Rox, we have all summer to come up with something"

"I know but..."

Sora felt like he needed to have a word with Axel.

"Since its getting late I need to go home"

"Where are you?" Roxas asked.

"Riku's place"

"I'm happy for"

"Why is that?"

"Because you and Riku seem happy together and never argue"

"Roxas, Axel loves you and when ever you two started dating I saw a change in you. You never had a frown when you walked around school and didn't get into trouble"

"That was the beginning of the school year things have changed"

"No Roxas all that has changed is that your pregnant and all you want to do is keep the kids and live with Axel kinda like a happily ever after sort of thing. But your so young and I have to agree with Axel to put the babies up for adoption"

"..." Roxas was hating this conversation and wish he never texted his cousin.

"Aw Rox don't be mad"

"Shut up"

"Love you to"

"Bye" Roxas hung up feeling like the whole world was against him.

* * *

After Sora left Riku's house he had called Axel to talk to him about Roxas. Axel had told Sora to meet him at his house. Sora was wondering around Twilight Town figuring out where the redhead lived. "Axel said he lived in...Oh that's right up the street" Sora finally found the building Axel lived in. "He lives here?" Sora asked himself. "I knew that guy had some money but if anyone lives in these pent house apartments they must be rich" Sora talked to himself once more getting all excited to see Axel's crib.

_DING DONG_

Axel opened the door seeing a giddy Sora,"Hey So-"

"Wow this is better than what I expected" Sora said pushing past the redhead exploring the front entrance. "You seriously live here?"

"Um yeah" Axel chuckled.

"I thought I lived in a nice pent house but this is a thousand times bigger of course I just live with my dad Xehanort so we don't need much space"

"Its just me and my mom that live here...Well I have an older brother but he's in college, Midgar to be exact. But forget that what was it you were wanting to tell me?" Axel asked getting back to what Sora was there for.

"Oh that's right. We need to talk about Roxas"

"Roxas huh? Did he say anything about me or-"

"No no no nothing like that, we were talking today over the phone and he was saying that you guys got into another argument an-"

"Is he mad at me? Does he want to break up? I better call him and apologize to him..." Axel said running up the stairs to get his cell phone in his bedroom, "I was being such a bitch to him the other day"

"No Axel he doesn't want to break up with you" Sora said reaching for the phone in Axel's hand. "He was saying he wishes he could keep the twins and raise a family with you that's all but he knows it won't happen and I guess he gets frustrated when you say the word 'adoption'"

"You see that's where we begin to argue because its impossible for teens to raise babies when we have college ahead of us and I have a life and I'm not ready to be dad, that's what these fights are all about"

"Oh... He's hurt enough already and I just want you two to work things out with out yelling at one another"

"I know" Axel frowned.

Sora wasn't sure if he should tell the redhead that Roxas broke the news to his parents but he didn't want his cousin to find out he was at Axel's house. It sounded kind of wrong.

"But still I would like to chat with him"

Sora didn't want to do this, "You can't right now"

"Why not?"

"Because...He told the news to his parents"

"What?!"

* * *

**I hope that ending wasn't to cliffy but oh well if it was lol anyways I'm terribly sorry for such a long update!! I hate it when I don't update in over a week but for a second I was at a writers block**

**Okay now i'm sure you're confused about how Xemnas reacted to his the news but you'll figure out why he was as calm as he was but I didn't want him to hurt Roxas or the twins!!**

**Alright well REVIEWS PLEASE I honestly appreciate it when people review me because it really does inspire to write more and get chapters updated faster!**


	35. Only in dreams

**YAY its finally summer time! Which means I can update more story more often. I will also like to say that I'm terribly sorry for such the late update again!! But the last couple weeks of school were hell with finals and my SATs are coming up soon in less than a month so I've been quite stressed, but digress that here's the story :D**

* * *

Roxas was so relieved that he had less than a month of school left till summer. School and his babies were to much pressure for him to handle. As he pulled into the school parking lot finding spot to park his car in. After he found a suffice spot for his car he yanked the keys out of the ignition and sat in silence gather up all his thoughts.

Lucky for him his stomach was showing but not enough for people to notice. Roxas was skinny as a stick not quite lanky like Axel but he was very thin and it would be about another few weeks till his tummy would really begin to show.

Roxas sighed, "I guess I better go see what Sora, Riku, Kairi and Selphi are up to" he spoke to himself searching for his school bag in the back seat. The second he stepped outside of his car he spotted a sight of red at the corner of his eye.

'_Axel_' He thought. Roxas wasn't sure if he wanted to avoid him or talk with him. '_Nah_' Roxas thought once more, '_I don't know why but I don't feel like chatting with him'._

Roxas walked towards the school pretending like he never saw the redhead. "Roxas!" Axel called trying to catch up with him.

Roxas stopped turning his head slightly to the side seeing Axel, he was only a few feet away from him coming closer. The expression on the redheads' face wasn't what Roxas was expecting. He looked as if he witnessed a murder.

"Axel what's wrong? You look scarred and confused"

"Never mind that. But is it true?" Axel's voice all serious.

"True? I don't get it" Roxas didn't have a clue of what Axel was trying to get out of him.

"I was told that you broke the news to your parents about the babies" Axel answered.

Roxas wasn't sure how he found out but it had to been Sora, "Psh last time I tell my cousin anything" Roxas said rolling his eyes.

Axel grabbed Roxas on each side of his shoulders getting the blond to focus all his attention on him, "I'm serious Roxas. Did they do anything?" Axel asked once more.

"Yeah I told them" Roxas tried his best to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"And that's it? Weren't they upset?" Axel loosened his grip on him.

"Honestly I was surprised by my dad's response to it also. He just made a few rules saying that I can't ever see you again but he's been telling me that since last October. Cloud was telling me that my mom and dad are stressed with work and they have some big case to deal with and that's why they weren't as mad," Roxas explained not giving Axel all of the details.

"Okay..." Axel wasn't sure if his boyfriend was telling the truth or not but for now he went along with what Roxas had told him. "Don't get mad at Sora for telling me the news, plus I'm glad he told me. To be honest I was very worried for you this entire weekend, I thought you would've been in big trouble by your mom and dad," Axel told Roxas putting his arm around the blonds' shoulder and walking to class.

"You were worried for me?" Roxas asked sounding a bit surprised. He was expecting Axel to still be upset with him over the arguement they last got in.

"Well yeah I love you and I would hate for something terribly bad to happen to you," said Axel smiling down at Roxas.

"..." Roxas didn't know what to say his face said it all, his cheeks began to turn pink and a tiny smile began to appear upon his lips as well.

"Your so cute when you blush" Roxas hated it when Axel pointed out the obvious.

"Shut up"

Axel chuckled, "Did I piss you off already?"

"Don't push it"

"Aw Roxy you are the apple of my eye"

"I said zip it"

"If my love was an ocean for you, it would take two airplanes to get across it"

"You suck at cheesy pick up lines"

"Well your hot when you blush"

Roxas had enough, "Damn you Axel quit embarrassing me" Roxas pulled Axel's arm off of his shoulder and tried pushing Axel into the girls room as they walked past it but Axel was stronger than Roxas.

Axel gripped onto Roxas' hand and yanked him against his body catching the blonds' lips into a passionate kiss. Axel felt himself loosing his balance and decided to push Roxas' body backwards against the wall. Roxas opened his lips enough to allow Axel's tongue to do some exploring, while Roxas tried to catch his breath every now and then, "Nhh" he moaned.

Axel loved to hear Roxas moan and feel both their chest pressed tightly against on another. There was nothing better to feel Roxas pounding heart against his own. Axel thought there is no better way to start off a boring day of school. Axel wrapped one hand around the blonds' back while the other was slowly messaging Roxas' tummy. At the moment Axel could feel the babies begin to kick. "Nnh ow" Roxas hissed tightening his hold on Axel's shoulders.

Axel broke away quickly, "Eh Roxas are you okay?"

Roxas nodded, "When they kick it..." It took a second for the blond to catch his breath.

"It what?"

"It can hurt but its the most incredible feeling" Roxas continued.

Axel kissed the top of the blonds' forehead.

"Why did you kiss me?" Roxas asked.

"Oh well you know I thought I would have to make up for embarrassing you" Axel began to chuckle.

"I should've known"

When school was over Axel met Roxas in the parking lot at his car. Axel was leaning against Roxas' blue mustang with his hands crossed behaving frivolous like he always does.

"Watcha doin' Axel?" Roxas asked as he approached his car.

Axel grew a small grin upon his face as he heard the sound of Roxas voice come up from behind him. "Hello Roxas" Axel greeted with a hug. Axel wrapped his arms around the blonds' shoulders squeezing him like a teddy bear. "I was wondering what you were doing this afternoon. I was planning on heading over to the Twilight Tower and skate, I know in your condition you can't skate but it would be nice to have some company..." Axel suggested.

"Yeah about that my parents want me home the second school is over" Roxas answered disappointingly.

"Oh" Axel frowned.

"I was waiting for Cloud I think I saw him with Yuna..." Roxas said looking around for his older brother.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you then"

"But wait!" Roxas called after Axel as he began to walk towards his car, Axel stopped and turned facing Roxas, "If you go skating who are you gonna skate with?" Roxas asked.

Axel was planning on hanging out with Namine, Demyx, and Zack but he thought it would be best to tell him the truth and leave out Namine. "Demyx and Zack...If they're available. And if not I guess I'll be flying solo" Axel answered. Axel still had the feeling that Roxas didn't feel to comfortable with Axel hanging out with Namine still even if they were like brother and sister, Roxas had a lot on his mind and Axel didn't want to put anymore stress on him.

Roxas felt okay with Demyx and Zack, "Okay have fun then and be careful" Roxas hollered.

"Aw you have a mother's touch already Roxy, telling me to be careful" Axel teased opening the door to his car.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying that cause I love you"

"I know, I know I'm just messing with you. You know I love you too"

Roxas had to admit he did like Axel's sense of humor, it always brought a smile to his face.

* * *

Demyx and Zack weren't able to join Axel for an afternoon of skating. Most of the students were preparing themselves for finals. Axel had a lot of 'blow off' classes such as journalism, office aide, art, and photography.

_(A/N Haha I actually had that as my schedule this last semester of school and we hardly did anything and pretty much no finals lol so I thought I'd give Axel my same schedule lol back to the story!)_

In the end Namine was able to make it. "So Axel were you planning of signing up for that competition?" Namine asked.

Axel was standing on top of the stairs next to the rail with the skate board beneath his foot. "Yeah of course Roxas and I were in a fight over that because he didn't think it was a good idea..." Axel looked down at his shoe lace was untied.

"Oh? And why is that?" Namine asked.

Axel had knelt down onto his knee lacing up his Volcom shoe. "He was saying that 'Oh there's gonna be to many skaters in the competition and that they're too good and your chances of winning are slim' Is what he was saying to me and I got mad and before I knew it we were in another dump argument" Axel explained.

Namine looked back at the sunset and began drawing in her not book, "I understand what Roxas is saying but still isn't that the point of a competition? Its the best of the best" Namine chuckled focusing back on her drawing.

Axel stepped off the rail and took a seat beside Namine, "Heh I know right? How's your drawing coming along?" Axel looked over her shoulder seeing her paper representing a good mirror image of the sun against the earth.

"I think I've done better" She criticked herself.

"Everyone is their own worst critic" Axel chuckled, "I really think it looks good"

"Thanks" She sighed still not pleased with what she had drawn.

"Anyways if you want to sign up for that skating competition you should sign up now deadlines are next week" Namine warned Axel.

"Where do I sign up?" Axel asked.

"I think inside the Twilight Tower they had forms you fill out and slip into the registration box" Namine answered.

"Sweet lets go check it out!" Axel suggested leaping up from off the curve and sprinting up the steps.

"Woah wait for me Axel!" Namine following along.

* * *

Axel was beat when he got home that evening. His mother hadn't arrived home yet from work so Axel would be home alone once again.

Axel went straight into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat as he opened the refrigerator doors he scanned the shelves and saw nothing the interested him. "Wasn't hungry anyways" he mumbled to himself crashing his body onto the couch. He didn't bother reaching over for the remote Axel felt to tired to even watch some television. So why not go to bed earlier than usual? It was only a few minutes past nine so its not like it was too late to fall asleep.

Axel shut his eyes and passed out faster than he thought.

He had images of his dream coming across his mind. It was a dream he was about to have that he would never want to wake up from.

_"And our first time winner for the Twilight Town Skating Competition is...Axel Hikari"_

_Axel fell to his knees throwing his fists up into the air screaming, "YES! I did it!" He walked up to the host of the competition to claim his prize. A skating contract that was up to five million dollars and a chalice shaped golden trophy to come along with it._

_Axel wasn't sure if it was real or not. It was one of those dreams that feel so real you actually would think its happening._

_Axel felt his phone beginning to ring in his pocket and saw that it was Roxas calling, "Roxas! Oh my gosh you won't believe this-" Axel was cut off by Cloud._

_"No its not Roxas its Cloud I'm using his phone"_

_"Cloud what wrong? Where's Roxas?" Axel questioned.  
_

_"He went into labor!"_

_"He what? What hospital is he at?"_

_"The one down the street from our house" Cloud answered._

_"Okay I'll be there shortly!" Axel was overly excited not only that he had one the competition but he was about to be a father._

_Of course being in a dream Axel appeared at the hospital faster than what he imagined. He was in a long hallway with dozens of rooms filled with patients. The question was which is Roxas' room? He thought to himself.  
"Ahhh"_

_"Roxas? I think that's him screaming" said Axel following the sound of his boyfriend in pain. The yelling got closer and closer and before he knew it as he turned the corner._

_"AHH it hurts!" Roxas yelled._

_"Roxas its you" Axel rushed to his side kissing his sweaty forehead, "You feel so real I knew this wasn't a dream" said Axel._

_"What are you talking about this is for real!"_

_"Jeeze chill Rox, breath okay?"_

_"Fuck Axel I'm in pain how the hell do you think I'm gonna stay calm at a time like this- Ahh Ow this hurts so bad"_

_"Can you doctors get him an epidural or some drugs to knock out the pain?" Axel asked._

_"Too late the first one is already coming" said the doctor that was delivering._

_Before he knew it the first baby had come out faster than he thought, "Wow that was fast Rox, and he's so cute" Axel quit holding onto Roxas hand and rushed over to the crying infant. "Its a boy" Cheered Axel._

_"AHH Axel I need your hand to- Ahh"_

_"Come on breath 'hee hoo hee'" Axel imitated._

_"Its harder than it looks" Roxas whined in pain._

_"Come on push you can do it, its almost out come on"_

_And then again another one was out, Roxas sighed in relief "Oh thank God"_

_Axel hugged Roxas once more, "Oh you did Rox you did it"_

_"Its another boy" said the doctor._

_Roxas felt a tear roll down his face. Axel took his eyes off the twins and turned to Roxas. "Don't cry Roxas everything is alright they babies are healthy an-_

_"No its not that we can't keep them remember"_

_That reminded Axel, "I totally forgot to tell you I won the competition Roxas"_

_"You what?"_

_Axel nodded, "Yes five million dollars and I have a skating contract to sign. We have it made Roxas"_

_"Oh thank you thank you lord thank you" Roxas couldn't stop saying it as he hugged Axel. "Does this mean we can keep our sons'?" Roxas asked._

_"Yes us four boys will be living happily ever after on Destiny Island" said Axel._

_"Would you guys' like to hold your sons'?" The nurse asked._

_"Oh would I!" The nurse handed Axel the twin that came out first and the one that came out second she handed to Roxas.  
They both sat up together on the rest bed admiring their twin boys._

_"What should we name them?" Axel asked._

_"How about Axel?"_

_"No that's my name" Axel laughed._

_"Axel!"_

_"What?!" This time Axel could hear somebody calling his name._

_"Axel Axel, Axel"_

Aerith was rubbing her son's arm gently, "Axel sweetie wake up"

"NGH stop it, now back to the names..." Axel yawned.

"Huh? Axel"

Axel slowly opened his eyes and from the looks of the light coming from the window it was morning. "Damn I knew that dream was too good to be true" He sighed, Axel almost felt his heart sank he was hoping everything that happened in his dream would become real.

"Sweetie why are you holding that pillow like that?"

"Like what?" Axel looked down and noticed he was holding the pillow like it was a baby.

"Hehe anyways I came home late last night and saw you sleeping here on the couch. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah its fine, what time is it?" Axel asked.

"Hmm..." She glanced at her wrist, "Quarter till ten"

"What?! I'm late for school"

"Well I thought it would be nice to let you skip school for today since you've been busy lately and you've had a good attendance all year around so why not let you miss this one day" Aerith suggest. "But you can still catch up to second block if you really want to go"

"No I think I need a break from my friends"

"I understand, I'm heading out I left breakfast on the counter just warm it up" Aerith said grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

Axel sighed in defeat resting his body back against the couch, "I have to make that dream come true..." Axel thought about it and decided "I will this enitire summer will be skating so I can win that contract!" Axel stated.

* * *

**SO like I said I'm terribly sorry for getting this posted so late! For some odd reason I've been busy lately and its odd because I don't work and I'm not in school anymore.**

**But I hope you guys like it to be honest I was at a bit of a writers block for a while so it took me a while to come up with something.**

**But I already planned out the rest of the story and it will end very nicely!**

**That's all I have to say :D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!**


	36. Lick it

**Yippie! I found time to type today :D Please enjoy!**

* * *

"So Shalua what do we have?" Axel asked getting all anxious, "Two boys? Two girls? or both a boy and a girl?".

Dr.Shalua stepped away from the bed Roxas was resting on turning off the ultra-sound machine off. "Heh alright then..."

"No!" Roxas quickley demanded setting the towel aside after wiping the gel off his stomach. "I want it to be a surprise."

"What?" Axel began to whine. "C'mon Roxy I can't wait any longer"

Roxas shook his head.

"Fine then, Aunt Shalua" Axel stuck his index finger out towards the doctor and motioned her to come to him, "I'll have her whisper it to me" Axel said hoping his idea would work.

"No Axel" Roxas demanded once more.

"Now now Axel you an-

"Shalua you were supposed to be on my side" Axel crossed his arms not liking that things weren't going his way.

"Like I was trying to say Axel this is something you and Roxas need to talk over alright?"

"But just out of curiosity do you know the genders?" Axel asked, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Duh Axel she's the doctor, of course she knows" Roxas answered for her.

Shalua nodded, "Yep I sure do" She giggled.

"Please tell me I'm your favorite nephew" Axel begged again, "I will keep quiet about it I promise"

"No Axel, knowing you, you'll end up spilling the beans to your mom and Sora and then I'll find out"

"Just a couple more months Axel. You can hang in there" His aunt reassured him. Shalua walked over to the door and paused for a second scanning over several papers. "Can you two wait here for a couple minutes? I need to send these files to the mailing room."

"Sure" said Axel taking his seat again beside Roxas.

She left the room leaving Roxas and Axel alone to discuss some business.

"Roxas this can only go two ways either girl or boy why can't we just figure it out now?" Axel asked doing his best to persuade Roxas to change his mind.

"Nope" Roxas said again placing his hands on-top of his tummy.

"Why not?"

"Because I saw it in a movie once... I thought it was sweet how the lady decided not to know the gender until the day she gave birth. She and the father of the baby were even more excited, and I think it would be worth the wait" Roxas smiled down at his stomach.

Axel sighed, 'We don't even know if we're keeping the babies' Is what Axel wanted to say to Roxas but he didn't want to bring the blonds' hopes down.

"Anyways since we're on this topic..." Axel started off not sure how to approach the question, "How are the babies going to come out?" Axel asked looking down at Roxas.

Roxas hadn't thought about it to much but come to think of it. He doesn't have that certain body part women use to bring life into this world. "I dunno..." Roxas mumbled feeling his cheeks turning red. It wasn't a topic he felt like talking about.

"Oh I think I know" Axel said looking down south below Roxas tummy.

"Axel I really don't want to talk about this right now"

"Your butt"

"What?!"

"I don't know I'm just assuming, this doesn't happen often"

"What doesn't happen often?" Shalua asked closing the door behind her.

"Well me and Roxas were both won-

"Axel no I-uh um"

"Sweetie is there something wrong?" Shalua asked Roxas, noticing his face was very rosy. She put her hand up to his forehead seeing if he was alright.

"No I'm fine really. Axel, I said I don't want to talk about it"

"Well I do and its something I would like to know" Axel was beginning to get a bit frustrated with his boyfriend once again.  
"I was curious to know how the babies are going to come out, you know" Axel asked not sure why Roxas was so afraid to know the answer. Axel took a seat next to Roxas having his legs dangle off the edge of the rest bed.

Shalua took a seat on her stool and began to explain parts of the male anatomy. "Well the lower part of the anus can be a way for the baby to come out but that's not they way the twins will be arriving. We will be delivering the babies by sea-section"

"Oh isn't that great Roxas? Pretty much no labor"

"Really?" Roxas asked starting to feel more interested.

"Mmh hm, yep, it will be quick and easy" Shalua said making Roxas feel better.

"That makes me feel so much better" Roxas sighed in relief.

"You see aren't you glad I asked?" Axel began to take in all the glory.

* * *

The last month of school felt like it took forever to end. Especially for Roxas. He couldn't wait for the last day and for the strangest reason the last week of school feels like it takes an eternity to come to an end. Roxas felt a ton of relief when he heard the last bell of the school year ring to its end.

"Roxas! Hey boy hey" Sora was cheering feeling happy as a clam that school was over and summer is here. "So I was wondering what your doing this afternoon" Sora asked Roxas who happened to be tossing the rest of his papers and notes out of his bag and into the trashcan.

"Er..." Roxas thought about it and didn't plan on anything, not even with Axel. "Hmm...Well I don't think I have anything going on yah know? Its only Wednesday and normally Axel and I will plan stuff together on weekends and Friday nights." Roxas and Sora approached the school entry doors which happened to be crammed with hundreds of other students waiting on their bus or saying their goodbyes to all their year long friends. After making their way through the mob of students they began to walk towards their cars' which were parked next to one an other.

"You should come with Riku, Kairi, Selphi, Tidus and I to grab some icecream later. It will be fun and plus I'm sure your craving it" Sora winked opening up the trunk of his convertable and tossing his backpack which probably won't see the light again till the next school year begins.

"Shut up" Roxas remarked leaning against his mustang, "Just because I'm...Pregnant" He whispered especially on the last word making sure nobody was around to hear his conversation, "Doesn't necessarily mean I'm craving sweats all the time its more of a woman thing" Roxas explained.

"Psh whatever" Sora chuckled slamming his trunk shut, "Even I get those sweat chocolaty sugary creamy craving" Sora began teasing his cousin by licking his lips.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm related to an idiot"

"C'mon you should come you don't hang out with us like you used to. And its not like your gonna gain a bunch of wait by having a scoop or two of icecream. Once you have the twins you'll get your figure back"

"Are you calling me fat? I never said I quit eating sweets for that reason" Roxas pretended to be offended.

"Do does this mean your coming?" Sora clasped his hands together with his body beginning to hyperventilate.

"I have nothing else going on so why not?" He shrugged.

"Yay" Sora cheered lunging himself at Roxas for a big hug. Which Roxas wasn't a big fan of, the only hugs he wanted were from Axel. "Uh yeah I love you to Sora but people are starting to stare"

"Fine be that way, see yah! Meet us 5 o'clock at Vivi's Creamery"

"Vivi? That one place in Twilight Market with that weird thing as its mascot?" Roxas asked opening the door to his car.

"Yep best ice cream evah!" Sora nearly yelled getting into his car.

"I guess its better than doing nothing tonight" Roxas sighed. He placed his hands on his stomach and felt some movement. Lucky for him his tummy had grown another two inches but was still able to hide it. At least by wearing a hoodie.

Roxas also remembered that he had a curfew and couldn't be out to late.

* * *

"I'm the king of the world!" Axel hollered from on top of the stairs of the Twilight Clock Tower.

"Just because you land your '360' doesn't mean your the king. I landed that move long before you ever did" Demyx bragged taking a break at the bottom of the steps.

"Actually it is a huge deal because most skaters can't do that. And plus I'll need that move for the National Skating Competition which will be held here this year" said Axel joining Demyx at the bottom of the stairs.

"Demyx I think you should join" Namine suggested, who happened to be sitting in her normal spot on the curb drawing in her note book.

"Me yeah right" Demyx snorted, "I'll embarrass all of yall with my skating skills" Axel shoved his shoulder playfully. "Yeah whatever Dem, I'll have to see it to believe it"

"Anyways..." said Axel trying to end the few seconds of silence."...I'm actually sort of hungry" said Demyx grabbing Axel's hand onto his stomach. "See its growling, can you feel it?" Demyx asked as Axel yanked his hand away.

"Come to think of it I'm starting to feel hungry myself"

"I want something sweet!" Demyx said leaping up from off the stairs.

"Ooh how about icecream" Namine suggested putting away her note book and pencils back into her bag.

"Mmm mm that sounds good" said Axel, "Good idea Nam"

"Yeah yeah! I want that chocolate ice cream with the chuncks of chocolate in it too!"

"The best icecream place is Vivi's Creamery" said Axel.

"Hell yeah the most flavors to choose from, tastes damn sweet and its cheap" Demyx went on and on rambling on how good ice cream is.

* * *

Once they got to the front of the creamery Axel held the door open for Demyx and Namine. "Thanks Axel" Namine commented. "Sure thing" said Axel putting his attention on the menu which was on the wall behind the counter.

"I know what I'm getting" Demyx declared as he approached the cashier who happened to be someone they knew. "Ah Yuffie I had no idea you were working here"

"This is my first week I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if I was going to get the job" She answered, Axel couldn't tell if she liked working there or not. She didn't seem too happy but its a job, when there's work involved it doesn't bring smiles on peoples face he assumed.

"Sounds like fun" Axel laughed to himself. He found it quite funny to see her in a uniform which happened to be a baby blue colored polo shirt with black slacks and to top it all off she had to wear the small wizardy cap on her head just like the mascot of the ice cream shop. Vivi.

Yuffie shrugged, "Its alright I guess. My parents said I need to quit skating because its more of a boy sport than girl. I was like 'who fucking cares, right?' But anyways they want me to start making money and screw around all summer so they talked me into getting a job, so here I'am"

"So I take it you hate it pretty much?" Namine asked.

"Oh hell yeah but the money here isn't to bad, plus tips and I get free ice cream"

"Sweet I could handle that" Demyx chimed in like always, "But anyways back to me now. I would like a double scoop of that yummy double chocolate of yours"

"Would you like it in a cone or cup?" Yuffie asked grabbing the ice cream scooper out of the container and handing it over to one of the other employees to make his order.

"Cone please"

"Alright" She walked over to the cash register to punch in his order. "will that be it?" She asked.

"For me it will be" Demyx said grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket.

The other employee handed Demyx his ice cream cone and looked over at Namine and Axel, "And what would you two like?"

On the outside of the creamery stood Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Selphi and Tidus. "Yay the gang's all here" Sora chanted over and over. "I want some ice cream I want some ice cream!"

"The last thing you need is sugar Sora" Kairi chuckled at Sora's hyper behavior.

"Dude I need some to wake me up. My stupid teacher gave us a test. A test on the last fucking day of school" Tidus whined.

"That's messed up" agreed Riku.

"See that's why we need ice cream to cheer all of you up! Now lets go in. I don't understand why we're all out here standing in from of the ice cream shop anyways"

"Well we were waiting on Roxas... Hey where is he?" Riku looked around.

"Yeah he was here just a second ago" Selphi nodded looking around.

"Maybe he went inside already?" Kairi guessed.

The entire group decided to make their way inside the creamery where they saw Roxas who happened to be chatting with Axel. "Psst Sora, Riku" Kairi whispered.

"Did you invite them?" Kairi pointed out Axel, Namine and Demyx.

"No I had no idea they were going to be here" Sora innocently remarked.

"Axel's not too bad"

"What?" Selphi felt very lost not. "Yeah I agree since when are you two cool with Axel?" Kairi agreed with Selphi.

"It's a real long story but trust me he's not that bad. We actually get along quite well" Sora answered.

Kairi turned her back to Sora and Riku, facing only Tidus and Selphi. "Would you guys like to go some where else? Because I don't want to be out in public around any of the stupid skaters" Kairi whispered.

Selphi nodded shooting a dirty look over to Axel and Demyx, "Yeah lets go I'm not hungry anyways" Selphi whispered back.

"So you two aren't gonna have any ice cream?" Tidus asked them in a low key voice.

"No way those idiots have ruined our afternoon already" Selphi answered.

"Plus I hate Namine too, she's so freaky I mean look at her..." Kairi, Selphi and Tidus sneaked a quick glance at the young blond. "You know she's such a waist like she's so pretty and I mean naturally pretty. And her style is so low." Kairi went on dogging Namine.

"Oh I know like she wears skinny jeans with tacky checkered vans along with a weird pattern tank top. Its like she got dressed in the dark. Talk about no style" Selphi said once more peaking over at Namine who was now taking her order from Yuffie.

"I think she's kinda hot" Tidus admitted. Both Namine and Selphi gave him an odd stare. "What? No she's not if she would hang out with us we would need to give her a make over and new style immediately...Well not make over like I said she is pretty but she tries to look inoccent but she wears punk and skater clothes..." Kairi looked over at Namine again checking her out up and down. "Ew so yeah lets leave I can't stand being seen with these people here any longer" said Kairi grabbing onto Selphi's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"What are you guys getting?" Sora asked looking over at Kairi, Selphi and Tidus.

"Um..." Tidus began taking a glance over at Kairi and Selphi not sure of what to say, "We're not so hungry any more and so we just thought that we would catch up with you, Riku and Roxas later" Tidus said hoping Sora wouldn't start begging on his knees for them to stay.

"Oh...Okay then" Sora shrugged totally oblivious to the fact why they were leaving, "I guess I'll see you guys later" Sora waved.

"heh yeah bye" Kairi waved back whispering to Selphi and Tidus to hurry up and get the hell out of there.

Sora turned back to Riku, "What are you getting Riku?" Sora asked staring up at the menu. "Hmm...I think I'm gonna get a single scoop of vanilla, how about you?" He asked Sora. "Uhh a double scoop of cookie dough chocolate chip" Sora answered.

"Alrighty" Riku said digging for his wallet.

"Roxy when we get our order we're gonna sit in the big circle table" said Sora rushing to the corner of the seating area to claim their spot.

"Okay" said Roxas who was stand beside Axel. "Roxas I'll pay for your ice cream if you want some..." Axel suggested waiting for Riku to finish up his order.

"Thanks I'll get the usual" said Roxas. Axel quirked his eyebrow, "And what's the usual?" Axel asked not sure what Roxas' favorite flavor of icecream was.

"Sea-salt of course"

"Oh so you like the popsicles?" Axel asked again.

"You make it sound like its a bad thing. The sea-salt flavor popsicles are the best"

"Hmm I guess I'll get two then" Axel didn't know if that flavor would tast good or not but why not try something new.

"I think you will like it Axel" Roxas chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah?"

Roxas nodded, "once you have a taste of it you know what I mean" Roxas giggled to himself once more growing a small grin on his face.

Axel wasn't sure what he was saying but thought this might be interesting.

"Axel what would you like?" Yuffie asked as Riku left with his ice cream in one hand and Sora's in the other.

"Oh um me and Roxas are both going to two sea-salt ice cream popsicles"

"Alrighty that will be 4.50" She said opening the cash register. Axel handed her the money as she cashed it in after that she called in the back for the employee to grab her order. The young employee from the back came out with the two popcycles in his hands, and handed them over to Axel.

"Wow these are bigger than I expected" Axel said giving one to Roxas.

"Yep that's why I love getting them here. Would you like to sit with us?" Roxas asked.

"Looks like I have no choice, Demyx and Namine are already sitting with Sora and Riku"

Roxas and Axel approached the circled shaped booth in the corner. Both Sora and Riku sat together at one end while Demyx and Namine were in the middle as Axel and Roxas sat next to each other on the opposite side of Riku and Sora.

Axel took his wrapper off the popsicle and starred at it for a second and looked over at Roxas who had already began licking it. "Try it Axel I know you're gonna like it" Roxas demanded playfully.

"What flavor is that? I've never seen blue icecream" Demyx asked giving the popcycles weird looks like they were aliens.

"Sea-salt ice cream is always blue Dem, where have you been?" Namine laughed.

Sora, Riku, Namine and Demyx started talking over who had the best flavor, and began to discuss other crazy frozen treat stories while Axel and Roxas began to enjoyed their own moment together out of the other conversation.

Axel began licking down on his popsicle and he wasn't sure for a moment why Roxas thought he would like the flavor but after a while something about the taste became very familiar. He looked over at Roxas who gave him a small smile. "Have you figured it out yet?" Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head, "Its coming to me very slowly" Axel licked some more and more on the blue pop and eventually he felt like his was kissing Roxas. And that was it, its the flavor he always tasted in Roxas' mouth when ever they kissed.

Axel grew a grin on his face as he stared at Roxas, "You little devil, are you asking me to rape you in front of all these people?" Axel asked sarcastically. "That's torcher Roxas, I'll get you for this later" Axel winked.

"I have this icecream at my house and just about every time we've kissed I've always have had a bite of it so I thought the taste might be familiar to you"

"Yeah because it tastes like you" Axel slowly licked his popsicle up and down making Roxas flush, "Don't do that here Axel there's little kids right over there and-

"What you started it by making me get this flavor because it tastes like you. So if we get kicked out of here for having sex the blame will be all on you" Axel laughed.

"Oh my gosh Riku!" Sora gasped out loud. Axel and Roxas stopped their flirting and turned over to the other end of the table to see what Riku, Sora, Namine and Demyx were watching. "Damn Axel I had no idea you were like that" Namine chuckled.

"That's my Axel, dude we should put that on YouTube" Demyx suggested. "Talk about the most views" he laughed.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Dude Roxas! Axel! Do you guys remember when we made this?"

Riku handed over the video camera he had in his backpack over to Roxas. In the video was Roxas, Axel, Riku half way naked acting like drunk dorks inside Axel's beach house.

"Huh oh my gosh why... That's me but I don't remember any of this" Said Roxas who was confused more than ever.

"Yeah Axel agreed" Looking up at Sora oddly.

"I remember because I was the only one who didn't get drunk that night"

"Huh" Roxas sighed as all the memories came back to him.

"It was our boys gone wild video remember Roxas?" Axel asked the confused blond. Roxas nodded and faced Axel, "It was the night you got me '_knocked up'_" He whispered into Axel's ear.

The video was beyond funny and Sora couldn't help but think how much that video might help Roxas and Axel. "Dude you guys I think we can make some money off this video" Sora suggested giving Roxas and Axel a hint.

Axel picked up the idea in a heart beat and agreed with Sora.

* * *

**Yeah if you guys don't remember the chapter where Riku, Roxas and Axel are drunk and stuff yeah that's called, 'Boys gone wild' it might refresh your memory lol**

**Any ways I made this chapter super duper long because I think I'm going to write six or five more chapters and the story will be done. But the chapter won't be short trust me they will be very long chapter from now on because Im getting busier and busier by the minute this summer so I thought I need to finish up this and my other story ASAP!**

**But I won't rush it and make it crappy or anything so don't you worry! :D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!**


	37. Rescue me

**I feel so terrible! This chapter is up later than I anticipated and plus I'm very sick that's another reason why its late**

**Bad news sort of...I might be having surgery because of my sickness has gotten so bad. Honestly I'm very scared so prey for me! And hopefully I'll be able to finish this story over the summer :D**

* * *

The four boys sat outside on the front steps of Vivi's Creamery plotting an idea on how to make money off their 'Boys Gone Wild' tape they made many months ago.

"Mmm I'm still hungry for some ice cream" Sora whined looking at the front door of the ice cream shop.

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sora you ate enough and will be sugar high all night. So that's a no" Roxas declared. "And plus this was your idea"

"Its a stupid video anyways I mean all of you guys were drunk and I took advantage of you..." Sora began to laugh at the idea, "But we've been here for a little over two hours I think I need to be heading home" Sora yawned.

"Yeah your right, I'll walk you home Sora" Riku stood up zipping his backpack and swingiing it over his shoulder.

"But what about the video? You know if we make copies of this and sell it. The four of us can make some money" said Axel taking the video out of Sora's hand.

"But say if we are succesiful with this video, how will we split the money?" Sora asked.

Axel shrugged.

"Hello we split it into quarters" Roxas answered feeling like he was with a group of idiots.

"Mmh" Riku agreed.

"Oh...Is that a lot of money?" Sora asked.

"Sora do you dye your hair? Because under all the brown there seems to be blonde somewhere in there" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"AHaha" Axel laughed, "Good one Roxy"

Roxas smiled at his own joke.

"What? No I'm all natural brunette" Sora spoke proudly oblivious to his cousins' remark.

"Anyways would we make that much money?"

"It depends..." Riku began, "Say if we made 100.00 we would each get 25.00 and the more we sell the more money we will get obviously an-"

"Awesome!" Sora cheered throwing his hands in the air jumping up and down. Losing his balance as he stepped off the curb, Sora nearly fell back onto the street but didn't. Axel was standing nearly a foot behind him, Sora fell back against him knocking the video out of Axel's hand and onto the center of the street.

There was a look of horror growing on everyones' face. If Roxas wasn't preggers he would've leaped out and grabbed the video. If Sora didn't fall back against Axel those two would've grabbed the innocent tape. And if Riku wasn't in such a state of shock he would've grasped the tape into his arms as well. But none of that happened. Their fantasies were gone right before their eyes as reality kicked in.

Axel pushed Sora out of his arms and saw on coming traffic coming down the street. It was one of those moments were one isn't sure whether they should do it or not and Axel was juggling life and death in his hands. But he risked it, he went running out onto the street to grab the tape but...

"NO!" Axel screamed as the speedy car went right over the tape crushing it like a bug. "I really needed the money..." Axel cried.

"Axel! Don't ever do that again!" Roxas demanded. "Are you okay?"

"No" He fell to his knees.

Roxas realized how important Axel was to him. "Why did you do that?" Roxas asked leaning down against on the side of the curb.

Sora and Riku just watched in shock. "Wow so the video we made is gone..." Sora said looking up at Riku who pretty much had a blank face as well.

"Mmh...Um Sora can I ask you something?" Riku said leaning into Sora's ear nearly whispering.

"Sure"

"Umm..." Riku peaked over at Axel and Roxas once agian as he saw them talking to each other making sure they weren't listening to what he was about to say. "...Why is Axel so concerned about getting money? Isn't his family loaded?"

"Heh yeah about that" Sora chuckled, "I'll explain later"

After exepting the fact that their tape that was worth tons of cash was ruined the four boys parted their own ways.

Axel had decided to take Roxas over to his house for the night. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Riku and Sora but Axel you seriously need to be more cautious" Roxas told him taking his shoes off as he entered Axel's pent house.

Axel sighed, "I know I know but can you imagine how much money we would've made with that Roxas?"

"Yeah I'm sure we would've but as I saw you run the street like that with the car coming at you at 50mph that made me realize I don't need that tape to bring me money all I need is you and..." Roxas didn't feel the need to say anymore plus he could feel his voice starting to sound a bit shaky.

"Aw no Roxas please don't cry" said Axel placing his hand under Roxas' eye swiping the tears that were beginning to come out.

Roxas swatted his hand away and wiped his own eyes, "I'm fine Axel just do me a favor and never do something that stupid ever again"

"Okay"

"No I need to hear a promise" Roxas demanded.

"Ooh Roxy your sounding a bit harsh" Axel chuckled.

"Damn it Axel this is serious. I nearly lost you today due to a dumb video we made" Roxas folded his arms.

"Well I'm fine so lets just forget it and relax. Schools' finally over and I can have you all to myself this summer. Lifes' good"

"Relax? You were the one whining all the way to your house about how we could've all became millionaires off that tape and now your over it already? Ugh you confuse me Axel"

Axel shrugged, "Its the past and I finally excepted its fate"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "By the way is your mom home?" Roxas looked around as he walked in further through the the pent house.

"No...?" Axel's naughty ideas were getting the best of him. "She won't be home till later"

"I was just wondering that's all" Roxas took a seat on Axel's couch. "Oh man today's been such long day I just want to rest here for the rest of the night." said Roxas getting more cozy on Axel's sofa.

Axel went into the kitchen to grab a soda, "Yeah in your condition your going to need to be resting more instead of being on your feet" said Axel opening up his soda as he walked into the living room. He took a seat beside Roxas wrapping his arm around his shoulder, Roxas leaned closer to Axel placing his head on the crook of Axel's neck. Axel pulled Roxas between his legs and had his hand snake around the blonds' waist and onto his stomach.

They both stayed that way for the rest of the evening resting instead of talking over what they need to be doing when they have the twins.

* * *

"Hey Sora?" Riku asked ending the long silence on the way to Sora's house.

"Hm" Sora responded back.

"So like I was saying why was Axel so obsessed with getting all that money? Because I know his mother makes a ton of money"

Sora wasn't sure if he should tell Riku the reason why Axel was so upset about losing the tape and needing the money. But Riku was his boyfriend and had a right to know. The other part of him was thinking about Roxas. Roxas didn't want anybody to know about his little pregnancy secret. The only people he wanted knowing was his older brother, Axel of course, him, and Axel's mom. But unfortunately Axel opened his mouth and told Namine and who knows if Namine keeps it a secret, she may go tell somebody and then that person my go and spread the word to another person.

Riku had a good reputation of keeping his mouth shut and never saying things behind people's back. Sora's mind argued back and fourth on what he should do. He remember making a promise to Roxas but the other part of him would like to be able to discuss this situation with somebody else and plus Riku could help out one way or another.

"Well you see..." Sora looked left and right making sure nobody from school that knew Roxas was around. He sighed making his decision final as he opened his mouth, "Roxas is pregnant." Sora felt like he spilled the beans to fast but Riku was going to end up finding out sooner or later.

The words Sora spilled to Riku pretty much went into one ear and out the other. Riku look dumbfounded, "What?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Riku I know this sounds crazy but I'm not kidding or pulling any prank on you but seriously Roxas is pregnant" the brunette finalized.

"Wh- I mean how? Sora he's guy" Riku still had a blank face.

"I know but there are some males' in this world that can have kids" Sora said trying to make his point.

"But that's rare"

"Riku lets not get off track the point his Roxas is pregnant and believe it or not he's having twins. Which leaves them at a big financial crisis"

"And like I was saying Roxas' parents make loads of cash as the same goes for Axel's mom she makes a ton of money as well, so why won't their parents fork over the money?" Riku asked.

"Riku you know how Roxas' parents can be, when he told them the news the said they want nothing to do with the babies. Luckily he said Cloud will help if possible... And Axel's mom was saying she has the money to raise twins but would never find the time. Which was why Axel and Roxas thought making money off of the 'Boys Gone Wild' tape would be a good idea"

"Oh so that explains why Axel ran out into the middle of the road and risked his life for that dumb video"

"It was not dumb, it was clever we would've become youtube celebrities and make some money"

"Yeah but still we were drunk when we filmed it" Riku admitted.

"Heh we can try and do it again sometime..." In the middle of Sora's sentence Riku had already sneaked his around the brunettes waist pulling closer to his body. "Riku eh not in the middle of the sidewalk" Sora blushed even though there weren't many people around them, the neighbor was not busy at that hour. In all honesty Sora could care less that him and Riku were making love out in public. He also didn't care that he was gay and was never afraid to show it no matter where he was. It just sometimes when Sora looks into Riku's eyes he feels like he's about to fall into that weird love spell and have sex right then and there on the spot.

"Riku not now its getting late and I..." Riku had cut him off with his own lips while Sora pulled his hand up against Riku's neck. There wasn't too much of a height difference between the two, like Roxas and Axel. Riku was about an inch shorter than Axel while Sora was just a tad bit taller than Roxas. So when the two boys kissed Sora wasn't having to stand on his toes and Riku wasn't having to hunch over.

"Okay Riku, that's enough" Sora said as he broke the goodnights' kiss.

"That's enough?" Riku questioned, "That's not what you told the other night" he whispered into Sora's ear as a joke.

Sora playfully punched Riku's arm leaning up to peck a kiss on Riku's cheek and went up the stairs to his house, "I gotta go Riku I'll call you later"

"Sure, love you" Riku waved.

"Love you too Oh wait Riku! Remember about what I told you"

"What would that be?"

"Yah know Roxas" Sora said as quietly as possible.

Riku sighed in exasperation, "I promise is that good enough?"

"Mmh cross your heart and hope to die" Sora added.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Riku repeated.

"Don't forget the part where you stick a needle in your eye" Sora snickered.

"Heh" Riku chuckled making this into a joke, "Yep and that too, stick a needle in my eye"

"Mm kay that's good enough" Sora laughed.

"Haha good night" Riku waved good bye.

Leaving Sora at the entrance to his house not sure if he felt bad or not keeping his secret with Roxas.

* * *

The very next morning Roxas woke up on the couch in Axel's living room. He thought Axel was holding onto him and that he was resting against his chest but he was way wrong. The objects he thought were Axel was the arm rest being Axel's chest and he wasn't sure why but the pillow in his arms felt like Axel's stomach as the blanked wrapped around him was the redhead's long arms.

Thinking of the crazy redhead, where is he? Roxas thought. He lifted his head seeing Axel's body sleeping tightly on the other end of the couch. It is the first day of summer vacation so why not sleep in? Axel would totally take advantage of this.

"Hellooo" Aerith's voice stretched out as she saw Roxas wide awake on the couch.

Roxas always admired Aeriths' cheery personality she was always happy day till night no matter what. "Hey" was all Roxas could say, not much of an early riser but wasn't the kind of kid that could sleep in too late.

"You woke up before my son, no surpise he needs all the rest he can get" She said coming down the stairs.

Roxas sat up stretching out his arms while Aerith came into the living room giving Roxas the remote control to watch some tunes.

"Oh thank you" said Roxas retreaving the remote from Axel's mom. "Sure no problem, its Saturday and nothing makes me more happy to not have to work" She said opening the blinds from the window, bringing more light into the room, causing Axel to switch positions on the couch.

"So Roxas how are my grand children?" She asked, Roxas was a bit shocked how non chalantly she was about the situation, it was as if he was like a pregnant girl.

"Umm fine actually" He wasn't sure what to say but just placed his hands on his tummy feeling them move around, "Yep just fine" he continued.

"Aw that's good," Aerith took a seat beside Axel who's head was under the pillows of the couch. "Do you know the genders yet?"

"No well me and Axel decided to keep it a secret till the day" Roxas lied, knowing the real reason why was because he knew he couldn't keep the babies and that if he found out their genders it would make him want to keep them even more.

"I know this must be hard on you boys, but think of the positive side if you put the babies up for adoption you can find them nice families and visit them whenever" Aerith knew Roxas wasn't happy about the adoption idea but it was the only way to keep the babies in good hands, so she did her best to comfort him.

"You and Axel haven't discussed this much have you?"

Roxas shook his head, "No not really"

Aerith nodded, "I understand and I hate putting preasure on you boys but you and Axel will need to start looking into this now"

"I guess your right but there has been one thing on my mind..." Roxas wondered off.

"Yes?"

"Say if me and Axel do find a family to take our twins up for adoption, when we meet the family won't they think its weird that a boy is gonna give birth to the babies?" Roxas asked.

"That's a good question people will respond to that in different ways so it depends, and what you can do is find a family that is accepting to that and have them raise your kids"

"I guess your right" Roxas was still not happy with the idea.

"I'll look into that okay?" Aerith said getting up from the couch and heading into her laptop in the kitchen.

Roxas nodded looking down at his stomach sighing, "Ooh Roxas?" Aerith asked from the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"Are you hungry I recall hearing your tummy growling while we were chatting"

"Actually I think that was my stomach you heard" Axel said out of no where.

"Oh good morning sweetie" Aerith greeted from the kitchen.

"Gah mornin" Axel yawned stretching his arms out. After rubbing his eyes he opened them to blues eyes at the other end of the room. "Roxy baby, I hope I didn't sleep in to long" Axel said still stretching out his body.

"I've only been up for a few minutes, me and your mom have been talking" Roxas answered making it obvious in his tone that him and Axel would need to talk later about some baby business. Roxas was going to find one way or another to keep his kids and he was going to finalize that with Axel. It was going to have to wait when Aerith wasn't around.

"Are you boys hungry?" Aerith asked from the kitchen.

"I know I am how about you Roxas?"

"I'm starving"

"Well then I guess I'll whip you two up some chocolate chip pancakes" Aerith had began to turn the stove on and bring out all of the ingredients she would be needing.

"Mm that sounds good, thanks Aerith" said Roxas.

"Yeah ma' your the best" Axel said taking a seat beside Roxas, "So you sleep well?"

"Mmh I did"

"Were you comfortable sleeping out here on the couch? Because if you wanted to we could've went into my bedroom"

"No no its alright I actually slept like a baby on your couch, its quite big and cozy, plus it made easier for me to sleep on my side" Roxas added.

"Well that's good," said Axel leaning his head ontop of Roxas' and bringing one arm around Roxas' shoulder and the other above his tummy feeling every motion coming from the babies.

"Yah know for having twins your stomach isn't that big"

"I know that's good, your aunt was saying boys don't get big and she was right" Roxas chuckled leaning more into Axel placing his hand on top of Axel's.

The phone began ringing in the kitchen Aerith answered immediately spending the rest of her time multi-tasking.

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"I really don't want to put our kids up for adoption"

"I know"

"I know? Axel we have a couple more months, were you not awake when your mom was telling me that we need to start finding a family that wants to raise our babies?"

"No I was still sleeping on that part"

"Well I'm not willing to do that" Roxas declared.

Axel looked at the clock as it read a quarter past ten thinking its way to early to be discussing this.

"Roxas please not now" Axel rubbed his head feeling a migraine coming on.

"But Axel this is important and we need to discuss this"

"Roxas please, talking about his stresses me out so much can we please talk about this later?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because its ridiculous that both our families have money and they aren't helping us out"

"Oh my gosh Roxas we're not talking about this again, we've decided on this before and made it official that the twins are to be up for adoption"

"Well I don't want that"

"It doesn't matter what you want, what matters is us, we're still minors, we have school still ahead of us, and working"

"But many teens raise their children, even if they're dirt poor"

"I'm sorry but that's stupid because they have no future what so ever, most of the time they have to drop out of school to raise their kids or their parents don't even work so they can raise the kids. I don't want us to be like that Roxas"

"How about a nanny?" Roxas suggest.

"Oh C'mon do you have a single idea how much it cost for a nanny to raise a baby? Its not cheap Roxas you act as if money grows on trees"

"Axel you do-"

"Oh boys! Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

"We argue so easily, I mean I love Roxas to death I do but..."

"You just want what's best" Namine finished for him.

Axel had finished skating for the rest of the evening and took a seat next to Namine who was sitting on the bench in Twilight Park.

"Exactly and he doesn't know what he wants the reason why he wants the twins is because he's giving birth to them. If it wasn't him having the twins and he knocked up some girl he would be the one saying 'put em up for adoption'  
but know he want to settle down now and raise a family"

"Is that what you want?" She asked.

That was a good question Axel wanted it but not right this second.

"Honestly I always thought having kids would be nice, but it would be nice about ten years from now. I have a life and I want to party in college instead of coming home and changing the diapers and giving my kids a bath"

"Have you tried telling him that?"

"I've told him everything and he's still not content with anything I say"

"Its a hard decision"

"If you were pregnant right now would you keep the baby?" Axel asked.

"Well when you put it that way I guess I would..."

"Oh come on Namine not you too"

"Well its different I guess when you put it that way, I mean I would like to raise my child I know it would be hard work but in the end its all worth it"

"Don't say that to Roxas or that will make him beg me even more"

"The way you both argue makes you two seem like one of those old married couples that have been together for their entire lives" Namine chuckled.

"No seriously we sound like it" Axel laughed, "You should have heard us this morning while my mom was fixing us breakfast we were having a small argument in the living about adoption. I'm telling you if I hear that word one more time I'm gonna snap"

"I understand how you feel. So did Roxas stay mad at you after that?"

"Breakfast was weird, Roxas didn't say a word to me but just gave me his death glare the entire meal"

"haha death glare I'm sure he wasn't that pissed" Namine laughed.

Axel turned to her with an expression on his face that showed he wasn't kidding. "No my mom left the pent house soon after to go shopping for some new shoes and work clothes, while Roxas and I ate in silence hearing the sounds of our mouths' make munch sounds"

"Haha I wish I was there"

"No you don't, after that I apologized to Roxas telling him how much I love him and that things will get better. But he kept that pout on his face and said he needed to be going home, so I thought we needed some space so I walked him down stairs and he was so mad at me he wouldn't let me walk him home"

"Have you called him since then?"

"No, I texted him to make sure he was doing alright and he texted back saying he's 'fine now leave me alone'"

"Oh gosh its just his preggy-hormones"

"Hm yeah your probably right"

"Don't worry" She reassured him.

"All I can do is pray for a miracle" Axel said looking down at his skateboard hoping it will bring him some luck for the competition coming up in August.

* * *

**I didn't leave the ending cliffy because I'm about to leave on vacation and to be honest I have been way more busier that I anticipated to be this summer.**

**All of this stuff has come up and I haven't had much time on my lap top I just update whenever I find the time so I really am not sure when I'll be able to update next I know I won't be home next week I'll be down in Dallas with a friend but hopefully I'll be back here in Okc shortly after**

**Reviews Please :D**

**BTW I didn't have time to check my grammer and much of spelling so sorry for any typos!**


	38. The brightside

**I thought I would quickly update another chapter before I left to Dallas so TWICE IN ONE WEEK!! YAY for me :D lol**

* * *

"So Axel?" Namine asked the busy redhead who was trying to achieve the new skate trick he had saw in a skating magazine he had just received in the mail earlier that day.

"Wait a sec' Nams," Axel said trying to concentrate on the top of the rail.

Axel and Namine made it a routine to meet each other about every other day in the late afternoon, either at the skate park or in front of the Twilight Tower. Lately they were hanging out at the skate park which was outside of the city near the beach. Axel got better practice there and didn't lose his concentration as easily.

After attempting the new trick several hundred times he finally nailed it.

"YES! I'm the best!" Axel cheered giving himself a pat on the back. "I can learn a new move in a day, that's how good I am" he bragged.

"Psh whatevah Axel, you've done a trick very similar to that before." Namine laughed.

"Your just jealous of my innate skills" Axel bragged once more popping his collar feeling like he was the best damn thing that ever walked this planet.

"Oh by the way Namine. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Good thing you reminded me I almost forgot. Umm...Oh right, well say if Roxas has the twins and say that you both get to keep the babies... Well what I'm trying to say is will you just tell people that Roxas gave birth to the twins?"

Axel didn't quite understand the question at first, "Huh?...I kinda see what you asking."

"Or will you guys just say, 'Oh we adopted the twins for a good cause and decided to raise them ourselves' yah know what I'm saying?"

"So your asking me when our friends and other people ask us where our kids came from are we gonna tell them the truth or make up a lie?"

"Yeah exactly"

"Huh well I haven't thought about it to much. Its really a good question because Roxas doesn't want anybody to know about this and if we do keep the twins all of our friends that don't know about the situation are going to be confused and ask us where did these kids come from."

"Maybe you should discuss it with Roxas" Namine suggested.

"Tomorrow I think Roxas has one more appointment at the hospital. That would be the perfect time to discuss this"

Axel and Namine grabbed their belongings and headed to the tram to catch the next ride back into the city. As they left the skating park someone had their' eye on Axel taking a good look at him and hoping to see him again at the skate park.

"So anyways I guess I'll see you Wednesday afternoon, I'll be sure to let you know how things go" Axel said grabbing his skate board and walking the opposite direction Namine was heading.

"Okay sounds great, bye" She waved.

The very next day Roxas and Axel met each other at the men's hospital. They both hadn't talked much since they saw each other, which was about almost a week ago. It was awkward since they were in a non agreeable argument and things didn't get settled well.

The waiting room they were sitting in was empty, there was about ten chairs in there with a table in every corner with magazines. They arrived ten minutes early which gave Axel time to ask Roxas a certain question.

"So...How are you feeling?" Axel asked breaking the ice between them.

Roxas shrugged, "Okay I guess."

Axel wasn't sure if Roxas was mad at him from last time they saw each other. "I was thinking..."

Roxas lifted his eye brow and turned his attention on Axel wondering what was going on his mind. "Thinking what?" Roxas asked back not sure if what Axel was going to say was going to be good or bad.

"Say if we kept our kids an-"

"Axel are you serious?!" Roxas felt some hope, his heart began to pound and joy began to spread through out his entire body. He sat up from his seat and leaned over to Axel grabbing onto his hand. "Please Axel I know we can do this just give me a ch-" Axel silenced the blond with his two fingers.

"Roxas let me finish please"

Roxas nodded obediently.

"Like I was saying, if we keep out kids what will we say if any of our friends ask us where these kids came from? Because my mom, Sora and Namine are the only ones that know this and of course your family knows too but what I'm saying is everyone else we know doesn't know your little pregnancy secret, so will we just tell them the truth that you gave birth to them? Or will we lie and make up a story like we adopted the babies because for such and such reason?"

"Eh I guess it would be odd to tell people that and I don't want any of our friends to know that I was pregnant"

"Exactly"

"I think we should make up a story" Roxas suggested.

"Yah think?" Axel asked.

"Yeah like umm..." Roxas paused for a second to come up with something that sounded true and not made up. Axel wasn't good at coming up with false stories but he did his best to think up something.

"Ooh I got it!"

"Okay tell me" said Axel.

"Alright you know how your family is from Midgar right?" Roxas asked.

"Mmh" Axel nodded.

"There are tons and tons of orphans there and adoption is high there. I mean tourist will visit and will leave the city with a baby from and orphanage or even on the streets sometimes"

"Yeah Midgar is loaded with children everywhere"

"Right so we tell people when we went to visit your family there we both went out for a walk one afternoon and while we walked by the Slums we heard some babies crying and so we followed the sound of their cry and then appeared abandoned twins near the park right behind boxes and garbage cans"

"Wow your good Roxas. I think we should go with that story because I can't come up with anything. And plus your story is believable"

"So does this mean we're keeping the kids?" Roxas asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Roxas..." Axel looked down at his watch noticing the doctor should be calling them in any minute for the check up.

"Axel your saying this now but when a man sees his kids he becomes a father and I know you can't refuse that"

"Roxas not now, we'll cross that bridge when we get there" Axel finalized. Roxas didn't take his eyes off Axel, he still had Axel's hand in his own, "I hope things change" said Roxas with a defeated sigh.

"Roxas Strife and Axel Hikari, Dr.Shalua will see you now" the secretary called from her desk.

Axel took his seat on the chair while Roxas sat up on the rest bed. The room they were in was quite big it almost looked like the room where people give birth. The feeling gave chills up and down Roxas' body.

"How are you guys doing?" Shalua asked as she entered the room closing the door behind her.

"We're doing perfectly fine" Axel answered knowing it was kind of a lie.

"Roxas hun, how about you?" She asked grabbing some disposable gloves on her hands.

Roxas cocked his eyebrow thinking, 'What his her hand gonna be touching?'

"I'm fine?" being a bit unsure of himself?

Shalua chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"What are we doing today for the check up?" Roxas asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"Well as you may know this is your last check up, next time you come in its the real deal, unless you feel pain or something goes wrong but besides any of that, I want to see when you'll be having the twins. Because when it comes to males' giving birth their due date is never certain, its the usual nine months but we can always tell when a women is due but guys are not so easy to figure out"

"Oh so its still the month of August right?" Axel asked.

"Yep" Shalua placed her hands on Roxas stomach and felt around, "Usually what we'll do is, the week we're predicting the guy will give birth on we'll have him stay in a room like this where he can watch tv, eat and do whatever till he goes into labor."

"So I can just go into labor whenever in the month of August?" Roxas asked in a panicky tone.

Shalua nodded, "Yes but that's why we will have you stay here for about a week or so, because we predict in that week you'll give birth..."

"And do you know what week that will be?" Axel asked.

"Well so far your babies health is fantastic so lets see here..." Shalua went over Roxas pregnant history from the past seven months. "You got pregnant in the middle of December which means..." She scanned over the paper work for the next few seconds.

Leaving Axel and Roxas with anxiousness building up in them.

"It should be the second week of August"

"That's perfect its right before school starts" said Roxas, Axel walked over to Roxas who sat up from the rest bed. "So during the entire second week of August I'll be sitting in this room doing nothing?" Roxas asked not so excited about being in a room with odd tools, machines and wires hooked up to him.

"Oh its really not that bad" Shalua said doing her best to make him feel better. "It won't just be you, Axel, and your friends or family can stay with you to visit, and the second you go into labor we'll do your c-section and you'll be daddies at last"

"Sounds kinda fun" said Axel nudging Roxas, "Yeah I guess that won't be to bad" said Roxas getting onto his feet.

"I'm gonna schedule you Roxas to come in on the ninth or tenth, around there you should be getting contractions or go into labor" Shalua typed in on her computer.

"Okay that's sounds good"

"So Aunt Shalua what's the g-e-n-d-e-r?" Axel whispered hoping Roxas wouldn't hear but was unlucky.

"Axel no, I said I don't want to know unless we get to keep them"

"Aw but Roxy it doesn't matter we'll find out anyways"

"If I find out now I'll get carried away and start coming up with names and when I have the babies and find out I can't keep them then I'll end up heart broken"

Axel sighed.

"I'm sorry" said Shalua feeling bad for their little baby dilemma, "  
But twins will be too expensive to handle and your still young you both have so much ahead of you, this stage in life will need to wait another 10 to 15 years"

Axel nodded agreeing with everything his aunt was saying, but Roxas didn't want to except that fact.

* * *

That Wednesday Axel and Namine met up again. Axel practiced on his skating while Namine chatted to him and doodled in her notebook at the same time.

"So does Roxas know your here?" Namine asked looking up from her sketch book at Axel who was taking a chug out of his water bottle he got out of the vending machine.

Axel shook his head while he was still drinking, even though the sun was about an hour away from setting the heat and humidity was still in the air. "Well I tell him the truth but I just leave you out of it, no offence. Every time I tell him I'm gonna be with you I feel kinda bad for him because he gets this look on his face that reads, 'I'm jealous' and I hate it when I leave him angry or upset..."

"He shouldn't feel that way, you know we're best friends. People think just because a girl and boy hang out they assume we're a couple. And he shouldn't feel that way. You should be able to tell him your going to be with me with out him getting pissed off"

"I know I know, its not right but I'm stressed and the last thing I need to do is get into another pointless argument."

"I guess. How did the check up go the other day?" Namine asked changing the subject.

"Good actually"

"Oh yeah?"

"My aunt was telling us the due date"

"Oh my gosh when is it?" Namine asked getting all excited for Axel.

"Heh its about the second week of August" Axel answered.

"Oh so you don't know the exact day?"

Axel shook his head, "Nope guys are different and unpredictable, my aunt said all she can do is predict around the time he'll be giving birth and so he'll be in the hospital for about a week at least or just whenever he has the babies."

"I see, that's good because he won't have to worry about going to school in his condition."

"Yeah that's what Roxas was saying" Axel chuckled.

"Eh, excuse me young man?"

Axel and Namine stopped in the middle of their conversation as a middle aged man came walking towards them. He didn't seem dangerous or anything. His voice was very smooth and articulate, his style was very modern it seemed to match his personality.

Namine was not sure of the man so stood up from where she was sitting and began to take a few steps behind Axel. "Do I know you?" Axel asked taking a step in front of Namine.

"Excuse my manners, my name is Rufus Shinra" The man bowed his head, Axel was a bit suspicious of this guy, who was he? His name was some what familiar.

"Shinra?" Axel asked himself thinking of where he's heard of the name.

"You may know of my father, President Shinra of the 'Destiny In-line Skating' magazine. I'm his son" Rufus proposed again.

"Wow wait, your his son?" Axel asked seeming very shocked about it.

"Huh, you know him?" Namine asked.

"No I no of him, his family owns some of the coolest skate parks, and holds the biggest skating events around the world. Plus they own the biggest skating magazine as well," Axel explained to Namine.

"Oh?" Namine gasped seeming interested in Rufus now.

One question was running through Axel and Namine's head, why was he in Twilight Town and why was he talking to them?

"The reason why I'm here is because we own this skate park and I've been doing business. A couple days ago I caught site of you skating here and I thought you were so unique everything about your skating had style to it and you nailed every move. As I watched you from the side lines you seemed to even have a splendid personality..."

All of his talk was starting to make Axel's head get big, "Well I wouldn't say that," Axel chuckled.  
"And I'm not suppose to do this but I've been scouting for a new skater to represent our magazine. We normally have about 13 pro-skaters represent 'Destiny In-line Skating' and we've lost two of our skaters', due to their contract is over with but that's beside the point what I'm trying to say is would you like to become the new face of our magazine?" Rufus offered.

Axel stood with his jaw wide open he waiting for his mom to start calling his name telling him to wake up but that never happened he wasn't dreaming at all. This was the real deal. "Are you kidding me? Are you sure there's no camera around telling me I'm about to be punk'd or something," Axel laughed.

"Axel I think he's telling the truth," Namine pointed out, Shinra nodded, "Your name is Axel?" He asked.

"Yes, Axel Hikari" Axel answered.

"Fantastic I love it even more when our skaters have unique names as well" Shinra added.

"So is Axel going to become like a celebrity all of a sudden?" Namine asked.

"That part might take a while, first we have to speak with his legal guardian, get him an agent, somebody to manage his money and deal with his contracts. Once that's all settled, we'll get him a suffice skating coach and trainer to keep hi body in shape and looking good for competitions, ads, and commercials." Shrinra answered.

"So out of curiosity how much would be on my contract if I were to sign one soon?" Axel asked.

"Hmm..." Shinra placed his hand under his chin estimating the amount, "I would say around three to five million, it depends. The more notorious you become the more money you bring in, if you become the new face to a clothing line, energy drink or whatever that will bring in more cash and fame," Shinra added.

"Can you give us a minute?" Namine asked.

Shinra nodded, "Sure."

"Axel I really think you should do this"

"I know but doesn't this all seem...surreal?"

"Yes it does, but think about your first pay check would be millions of dollars. This is huge and you need it remember?" Namine winked giving the hint about Roxas.

"I was so over whelmed about the offer I totally forgot the situation I'm in" said Axel.

"Yes I think you should do it Axel" Namine encouraged.

Axel thought about it for a second and thought why not? "Count me in" Axel said turning to Rufus with a growing smile on his face.

"How superb, now first things' first, we need to exchange numbers and set up a date to meet. I have a meeting tomorrow morning back on Destiny Islands' so we won't have a chance to settle anything for the next couple days, but here's my number," Rufus handed Axel his card.

Axel scanned over the card, he knew this guy was definitely not a fraud he was the read deal and meant business.

Rufus took his black berry out of the pocket of his jacket looking over when he can meet with Axel and his main gaurdian, "Axel if you don't mind me asking when we get together next time which parent of yours' will I be meeting?" Rufus asked.

"That would be my mother, Aerith" Axel answered.

"Aerith?" Rufus asked sounding as if he knew of her, "The lawyer?"

Axel nodded, "You know her?"

"Of course we met only once but only for a quick hello, I believe she was trying to settle a huge court case."

"Its a small world, huh?"

"Yes indeed, Axel how about this Saturday? You, Aerith and me get together and talk over some business?"

"That sounds great and plus she doesn't work on Saturdays'"

"Perfect"

"Will we meet at my place?"

"If that's alright with you, I always like to see the background of our skaters, knowing where they come from"

"Okay" Axel grabbed a piece of paper out of his bag and wrote down the address of his pent house, handing it over to Rufus.

Axel and Rufus said their goodbyes and parted their own ways. Roxas had no idea he has good new coming his way.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Namine asked Axel as they stepped onto the tram leaving to Twilight Town. Axel was trying to get a hold of Roxas but wasn't getting a good signal from were they were.

"Damn it, I need to get closer into the city," Axel muttered to himself, "I want to call Roxas so I can tell him the good news."

"Are you going to tell him over the phone?" she asked.

"No I would like to meet him at my place..." Axel scanned over his phone once more as the tram approached the city. The bars on his phone raised a bit, "Yes I'll try to get a hold of him again." Axel said redialing Roxas' number.

"Hello?"

"Roxas thank God you answered"

"Why? What's wrong?" Roxas asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing everything is great, Roxas are you at your house?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I need to tell you something, in fact its good new but I don't want to tell you over the phone," The tram approached the station and Axel ran out immediately, "Wait for me Axel!" Namine hollered.

"Wait a sec' Rox" Axel said putting his hand over the speaker, "Namine I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure call me" She waved walking the other direction.

"Roxas you still on?" Axel asked.

"Yes, please tell me the news" Roxas begged.

"No, not now. C'mon over to my place right now"

"Now?"

"Why not? Are you parents home?"

"No but its kinda late..."

"Stay the night with me" Axel offered.

"I guess since I'm the only one here at my house"

"Perfect see you soon" Axel snapped his phone shut and began to sprint to his home.

Axel's long legs came in handy for once, he always hated his height and the worst part was he was skinny as can be which made him look even taller. But the best part was his extra tallness got him home just in time to meet Roxas.

"Roxas come in, come in!" Axel tugged Roxas' arm along with him inside his house.

"Axel calm down now what is it?" Roxas asked getting a bit anxious himself wondering what the good news is.

"Okay I don't know where to start but, this rich famous guy from the 'Destiny In-line Skating' magazine saw me skating at the skate park and thought I was great, had good style and an awesome personality he was telling me how much he's seen me in the past skate and thinks I should be part of the magazine, kinda like a skating-model" Roxas couldn't believe what Axel had just said he had this blank face and was definitely not expecting this kind of news.

"Oh congratulations"

"No and that's not it, we're meeting again this Saturday and talk over my contract. Which by the way guess about how much I'm gonna get paid?"

"How much?"

"He said my first pay check will be around three million dollars and depending on how good I'am it can go up even mor-mph" Axel was cut off by Roxas who grabbed onto him in a tight hug. "Roxas? Are you happy for me?"

"Y-yes, its like a dream come true. Does this mean we can keep our..."

"Children?"

Roxas nodded hoping he would get the answer he's been waiting for, for months now.

"Yes"

Roxas could feel the tears running down his face in happiness. Things now were going to change drastically .

* * *

**YAY I told you all it would get even better :D lol**

**Okay lets get down to business I'm leaving to Dallas tomorrow for about a week so no update unfortunately :( and I didn't want to leave this chapter to cliffy at the end because I know how impatient all you readers get! lol j/k**

**But I have the perfect names for the twins and the genders decided!! and the birth date also!!**

**So REVIEWS PLEASE :D**


	39. AN!

For a few this may be **good** news and for the most it will be **bad** news.

So I was thinking... When I started this story I just wrote whatever came to my mind. And a few friends of mine joined along and helped. We never took the story too seriously yah know? They would give me ideas and I would just fit it into the story.

Now let me just say this, this website is called FanFiction okay? Hello! FICTION is imagination and there is no limit to imagination even if it goes as far as to mpreg! Now someone suggested mpreg to me because I know she enjoys that but I have no problem with it, it doesn't bother me what so ever. But for some people like...I hate to name names but who ever this dumb fuck is the name he/she goes by is, **DoolalalalaDoolala**. Wrote this review to me:

**_this story is absolutely ridiculous!! I skimmed through this story a little not knowing i would be SCARRED FOR LIFE! how can you write like this?! the plot's not even worth talking about... and the fact that you have CHILDREN around some (in a later chapter) tells me where your morals and common sense are. and the most disgraceful thing... guys even THINKING they can get pregnant?! COME ON! we all know it's called fan fiction but this is too much! THERE IS JUST ABSOLUTELY NO WAY A GUY CAN HAVE A BABY, NO MATTER HOW FICTITOUS YOUR STORY IS! and then you try to make up some stupid like "its something that runs in my family like a gene and some of the boys in my family can get it and some can't and well I have it" when there is no gene for that. just because it's fiction doesn't mean you have to go off the wall ridiculous! and you don't know you're pregnant until you've either missed a period or had a test... you don't just start throwing up and say "oh look at that, i'm pregnant"! and not all women throw up when pregnant. AND the BIGGEST thing wrong with this story is uh... HOMOSEXUALITY?! and you call yourself catholic?! it's in the bible, but i don't feel like getting in to that right now. (and before any of you dumbshits call me a homophobe, i am not, i just have enough common sense to know right from wrong) anyways, this is one of the worst fan fictions of all time, as are any stories with "male pregnancy". if you honestly think this story has any potential, just because some homos and other stupidshits who are for this story say it's a good story, you honestly need help. just save yourself some time and embarrassment and take this story off of._**

So yeah I wasn't gonna let this person bring me down I was going to prove whoever this was wrong and make this story good and end good but I decided not to.  
I want to change this story because I never took it seriously and I'm not finishing it because of what this person wrote to me. But it did hate everything he/she said! Like the part where the reviewer says:

**_AND the BIGGEST thing wrong with this story is uh... HOMOSEXUALITY?!_**

**_(and before any of you dumbshits call me a homophobe, i am not, i just have enough common sense to know right from wrong) anyways, this is one of the worst fan fictions of all time, as are any stories with "male pregnancy"._**

I was like What the FUCK!? first of all, the biggest thing wrong w/ this story is homosexuality and then you say your not a homophobe! That almost sounds as if you contradicted yourself and makes no sense what so ever, your the one that's fucked up not me!

And second! If you hate homosexuality soooooo much and male preg. then don't read the fucking story you mother fucking dumbass!!

Honestly I started the story almost a year ago and my writing skills were terrible, I've come a long way since then and I personally think I've improved and well this is what I've been trying to say.  
For you readers I just want to say I'm going to re-do this story okay? And it won't be mpreg when I re-do, now I'm not going to start typing it till I'm dont with my next fic. I'm working on called 'Model Behavior'. And by the way thank you so much for giving me the positive reviews, it means the world to me! :D

But it will be a while to I re-do the story I'm gonna plan everything out and it won't be 37 chapters long! I think I'll make it around maybe 20 chaps long.

And I'm very very very sorry for not continueing this story and I feel very bad but I promise to make it a lot better!

I'm on vacay right now in Florida and I've already begun writing the beginning of the fic. and its turning out great! But when I return back home I'll start typing it but you won't be seeing it on fanfic till 'Model Behavior' is finished, which btw if you love AkuRoku you will love 'Model Behavior' I haven't had a bad review yet 'knock on wood' lol so read while I plan out 'The prep & the skater'.

Everybody please enjoy the rest of your summer :D


	40. Shining star

**SURPRISE!**! Its me again :D I'm sorry, I know I said I would quit writing this story but I decided, whatever fuck that bitch, btw she/he wrote to me again (_not as Doolalala whatever the fuck that name is but fruitsbasktet which i hate that manga!!)_

Anywho I got soooooooo many great reviews, which I didn't think people were liking this story so that's one of the reasons why I wanted to quit writing but the first day I sent in the A/N I logged onto the computer after I got back from the beach and checked my emails and I'm not kidding I had about 2 pages or reviews and everyone was positive telling me to keep continueing w/ the story so I changed my mind :DDD

But...I got 2 bad reviews today and guess who its from? lol Haha yeah **_Doolalala_** except like I was saying she/he switched the name to **_fuitesbasket_** or something like that, I'm like why the fuck do you hide yourself? Get yourself a fanfic profile or atleast get myspace or sometype of IM so I can give you a piece of my mind! which btw my myspace url is :crazysexycoolevan add me :P btw there are underscore between my URL!

Oh and check this out, she wrote me **_twice!_**

**here's the first thing she wrote to me!!**

note: **_not all stories r bad (some r talented except for the whole gay part), just the outrageously ridiculous ones with terrible plots. this is one of them. sorry if the name isnt correct. can't wait to read all of your comments! u nasty little you! i could pinch all of your cheeks til the skin comes right of, then bash the rest of your skull with sledge hammers, then dismember ur bodies with a rusty knife startin with the smallest apendages,  
then package the pieces and ship them off to all of your family members! isn't that grand? but this will only happen after i've stuffed down your throats,  
since that's all that comes out anyway. anyway, cant wait to hear from all of my fans soon! :P_**

_btw if you even pinch my cheeks I would kick your fat ass so hard you wouldn't be able to have kids! since I'm on the subject who in the world would want to have kids w/ you?! ahahahaha (I seriously laughed for hours when I wrote that lol)  
I noticed the person isn't only talking about me but all of you reviewers so I know how you guys all feel I bet all you want to fucking punch his or her guts out and pull every hair her head!_

**_HAha and it gets better too, look at the second message I got!_**

_**yall r a bunch of bithces. i bet u all r faggots and lesbots and if not ur just crazy. cant believe ud get that bitchy over a little comment it wasn't dat deep. yeah i wrote it and i don't regret A WORD. id do it again to another stupid story if i could remember wat i said. it was me. r u gonna send a bunch of homos after me now?! wow. this is too funny. i should copy and paste all of your comments on Word so i can laugh at them later. never got under this many peoples skin. and just because i'm not for all of that gay doesnt mean im homophobic, i just hav a lot more morals than the rest of u apparently. almost makes me get a big head, seeing how above all of u i am.  
anyway... ALL U FRUITS, FAGGOTS, GAYWADS, HOMOS, LESBOTS, AND CRAZY MUTHAAS NEED TO SHUT UR DUMB FACES THE UP. I CAN'T BELIEVE U PPL R SO MAD! THE WHOLE WORLD NEEDS TO KNOW HOW RETARDED U ALL R! ALL OF U SUCK A , EAT A , YA MAMA,(since that seems to be wat ur good at) AND BURN IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY(cuz that's where all monkey dog dick suckin horse humpin bastards belong)! AND ILL LAUGH. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PS: its good to know u ppl care about me so much that u wud waste time and energy talking about me...sniff sniff...i feel so loved! cant wait to see the rise i get out of u from this one...this is too good to be true. I LOVE IT! so all yall can suck it!**_

_Umm first of all you can't even spell and your grammer sucks which is why I bet you don't have any stories on this site, (I know i don't have any room to talk but that's because I don't have Work) second by now we're the ones laughing at you hoe because we don't give a fuck about your lame ass! I'm sure you are used to getting talked trash about as well since you love it oh sooooooooo much! And you don't judge me if God will send me to hell or not because I'm not a homesexual and that's not your place to tell me where I'm going! I wouldn't even think that about you so how dare you!_

**And let me ask you something if you hate homesexuality so much then why are you even reading this story it clearly states on the info part that its AkuRoku, mpreg and all this other yaoi shit! You have no right to be talking crap on me like that, I could do the same thing and go find stories that I don't like and leave lame ass comments like you for the hell of it but no I have a life and have better things to be doing. muah love u to hoe**! ;

_Haha it feels great to write all that! But back to business, now I'm gonna update the story now but then I'm gonna try to finish up my other story which I want to finish up before school starts which will be in a litte less than 2 weeks but I kinda doubt it becuase I have about 6 more chapters to write so 'Model Behavior' won't be finished till atleast the end of aug. but I'm still not sure._

_Like I was saying thanks you guys for your POSITIVE reviews! It means the world to me so all those comments you left are the reasons why I'm gonna finish up this fic :D_

**BTW I didn't have much time to spell check and grammer I read through it only once so sorry for any typos!**

* * *

It was the biggest relief to know that Axel would soon become a notorious skater for a big skating company. Aerith, Axel and Roxas all celebrated that night, not only for Axel's new job coming soon but for their kids.

Later that night Roxas began to feel a bit too excited. "Axel oh my gosh I just thought of something!" said Roxas as he came into the living room to sit next to Axel on the couch.

"What's on your mind?" Axel asked.

"We need to come up with some names." Roxas answered scooting closer to Axel.

Axel brought his arm around the blond's waist and pulled him onto his lap, "Heh I knew you would bring that up sooner or later." Axel chuckled.

"I like the name..."

"Wait we don't even know the genders." Axel stated.

Roxas shrugged, "Oh well, remember what your aunt said?"

Axel shook his head, "what?"

"She said the twins will most likely be boys. I'm not sure why but that's what she said."

"Okay then, how about I choose a name and you choose a name," Axel suggested.

"What if I don't like the name you choose?"

"Then we keep on bringing up baby names till we both agree on something," Axel answered.

"I had this one idea..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, how about for middle names we give them our first name, for example. Say we name our first son that comes out Bill-

"Ew why Bill?" Axel asked with a disgusted face.

"Its just an example Axel, like I was saying. Say his name is Bill we can have his middle name be Axel and when the last baby comes out we can name him...Tom his middle name can be Roxas."

"I like that idea give them our names as their middle names."

"So now that we got that settled, I personally love the name Akira." Axel mentioned.

Roxas wasn't sure what he thought about when it came to that name, "Akira?"

"Don't you love it? Its the name of that Japanese anime movie, haven't you ever seen it?"

Roxas gave him a look that read: '_Duh I haven't seen it_'.

"Damn Roxy you must've had a bad childhood, no offense," Axel chuckled.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Doesn't Akira sound more like a girl name?"

"No, its a unisex name."

"But most people don't know that Axel, we need more of a boy name," Roxas declared.

"Damn I knew you were going to be difficult Roxas."

"I like Ritsuka."

"Now that sounds girly-er Roxas," Axel laughed.

"No it doesn't, and its not a unisex name either, its 100 percent all male name."

"Psh I don't care I do not like it."

"Hmm..."

They stopped talking as soon as they heard Axel's mom walk in. "Hey boys, what are you doing?" Aerith asked as she came in from work.

Roxas looked over at Axel, "Oh well we were discussing baby names," Axel chuckled feeling a bit excited about it even though they weren't having much luck agreeing on any names.

"Oh wow how exciting, do you mind if I help?" She asked as she took a seat across from them.

"Sure," Roxas shrugged.

"Well what have you boys come up with?"

"I liked the name Akira and Roxas didn't like it because it sounded to girly. And he likes the name Ritika or something like that..."

"Ritsuka," Roxas corrected, "And its not a girl name." Roxas finalized.

"I like both names but I thought you guys said you didn't know the gender," said Aerith.

"We don't actually, but Dr.Shalua was telling us its most likely we'll end up having boys. So that's why we're coming up with boy names." Roxas answered.

"Oh I see," Aerith nodded. "I guess since you boys can't agree come up with completly different names then how about you does this. I think you two should write down a list of names and agree on two names you both like."

Roxas and Axel looked at each other and thought that wasn't such a bad idea.

7 minutes later

"Okay so I've written down about 14 names, how many have you come up with?" Roxas asked Axel looking over at Axel's list, but Axel turned away from Roxas so he couldn't see.

"What? You've come up with 14 names in the past few minutes?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah so?"

"I've come up with at least 50 names." Axel showed Roxas the paper that had every name there possibly was on the planet.

"Axel you wrote like...A billion names. Aerith said come up with names you like not just random names."

"I like these names," said Axel with a cocky grin on his face. Roxas snatched the paper out of Axel's hand and read it over.

"No..Uh hell no...Axel I hate that name. Ugh what the fuck? Theodore? And Wayne, that's an old person kind of name."

"Well fine lets see what you came up with!" said Axel snatching the paper from Roxas, "Hmm..." Axel skimmed it over. "Ew Roxas, you like the name Casey for a boy?"

"Excuse me Axel but Casey is a boy name and it can be a girl bu-"

"Andy? Hell no! An- Oh wait...I kind of like this name Roxas..."

"Which one?" Roxas asked.

"Yuki." said Axel.

"I love that name, I wasn't sure if you would like it."

"I really like it too," Axel smiled.

"Yes! One name down and another to go."

"Alrighty..." Axel looked over Roxas' list but didn't like the rest of names Roxas came up with.

Roxas continued to look at Axel's paper to see the rest of the names the redhead wrote down but most of them seemed useless till... "Axel."

"Huh?"

"I think I like this name...Hiro."

"That name kicks ass. So you like it?" Axel asked.

"Hiro and Yuki, Yuki and Hiro." Roxas put the two names together to here what they sounded like. "I love both names." said Roxas smiling over at Axel.

"Thank God!" Axel sighed.

Roxas scooted closer to Axel, who happened to be sitting at the other end of the couch with his back against the arm rest.  
He clutched his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled the blond inbetween his legs.

"Muah," Axel kissed Roxas head causing the blond to blush, "Axel your mom is here, don't get carried away..." Roxas chuckled as he felt Axel begin kissing the back of his neck.

"She walked in on us having sex, kissing shouldn't be that bad," Axel said continueing to kiss the blond, "Plus its been months since we last did it, so I can't help it if I begin to feel a bit...antsy."

"So..." Aerith said as she came out of her bedroom completly changed from work clothes wearing slippers and sweat pants. "Did you both decide on two names for the twins?" she asked.

"Yes we sure did, Roxas tell her."

"Heh yeah, we decided on Yuki and Hiro. What do you think?" Roxas asked Axel's mom.

"Hmm... Hiro and Yuki," Aerith said to herself, "I love it!"

"Really? I wasn't sure but oh well, you love it and that's all that matters," Axel said hugging Roxas.

"By the way when are you due Roxas?" Aerith asked.

"Oh yeah I think its about the second week of August." Roxas answered.

"That's right, you were telling me that boys don't have a specific due date."

"Mmh." Roxas nodded.

"Well if you two don't mind I have some relatives to call," said Aerith waltzing into the kitchen towards the phone.

"Well I'm glad we settled on Yuki and Hiro," said Axel.

"Uh huh, me too."

* * *

**_A few days later_**

"Aw man..."

"what?" Axel asked, rolling out of bed.

"I have several missed calls from Cloud."

"Are you in trouble?" Axel asked.

"No, well I could be but I don't think I am."

Roxas called Cloud.

"Cloud?"

"Roxas hey, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing..." Roxas realized he hadn't been home the past few days, he had been staying with Axel the past few nights. Its strange because his family could care less.

"Are you with Axel?"

"Yeah" Roxas didn't see why he should lie and say no like he used to.

"I wanted to let you know I'm moving out of the house soon."

"What?"

"Yeah you know its time for me to go to college."

"Oh right, I totally forgot you graduated this year."

"Time goes by fast huh?"

"Cloud I don't want to live at home anymore. Mom and dad hate me and I don't think they care that I'm never home, and they put business before us so I was thinking..."

"Thinking what?" Cloud asked.

"About moving in with Axel. Did I tell you he met one of the worlds greatest skating agents and he's going to get signed real soon, and he'll be making so much money. We both talked about it and decided we won't finish school, instead we'll get home schooled."

"Does mom and dad know about this?" Cloud asked.

"No, why they hell would they care?"

Cloud shrugged, "I dunno, but wow Roxas. Your pregnant and you just have a lot ahead of you."

"I know, what college are you planning on going to?"

"I think Destiny University."

"Really? Because Axel and I plan on moving there this fall because that's where the big skating head quarters are so we will need to live on Destiny Island."

"Coolness it will make it way easier for us to see each other."

"Mmh, but like I was saying about moving out, I noticed most of my stuff is here like most of my clothes, shoes, electronics, almost everything except my furniture is at Axel place so I think I'm just gonna live here till Axel gets his contract signed."

"That's sound great just hope mom and dad are okay with it I guess. Anyways when are you due?"

It felt weird talking about this with his brother but he shrugged it off, "Umm sometime in August...Like the second week"

"That's not so far away more like a week from now."

"Yeah its kinda scary."

"Jeeze, let me know what you have the babies, I'm getting a bit anxious to see them."

"I know me too."

"Alrighty then I'll call you later this week."

"Kay, bye." Roxas hung up and noticed Axel was in his closet digging through his clothes.

"Who was that?" Axel asked as he came out with a different set pants on and a different shirt.

"Cloud, we hadn't talked in a while and he just wanted to know how I was dong." Roxas answered.

Axel nodded, "By the way its Saturday."

"What?"

"Today me and my mom have scheduled to meet Rufus Shinra for the skating contract."

"Oh yeah? That's today?"

"Mmh, so we were going to leave here shortly so you will have to place to yourself for a couple hours. Will you be alright?" Axel asked standing in front of Roxas placing his hands around Roxas lower waist.

Roxas began to pull his arms around Axel's neck, "Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine by myself."

Axel ended their conversation with a kiss and left the house soon after. He met up with Aerith not to far from his apartment building. Rufus had them meet him on the side of a building where he worked at, leading them to his office on the top floor.

"Please take your set here," Rufus offered.

Axel and Aerith took a seat sitting across from Rufus' desk.  
The office was huge and spacious, very classy as well. The furniture, paintings even the view out of the window was pretty nice. Axel gawked around the room for a while and then focused his attention back on Rufus.

"...And of course he will be doing signings, competitions through out the year, practice about five to four times a week, eating healthy, promoting ads and exc."

"Its a very busy job," said Aerith looking over at Axel.

"Heh, skating is my passion I look forward to all of that." Axel answered.

"I like your spirit Axel," said Rufus.

He went on explaining the business for the next 15 minutes. Some of it bored Axel, but as for Aerith she payed every bit of attention to it. "I know Axel the best so I would love to be his manager/agent, I think I'm best suited for scheduling him as well." Aerith recommended.

"What do you think Axel?" Rufus asked.

"I think you would be a great manager mom." said Axel smiling over at Aerith, she smiled back and placed her hand on top of his.

"Well then..." Rufus went throught his files and back onto his computer printing out a ton of paper work. He had both of them sign several sheets, in Axel's eyes it was more like a million sheets of papers being signed. But he thought he might as well get used to it.

"Its looks like I have my new shining star, Axel Hikari." said Rufus Shinra grabbing a few drinks from the counter and proposing a toast.

The three put their drinks together and celebrated a new beginning.

* * *

**Okay so yeah the chapter was a bit short but oh well I'll plan on continuing it by september not to far away right? Well I hope this put some smiles on some peoples faces unlike some people like I don't know I hate to name names but Dooolalala!**

**lol anyways speaking of pregnancy has anybody been reading Breaking Dawn? Its amazing and I don't want to spoil it for anyone but if so let me know!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! :D**


	41. AN again

Hello, Hello Hello!

I know what you must be thinking.. "OMFG SHE'S BAAACCCKK!"

Sadly I am not the 'she' you are referring to. I bet your thinking 'what is going on here' well, I'll tell you!

My name is kelly.. on I am ren13013 and on dA I am wocket-in-my-pocket.. I am here to tell you I am holding Evan hostage and to get her back you must… give me cookies…

Ok not really, what I am actually here to tell you is I, kelly aka ren13013, aka wocketinmypocket… has taken over Evans account.. meaning I am continuing to write her fics.

I'm sure 50% of you are going "OOH NOO we want Evan!" while 48% are prolly just glad to have more akuroku lovin'.. and the last 2% are running around in circles screaming "SHES BEING HELD HOSTAGE!! HELP HER HELP HER!"…

What happened was one day I thought back to 'model behavoir' and then I was all like 'man I wish she would update..' so being the amzing person I am, I decided to email her and ask "yo, where you at?".. well i didn't really say that.. but that was pretty much what I said.. and she emailed back pretty much saying 'sadly, I wont be finsihing these fics, but you can adopt them if you want!'.. so after a little thinking.. I did! So here I am, yea.. touching story eh..?

I can not promise I will have these updated right away.. I have my own fics.. and school work to deal with also… and I have to reread all her fics… I don't want to screw up anything..

I will probably try to update Prep & skater first(since its so popular) then model behavior (since I love that one XD) then move onto the other ones..

I am excited!!!! I cant wait!

Well, here we go!


	42. What if they're ugly?

Hey guys XD so here is the next chapter… (The first one by me XD) and I'm a little nervous..

This is more of a filler.. just to get things rolling again.

-bigsigh- here we go…

--

Roxas lounged on the couch in Axel's living room. Axel left for his interview about two hours ago and Roxas was anxious for him to come home.

Home.. it seemed funny that he was referring to Axel's house as 'home'. Don't get me wrong, he liked it.. it was just.. outlandish. It gave him a surreal feeling in his stomach yet made him want to smile.

Roxas put a hand on the small 'growth' on his stomach and sighed. He still couldn't believe he was having a baby.. no two babies! It was amazing!

Roxas grinned to himself and started to massage his stomach.

"I can't wait to see you guys.." he chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes. It was weird talking to the babies. He knew that most people did it but it still felt odd.

He was just reading somewhere that it was good to talk to them.. even if you were just prattling. So maybe he should give it a try.

Roxas blushed slightly and began to rub his stomach again.

"Uhhm.. hey there guys… o-or maybe girls.. I guess. Um.. it's me, your dad.. or.. mom? Eh.." Roxas cleared his throat and sighed.

"Why am I so nervous?" he sniggered and shook his head.

" Alright here we go. I hope your…. Uh.. comfortable?"

Roxas sighed again and shook his head, " Maybe I should just wait for Axel to get back," Roxas glanced down at his tummy and patted it.

"Axel's your father.."

Roxas paused and smiled a bit, "Well, your other father. He's… really cool. He's gonna be a professional skate boarder,… that's like.. where you stand on this board with wheels and do really epic tricks. Your really gonna love your dad, just like I do. Well not in.. the same way.. but.. you know what I mean. Well, actually you don't. You probably don't even understand what I'm saying… this is stupid."

Roxas muttered to himself about how imbecilic he just sounded. Talking to his unborn babies? They couldn't understand him!

"You can't understand me.. can you?" Roxas put his hand under his shirt and grabbed it, to form a little mouth with his shirt. He made a mock baby voice and moved the 'mouth'.

"Of course we can, you silly goose!" Roxas chuckled at himself and removed his hand from his shirt. He stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV.

The screen showed a woman in a bathtub giving birth. Irony.

The woman on the screen screamed and started to breathe really heavy. Why was she in a bathtub?

Roxas cringed as he watched the woman give birth. He wanted to stop watching but he couldn't. He subconsciously put a hand on his stomach, almost 'hee hooing' with the woman on the screen.

"Thank god I am not giving birth like that!"

Roxas ignored the sound of the key in the lock and stayed engrossed in the show.

Axel walked in and looked over at Roxas in the living room. He was currently wearing a face that screamed ' holy fucking cheeseballs'. Then Roxas gasped loudly and waved his arms around.

"HOW IN THE FRICKIN HELL DID IT COME OUT OF THAT SMALL HOLE?!"

Axel glanced at the TV and saw a nice view of a baby being pushed out of a girls.. 'woo-hoo'. Nasty.

Axel recoiled in disgust and shook his head, "That is fucking sick, dude."

Roxas jumped and looked over at Axel. He grinned and jumped up, and by 'jumped' I mean lazily stood up and waddled to Axel. He wasn't big at all, but he still had a lot of extra weight to carry, he was carrying two kids!

Axel smiled at Roxas and pulled him into a hug. He looked completely adorable the way he tottered instead of walked.

"How did it go, babe?"

Axel jumped up and down and beamed at Roxas, " It went amazing!"

Roxas gave Axel a broad smile.

" He loved me!" Axel said in a singsong voice.

Roxas let his jaw drop in a joking way and put his hands on his hips.

"What's he look like? Should I be worried? !" Axel snorted and shook his head, pulling Roxas into a hug.

"Shut up!" Axel let his chin rest on Roxas head and sighed.

Just hugging Roxas was turning him on at the moment. But can you blame him? He hasn't had sex in a while and almost every night he was haunted with horribly amazing wet dreams of the lithe blonde. The least Roxas could do was maybe a blow job or something! Axel was getting frustrated.

His mind was nagging him to say something but how to bring that up with a pregnant… guy. Just ' Hey Roxas, how 'bout a blow job!' … like that would go over well. Axel cleared his throat and let out a sigh.

"Hey Rox.."

Roxas hummed and snuggled into Axel's chest. Axel brought his hand up and brushed it through Roxas's hair.

"You know, it's been a while since we've.. really done anything. And I am really..well..."

Roxas chuckled and pulled back from Axel.

"Do you want me to give you a blow job or something?"

Axel was surprised that Roxas wasn't annoyed. He seemed to be getting annoyed easily lately, but today he seemed pretty happy!

Axel blushed slightly and nodded. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked up at him with a leer.

"Later, K?" Axel grinned and gave Roxas a quick kiss. Something must have Roxas in a good mood.

They hugged for a little while longer, but were interrupted by Axel's mom.

"Roxas Hun, I picked up some books that I thought you would be interested in!"

A loud bang could be heard throughout the room when she dropped the stack of books on the table.

Roxas ogled at the amount of books she bought. How many baby books did he need? Did he come off as _that_ clueless?

Aerith picked up each book one by one, reading the titles as she went.

"How to Deal with a Colicky Baby, Things That Can Go Wrong in Pregnancy, Should My Baby Have a Pacifier?, Is There-"

Axel cleared his throat and shook his head at his mom.

"Roxas doesn't need those.. Right Rox.." Axel looked over at Roxas to find him reaching for the books.

Axel rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He didn't want to be responsible for the super crazy first time mothers who do everything by the books. One thing was for sure, he was not going by any book. Roxas could go by all the books he wants, but when Axel was in charge, he was raising the kids the way _he _wanted to.

Axel pulled out a frozen pizza and started to preheat the oven.

He couldn't believe he was getting a manager! He was going to be a professional skater! He could spend almost the rest of his life doing the one thing he loved to do! He didn't even need to go to college! Well, once the twins got old enough, he was probably going to go but for now, he didn't have to stress about that. All he had to worry about was Roxas. Everything else was pretty much set, and it felt good.

Aerith walked into the kitchen and shooed Axel to the kitchen table.

"I'll handle lunch!" Axel smiled at his mom and sat at the table. She pulled some veggies out of the fridge, turned off the oven and put the pizza back in the freezer.

"A pregnant boy does not need to be eating pizza, silly." Aerith started to cut the veggies, " you excited about everything that's going on?"

Axel sighed and shrugged, " Yeah!.. I'm just nervous. I mean, it feels like just yesterday that I.. was beating the crap out of the stupid prep. And now, he's not just some stupid prep.. he's Roxas.. and he's pregnant! HE! I never thought I would have to deal with the whole pregnancy.. since I liked guys."

Aerith nodded and glanced over at Axel, " Are you saying that if you had known that Roxas could get pregnant, you wouldn't have ever gotten together with him?"

Axel laughed and shook his head, " Are you kidding? I love him! And I wouldn't mind having kids.. but I never guessed I would be one of the stupid high schoolers who knocked up their girlfriend.. or yanno, in my case, boyfriend. And it's only a few more months then, he has the kids! And what if this whole skating thing doesn't work out."

The Rambling was getting to Axel's head and it seemed he spoke a little too soon when he thought everything was set. Everything is not set.

"And we aren't done with high school yet! It's gonna be hard work! And what if these children are like.. devil children! And they don't listen and hate us.. what if they end up being homophobic! Or depressed.. Or ugly!"

Aerith laughed and shook her head, "First off all, if they grow up with gay parents they will not be homophobic. People might be born gay, but the aren't born homophobic, they get raised homophobic. Second of all, as long as you raise them right, they shouldn't get depressed or behave too bad, And third of all, no matter how bad looking they might be, they will be beautiful to you!"

Axel shook his head and rested it on his hand. "I don't think so.. Mom.. this is so stressful."

"Honey, I think your stressing over the wrong things…"

Roxas burst through the doorway and sat next to Axel, a look of worry on his face.

"Axel, what if our kids are ugly?"

Axel chuckled at the irony of the situation and leaned over giving Roxas a quick peck on the cheek. Aerith laughed quietly and Roxas looked at everyone confused.

"What did I do?"

--

see, short and sweet XD

next chapter will be longer and actually have something important happening.. just wanted to get one out so you guys could see how I write and stuff… XD

Well please review and let me know how I did XD


	43. Dinner meeting

**;Rantrantrant;**

**So there was this review… I wouldn't call it a flame per se, but it was rather rude nonetheless!**

**"**_**I can't believe this is on Caidesin's favorites. What the hell?**_

_**Please take a writing class. They really do help."**_

**Mind you, this was reviewed on the first chapter…. Usually the author ends up progressing significantly through their fics..**

**Now, I am very happy this person reviewed and gave an opinion… but why so bitchy?**

**I am only saying this to request one thing from you guys,**

**When you review, I want you to state your opinion.. but could we all make sure we say it nicely? Usually saying it rudely makes people (well at least me, being the stubborn girl I am) rebel against your opinion and purposely ignore you.. and honestly, what would be the point of giving me your opinion in the first place?**

**So yes, that is the first review I, as the new writer, have read that has disappointed me..**

**Even though it was not 'technically' directed at my writing, seeing as it was for the first chapter, it still angered me a tad… must people be so uncivil?**

**End of rant/**

**On a brighter note, those reviewing who are nice.. I love your reviews and keep them coming! C:**

**Also, I don't own kh or the song 'Bad'.**

**One more thing, yes I know I skipped about half of the first verse of 'Bad' but I wasn't about to write out the whole song.. that would have been pointless.**

**I apologize in advance for typos and bad grammar, I read through it, but I usually don't catch everything!**

~o~

Axel took a bite of his salad and glanced over at Roxas. He seemed to be engulfed in the stupid parenting book he was reading.

Axel rolled his eyes and started to drum his fingers on the table, humming quietly. He glanced over at Roxas, hoping that he maybe was catching his attention. Alas, Roxas was still immersed in the book.

Axel started to hum louder but to no avail.

Axel cleared his throat and began to sing quietly, hoping to break Roxas's concentration on the _spawn of Satan_ book.

"Your butt is miiiiiine gonna take you right. Just show your faaaaaace in broad daylight!"

Roxas slowly turned a page, eyes widened, not even glancing up at Axel.

"I'm telling yoooooou on how I feel. Gonna hurt your miiiiiind don't shoot to kill. Come on, Come on, Lay it on me all right...

Axel jumped up form his chair and used his fork as a microphone swinging his hips to the beat.

"Because I'm baaaaad, I'm bad-come on! You know I'm bad, I'm bad-you know it! You know I'm baaaad, I'm bad-come on, you know. And the whole world has to answer right now…Just to tell you once again, Who's bad . . ."

Axel broke into the moonwalk, something he had taught himself to do when he was seven. He still had not gotten the blondes attention, but that didn't stop him from continuing his song.

The entire song went through without a single glance form Roxas. Axel was completely out of breath from singing his lungs out. He was dancing around the entire kitchen, even stripped off his jacket, not able to get Roxas's attention. Sure, he could have just tapped his shoulder or called his name but, where was the fun in that?

Axel walked up behind Roxas chair and leaned against it, trying to regain his breath. Roxas brought his hand up and pulled on Axel's sleeve, still not taking his eyes off the book.

"Axel, what if our kids are born hermaphrodites?"

Axel tilted his head to the side and shrugged. Roxas looked back at him and rose an eyebrow at him, expecting a more of a reaction out of him.

"Axel, would you not care if our kids were hermaphrodites?"

Axel shrugged, " They could be what they want."

Roxas sighed and shook his head, "Do you even know what a hermaphrodite is?"

Axel nodded slowly and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"No you don't..."

Axel scoffed and rewarded Roxas with a roll of the eyes, " Puh-lease, do you expect me _not_ to know what that is…I'm not stupid!"

Roxas crossed his arms and smirked, "Then what does it mean?"

The redhead scratched his head and smiled sheepishly, " it means…uh?"

Roxas sighed and shook his head. Axel shrugged and leaned against the back of the blondes seat, "Then what does it mean, smart one?"

Roxas put a hand through his hair and looked back at Axel, "It's like…it's when…the baby is…born with…both."

Axel tilted his head and rose his eyebrow, " Both…as in..."

Roxas pointed to his crotch, "with…_both_!"

Axel scratched his head then it dawned on him what he meant. His eyes widened looking worried for a moment. After a moment of thinking, the redhead chuckled.

"What are the chances-"

"%2 of babies are born hermaphrodites."

Axel straightened up and covered his mouth, "Really?"

Aerith chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. She looked at the book in front of Roxas 'Things That Can Go Wrong in Pregnancy'. She then glanced around at the two boys in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and looked at Axel.

"What's the matter, Hun?"

Axel swallowed and looked over at his mother, "What if they're hermaphrodites?!"

Aerith chuckled and grabbed the two empty bowls off the table and took them to the sink. "You'll love them anyway." She sang as she began to wash.

Axel nodded and leaned back against Roxas's chair. Roxas leaned back and stretched his arms, letting out a small yawn. His back cracked and he let a quiet moan escape him. With his arms wrapped around Axel's neck he smiled and rested his head on the back of the chair. He was starting to feel really excited about the kids. Before he felt more nervous than excited. Now he just couldn't wait to have the kids! Since he could keep them now, and he didn't have to worry about his parents, it seemed somehow… less stressful. He knew now that he would be able to take care of the kids and that he didn't have to worry about finding a family to adopt them. He could just sort of relax until the time came. He felt at ease.

Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas's cheek. Roxas blushed a little and sighed.

"Thanks for lunch, Aerith. It was really good!"

She smiled and walked over to the table, ruffling Roxas's hair, "No problem, honey."

Aerith began to walk out of the kitchen but turned around suddenly.

"Oh I almost forgot… Roxas, honey, your father called and-"

"My dad called?" Roxas immediately pulled away from Axel and stood from his chair.

Aerith nodded slowly and smiled a little, "He sounded worried. Here, you can listen to the message."

She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons. After a few seconds she put it on speaker and handed it over the two boys. Roxas walked behind the chair and stood next to Axel. He held the phone between him and Axel and glanced up at the redhead.

"_1__st__ unheard message sent Today at 10:46 am:_

_Hello. This is Xemnas, Roxas's father. I know he is at your house and I was hoping I could speak with him. I am really worried and I want to talk to him. I was hoping he could come over for dinner tonight, at least to pick up his stuff. Please tell him I called and I hope to see him tonight. Have a good day."_

The message ended and Roxas closed the phone, handing it back to Aerith. His mouth was opened slightly. He looked over at Axel with somewhat widened eyes.

Axel shrugged and swallowed, "He sounded.. really worried."

Roxas brought his hand up to his mouth and started to chew on his thumbnail, "He sounded _too_ worried. It was way too practiced. Something's up."

Aerith shrugged and put the phone in his pocket, "Oh, Dilly Dally Shilly Shally! Maybe he's being sincere."

Roxas chuckled and shook his head, "He is not worried. At this point he probably is just about to disown me. I'm not going there alone, that's for sure."

Axel straightened up and pushed his hand through his hair, "I'll go with you, babe. I wasn't about to let you go alone anyway."

Aerith shook her head and let out a sound of disapproval, "Axel, maybe I should-"

Axel brought his hand up to silence his mother, "No Ma'. I think it will be best if I go, I mean, I am the…other father."

Aerith nodded slowly and scratched her shoulder, "Ok, what time is dinner usually Roxas?"

The blonde shrugged and looked at the clock, "Usually between five and six."

Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Oh good, we have time to relax. Well I'm taking a shower."

The redhead ruffled Roxas's hair and smirked, bringing his mouth to the boy's ear, "Would you like to join me?"

Roxas gasped and pushed Axel away, his face completely red, "Axel, your mom is standing right here!"

Aerith cleared her throat and walked out of the room, trying to make the moment not awkward. Axel just chuckled and crossed his arms, "Is that a yes or no?"

Roxas laughed and shook his head, "No. I'm just going to go lay down. My back hurts."

Axel chuckled and led Roxas to his… no, _their_ room.

Roxas waddled towards the bed, leaving the redhead to hide his laughs in the doorway. His boyfriend looked too funny trying to maneuver with the extra weight. Even though the weight wasn't showing, it was there, and it was obvious by the way he walked.

The blonde plopped onto the bed and let out a small moan. He looked up when he heard muffled laughter coming from a certain redhead. Roxas glared and crossed his arms, "Weren't you planning on showering?!"

Axel laughed louder and left the blonde to rest. Roxas sighed and put a hand on his tiny bump.

"Your meeting you grandfather tonight, you lovely grandfather…heh." Roxas laughed bitterly, "I wonder what he has up his sleeve."

--

The front door was huge. Roxas had never really noticed until now. Mind you, he had been staring at it for about five minutes straight.

The sun was just beginning to set, giving the wood an orange glow. The design carved in it was complex and, Roxas thought, disgusting.

Disgusting, that was his entire home. In Roxas's eyes, everything, every decoration or piece of furniture, was distasteful. Even the colors on the wall made him cringe. Sure many thought it was gorgeous, the epitome of elegance and wealth; something his mother took glory in. But shouldn't a mother take more glory in her kids?

Roxas's thought were broken by his boyfriend clearing his throat, "Roxas, it's about time we-"

"No!" Roxas backed away from the doorway and tried to walk away, but was stopped by Axel, " No Ax, I can't! Lets just go home! I'll even give you that blow job-"

Axel scoffed and let go of Roxas, a look of shock on his face, "Are you bribing me with a blow job?"

Roxas straightened up and stutter, "I-I…uh-"

"That's low Rox."

Roxas looked down and Axel let out a sigh, "Listen, we are all the way here…and you need to face him eventually!"

Roxas glared at the ground and crossed his arms, "Easy for you to say..."

Axel sighed and reached for Roxas, "Babe, I know this is hard…But you have to do it…For the kids."

Roxas slowly looked up, realizing that this wasn't going to resolve itself, and it would come back and bite him in the ass if he didn't take care of it. It was for his kids. If he didn't deal with this now, later they would all have to. He would rather get it over with now, rather then make them go through it with him later.

Axel smiled, knowing he had hit a nerve. The blonde stepped towards his boyfriend and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

Axel squeezed back, happy that Roxas had finally come around.

So there they were again, in front of the _God-forsaken _door.

Axel coughed and squeezed Roxas's hand again, "Should we knock or..."

Roxas nodded and reached his hand forward. This was it. It had to be done.

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and let his fist collide with the door. The sound traveled through the home, and Roxas jumped when he heard some muffled curses.

"Who the hell-"

The door opened and Roxas was surprised to see Cloud be the one to answer. Cloud's eyes widened as well, taking in the sight of his younger brother.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Roxas cleared his throat and tilted his head, "D-did Dad not tell you? He invited me to dinner…"

Cloud stepped outside and closed the door behind him, a look of disbelief on his face, "So dad, like _our dad_, invited you and your boyfriend over for dinner?!"

Roxas shrugged and glanced at Axel, "Well, he invited me…"

Cloud clicked his tongue and glared up at the redhead. Roxas noticed the glare and was quick to give Axel's hand a squeeze, silently telling him not to do anything stupid.

"But not…_him." _

Roxas nodded slowly and looked at the ground, "He said he was worried…"

Cloud scoffed and thrust his hand towards Roxas in disbelief, "And you _listened?!"_

The smaller blonde shrugged and looked at the ground, "I thought maybe he had come to his senses..."

Cloud laughed and shook his head, "There is no 'coming to his senses' with dad. He is dad."

Roxas sniffled and looked up at his brother, "But maybe…and he wanted me over for dinner tonight. I just-"

There was a muffled voice coming from inside, and all three boys jumped. The front door creaked open to reveal none other then Roxas's father himself. He was dressed in his work clothes, suit and tie. His eyes first landed on Cloud, then traveled to the other two boys.

His face kept the same expression but both his sons could tell he was surprised. If he was surprised to see Roxas or Axel, neither was sure.

"Cloud, you should have told me he arrived."

Cloud scratched his head, "Sorry father, I was just catching up quickly."

Xemnas nodded and looked over at Axel. The redhead tensed up when those eyes landed on him. They were so different then what he had seen. Orange. He had never before seen orange eyes.

Roxas's father cleared his throat, eyes not leaving the tall redhead, "This is the…father I presume."

Roxas gulped and looked at Axel, then his father, "Y-yes. Dad, this is Axel…Axel this is my father."

Axel swallowed, trying to sound as humble as possible, "Very nice to meet you sir."

"Yes…" Xemnas backed into the house, signally for the 3 teenagers to follow.

This was...weird. Roxas didn't quite understand.

His father had just met Axel, his boyfriend. The one who got him pregnant; the one who, in Xemnas's eyes, threw Roxas's life down the drain. And this is how he acted?

This was not the reaction the blonde had expected upon their first face-to-face meeting. Roxas had expected more vexation, more yelling, more turbulence. He was actually being somewhat chivalrous! It was surprising. Sure he wasn't acting happy, but he wasn't being insolent either!

The boys were led into the big living room. Nothing had changed. True, Roxas had only been gone for maybe a week, but it felt like so much longer to him. He had never expected to be back here.

"Wait here until dinner is ready."

And with that, the man had left the three teenagers.

Roxas internally rolled his eyes and tottered to the couch, Axel in tow. The two sat down and Roxas sighed.

_Oh Yeah,_ Roxas thought bitterly, _He looked real worried._ He had barely looked at the blonde, let alone show any sign of being concerned for his well-being! If he had been worried, he did a damn good job at hiding it.

Roxas glanced at his boyfriend, noticing the tension. The redhead was sitting up completely straight, not relaxed at all. His eyes were wide and alert.

The three boys jumped when they herd something crash in the kitchen, a surprised yell coming from Roxas's mother. Roxas, knowing his mother's dramatic tactics, could tell that she had just dropped something out of surprise, probably delaying dinner for a few minutes. Roxas could tell his company was not planned. Either Xemnas hadn't expected him to show up, or he had told no one.

Roxas squeezed his boyfriend's hand a scooted closer to him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Calm down, I thought I was the nervous one here?"

Axel chuckled and relaxed a bit, his eyes meeting the blondes. He let a small smile spread across his face and massaged the boy's hand with his thumb.

"Whatever you do, please don't kiss on the lips! I don't think I could handle that!"

Roxas glared at his brother and leaned forward, surprising Axel with a short peck on the lips. Cloud groaned and hid his face in his hands, earning a chuckle from the younger blonde.

"As much as you piss me off, I have missed you!"

Cloud took his face from his hands and smiled at his brother, "Yeah, I guess I've missed you too."

Roxas smiled back. He knew his brother wasn't has heartless as he made himself seem. And he knew he cared and loved him.

Roxas cleared his throat, suddenly frowning at Cloud, "Do you really find me…disgusting?"

Cloud's eyes widened at the direction the conversation had turned. Axel suddenly felt very out of place. He was in the middle of a conversation, that he felt, should be occurring in private.

Clouds look softened and he sat himself next to his brother, "No. I never found you disgusting. True, I don't want to watch you kiss you boyfriend but, let's be honest; I wouldn't want to watch you kiss a girl either! I mean, you're my little brother!"

Cloud ruffled Roxas's hair and smiled.

Roxas nodded and looked at Cloud, "Do you want to be part of their lives?"

Cloud tilted his head, not understanding the question. Then it dawned on him what Roxas meant.

Did he want to be part of their lives? Did he want to be 'Uncle Cloud'? He nearly laughed out loud thinking about it. Him, being an Uncle.

Of course he wanted to be a part of Roxas's life, just because he didn't agree with his decisions didn't mean he was going to pretend he didn't exist! But staying a part of Roxas's life, meant becoming a part of his kids life. Did he want that?

Then it hit him. Of course he did! Why wouldn't he? If was he brother, for crying out loud! He loved him! He had spent his whole life with him, he wasn't going to stop being his brother for anything! Without hesitation, Cloud smiled.

"Of course, just…uh…call me 'Uncle Cloud'!" Cloud chuckled nervously. Roxas smiled and reached forward, surprising Cloud with a tight embrace. After a second, Cloud returned it, a small smile on his face.

Roxas was scared he was going to say no. But he wanted to be a part of their lives, of his life. That alone, was enough to make Roxas's night.

--

**Ok, I finished this chapter.. then for some reason, pressed the 'Don't save' button'. Don't ask me how. I had to rewrite the ending of this.. which sucked. So sorry if the writing isn't as good. The first time was a lot better.**

**I was planning on having the actual dinner scene in here but, you guys seemed like you deserved another chapter.**

**On Another note;**

**I loved MJ, and it saddens me that he died. Did anyone else watch the memorial yesterday? I was able to keep myself together until his daughter spoke, that brought me to tears, like it did everyone else.**

**I personally, don't think he molested that child. I think he was a very loving man that was misunderstood. Nowadays, you try to even hold the hand of a child that is not yours, it could be considered molestation And that is probably what happened with MJ. He was loving and he probably held the boys hand, or kissed his forehead, and the boy took it wrong.**

**After watching that memorial, to me he's not 'Michael Jackson; King of Pop.' He is just Michael. Not some creepy child molester, or weirdo. He is just Michael. The Person, the friend.**

**Just wanted to say I loved him. RIP Michael.**

**Also, I just began rewriting one of my first akuroku fics on my original account. It's called ' the way you make me feel' and I would love it if you checked it out. Mind you, I only rewrite the first 4 chapters so far, after that; it's pretty crappy up until about chapter 18. The link to my actual account in on this profile. Just click homepage.**

**Also (this is it, I promise ¬_¬) I am putting up a poll on this account, so please vote!**

**Thank you, and remember, nice reviews!**

**Oh ONE MORE THING, when all these fics on this account are over and done, should I put my new stories on this account.. or will you guys bother going to my original account to read them. Or, would you guys even read them? Please let me know! C;**


	44. Why aren't you normal?

Sorry I've been so dead!

I meant to make this chapter longer…but the ending sort of.. Happened and I thought it was best to end the chapter where I did.

I don't own.

OH, and I am sorry in advance.

You'll see why..

Oooh the suspense~

--

Axel wasn't quiet sure what to think of this. Here he was, sitting at the dining room table across from none other than Roxas's father. He had never in his wildest dreams thought something like this would happen.

Cloud, on the other hand, had gotten over his surprise and was now wondering what was going on. He knew his father would never accept Roxas's decision, so why the heck was he having him over for dinner?

"So, Axel.."

The redhead chased down his food with water and looked hesitantly over at Roxas's father. The room had been filled with only the sound of metal hitting plates since dinner had started. Axel was surprised to hear the first words spoken directed towards him.

"Yes sir?"

Axel was trying his hardest to sound polite, but it was hard when he had no respect for the man he was talking to. His orange eyes were burning holes into his head and Axel took another small bite of his food.

The dining room was not too big. The brown wooden table was placed in the middle of the room, on top of a dark blood red rug. The floor itself was a brick red stone tile. There were many pieces of art lining the wall, making to room seem more like an art museum then an actual eating area.

Xemnas cleared his throat and leaned back, wiping his face with his napkin.

"Where have I heard that name before?"

Axel opened his mouth, thinking of a way to respond. He had no clue where his name could have been heard before, besides from maybe, Roxas.

"Ah!" Xemnas let a small smile stretch across his face, one that looked anything from actual joy. His eyes landed back on the redhead and began to again glare, while his face kept the same imitation of happiness.

"You are the one who beat up Roxas in the beginning of the year, were you not?"

Axel nearly choked on his water, trying to get it down without making noises. After swallowing he let out a nervous chuckle.

"I-I wouldn't really say that I.. uh.. 'beat him up'"

Xemnas crossed his arms and let out a sound of question, "Hmm? Well, then what would you call it?"

Axel stuttered and shrugged, "Well, we got into an argument.."

Xemnas nodded and leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on the table, "One that led to you attacking my son."

Axel's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Attack?!"

Axel stopped shaking his head when he heard Cloud clear his throat, giving Xemnas an annoyed look, "Dad, if anything.. I would say we attacked _him_."

Axel let out a small sigh and looked over at Cloud, giving him a look of gratitude. Cloud glared over at Axel, trying to his a small smile. Axel knew he was only sticking up for him for Roxas, but as long as it got him out of trouble, he was happy.

"Oh, so you beat up _both_ of my sons?!"

Axel shook his head, getting annoyed with Xemnas's selective hearing.

"No, I didn't beat them up…we just had a small fight."

Roxas's mom shook her head and cleared her throat, "What provoked you to beat up such an innocent young boy?"

Axel was losing his temper, but tried hard not to show it.

Cloud too was beginning to get rather frustrated. He knew his dad. He was trying to scare Axel away. If Axel left, then Roxas would have no one to go to. He thought his father was being stubborn, personally. The only reason why he was doing this was so he didn't 'lose'. If he let Roxas get away and have his kids without a fight, then he would lose. Xemnas wasn't the type to lose. But Cloud could see, as much as he didn't want to, how much Axel _loved_ Roxas and cared for him. He wasn't about to leave him for anything. His father was going to have to try much harder.

Cloud put down his fork and glared at his mom, "He didn't beat us up! We fought! There is a difference between the two!"

Xemnas slammed his hand on the table, glaring at Cloud. "Watch your mouth, Cloud!"

Cloud scoffed and crossed his arms, pushing his food in front of him, deciding he was done eating.

Roxas glanced over at his boyfriend, trying to figure out how he was reacting. So far, he seemed to be holding up ok.

Xemnas returned to looking at Axel, noticing that his forehead was beginning to get sweating. Smiling to himself and crossed his arms, "So Axel, Did you plan on getting him pregnant when you unfairly seduced him?"

Axel scoffed, and returned Xemnas's glare. The sudden change in his mood surprised everyone, except for Xemnas.

"Unfairly seduced him?"

"Dad, please stop interrogating him!"

Roxas piped up, silently begging it all to stop. He knew this night wasn't going to be peaceful and he just wanted to get through it without yelling.

"You stay out of this!"

Xemnas pointed at Roxas, making the young blonde shrink into his seat.

Axel reached over and held Roxas's hand comfortingly, still glaring at Xemnas.

The mans face went from anger to disgust, "Get your hands off of him!" He spat over at the couple, "I will not have such disgusting things occur in my house!"

Axel chuckled to himself, not letting go of the blondes' hand. Roxas gently tried to pull back without making it too obvious. He just wanted to listen to his father and get it all over with. But Axel had other plans. He was tired of Roxas letting Xemnas walk all over him and it was time for it to stop.

"Did you not hear me?"

Roxas leaned forward to whisper in Axel's ear, hoping he could get him to be quiet.

"Axel, please. Can we just suck it up and get this over with?"

Axel sighed and looked over at his boyfriend. Roxas gently pulled his hand back, mouthing out thank you. Axel grinned and glanced over at Xemnas before replying, loud enough for Xemnas to hear.

"Your welcome, _my love_."

Xemnas let out a small growl and Axel smiled smugly to himself, leaning back in his chair.

"I, for one, think he did most of the seducing. He is _quite _attractive, hard to resist!"

Roxas gasped, leaning over to hiss at Axel, "Axel!"

The redhead rolled his eyes and smiled dumbly at Roxas, "What? He should take that as a compliment."

Roxas glared, trying to keep his voice at a whisper, but failing.

"Compliment? Axel, stop being so childish!"

Axels smile turned into a frown when his eyes met Roxas's. Roxas was serious. His eyes were on the verge of crying.

"Please." Axel sighed and nodded, looking up to meet Xemnas's eyes.

Xemnas looked back triumphantly then turned his attention to his wife; "I believe we are all finished." He turned back and smiled, "Let us head into the living room while she cleans up, hm?"

Axel mentally rolled his eyes and stood up, taking Roxas's hand to help him out of his seat. Xemnas made his way out of the room, the redheads' eyes following him the entire way. Once the two parents were out of the room, Cloud made his way over to Axel.

"Listen, I know he makes you angry but please, for Roxas's sake, suck it up!"

Axel growled and crossed his arms. His boyfriend sighed and looked over at his brother. He was still confused as to what his father was doing.

"Cloud, is Dad being sincere?"

Cloud let out a loud chuckle, patting Roxas's shoulder, "I don't know, what do you think?"

Roxas sighed and shook his head, knowing Cloud was right. His dad had something up his sleeve. Giving Axel a worried look, Roxas backed away from his seat. With another sigh he signaled for Axel to follow him.

Stopping in the doorway, Roxas let out a huge groan, hand flying to the bump in his middle. Both Cloud and Axel raced to the boys' side. But Roxas just shook his head, waving his hands.

"They were just… well, kicking. I'm fine!"

Cloud didn't know what to think, hearing his brother say that was weird. He gave a look of disbelief and looked Roxas up and down. Roxas was pregnant. His little baby brother was going to have kids. It was crazy to think about and he couldn't quiet grasp it.

Roxas seemed to notice the look Cloud had because he let out a chuckle, extending his arm to his brother. Cloud just stared. The pale hand was reaching toward him, just like when they were younger. Suddenly Cloud shook his head. Why was he choosing now to be sentimental?!

Cloud looked back to see Roxas was still reaching for him.

"Get your ass over here before they stop moving!"

Cloud let his mouth hang open slightly and tilted his head, not quiet understanding what Roxas was saying. He suddenly felt a push behind him and found himself right next to his brother.

"Wha-?" Suddenly his hand was in Roxas's, then he felt it. Moving. His hand had found it's way to the _tumor_ on Roxas and felt moving, kicking. They were alive and in his brother. That was it. There was no denying it. THEY WERE THERE!

With a small gasp he brought his hand back, eyes wide as saucers.

"I-I think they like you, Cloud!" Roxas said with a giggle.

Cloud smiled and looked down at his hand.

"Ya think?"

--

The three teenagers entered one of the many sitting rooms. The floor was a dark stained wood, the glaze somehow giving it an orange tint. There was a lush green rug placed in the middle, being the resting place for the couch, armchair, love seat and coffee table. There was no TV in this room; Roxas's mother always claiming it was 'for sitting, not brain washing'.

The couch was more like a bench with cushions. The wood of the bench matched the floor almost exactly. The cushions were a green, covered with orange and red designs. The armchairs were the same as the couch, giving the room a very planned look. Roxas always hated this room. The colors all matched exactly, and it tended to almost make him dizzy. He could find something he hated about every room in this house, but this by far was the worst. There was just something about it that made him want to twitch.

Xemnas had made himself comfortable on the couch, while their mother brought out small fancy looking cookies. She placed the tray on the table, making sure not the let any crumb slip of the tray. It made Roxas sick. His parents always tried to act so quintessential; they had to make everything look perfect. If it wasn't exemplary, someone might see their flaws. They wanted people to think they were perfect; that nothing was every wrong. But in reality, the household was far from perfect. It was a hellhole, one that Roxas couldn't wait to get out of.

The three boys sat down, Cloud taking the armchair, while Roxas and Axel took the loveseat. Roxas glanced at Axel and hooked his foot around the redheads' ankle, wanting to have some sort of physical touch, and hopefully help the punk control his temper. Axel looked over at his boyfriend and smiled, letting his hand rest on this leg.

Axel and Roxas were broken from their silent conversation when Xemnas made a sound of disgust. Roxas smiled and turned to his dad, trying to make it seem like he didn't hear him.

"So, Mom… How have things been?"

Xemnas was glaring at the couple, hatred clear in his eyes. But he smiled nonetheless, trying to give off the impression that he was happy. It wasn't fooling any of the younger guests. With a small cough Xemnas cut off his wife, who was about to answer Roxas's question.

"So, how do you two plan on raising these kids? What are going to do for a living?" The smile from his face was gone, replaced with a sneer.

"Well, Axel is on his way to becoming a professional skate boarder and-"

Roxas was interrupted by a laugh from his father. Even though he was laughing, all happiness was gone. It was replaced with what seems like anger.

"And how long will that last him? Till he's twenty-five… maybe thirty! Then what?"

Roxas opened his mouth, trying to argue with his father. But Xemnas beat him.

"I'll tell you what. He will be stuck working a deadbeat job at the seven eleven, barely making ends meet. While you'll be at home, with your six plus kids, in your roach infested trailer!"

"Excuse me?!" Roxas could feel his anger rising. There was no way his father just said that. What was he getting at?

"We call those people white trash. Now Axel, do you really want to go through with this? Is that really how you want to spend your life?"

Axel glared at the man, the one who had made Roxas's life a living hell. The one that was trying to convince him that that's what his life was going to become. He wasn't going to let him win.

"As long as I am with the one I love, and as long as my children have loving parents… I couldn't think of a future brighter!"

Xemnas didn't try to hide his anger. Gritting his teeth and stood up.

"Roxas, you are not to leave this house!"

Cloud and Axel both let out sounds of protest, the two standing up. Roxas couldn't believe his ears. Did his father really think he could do that? Ground him? Was his father nuts?

Roxas growled and stood up, walking towards his father.

"I will do WHAT I want."

Xemnas laughed and met Roxas halfway, the two were glaring at each other. The atmosphere in the entire room changed. Axel glanced at Roxas's mother, only to see she had no interest in what was going on. She was sitting casually, flipping through a magazine.

"Roxas, you could have had the best life.. if only you were… NORMAL!"

Roxas nearly laughed at loud. He took a step back and scoffed, "NORMAL?! Do you think that this family is normal?! Do you think it's normal for a father to beat his son, or for him to kick him out onto the street?! Do you think it's normal for a son to be afraid to walk out of his room?! Is it normal for a kid NOT to be able to show his true self to his parents, because if they find out who he REALLY is they might beat him?! Well, I don't know what your definition of normal is, but that's certainly not mine!"

Xemnas couldn't believe his ears. There was no way someone was going to raise their voice to him in his own house!

"Roxas, I will give you one chance. Do not raise your voice to me! THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

Roxas scoffed and crossed his arms, not losing his glare.

"Now, son. I will give you one last chance. I will forget this all… if you just… don't give birth to those… GOD AWFUL kids!"

Roxas had enough, he uncrossed his arms and stepped back, grabbing Axel's hand he made his way to the door.

"Xemnas, FUCK YOU" Roxas spat on the ground, not even bothering calling his dad 'father'. That wasn't a father.

The couple walked out of the room, leaving Xemnas growling.

"There is NO way I'm letting him win!"

Cloud scoffed and shook his head, "Dad, it's not a game!"

Cloud looked back up to find his father not in the room. He heard a crash coming from the main hall and ran, leaving his mother still reading her magazine.

--

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, trying to keep up with him. Getting back to the front door was like a maze.

"You tell _me_ to watch my temper? DAMN!" Axel let out a chuckle. With a sigh of relief he realized they were in the mail hall, the door only a few feet away.

Roxas laughed with Axel, feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He's wanted to tell of his dad for the longest time. He reached for the doorknob, wanting nothing more than to leave the retched house.

"ROXAS!"

The couple jumped upon hearing Xemnas's voice right in the doorway to the main hall. Before Roxas could even turn around, a vase was thrown at him, missing his head by a mere inch.

"There is no way any son of mine is GIVING BIRTH to kids!"

"Yeah? And what do you plan on doing to stop me?!"

Before Axel or Roxas could blink, Xemnas was charging across the room. With a loud growl he plowed his fists straight into Roxas's gut.

Roxas let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Xemnas wasn't done there. He began to kick Roxas's head, successfully knocking the boy out.

Roxas couldn't feel any pain as he slipped out of conscience. But he could have sworn he heard babies crying, in pain.

--

OMG cliffhanger!

I'm sorry.. but it just fit best for now!

And I will try to upload ASAP but… I can't make any promises.

Oh, and if your interested, I decided what I'm going to do as far as where I'm uploading my new stuff.

Since this isn't my original fanfiction site, I will not be uploading them on here. But what I will do is when this fic is finished, I will put up chapters on here that are maybe.. half of the first chapter of a new fic, then at the bottom post a link to the fic on my account. I feel like that would be good.. so if you think your interested.. you can link right over to it. BUT that wont be until I finish this!

I don't plan on uploading anything new until I finish what I'm dealing with now.

***ALSO***

If you are interested in some AMAZING cosplay pictures (akuroku, ofcourse) then please visit my dA and my Roxas's dA

Because we have started uploading pics from our most recent photoshoot, and I gotta say, They came out awesome. Like, after only 3 hours of having them uploaded, my Roxas have over 120 favs and after fucking 10 MINUTES i got about 100 XDD

My dA is: Wocket-in-my-pocket. Deviant art. Com (without spaces :3)

My Roxas: Gothicninja 12. Deviant art. Com (without spaces.. duh C: )

Well, review please!


	45. It's gonna be OK short chapter warning

**AHHH long wait was long… and for what? This short ass chapter. D **

**I'm sorry… better explanation at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts or the cops… Those belong to Law and Order SVU 3 :3**

**--**

_Noo!_

_Beep Beep_

_Fucking Bastard!_

_Beep Beep_

_Stop! Axel! Stop!_

_Beep Beep_

_Quick! Call 911! Axel! AXEL!_

_Beep Beep_

_No! Let me KILL him!_

_Beep Beep_

_Kill_

_Beep Beep_

_AXEL!_

_Beep Beep_

_He's down! AXEL, fucking…. ROXAS MAN!_

_Beep Beep_

_Cloud…. Fuck man 911_

_Beep Beep_

_Roxas?_

_Beep_

_Roxas?_

_Beep_

_Rox?_

_--_

The lights. They were bright. So fucking bright. They hurt. His head, his arms, legs, chest. Somehow the light hurt it all. Talking. Was that… Cloud? Why couldn't he open his eyes? His lids were heavy. What happened?

He could barely put together a sentence. Tired. Sleep.

No, he couldn't. He needed….

Axel.

Sleep. Tired. Bed.

Axel.

Tired.

--

The family waiting room was loud, the bustling people crying for their loved ones. Most in here were kicked out of their relative's rooms due to the parlous conditions and Axel was worried his was very _very_ severe. After calling his mother and telling her what floor, Axel sat down, eyes not leaving the trio of cops surrounding Cloud. The teen was very curious why they had yet to question him. The redhead hoped to fricking GOD that Cloud didn't decide to all the sudden stick up for his dad. But by the look in Clouds' eyes, Axel knew he was angry and that he was fed up with his father.

Minutes passed by and Axel found himself checking out other areas of the room. He noticed in the corner were a few dead pins from an evergreen. Axel guessed it was from Christmas. Feeling slightly grossed out at the fact that they were still there, he twitched.

He was worried. Roxas was in one of the rooms being examined. Either that or sleeping. If he was sleeping, he wished they would tell him so he could go back there and sleep with him. At least hold his hand and be there!

"You Axel?"

Axel jumped at hearing his name, eyes darting up to the cops. The number dwindled down to a pair and Axel tried to give them his nicest smile. One was male, very tall and muscular. His hair was cut into a buzz and looked like he had an anger problem. Axel made a mental note not to piss him off.

The other one looked a little more approachable. Female. She was pretty well off with her body and had short hair. She was smiling which made Axel feel a little better.

"Hey there, Son. I'm Officer Stabler and this is my partner Officer Benson." The male one, now Stabler, nodded over at the woman. Axel gave them his hand and smiled.

"N-nice to meet you." The three shook hands, trailing into a short silence.

"We just have a few questions for you Axel," Benson smiled and claimed the chair next to the redhead, "First of all, what is your relation to Roxas?"

Axel smiled, loving the feeling of being able to say he was Roxas' boyfriend. Being able to say that took his mind off the situation, even if only for a second. Sure he has been with him for a while, but it still made him feel good. Holding back his urge to break out in a grin and say 'I'm his baby-daddy' Axel just smiled, "I'm Roxas's uh... boyfriend."

"Hm… so Roxas is gay?"

Axel tilted his head, wondering why they are acting surprised. Didn't Cloud tell them all this?

"Yeah. Um a-actually, I mean this is going to confuse you, but he's uh… pregnant. I-I got him pregnant."

Stabler let out a cough, "Pregnant? But he's-"

"A Boy. Y-Yeah. He has this… thing. I don't really know all the info… but he was born with the ability to give birth."

"Would that be why this was done to him? Was his father-"

"Abusive. I'm pretty sure all his life. Roxas moved in with me to get away. Early today his dad called, sounding sincere I guess, asking me and Roxas to come for dinner. By the time we got through dinner, he had already had me at my edge and had Roxas grinding his teeth. When his dad told him he was gonna end up no where and that he should stay, Roxas said no and tried to leave. His dad didn't like that and before we could leave his father attacked him. Got 'im right in the fucking gut."

"Oh my God." Benson let her jaw drop. Stabler just crossed his arms.

"So you fight back, attack his dad."

"Of course."

"Why didn't you call 911, why attack the dad?"

Axel scoffed and straightened up, "Well, I did but at first I freaked! You can't tell me he even has the _right_ to press charges."

"He could try."

"That's bullshit."

"Well, our job is to get as much information to help you put him behind bars." Benson smiled sweetly, trying to calm the young man down.

Axel sighed, "Well if he killed our babies he should get charged two counts of murder!"

"Two?"

"They were…. No they _are_ twins."

Stabler grunted and signaled his partner to stand, "We may find you later for further questions. Chin up, kid. And next time… use protection."

Axel let out a small chuckle, "Will do, sir."

--

"Where's your dad right now?"

Cloud let out a small groan. It was two hours ago that they were both questioned. And they were both stuck in the waiting room. Aerith had joined them minutes after the cops left. The waiting room had slowly emptied out, leaving only the three in there. It was already well past midnight. Cloud was able to push himself into a semi slumber while Axel, on the other hand, could barely blink. Aerith, worried for both her son and Roxas, was keeping herself up with the abominable free coffee they had sitting out.

Cloud looked up at Aerith, not surprised to hear her speak. She had been trying to converse with the boys, possibly get them feeling better. Axel hadn't spoken a word since the cops left. The thoughts running through his head were along the lines of 'What the fuck is up.' They hadn't heard from a doctor or nurse in hours. Had they fucking forgot about them?!

"W-Well right now he's being held at the county jail for the night. After that I can only assume they're gonna set up a court date and hopefully send the fucker to jail…. Or something."

Axel sighed, surprising the two sitting next to him.

"Isn't he.. a lawyer or something? He'll know all the loop holes and-"

"Hun, don't be so negative!"

"I can't help it and god DAMMIT, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!"

Aerith jumped at the sudden outburst and looked around, a small blush tainting her face. The nurses that were there all jumped also, one running over to see what was wrong.

"Can I help you?"

Axel chuckled heartlessly and stood up, "Why, yes! Yes YOU CAN! We have been here for almost FIVE hours and not heard a WORD about how Roxas is doing! NOW, if someone doesn't tell me, I'm gonna find him and figure it OUT MYSELF!"

The nurse jumped back and flipped some papers in her clipboard, "R-Roxas, you said?"

Axel gritted his teeth, "YES… Rooxaaaass."

The nurse nodded, "O-ok. I am not his nurse… but it says here that he can have visitors. Someone should have told you-"

At hearing this Axel growled, "What? NO, NO ONE TOLD US! I'm sure the latest GOSSIP was more important to you IRRESPONSIBLE NURSES!"

The nurse jumped back, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"R-room thirteen." With that she stumbled away, meeting the other nurses with a shocked expression.

Cloud stood up, pushing Axel to walk.

"Room thirteen, what are you waiting for!"

--

Alone. He felt alone. It was dark. The darkness made it easier to open his eyes. His lids were heavy but he forced them open.

What happened? Where was he? He looked around the room. It wasn't Axel's room and it wasn't his. His throat was dry and he coughed. Where was Axel?

"Axel? A-Axel!" Roxas let out hoarse shouts for his boyfriend. He was scared. The beeping and equipment next to him indicated he was in the hospital. What happened?

Why was he here? Did something happen with the babies? Babies.

Roxas jumped up and felt around his abdomen, feeling for a kick or movement. He couldn't tell. His hands were shaking. What was wrong with him? What happened? Why was he here?

Roxas started to feel dizzy. Laying his head back he felt tears prickle his eyes. Blinking them out he let out a shaky sigh. The same questions kept running through his head. He was cold and scared.

--

"Roxas?" Axel quickly darted to the boys bed. The blonde was asleep, his light snore filling the room. Axel had to fight the urge to wake him. It troubled him seeing the boy like this. He was asleep, yes, but his face had a look of pain. His eyebrows were knitted together and mouth clenched shut. The light coming from the hallway was reflecting off his wet cheeks.

"He's… been crying. In his sleep."

Cloud nodded and stepped in after Axel, "Nightmares, I bet."

Axel frowned and pulled a chair under him. One hand reached out for Roxas's while the other wiped the semi- dried tears off the blondes cheek.

The sudden warmth on his face startled Roxas awake. With a high-pitched whine, he shivered. Axel jumped but quickly regained his composure. He ran the back of his hand down the blondes cheek and cooed him.

"Shh, Rox. It's just me."

"A-Axel?" A groggy Roxas opened his blue eyes, staring directly into Axel's green.

"Yes, babe?"

"…What happened?"

Axel growled lowly, making Roxas jumped out of fright. The redhead quickly quieted himself and rubbed circles on the blondes cheek with his thumb. He slowly retold the night to Roxas, earning small gasps from the blonde.

"I… remember. Kind of. It's blurry."

Axel nodded and brought his head forward, burying it in his boyfriends neck.

"I was so worried." His voice was muffled by Roxas' neck, but the boy understood.

Roxas nuzzled his nose into Axel's red locks and breathed in his scent.

"I love you."

Axel lightly kissed the boys neck and pulled back, only enough so his eyes could meet the blondes.

"I love you too."

After a minute of quiet kisses and nuzzles, Cloud cleared his throat, making the two lovers broke apart. Cloud sat down on the other side of Roxas and began to explain what was going on with their father.

"So I need to explain what he did to me?" Roxas asked after his brother had finished explaining.

"Well, the cops are going to have to write it down in detail. Then they're going to need to take pictures of your scars, and recent bruises. Then, once a court date is decided, they will have you explain to a jury and judge what happened. Pretty much restating what you wrote down."

Roxas nodded and looked at Axel. Axel kept wanting to ask Roxas about the babies, but he guessed he didn't know or he would have said something.

And he was right, Roxas was sitting there, scared to mention it. The doctor had long ago disappeared during Roxas' slumber and Roxas knew nothing.

After a few minutes of silence, Cloud stood up, ruffling his brothers hair.

"Well, Roxas, I should head back ho-" Cloud stopped and crossed his arms, "Mom."

Roxas sighed and looked down, shrugging helplessly.

"I'm afraid to see what kind of state she's in."

Aerith, in a very odd state of silence, piped up, "Cloud, we have a guest bedroom and you're welcome to stay with us for a few nights until you go back to college."

Cloud smiled gratefully and nodded, "Thank you! That would be great."

Axel shrugged and looked over at his mom, "You guys head back, I'm gonna stay here for tonight. Cloud, I'm sure you can fight into a few of my things for sleep so help yourself."

Cloud smiled again, very unlike him, and walked towards Aerith, "Thanks man. You're not as bad as I thought."

With a small chuckled, him and Aerith left, leaving just the two teens.

Roxas scooted away from Axel and smirked, "You gonna join me in bed?"

Axel chuckled and climbed into the tiny hospital bed with the blonde. Once on his side, giving his boyfriend the most room, he wrapped his arm around him, letting it rest on his stomach. Before he could fully fall into slumber, he felt something nudge his hand.

With a gasp he sat up, making Roxas sit up as well.

"Did you feel-"

"Y-Yes… Yes! Axel they kicked!"

Axel beamed at Roxas and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Roxas hugged back, tears stinging on the corners of his eyes. They were alive.

It was all going to be ok.

--

**I thought I would let you guys get this, no matter how short…. So I didn't get people eating off my head. **

**I've been going through a HUGE writers block with plots… Like all I can write is a fanfic that is based off the plot of a movie (My fic on my main page 'I'm with the Band'.. check it out) so there is really no plot stuff I have to do.**

**Do not be surprised if the next chapter is the last. Almost everything seems to be wrapped up. Just gotta figure out things with Roxas's dad and I guess Roxy has to have his kids.**

**:3**

**Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will probably be the last~ I'll try to make it good.**


End file.
